


Who are you?

by xoxoxo333



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cute Isak Valtersen, Hate to Love, M/M, Roll change, Slow Burn, Twinbrothers, dad even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 98,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoxo333/pseuds/xoxoxo333
Summary: The twin brothers Isak and Adrian resemble each other like eggs. For years Adrian had disappeared without a trace. But now he suddenly reappears and makes an unusual request to his brother:He wants Isak to assume Adrian's identity for a while. For his brother's sake, Isak gets involved. He doesn't suspect that Adrian obviously not only has a lot of secrets, but also enemies.And then there's his incredible hot husband: Even Bech Naesheim.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> hey lovelys ♥
> 
> this is inspired by a story that I read a while ago.
> 
> let me know if you up for this <3

The call came at 1:00 a.m. and it was supposed to change his life.  
  
Isak hung up the phone in confusion. For a moment he was paralyzed. After so many years - how long has it been? - Adrian simply walked back into his life.  
  
Isak struggled for air and tried to think. Adrian was rushed and scared, which was not his style at all. What did he want? He had only said that he had to meet Isak, right now, and that he didn't have much time.  
  
Something terrible must have happened when his brother suddenly burst into his life in this way. Isak jumped out of bed. He was sweating, although the autumn night was pleasantly cool. Memories began to dance around him - provocative, tormenting, full of expectations. He was afraid, nevertheless he had hopes.  
  
How often he had been lying in bed at night and his thoughts were circling around his twin brother? How many times he had toyed with the idea of hiring a private investigator to find out where Adrian was?  
  
But whenever he was very close to doing that, Adrian called him, told him he was in Paris or London, asked how Isak was doing and assured him that everything was fine. These calls were rare and came at great intervals. They were superficial and meaningless. But they had always filled Isak with hope again and again, to which he could cling.  
  
And now Adrian was here, in Oslo, insisting on seeing him immediately. Never would Isak have even thought of saying no, because this call, unlike all the previous ones, made it very clear to him that something was completely out of order.  
  
Countless possibilities swarmed around in his head.  
  
_When did he last talk to Adrian? What did he want? What had happened?_  
  
This surprising call at night seemed like an emotional robbery to him. Isak didn't know what he was thinking or how to feel. He was scared, but, by God, this time Adrian wouldn't just disappear from his life.  
  
Isak was determined, despite the tears burning in his eyes. He would make his brothers' call a new start for they both.  
  
The KB was brightly lit and well attended. He approached the door and his heart made a small sentences and then raced with excitement. For fear of renewed rejection, Isak would have preferred to turn around to run away, but instead he pushed the door firmly open.  
  
If Adrian only intended to revive his relationship with his brother, he wouldn't have called in the middle of the night. Obviously, he wanted something else. Whatever that might be, Isak was determined to give it to him, because that might bring they back together.  
  
He took a deep breath and entered the well-known café through the glass door, turned around and let his gaze wander over the people.  
  
Adrian got up from a table where he was sitting alone. When Isak discovered him, he froze immediately.  
  
_Do I finally have a brother?_  
  
Adrian was his brother, his twin brother, and Isak had never stopped to love him even though the pain had tormented him for a long time.  
  
Tears covered his sight. But Adrian was there, he was really here.  
  
“Isak!” Adrian smiled.  
  
Isak swallowed, became nervous as he approached the handsome young man he could have been himself.  
  
"Hey Adrian."  
  
Adrian quickly stepped behind the table and took Isak into his arms.  
  
Adrian had a flawless skin that indicated at a healthy life. His hair perfectly styled, his figure muscular.  
  
Isak was thinner, his curls all messy.  
  
He realized Adrian was looking at him.  
  
“You look like a teenager with these hair," Adrian remarks with a big smile.  
  
"And you're still perfect," Isak replied.  
  
"Do you hate me?" Adrian looked Isak directly and fearlessly in the eyes.  
  
“I never hated you," Isak replied truthfully. "I'm happy to see you"  
  
Adrian visibly relaxed. "I miss you, Isak."  
  
Isak tried not to sound too sad. "I miss you too."  
  
There were so many things Isak wanted to ask his brother, but he could not find the right words.  
  
Where did Adrian live? What did he live on? But above all, he wanted to know why they were not like real brothers, why they weren't friends.  
  
Their mother had died of cancer quite early, and shortly afterwards their father too. Adrian was the only family that Isak had remained.  
  
"Isak? Why don't we sit down? I don't have much time."  
  
Isak didn't budge. "But you just got here," he stammered.  
  
Adrian grabbed his hands. "I'm in trouble and need your help, just a few days."  
  
Suddenly he let go of Isak's hands and pulled a closed envelope out of his pocket.  
  
"This letter will explain everything."  
  
Isak was dizzy. "What do you mean, you're in trouble? What the hell happened? Of course I'll help you, you can always count on my help, you know that!"  
  
But even though he was honest about each of these words, he became anxious because Adrian would leave immediately and that was too soon. It was all too much. Isak could hardly understand what was happening here.  
  
"You have to take my place for two days, Isak" Adrian said.  
  
Isak gasped. "What?"  
  
"I need you to fill in for me. Just like when we were little. It's all in the letter, Isak."  
  
His green eyes stared at him exploring. "I have to go"  
  
Isak grabbed him by the arm. "You want us to switch places? For two days? I don't understa—"  
  
"Will you help me?" Adrian urged.  
  
Isak looked him in the eye and saw desperate determination.  
  
"Of course I'll help you" he whispered.  
  
"Good!" Adrian pulled the backpack from Isak's shoulders and handed him his noble armani bag instead. Then he took out a bag full of clothes under the table and pressed it into Isaks arms.  
  
"Just tell everybody I had my hair cut," he said harshly.  
  
"Wait!" Isak grabbed Adrian by the wrist when he realized that Adrian was about to leave.  
  
"I need to know what's going on, I need to know when I'm gonna see you again!"  
  
Panic overtook him, which stemmed less from the role reversal than from the sudden loss of his twin brother.  
  
"In three days" Adrian replied with a tight, calming smile. "It's all in the letter, Isak. I have to go now. A car is waiting for me and I'm running out of time."  
  
With Isaks' bag over his shoulder, Adrian squeezed his brother briefly to himself and then walked through the cafe to the door.  
  
Isak woke up from his stiffness and hurried after Adrian. Suddenly he realized how badly his brother was in a tight spot. There had to be something really awful going on, because otherwise Adrian would not have called him and he wouldn't just walk away.  
  
"What kind of trouble are you in?" he shouted and followed Adrian out the door into Oslos' coolness.  
  
A driver was waiting in a Lincoln, parked on the side of the road with the engine running. Adrian opened the passenger door and turned again.  
  
"In murderous," he just said

\--

Isak has been driving on a winding, narrow road for a while now. Twelve hours after Adrian called and Isak was very stiff with worry and fear. This tension had not abated since the moment he had promised Adrian to switch places with him.  
  
Last night Isak had been reading that letter over and over again. His hands clasped the steering wheel. _Could he really do that?_  
  
He stopped Adrians‘ fancy car, turned off the engine and got out. The fields in front of him were flawless. Horses grazed nearby, further away he saw some white barns and a big house on the back of a hill.  
  
That was Fox Hollow. His brothers‘ home. As perfect as a picture book.  
  
A rock lay on his chest and he could barely breathe. He had followed the instructions in Adrian's letter exactly.  
  
He had called the housekeeper, Elizabeth Dorentz, and told her he was coming around 1:00 this afternoon. He wore his brothers' clothes, his noble wristwatch, shoes by Armani and the handbag with Adrians' purse, driver's license and mobile phone.  
  
Isak had called in sick at the university and explained that he could not come for a few days - Isak was professor at the UiO . Yes, he'd actually pretend to be Adrian for a few days.  
  
The letter had hit like a bomb and Isak still didn't know how to deal with it.  
  
_Adrian was married. Adrian had a son, a four-year-old boy named Mads._  
  
Adrian's been fucking married for six years. So six years ago he had married without telling Isak a word, without calling or writing him.  
  
Isak felt terribly deceived and excluded. For so many years Adrian had lived only a few hours drive away.  
  
He was the owner of a very wealthy company and the husband of fucking Even Bech Naesheim. Why to keep quiet about all this?  
  
They were never as close as other brothers, not even as little children.  
  
They were so different, had other friends, interests and hobbies.  
  
Adrian had been a savage as a child, Isak the bookworm.  
  
Adrian had loved sport and was very successful in it, while Isak had twisted every time he had to pick up a ball.  
  
In many ways Adrian had been the daredevil, and Isak the shy one.  
  
They grew up on a farm with horses, which they both totally loved and enjoyed.  
  
Both oft hem knew relatively soon that they were gay. And they were okay with that. Okay, Adrian might have been a little more confident about that.  
  
And after their parents died, everything changed.  
  
Adrian met with another boy every week, where Isak was studying for school.  
  
Isak went to the stables less often and Adrian more often.  
  
Adrian was at every party and for Isak school and grades became more and more important - he had his first date with a boy very late in his first year at university.  
  
Isak was not surprised that Adrian chose another university and even less when he left it in the second year.  
  
Isak heard that Adrian lived in New York, that he travelled around.  
  
Adrians indifference had always hurt him in secret. But now Isak was here. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to breathe calmly. In a few minutes he would step over Even Bech Naesheims‘ threshold. He was away on a business trip and nevertheless Isak was very afraid of being discovered.  
  
Isak knew Even Bech Naesheim from pictures from magazines of charity events or other occasions. He was a tall, handsome man with an extraordinary charisma. He had brown hair and sky-blue eyes. He was also a widower and had a daughter from his previous marriage.  
  
Isak shoved his hand into the bag and pulled out Adrian's letter. He unfolded the creased pages and read it again.  
  
_Isak, I have a lot of regrets. But most of all, I've never been the brother you always wanted and deserved. Yes Isak, I know you as well as I know myself and I know that you have always longed for the affection I have withheld from you. Please understand Isak - once this has come to an end, I will make up for everything, every single moment we missed. When this is over, we'll finally have a chance to be real brothers._  
  
Isak blinked at his tears and kept reading:  
  
_I'm in trouble, Isak. This is a very serious, even deadly serious thing. Behind my husbands‘ back I borrowed a huge sum of money to keep his creditors off his back and prevent Fox Hollow, our property, from being seized.  
  
I have succeeded, but apparently I have turned to the wrong people and now Paul Corelli has threatened not only my life but also that of my son if I don't pay him the money back by the end of this week. There's someone I haven't seen in years, someone who once stood very close to me and hopefully will help me out of this dilemma.  
  
I only need two days, and for those days, you'll have to fill in for me. I'm sure it'll work, because I haven't told anybody about you. No one knows that I have a identical twin brother, so no one can suspect anything.  
And when I come back, when I get Corelli his money, I'll introduce you to my family and we can make a whole new start - if you want._  
  
Isak was still trembling. Not only Adrians‘ life was in danger, Mads too. He had no choice but to do what his brother had asked him to do.  
  
He went back to Adrians‘ car and looked at himself in the mirror. His curls no longer jumped around on his head in disorder, but were styled like Adrian would do it.  
  
His clothes were more than chic, almost glamorous. Actually, he was running around almost exclusively in jeans and t-shirts.  
  
At the performance, which he had to deliver immediately, he felt extremely uncomfortable - as if he had stepped out of his own person and slipped into another person's skin.  
  
Isak continued driving along the road. He just didn't understand why Adrian didn't share his worries with his husband. With his help somehow found a way to find the money and solve the problems.  
  
In front of Isak there was a brass sign with the address of the property: Fox Hollow.  
  
Isak was on the verge of tearing the steering wheel around and fleeing, but the last lines of Adrian's letter whirled through his head:  
  
_Isak, I'm desperate. I would never ask you to do that if I had another way out. You're my brother, my twin, and I know I can count on you._  
  
Isak took his courage and ordered his nerves to calm down. He had to try to be Adrian now. Charming and confident.  
  
It was almost time. Isak would meet Mads, his stepsister and the housekeeper.  
  
Even had a teenage daughter from his first marriage, Samantha.  
  
Isak quickly picked up the house description and the list of all employees Adrian had packed for him. He was outside the house now. A brick house supported by high white columns.  
  
In front of the house stood a Land Rover, whose bonnet was slammed by a man.  
  
Isak parked in in the shadow of a giant oak tree and got out. The man walked towards him with a frowning forehead, but it wasn't Even Bech Naesheim. Isak was sure about that.  
  
This man was not so big and had the stature of a boxer or a weightlifter, Even was big and not excessively muscular.  
  
Isak assumed that this should be Max Zara, who had just recently been hired as a mechanic and stable boy.  
  
He put on a forced smile and tried not to stumble over his own feet.  
  
"Did you have a nice trip, Mr. Bech Naesheim?" Max asked with a cool note. He didn't even smile and his eyes were freezing cold.  
  
"Yes, it was very nice." Said Isak as nicely as possible.  
  
Max kept staring at him.  
  
_What happened here? Was Adrian having trouble with Max? And if so, why? He was just an employee - what could Adrian have to do with him?_  
  
Isak forced himself to smile, then turned around to take his bags out of the trunk. Max was faster and frowned.  
  
"Since when do you get your luggage out of the car by yourself?" he asked and his eyes narrowed.  
  
They stared at each other. Isak realized after a few seconds that he was a rich man who was served by others. Damn it, he had a role to play.  
  
"My feet hurt and I want to get out of those tight shoes." He said quickly and brought about a weak smile.  
  
He showed no movement. "I'll take your luggage upstairs immediately, Mr. Bech Naesheim."  
  
_What had Adrian done to him?_  
  
Isak collected himself and looked up. Someone was standing under the porch. As he approached, he recognized a slender, elderly lady in jodhpurs. Isak assumed that this had to be the housekeeper Elizabeth Dorentz.  
  
The woman smiled politely, but distanced herself. Isak replied with a shy smile.  
  
"Mrs. Dorentz, I'm glad to be home."  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "Did you have a pleasant journey? I've already prepared your snack."  
  
Adrian had written that Elizabeth had been working for the family for years since Even Bech Naesheim was a little boy.  
  
Isak followed Elizabeth Dorentz into the house and stood in a large foyer. The furnishings were classically elegant with high windows and—  
  
A deep man's voice brought him out of his thoughts. Isak froze and opened his eyes wide, his heart beat wildly.  
  
The man was Adrians‘ husband, Even Bech Naesheim.  
  
"I'm serious... yes. Thank you again. Well done." His voice was a little rough, very concise and stunningly sensual.  
  
His steps came closer and now Isak only recognized how incredible _blue_ his eyes were, framed by thick black lashes. Cheekbones were outrageously high and those full lips. Wow.  
  
"You're staring at me like you've never seen me before." Said Even and his blue eyes narrowed.  
  
Isak felt horrified as his cheeks burned. Worse still, he couldn't get a word out.  
  
Even pushed his phone into his back pocket and looked up to him.  
  
"You're back. Your hair kind of looks different." He said soundlessly.  
  
What was that greeting? Where was the hug, the smile, the kiss?  
  
He didn't even seem happy to see him again. He looked unhappy.  
  
"Yes, I'm back and I have a new haircut. Do you like it?" Isak heard how shaky and uncertain his words sounded.  
  
Even gave him an unbelieving look and turned back.  
  
He had just left it there. _What the hell happened here?_  
  
After a few moments, Even stood in the foyer again and held up an envelope to Isak.  
  
"These are for you."  
  
Isak looked into his blue eyes and once again, he almost took his breath away.  
  
"I know this may not be the best time." Even said, but he didn't seem guilty at all. He didn't look like he was sorry. He looked angry.  
  
"What is this?" Isak asked.  
  
"The divorce papers." Even answered. And now he smiled.  
  
Isak couldn't have been more frightened if a bomb had exploded next to him.  
  
"What?" Isak laboriously produced and noticed that his mouth had opened.  
  
_Adrian's husband wanted to divorce him?_  
  
"You heard me, Adrian." Even said firmly.  
  
Isak could only look at him speechlessly when Even left the room.  
  
"I'm taking her luggage upstairs now."  
  
Isak turned around and met the calculating view of Max. Obviously, what had just happened had not escaped him.  
  
“Yes, please," Isak whispered. "I'd like to change my clothes."  
  
Max seemed amazed and looked at Isak in surprise.  
  
Isak bit his lip. He was too shy, for God's sake. He brushed his throat and smiled gratefully.  
  
"Thank you", Isak now said with a firmer voice.  
  
Suddenly Max turned around, lifted up the two pockets and walked towards the stairs.  
  
Isak leaned against the wall and rubbed his temple.  
  
Why didn't Adrian tell him his marriage was about to fail? Did Adrian even know that Even wanted to divorce him?  
  
He looked over his shoulder and saw Even sitting at his desk, leaving the door open to the office room. Elizabeth walked from another door to Even.  
  
"I'm going to pick up Mads now," she said kindly.  
  
"Thank you, Elizabeth." Even replied.  
  
Shit, Adrian hadn't left any instructions to Isak about what he had to do with Mads or what their daily routine looked like.  
  
"I'll get him," Isak burst out and ran to the open office room.  
  
Elizabeth was staring at him. "Excuse me?"  
  
Isak saw the confusion in Elizabeth's face and the big eyes of Even. What did he do wrong now?  
  
Isak realized now that he didn't even know where Mad's nursery was.  
  
_Why didn't Adrian write such important things down for him?_  
  
"I uhm... miss him, but I'm still exhausted from the journey, so it's probably better if you drive."  
  
Elizabeth stared at him with surprise. "You'll never pick him up. I'll pick him up. I drive him every day and pick him up every day."  
  
Isak didn't believe she was picking him up every day. Adrian must have picked him up once in a while too.  
  
"You know what? It's better if I eat now and lie down for a while. But tomorrow I'll pick him up myself," Isak said very definitely.  
  
Elizabeth nodded barely, her forehead still frowned, and with vigorous steps she left the house and closed the door behind her.  
  
Isak looked over to Even as he just got up.  
  
"You never pick Mads up." he said.  
  
"Never is a very strong word" Isak replied nervously.  
  
"So the game has already begun huh?" Even muttered evil.  
  
Fear climbed up in Isaks’ back. He realized that he had to speak to his brother as soon as possible.  
  
Isak swallowed hard. "What do you mean?"  
  
Even snorted scornfully.  
  
Isak fled and ran back to the foyer. Even behaved so abominably - his brother should have known what was coming to him. What was going on here?  
  
Did Even really want to divorce Adrian? Maybe he was just mad at him, but if he was, why? Or was it all just a horrible misunderstanding?  
  
Isak saw many small pictures of Mads on a wall next to him. A portrait of him with dark hair and green eyes. He looked shyly at the camera. In the other photos Mads was on a pony, dressed in riding clothes.  
  
Isak also saw photos of Evens daughter from his first marriage. Adrian mentioned in his letter that Sam was 16. She was blonde and had hazel eyes. She was beautiful. There were only portraits of her, not pictures of horses. Isak was surprised.  
  
He stood there for a moment and then decided to call Adrian, but he didn't answer, not even the voicemail. _Great_  
  
Isak stared at the empty window sill. Wasn't his bag lying here? Panic rose in him. Isak looked up the stairs and called out. "Max?"  
  
He didn't get an answer. Isak found the kitchen without any problems, crossed a storeroom and stood then in the laundry room with a washing machine and a dryer. Max knelt on the floor in the middle of his tool. He didn't look up when Isak came in.  
  
"Do you want something, Mr. Bech naesheim?"  
  
"Apparently, I misplaced my bag." Isak said cautiously.  
  
“Maybe you left it in the car," Max replied, straightened up to finally look at Isak.  
  
Isak didn't like the way he was looking at him.  
  
"No, I brought it in. I’m sure."  
  
Max just snorted and Isak returned and went back to the foyer, up the stairs.  
  
Max must have taken his bag. But why?  
  
Isak scurried up the stairs, passed four doors to the last room on the first floor. He entered quickly and closed the door behind him. He leaned against it and suddenly felt how exhausted he was.  
  
He tried to relax, but failed. He felt so uncomfortable here, so unwelcome. He stared at the huge double bed in the middle of the room. How could he share this bed with Even Bech Naesheim?  
  
Suddenly Isak was angry at the stupid situation his brother had put him in. He hurried into the walk-in wardrobe, which was as big as other people's whole bedroom.  
  
He saw many exquisite suits, designer shoes, jeans, sweaters and riding boots. These were all his brother's clothes, Isak was sure.  
  
Adrian had insisted in his letter that Isak should only wear Adrian's clothes, which made sense. Since no one would see Isak's underwear, he would have put on his own. He couldn't find anything but fancy trousers and jeans. Why weren't there any sweatpants? Isak felt helpless and tears rose in his eyes. The two days piled up in front of him like a small eternity. He took off his boxers and looked for a new in his bag.  
  
"Let's get this over with," Even said.  
  
Isak almost jumped in fright and turned around to Adrian's husband. He just managed not to instinctively hide behind something.  
  
Even stared at him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Would you please leave me alone? I'm changing," Isak said with a trembling voice.  
  
Evens gaze went to his face, mouth, eyes and finally his boxers, which were lying on the floor.  
  
"What happened to your underwear?"  
  
Isak wanted to throw something at him. Instead, he grabbed a new pair and got in.  
  
"Nothing" Isak replied.  
  
Even continued to stare at him and let his gaze wander over isak's body.  
  
"Are you on a diet or something?"  
  
Isak froze. Yeah, he was a little thinner than his brother.  
  
"I had the flu on my trip and couldn't eat for a few days. I still feel a little weak.."  
  
Finally Even looked at his face again, his eyes still sparkled.  
  
"We need to talk," he said. "Please come to the office room when you're dressed."  
  
Wow, now he sounded strangely polite.  
  
Isak sank on the wall, but there was no wall, but a stand full of clothes, and fell into it. He quickly pulled himself back on his feet, his hands trembled and his cheeks were still burning. Did he feel attracted to Even?  
  
That couldn't be. He looks good and was very sexy, yes, but that doesn't mean Isak desires him. He was his brother's husband, god.  
  
He let himself sink to the ground and clutched his knees. "Damn" he mumbled to himself. He should confess everything to Even right now, right before it was too late. But he couldn't fall behind his brother. Otherwise he would wait another ten years until he saw him again.  
  
He had made Adrian a promise and he had to keep it.  
  
Isak got up, put on a black sweater and a pair of jeans. He was tired of Adrian's tight designer shoes, so he went down barefoot and tried to ignore the desire of Evens gaze. _He also felt attracted to him._  
  
No, he was attracted to Adrian, his husband.  
  
  
Even door was open, but he knocked anyway.  
  
He immediately noticed his bare feet and frowned.  
  
"What's the point of that?"  
  
"My feet hurt." said Isak.  
  
Even just stared at him.  
  
"I'm terribly tired." Isak added, and that was true actually.  
  
"Well," Evens’ smile seemed bitter. "So do I."  
  
Isak didn't like the way he said that.  
  
"It's a done deal, Adrian." said Even gently. "I've made up my mind."  
  
"You can't make such a decision on your own."  
  
Evens eyes narrowed immediately.  
  
"Cutting it down alone? What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I mean, we can try again," Isak said.  
  
"Are you nuts? Have you changed your mind? We talk - no, argue - about it for months already."  
  
Isak was stunned. _Adrian knew what was ahead of him and hadn't said a word!?_  
  
"Why are you acting like this now? This is hardly surprising. You knew full well of this."  
  
Isak didn't know what to say. He started nervously pulling his fingertips on his sweater. Even watched him closely.  
  
"You don't throw a marriage away so lightly."  
  
"So lightly?" Evens' face got hard.  
  
"I'm not the fool you thought I was when we married, Adrian." he said quietly.  
  
Isak was still paralyzed. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said sincerely.  
  
"No? Oh, please! I've known it for a long time, but I just didn't want to see the truth - I deliberately looked away. Because of Mads. And because you're so damn beautiful, and you know exactly how you always get me around."  
  
Even looked briefly at the ground before continuing.  
  
"6 months ago I finally did what I should have done a long time ago. I looked at the ugly hard facts about us, about our marriage." Even looked at him in disgust.  
  
Isak could only stare back in silence. He had absolutely no idea what Even was talking about.  
  
"Now I know that for Mad's sake I just couldn't see what was going on right in front of me. And it took me half a year to figure out that Mads would be better off without you."  
  
"Do you really believe that?" Isak gasped and stepped impulsively towards Even.  
  
"How do you think he'd be better off without me? Mads needs me as a father, I—"  
  
"That only applies to reasonable fathers and I wouldn't necessarily call you a reasonable father, my dear. Mads stays with me."  
  
Isak gave a soft scream and Even jumped up.  
  
"What are you doing? Why are you suddenly pretending to be so innocent? You know yourself that he'd just be a block at the leg for you - you're too busy to be his father. You've never had time to be there for him!"  
  
Isak was shocked by the words he said. He wouldn't let Even Mads take away from Adrian.  
  
"He's my son too, Even."  
  
"If you want to look good financially after the divorce, you give me sole custody. This point is non-negotiable."  
  
Isak shook his head. "I see that differently."  
  
Even stared at him in surprise and disbelief.  
  
"I'll get sole custody. I will fight for it by all means. If that's the way you want it, don't expect me to be generous with you financially."  
  
God, Isak had to get out of here.  
  
"I don't care about your fucking money." Isak hissed.  
  
"This isn't about money, this is about a kid!"  
  
Even broke out in bitter laughter. "Since when do you not care about money? That's a bad joke, isn't it?”  
  
Isak stared at him and tried to understand his horrible words.  
  
"Adrian, you've always been interested in me for my money, and we both know it."  
  
"That's not true!" Isak was shocked that he could even think such a thing.  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Even got up. "As if you'd even wasted a second look at me if I were a poor wretch who earns only a few hundred a week. I should have listened to Rafe. He really appreciated your motives at first glance. But I didn't want to listen to him! Well, my bad. And now I'm willing to pay every price just to get rid of you." He glittered at Isak.  
  
Isak gasped for breath. For a moment their eyes met. It was terrible. There was so much bitterness and hatred in Evens’ eyes.  
  
Isak could no longer bear his presence for a moment - he could no longer bear his hatred. That's why he turned around and hurried out, so shocked that he stumbled.  
  
In the hallway he snapped his arms around him and struggled for air.  
  
Adrian may not have picked up his son from nursery, but that didn't mean he was a bad father.  
  
Isak had no doubt that Adrian would fight with claws and teeth for joint custody of his son.  
  
God, he could barely look out of his eyes. Hot tears almost blinded him.  
  
Isak slowly straightened up. Even wanted a divorce, he despised his husband. Isak had seen it in his eyes.  
  
But he had seen something else. He not only loathed Adrian, he hated him abysmally.  
  
He wanted to take revenge on him.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your feedback on the first chapter! I was so glad that this universe is interesting for many people! (and besides it's very motivating for me) <33
> 
> This chapter is directly connected to the last one. (I think this is how it's gonna work from now on)
> 
> Soo, here is chapter two!
> 
> Enjoy ♥
> 
> (Sorry, there are certainly many language mistakes)

Before Isak could fully understand the situation, the front door was opened. He heard Elizabeth talking through the half-open window.  
  
"I baked them fresh this afternoon."  
  
A break followed.  
  
Then asked a quiet child's voice "Is Pappa at home?"  
  
Mad's voice sounded hesitant and shy. Isaks heart turned around in his chest and he hurried to the door.  
  
"Mads!" he shouted.  
  
The little boy looked up at him with big surprised eyes. Isak warned himself not to show his feelings too openly - he was now Adrian, who had missed his son but had only been away for three days. He wasn't the uncle who had never seen the child before.  
  
"Hello, my love" he said in a hoarse voice.  
  
"Pappa" Mads said scared and smiled weakly.  
  
"I missed you." Isak whispered, kneeling down and widening his arms. "Come here and give me a cuddle."  
  
For a moment Mads stopped motionlessly. He reminded Isak of a surprised, confused deer frozen in the headlight cone of an approaching car.  
  
Then Mads smiled and came towards him. Isak held him in his arms and squeezed him far too tightly, the little boy did not resist. He clung to him.  
  
Isak breathed in the scent of children's shampoo, freshly washed cotton and soap. While holding Mads in his arms, he thought what a luck Adrian had. Now he thought that Even must have greatly exaggerated with his accusations against Adrian. Perhaps he wanted nothing more than to strengthen his position in the upcoming divorce. Of course, Adrian loved the adorable child Isak held in his arms.  
  
Isak straightened up a little.  
  
"I have a gift for you."  
  
In the morning Isak had bought a toy stable for Mad's toy horses, which he wanted to build together with him.  
  
Mads big eyes looked at him exploring.  
  
"Really?" He shyly smiled and his children's lips trembled.  
  
"It's upstairs." Isak stood up and took Mads by the hand. "Would you like to help me unpack?"  
  
How wonderful the little child's hand felt in his own.  
  
Mads blinked surprised and a little unsure. Then he nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Mads needs to eat something first, Mr. Bech Naesheim." Elizabeth quickly stopped him.  
  
Isak turned to the housekeeper and saw disapproval and dislike in her face. Now he was certain that he was right in his assessment: Elisabeth was jealous when it came to Mads.  
  
Isak immediately decided to set new boundaries. He smiled grimly at the housekeeper.  
  
"Would you mind getting cookies and milk brought upstairs, Elizabeth?"  
  
He smiled down to Mads, now more warmly.  
  
"We can eat together while we're unpacking."  
  
Evens hostility, Max's impertinence, Elizabeth's coldness - all this was worthy of Isak to meet Mads.  
  
When Elizabeth didn't answer, Isak looked after her. The woman stared at him. Her eyes were deeply distrustful.  
  
Isak had to think of the brother he knew before they both studied. Adrian had never stayed long at home, he had never been able to be alone and had always surrounded himself with numerous friends and had almost always been seen on horses, a motorcycle or a skateboard.  
  
Isak wouldn't have taken it, Adrian had turned into a cake-baking, family cooking husband. But many fathers were working, pursuing their hobbies and still taking good care of their children.  
  
"I want to go unpack with Pappa." Mads said eagerly.  
  
"What's going on here?" Even asked.  
  
Isak drove around and saw Even standing behind him with a tense expression.  
  
"Mads will help me unpack. Besides, his gift is in the travel bag upstairs.  
Evens jaw muscles tightened.  
  
"Really?" his gaze was threatening.  
  
Isak hesitated. No man had ever confused him like Even Bech Naesheim.  
  
"I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I brought something for Mads," he said as casually as possible and with a forced smile.  
  
"Mads must be at the stable in an hour." Even replied, obviously trying to curb his temperament. He seemed very angry.  
  
Isak had to think for a moment.  
  
"Is he riding today?"  
  
Even snorted. "He rides every day after nursery school at 4:00. You know that."  
  
A mistake - but not a fatal one.  
  
"Of course!" called Isak, but didn't let go of Mad's hand.  
  
"I just thought because I was on vacation, we could have a little more time for each other this afternoon."  
  
"I want to stay with Pappa.” Mads said on the spot.  
  
Even flinched as if he had beaten him.  
  
"But we wanted to go for a ride, sweetheart. Just the two of us. You always like to ride out."  
  
He gave Isak an ice-cold look.  
  
"You've only been gone three days. You didn't usually make a big deal out of it."  
  
Isak knew his decision was right - for some reason this man hated his husband.  
  
He took a deep breath. "Even" he said and had to swallow. He tried to calm him down with a honest smile.  
  
"I've been thinking about a lot of things lately. We need to talk."  
  
"Anytime" Even answered short.  
  
Mads shook his head. Isak looked down at him and saw an extremely stubborn expression in his eyes.  
  
"I want to go unpack my Pappa."  
He was obviously very determined.  
  
Isak bent down to him.  
  
"I have a great idea."  
He didn't want to bring Even up against him any more.  
  
"We have a whole hour, we can unpack, and you can play with your gift and eat cookies. Then I'll take you down to the stable and watch you ride."  
  
Mads was wide-eyed.  
  
"You want to watch me ride on Prince?" he asked surprised.  
  
"Absolutely," Isak said with a grin.  
  
He gently stroked Mads over the head and straightened himself up. Elizabeth and Even stared at him in surprise, disapproval and even suspicion.  
  
Isak held his gaze. He didn't want to believe Adrian never watched his son ride. That couldn't have been true.  
  
"Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked quietly and fearfully.  
  
Even didn't answer, he just walked out.  
  
Elizabeth, on the other hand, replied:  
  
"Because you never have time to watch your son ride, Mr. Bech Naesheim. Because you've never come back from a trip and behaved like a completely different person."  
  
Mads clung to his hand all the way up the stairs, and even when they reached the large bedroom, he wouldn't let go of Isak.  
  
The travel bag and the other bag stood in the middle of the room, where Max apparently had dropped it. And despite everything that had just happened in Even's office room or in the foyer, Isak was extremely happy. He would think about Elizabeth's last remark another time.  
  
He smiled brightly at Mads.  
  
"Close your eyes, sweetheart." he said and Mads obeyed grinning.  
  
Isak let go of his hand, kneeling next to the travel bag and froze. Slowly he looked up. At the foot of the bed there was a cushioned bench with his missing bag.  
  
"Pappa?" Mads whispered.  
  
“In a minute, honey," Isak said quietly.  
  
Hastily he opened the travel bag and pulled out a box wrapped in gift wrap.  
  
"Here, buddy." He said with forced cheerfulness and Mads grinned happily when he saw the package.  
  
Isak sat down on the floor and knocked on the carpet next to him. Mads blinked surprised and then sat down next to him.  
  
Isak helped him unpack the box, but his heart was racing. Whoever took his bag, he or she had returned it. But why? Isak could only conclude that this was not a simple theft. He was burning to check the bag. But he was still pretty sure that there wasn't a single suspicious object in that bag.  
  
Mads had unwound the wrapping paper. He saw the photo of the finished stable on the box and screamed out a cry of joy.  
  
"Is this a stable for my horses?" he asked breathlessly.  
  
"That's exactly what it is. All you have to do is to put it together and we'll do it together, okay?" Pure love flooded through Isaks body. It was difficult for him not to squeeze Mads the whole time, so he briefly stroked over his head.  
  
Mads tore the plastic sheet off the box and Isak helped him open the box. They threw the contents onto the floor.  
  
"Look, a fence for the willow!" exclaimed Mads excitedly. "And all white, just like Daddy's!"  
  
When Isak patted his shoulder, it knocked on the door, which was wide open. Isak looked up and saw Elizabeth with a tablet. But there was only one glass of milk and a small plate with two cookies on it.  
  
Isak stood up. "Thank you, Elizabeth." he said friendly. "I'd like some milk and cookies too." he tried it with a smile.  
  
Elizabeth didn't flinch when she put the tablet on a small table. She took a watchful look at Mads and his gift.  
  
"Since when have you been eating sweets?"  
  
Isak swallowed. He could never resist chocolate. The food was also an issue that Adrian had not mentioned in his letter. Isak could only suspect that Adrian avoided chocolate and other thickeners like the plague. As a teenager, he was obsessed with his body. He had already started dieting at that time, even though it would not have been necessary at all.  
  
Isak knew he could do without many things, but not chocolate. He said quickly:  
  
"After all, today is a special day, isn't it?" he smiled at Mads, who grinned happily.  
  
"If this isn't a cause for celebration, what is it?"  
  
Elizabeth stared at him and finally shrugged. "Good. I'll be right back."  
  
"Pappa? You can have one of my cookies!" Mads shouted. He got up, pattered hastily to the little table, grabbed for a cookie and knocked over the glass of milk.  
  
Mads froze. Then he looked up to Isak with big, fearful eyes - and obviously expected to be scold out for this misfortune.  
  
"Don't worry, that happens." Isak said gently and put his hand on his little shoulders.  
  
"We just wipe it up, okay? Oh, and Elizabeth? Just bring us two glasses of milk, please."  
  
Elizabeth seemed to be completely confused. She turned quickly and Isak saw that Even was standing in the doorway. Immediately Isak became angry - he wanted to share his precious time with Mads with no one, not even with him.  
  
He gave him a cold look and went into the bathroom to get a towel.  
  
When he came out, Even knelt next to Mads and showed him how to build the stable together. Mads gave Isak a shy look.  
  
"I'm sorry I spilled the milk."  
  
"Never mind about that." Isak smiled and wondered how he could throw Even out. That wasn't fair, especially since he only had an hour with the little boy - cause he was only on Fox Hollow for two days.  
  
Even let himself sink on the heels and looked at him. Isak angrily returned his gaze and wiped up the milk.  
  
"See? Everything's already gone, nothing happened." Said Isak and smiled.  
  
"I want to talk to you." Even said calmly and stood up.  
  
Isak turned to him and tried to control his anger. He decided to draw the line here too.  
  
"I was away for three days. I'd like to be alone with my son."  
  
Even's eyes widened. "Since when?"  
  
Isak put his hands on his hips, then noticed that it probably looked silly and made them sink again.  
  
"That's not fair." He said calm. "Please, let's us spend some time together."  
  
"I know what you're up to." Even replied soundlessly.  
  
"I'm not up to anything!" Isak shouted. Then he fell silent and looked down at Mads. He forced himself to smile.  
  
"We're not fighting, sweetheart." Isak said. "Honestly, we don't."  
  
Mads bit his lip. "But you always argue with Daddy."  
  
Isak stared at him horrified and Even looked at Isak as if he wanted to say: 'I told you so'.  
  
Isak took a deep breath and looked Even in his blue eyes.  
  
"We can talk later. But now I want to unpack with Mads and then we'll build this stable together." He smiled at Even as friendly as possible, which was not easy for him under these circumstances.  
  
"Well, then later," Even said and smiled at his son. "And I'll see you in the stable later."  
  
Then he walked out of the room and Isak sat down on the floor next to Mads.  
  
"You don't have to worry about this."  
  
Mads looked at him researchingly. "Daddy's mad at you. Really bad mad."  
  
Isak twisted his face. "I know. But even Pappas make mistakes sometimes, you know?"  
  
Mads hesitated thoughtfully. "Daddy doesn't know you're a new Pappa." he finally said.  
  
Isak froze and his pulse rose immediately. "What?"  
  
"He doesn't know you're my new Pappa." said the kid smiling. "My old Pappa. Daddy doesn't like him."  
  
Isak was sitting there all thunderstruck. _Mads knew it._  
  
The little boy had noticed that he was not Adrian, that he was completely different from his brother. It is often said that children are very attentive and have a kind of sixth sense. He had even read once that children could see things adults didn't see - ghosts for example. Isak didn't believe it, but Mads knew somewhere that he wasn't Adrian.  
  
He had lost his language and struggled hard to wrestle a smile.  
  
"Pappas can change too."  
  
Mads grinned and put a hand on Isak's cheek.  
  
"I love my new Pappa very much."  
  
While Mads took the things out of the travel bag and put them away, Isak hurried to the small bag. He still couldn't believe that Mads of all people had recognized the truth immediately.  
  
He opened the bag and threw the content onto the floor. First he saw his brother's phone and then a folded note. He froze.  
  
He had completely forgotten this note. He had noted down the car's license plate and the words _Roof 3, second entrance, second row_ so that he found Adrian's car when he would pick it up at the airport.  
  
Isak tried to convince himself that this note would not say anything to anyone - he had often enough written down where he had parked his car in one of the huge multi-storey car parks after he had not been able to find it in a large shopping mall.  
  
But he couldn't talk himself out of a problem: No one writes down their own license plate number as if they could not recognize their own car.  
  
Fearfully, he took the wallet and hoped that the person who had stolen his bag and returned it might not even have noticed the note. All his credit cards - Adrian's credit cards, to be precise - were still there. Adrian's license, too. But the cash was gone.  
  
He sank onto the bed and closed his eyes with relief. So it was an ordinary theft after all. It had nothing to do with the changing roles. He opened his eyes and felt like laughing - so he laughed. Oh, my goodness, his nerves fluttered, he was just too excited, that's why he reacted so exaggerated to every little thing.  
  
Suddenly he got serious again. All this didn't change the fact that his arrival at Fox Hollow was completely different from what he had expected. Isak gave himself to the realization that had become inevitable. Adrian had obviously upset his husband, not to mention his housekeeper and that strange Max Zara. His relationship with his little son didn't seem to be very good or loving either.  
  
Isak wasn't stupid. At first, Mads had been anxious and depressed about him, and he had expected Isak to yell at him for the misfortune with the milk glass.  
  
If only Adrian had prepared him better. But his brother had let him believe that his family life was wonderful and perfectly fine. Isak corrected his thoughts, because that wasn't fair. Adrian hadn't said anything about his life on Fox Hollow. Isak had simply assumed that he lived here like in a fairy tale. He had assumed that his brother had everything you could possibly wish for.  
  
Isak loved his brother. He had always envied and admired him. Secretly, he had always wanted to be so popular, so brave and fearless, so sexy and glamorous. But now Isak was older and had had a lot of experiences in the meantime, some nice, some unpleasant ones. He'd gotten smarter. He still admired Adrian. But like every human, he had his faults. He wasn't perfect.  
  
Mads came out of the bathroom with a proud smile.  
  
"I've tidied it all up." he said. "Come look!"  
  
Isak swallowed. _There was no excuse for Adrian not watched Mads the horseback riding and only rarely picking him up from kindergarten. There was no excuse for Adrian's child being scared and emotionally neglected._  
  
"Thank you" Isak replied with a smile, and it warmed his heart. He was already very fond of his nephews. Who wouldn't be? Mads was just adorable.  
  
And Even... unfortunately fucking stunning and exceedingly attractive. How could Adrian have handled such precious gifts so lightheartedly?  
  
"Let's see how well you did." Isak said, jumped up and followed the little boy.  
  
"See, Pappa? I hung up your suit and cleaned up your pyjamas." Mads said proudly.  
  
"You did a great job, Mads" Isak smiled and bent down to push the child against him.  
  
Mads blushed with joy. "You smell good."  
  
Isak looked at him. He didn't put any perfume on because he never did. Adrian, on the other hand, always wore heavy scents of Dolce and Gabbana.  
  
"I forgot my perfume. What you smell must be soap, kid." Isak said.  
  
"I like this one." Mads announced. "Is there anything else we can unpack?"  
  
Isak smiled. "I think we're done." he answered.  
  
…  
  
At four, Isak and Mads arrived at the stables. Mads in his riding pants and boots. Isak had found a pair of boots in Adrian's wardrobe that had apparently never been worn before.  
  
Isak was smart enough to let Mads go ahead. In the largest of the outbuildings, he noted, there was room for two dozen boxes and a riding arena. And that's where they went.  
  
Even stood in the stable aisle between the pits, in brown rice trousers and high boots. A white pony was already saddled and waited for his rider. Next to it stood an older man.  
  
A gorgeous, large brown horse with four white shackles was also tied up in the alley, which must have been Evens.  
  
Both men turned around as he came in and Isak was flooded with a warmth that he would rather not want. Evens eyes turned to him and Isak quickly lowered his gaze.  
  
"Hello Adrian" said the older man with a friendly smile. He had a thin, wiry body. "How was the journey?"  
  
Isak was amazed by this warm welcome that he only brought about a matte "Fine".  
  
"I worked a lot with Pride so he wouldn't get too heated for you," the man continued.  
  
"He should be quite peaceful when we work with him tomorrow."  
  
Isak had to think for a moment until he realized that Pride was Adrian's horse and that he was expected to ride tomorrow. Apparently with this man who had to be a riding instructor or trainer. Adrian hadn't even mentioned in his letter that he still rode at all.  
  
Isak smiled crookedly. He knew he didn't ride half as good as his brother. Undoubtedly this is why Adrian hadn't told him about it, so as not to frighten Isak.  
  
"Jim, I helped Pappa unpack!!" Mads proudly announced.  
  
"Really?" the white-haired man grinned.  
  
"And I heard your Daddy wants to take you for a ride this afternoon." Jim grazed the pony's bridle.  
  
"Daddy? Pappa wants to watch me ride. Please, can we ride inside today? "Mads begged.  
  
Even had his horse untied and smiled at Mads, but didn't look up to Isak.  
  
"We're gonna go inside for a few warm-up rounds," he replied. "Pappa can watch you do that, okay?"  
  
Immediately afterwards Isak was hanging on the gate while Even and Mads started to ride side by side. While observing his nephew, who was already sitting very well in the saddle at the age of four, he thought that he would nowhere be better off than here, on Fox Hollow, clutched at the gate, surrounded by horses to watch Mads and his father riding.  
  
His heart made a little jump when he looked at Even. He didn't wear a helmet and Isak was worried. He knew that even experienced riders could suffer a serious fall at any time, because even the most reliable horse was sometimes timid.  
  
Isak forced himself to look at Mads again.  
  
"Ready for a short trot?" he heard Even ask and Mads nodded.  
  
Isak watched as Even let his horse run slowly and agonizingly slow to watch Mads closely.  
  
"You're holding the reins too long," he said. "Make it shorter, honey."  
  
Mads obeyed and Isak was full of pride. What four-year-old could ride so well? Lost in thought, Isak asked "When did he start?"  
  
Jim turned around. "Sorry?"  
  
"When did—" Isak broke off. He felt himself blush. Fuck. Of course, Adrian knew when Mads had started riding.  
  
"I don't remember when he started trotting so good" he saved himself.  
  
"He's been practicing diligently for the last few months. He has only recently mastered this attitude before you left." Jim explained.  
  
"Are you all right? You seem so different, Adrian."  
  
Isak turned to him. "I was very sick. I had a bad flu and lost weight. I'm still out of line."  
  
Jims face darkened. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Take as much time as you need."  
  
"Yes, I think I'll have to wait a little while." Isak said.  
  
The old man looked him researchingly in the eye as if he wanted to read a deeper meaning out of his words, but then nodded.  
  
For the time being, he had escaped riding.  
  
...  
  
Isak walked across the lawn behind the house. Mads and Even had left for their ride and he felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders. Now he realized that he had a headache from all the stress since his arrival at Fox Hollow.  
  
Maybe now was the time to call Adrian again. Isak looked around. The stables were left behind him, the house to his left on the hill. Directly in front of him, the willows stretched to hills on the horizon.  
  
He was alone. There was no one around. Isak pulled Adrian's phone out of his pocket and and tapped quickly on the display. With dismay, he only heard his voicemail.  
  
"It's me" he said and turned around again "You have to call me as soon as possible, it's urgent! Speak on my - your - voicemail, when you want to call me, I'll make sure I'm free." Isak sighed and rubbed his eyes. "It's not going well here," he said in a nutshell. "I need to talk to you." Isak hung up.  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment and immediately saw Even in front of him. In two days, he'd know the truth about who he was. When he thought about how much Even loathed his husband, he realized that he would also loathe him. After all, Isak had lied and deceived him from the first moment. God, Isak didn't want Even to hate him. Not now and not in the future. He would be terribly angry, both at Adrian and Isak. But what should he even do?  
  
Isak sighed, took a deep breath and looked up into the sky. He sat down in the grass, took off his shoes and lay on his back. Totally exhausted, he fell asleep after a few minutes.  
  
\--  
  
When he woke up, it was already dark. Shit. Did he really sleep that long?  
  
When he walked through the house, everything was already dark. Isak carefully climbed up the stairs which were also not lit. A noise became clearer, obviously a sitcom with a laughing audience. He relaxed a little. He had never met Evens daughter from his first marriage, and that sound had to come from Sam's room.  
  
Isak followed the laughter to the second door in the hallway and finally knocked on it. Nothing moved, so he knocked again. Finally, he pushed the door open a crack and put his head through it.  
  
Sam sat at her desk doing homework. She was slender and smooth blonde hair fell over her back.  
  
The TV was running, but it was standing in front of her bed on the other side of the room. Sam couldn't even hear the sounds - she had headphones on, and while writing something in a notebook, she nodded her head in time with the music.  
  
"Sam?" Isak asked quietly.  
  
When she showed no reaction at all, Isak crossed the room and turned down the television. Then he went over to the girl and tap her shoulder. Sam turned around, but didn't get up.  
  
"What are you doing?!" she shouted.  
  
Isak smiled. Now he noticed the three earrings on one of her ears.  
  
"Hey! How are you?" he asked.  
  
Sam snorted and didn't return the smile. With a disgruntled look, she took off her headphones.  
  
"What?"  
  
Then she noticed Isak's hair.  
  
"You have a new haircut. Horrible."  
  
Isak bounced back in shock.  
  
"I'm doing my homework," Sam explained grumpily. She turned her back to Isak and returned to her book.  
  
Isak was stunned. So Adrian had another enemy in this house. Such a surprise actually. But the proof was right in front of his eyes. He tapped Sam on the shoulder again.  
  
"I can see that. I just wanted to say hi."  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Sam leaned back on her chair and turned around again.  
  
"No, I'm not kidding." Isak replied.  
  
"All right, you said hello, then you can say goodbye now." Sam turned abruptly and bent over her open textbook.  
  
Isak sighed. With much luck, he might have been able to attribute Sam's behavior to puberty and excessive hormones.  
  
"Where is everybody?"  
  
Sam didn't turn around, she didn't move a bit and said impudent:  
  
"Dad went out for dinner. With Julian."  
  
Isaks heart almost stopped. "Excuse me?"  
  
Sam slowly turned to him. She seemed amused.  
  
"Julian, you know. Your best friend. Julian, who usually travels with you. Julian, who spends even more money than you."  
  
Adrian had mentioned a best friend named Julian in his letter, but only barely. Julian had red hair, came by spontaneously several times and was married to Alicia Davison.  
  
"But this time Julian was not out of town with me" Isak said slowly.  
  
"No" Sam grinned. "Probably had something better to do around here, like having dinner with Dad."  
  
Fuck.  
  
"So they went to dinner together?"  
  
Sam sighed. "Alicia's in it, too, what do you think?"  
  
Isak was relieved. "Oh, right."  
  
"Dad doesn't cheat on anyone. Unlike some other people." Sam gave him an icy look.  
  
Isak liked this suggestion even less, so he ignored this comment.  
  
"Have you eaten yet?"  
  
Sam stared at them in disbelief. "Have I eaten yet? I always go eating pizza after school." She turned away again. 

"Where's Mads? And Elizabeth?"  
  
"Mads is in bed. For him, it's bedtime." Sam gave him a bad look. " What planet are you even from?  
  
Isak realized he was blushing.  
  
"That's enough now. There's no need to be so impudent with me. I may not be the best stepfather in the world, but I think it's time for a new beginning. I think you should give me another chance."  
  
"Of course." Sam rolled her eyes and turned away.  
  
"I want a second chance, Sam."  
  
Sam didn't answer.  
  
Isak stared at her slender shoulders and then left the room and heard, when the door closed, the television blaring again. Building a trusting relationship with Sam wouldn't be easy. Fear passed through him.  
  
Further back in the hallway there was a door open. Isak approached and saw Elizabeth sitting at the end of a children's bed, where Mads snuggled up under the blanket. Both of them saw Isak at the same moment.  
  
"Pappa! Where were you?" Mads cried, tears running down his cheeks.  
  
Isak hurried to him, appalled that his disappearance had frightened Mads so much.  
  
"Honey, I fell asleep on the grass outside." Isak said and took the little boy in his arms.  
  
He heard Elizabeth snorting in disbelief.  
  
"I thought you'd gone away again" Mads whispered and almost burst into tears again.  
  
"I'd never leave without telling you" Isak said, comforting and stroking his soft hair. Mads looked deep into his eyes.  
  
Isak looked back, deep in the little green eyes.  
  
"I'm serious. I love you very much and I would never do that." 

Mads smiled now. "Today was such a beautiful day," he whispered.  
  
"I know. And we'll have a lot more beautiful days, just like today." Isak promised.  
  
At that moment he froze. That boy thought he was his Pappa. But Mads also knew he wasn't Adrian. What would happen if he tried to tell Mads who he really was? How on earth would he explain to the child what they had done? And how would Mads react to that? Isak got sick.  
  
"Pappa?"  
  
Isak made himself smile. He tenderly stroked Mad's nape of the neck.  
  
"Tomorrow will be a beautiful day." Isak said and swallowed hard. His voice sounded as sad as he felt.  
  
Mads smiled and snuggled back into his bed.  
  
"I'll check on you later again, okay?" he whispered and kissed his cheek.  
  
Mads nodded, his eyes already closed.  
  
Outside in the hallway, Elizabeth confronted him.  
  
"I don't like this" she hissed.  
  
"You're up to something and whatever it is, it can't be good. But I will not stand idly by and watch you hurt this child even more" Elizabeth snarled.  
  
"Do you think Even will change his mind if you play the good Pappa now?"  
  
"Did you finish dinner?" Isak asked.  
  
Elizabeth sparkled at him. "I assumed you'd eat the snack you didn't touch at noon." She marched down the hall and climbed down the stairs.  
  
Isak let himself sink against the wall. Did Elizabeth really believe that? That he used Mads to change Even's mind about the divorce? God damn it. What if Isak made the bad situation worse?  
  
One realization hit him hard.  
  
He didn't want to leave. He loved Mads. He wanted everyone to like seeing him here. Even, Sam, even vicious old Elizabeth. He wanted to be recognized as part of this family.  
  
But that was not all.  
  
He didn't want to leave here because he actually wished Adrian's life were his.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yajj, chapter three!
> 
> (Somehow I'm a bit nervous about this)
> 
> Thank you for your sweet comments! I live for these and it keeps me really inspired <3
> 
> So enjoy, lovelys! ♥

Isak turned around and walked down the stairs, lost in his thoughts.  
  
He was not even a full day on Fox Hollow and now he already would want Adrian's life?  
  
Yeah, he would want that. And it didn't matter that Even hates him because he doesn't exactly hate him as Isak. He hates Adrian. And that wasn't the same after all.  
  
It was uncomfortable for him to feel that he was longing for something that belonged to his brother and not to him. There was Mads, whom he already loved like his own son. And Even...  
  
But he wasn't even allowed to think that. Even Bech Naesheim belonged to Adrian, only Adrian.  
  
In two days his brother would come home - to Fox Hollow, to Even, to Mads. This idea was surprisingly awkward, but that was a fact. A hard, cold fact.  
  
In any case, his brother loves Even, no matter how hard they were fighting at the moment.  
  
Isak went into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and stood in front of a plate of raw tuna, which, well, looked raw. He slammed the door back shut.  
  
Elizabeth had gone upstairs into her private realm, Sam had hid in her room, Mads was asleep and Even had gone to dinner with the Davisons. Isak had seen a small shopping mall on the way here, and there were also restaurants. So he put on a leather jacket from Adrian and hurried out to the car. Outside it was strangely quiet, except for the cricket concert. The darkness and silence of the rural night seemed like heaven to him.  
  
A few minutes later, he wanted to take those thoughts back. It was a challenge to drive the fancy car down the hill in complete darkness. The first bend was narrower than Isak remembered it, and the car slipped from the small road into a ditch. Fuck.  
  
He realized that the two wheels on the right were stuck in a deep groove while the left ones were still standing on the road. Carefully he tried to steer the car back onto the road. The car crunched and trembled, but didn't move a bit.  
  
Isak couldn't believe it. He turned on the interior lighting and opened the glove compartment - no flashlight.  
  
He got out, stumbled on the uneven ground, and immediately saw how dangerous the car hung between the ditch and the road.  
  
"Damn it," he grumbled. That was all he needed after that day.  
  
Then he froze. A man was coming towards him on the street.  
  
Isak quickly walked around the car and opened the trunk. He tore up the floor cover and pulled out a large, heavy car lifter underneath. It was about 8:30 pm, so it wasn't exactly the middle of the night. But who would walk around here in the dark? This piece of land was privately owned and belonged to Fox Hollow.  
  
The man was in no hurry, but he didn't slow down either. Isak stopped at the trunk and watched closely as the man finally entered the headlight cone. It was Max Zara. Isak was relieved.  
  
"Is there a problem?" he asked.  
  
"You see that," Isak replied, throwing the car lifter in the trunk and slammed the hood shut.  
  
"Could you maybe help me?" Isak sounded scared. He hope he hadn't damaged Adrian's expensive car.  
  
Max seemed to be watching him in the dark. "A nice evening for a... trip."  
  
Apparently Max thought it was funny that he was halfway in the ditch. And Isak didn't like his ambiguous tone of voice at all.  
  
"I wanted to get something to eat" Isak explained and tried to make a polite statement.  
  
"Is there any particular reason why you don't like me, Max?  
  
Max laughed.  
  
"As if you didn't know damn well." Max said and Isak didn't know it, of course.  
  
"Shall we not bury the hatchet?"  
  
"The hell we will do. If I get your car out of the ditch, then what do I get for it?"  
  
Isak froze. "Excuse me?"  
  
Max grinned. "You heard what I said."  
  
"I have to promise you something, that you help me in the event of a little breakdown!" Isak was stunned.  
  
Max came closer. He wore an open flannel shirt over a white undershirt.  
  
"I don't like men who turn me on and then give me the cold shoulder, Mr. Bech Naesheim. I don't like that kind of thing."  
  
_What the fuckk??_  
  
Now Max was so close in front of him that Isak could easily recognize his face and Max noticed his suddenly skeptical gaze.  
  
What the hell is this? It seems to surprise you that I call a spade a spade. I'm getting tired of you staring at me and dancing around me in your skinny pants. I'm tired of having to fix this and that for you, that you have my audience in your weird yoga postures." His face darkened and he grew increasingly angry.  
  
"And now you just accidentally drive into a ditch." Max snorted.  
  
At least Isak was sure that Adrian hadn't slept with Max yet. And the fact that he was so relieved about it told him how much he feared exactly that.  
  
"Forget it!" Isak said loud, turned around and wanted to walk back to the house.  
  
Max grabbed his wrist and spun Isak around so hard that he hit Max's chest.  
  
"It's time for you to finally give me what you've been waving in my face all this time, Mr. Bech Naesheim." Said Max quietly, his breath smelling of beer grazed Isak's cheek.  
  
"I'm not giving you anything. And I have no interest in you or any man other than my husband!" Isak shouted.  
  
He lifted his arm up and Max let him go. Stumbling Isak retreated.  
  
"That was a test, Mr. Bech Naesheim. And you know what? You passed "Max growled. "But I just can't figure out why."  
  
"I'm going to walk now and call a tow truck!"  
  
Before Isak could walk, Max said quietly, "I can't wait to get you at last."  
  
"I can get you fired for that."  
  
Max laughed. "I don't think so."  
  
Isak desperately wished he knew what was behind all this.  
  
Max looked at him, then turned around and sat down in the car.  
  
Isak jumped back and a few seconds later the car was on the small road again.  
  
Isak was shaking when Max got out.  
  
"Thanks for your help with the car." Isak strangled. Max's eyes were narrow with suspicion.  
  
Isak got in the car and slammed the door. He didn't feel safe in here either. He knew Max was staring at him. Determined, he turned his eyes to the road and drove off. A quick glance into the rear view mirror showed him that Max was still standing in the middle of the street looking after him.  
  
No one else was on that road. That was scary, but Isak knew that his nerves were shattered by the unpleasant meeting with Max Zara. He didn't want to think about him and drove a little faster. He looked at the phone for a moment, but there was no new message. He had the feeling that he was standing on quicksand and a call from Adrian could give him firm ground under his feet again.  
  
He saw headlights flashing behind him, he wasn't alone on the road anymore. Isak was driving around a bend. He took a look in the rear view mirror and saw that the car drove about forty meters behind him, just as fast as he did.  
  
Isak turned right at the next stop sign and immediately afterwards he saw the car behind him also turning right. He thought he was following him. Just to be on the safe side, Isak decided to turn left at the next crossing. The car behind him also turned left.  
  
Isak froze. Was he actually pursued? He noticed that the car always kept the same distance to him, no matter how fast or slow he was driving.  
  
Isak accelerated and the car behind him also accelerated. _He was pursued._  
  
But why? The answer was obvious. He was now Adrian and Adrian owed a man named Paul Corelli a lot of money. What if Corelli had set someone on his neck to intimidate him or even harm him?  
  
With a racing heart, Isak turned sharply, stepped on the accelerator and raced along the road in the opposite direction. He looked back - his pursuer had stopped at the side of the road. Apparently, he or she gave up.  
  
Isak began to tremble violently. He stopped at a gas station and tried to reach his brother again, but the voicemail answered and Isak immediately switched off the phone, angry and frustrated.  
  
…  
  
Back home again, Isak slipped into a pair of sweatpants and a pair of thick wool socks from Even. He opened a beer, turned on the TV and went to bed with the pizza box. (The living room was not comfortable enough for him and he also felt observed there.) He put his phone next to him.  
  
Despite pizza and beer, Isak could hardly think of anything else but that Even would come home sooner or later - and then, what would happen?  
  
Isak could hardly follow the conversations on television, but after a second beer and two thirds of his pizza, he finally relaxed. He even had his eyes already closed when Even suddenly entered the bedroom.  
  
Isak sat up, immediately wide awake again. Even blinked at him in amazement.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Isak stuttered and then realized that this was a very stupid question.  
  
"I forgot my toothbrush," Even said. His blue eyes slowly and thoroughly examined every inch of Isak's body.  
  
He wore a suit, so he dressed up for dinner with Julian and his wife. Unfortunately he looked as hot as a model who had just gotten out of a fashion magazine. In his eyes lay an expression that made Isak assume that he had enjoyed a few drinks.  
  
Isak swallowed. "Are you saying... you are not sleeping here?"  
  
"That means I've moved everything important thing, but I forgot about the toothbrush. I sleep downstairs in the guest room and what are you doing?" His gaze had reached Isak's socks. No, Even's socks.  
  
"I eat and watch TV. But I think I'll go to sleep soon."  
  
Even crossed his arms in front of his chest."That's interesting."  
  
Isak frowned. "Yeah?"  
  
"Since when do you eat pizza? Since when have you been eating in bed anyway? And since when have you been sleeping in my socks!?"  
  
Isak couldn't stay in this bed for a moment as long as Even was standing in front of it.  
  
He jumped up and also crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"I think I'm gonna relapse. I'm not feeling well. I think I might even have a little fever." He lied.  
  
"Really?" Even raised his eyebrows. "So you drink beer because it's so healthy?"  
  
"It's been a long day." Isak said quietly.  
  
"Yes, indeed." Evens gaze fell on the bed again. "Are you expecting another call?"  
  
Isak's heart lostout a beat. He followed Eve's gaze and stared at his phone, which was lying on the blanket. "Um..."  
  
Even's gaze drilled into his. He blushed slightly. "I don't care." He walked into the dressing room and tore off his suit jacket.  
  
Isak made the phone disappear in a hurry and thought: He cares. He's angry. He's furious with Adrian.  
  
Immediately Even was back and tugged around his tie. "I know what's going on here." he said harsh.  
  
Isak frightened. "Really?"  
  
"You have come up with a new ploy because you believe that with these big, innocent green eyes, sloppy clothes and your sudden awakening of fatherly love for my son, you could change my mind! Either that, or you're just trying to confuse me with this again." he growled.  
  
Isak was shaking. "This is all not true." He whispered. "I'm cold and you have warm socks and—"  
  
"Stop it!" Even screamed.  
  
From fear of being yelled at by him, Isak was speechless for a moment. However, his outburst of fury seemed to surprise Even himself.  
  
They stared at each other and suddenly the phone rang.  
  
Isak noticed that he still held it in his hand and he flinched. Confused, he looked down at it. It kept ringing.  
  
"There's a call for you," Even said in a dangerously quiet voice. "Aren't you going to answer it?"  
  
Isak gasped for breath. "It's not that important—" he started.  
  
"Pick it up!" Even commanded him.  
  
Isak obeyed, stiff with fear. That was the worst possible time for Adrian to call.  
  
"Hello?" Isak asked carefully.  
  
"Adrian, it's Alicia. We missed you at dinner tonight, so I just wanted to check if everything is okay."  
  
For a moment he didn't understand who was talking to him. He met Evens cold gaze. Finally he got it - that was Alicia Davison, Julian's wife.  
  
"You've got the wrong number." Isak said hastily. He hung up the phone and turned it off.  
  
Even stared at him and his face seemed so hard, Isak barely dared to breathe.  
  
"You really are the worst." Even said. "Hopefully this will all be over soon." He turned around.  
  
Isak ran after him and reached for his arm.  
  
"Please, give me another chance! Please don't do this to us."  
  
"There's no us," Even replied. And his gaze glided with unashamed interest over Isak's body.  
  
"But you could try to change my mind with this hot body."  
  
Isak stepped back as if he had burned himself. But Evens gaze and his sensual tone made his body glow.  
  
"No," Isak whispered and drove with his tongue over his lip. "that wouldn't be right."  
  
Even laughed. "You don't give a damn what's right. You've never cared about that before. But we both know you're crazy about sex."  
  
Isak could imagine how Even bent over him in bed and kissed him. God, he had to keep his head clear!  
  
"I am the father of our son and I love him." Isak said hoarse. He refused to be intimidated or distracted.  
  
"I know I wasn't the best dad sometimes, but that's over. I'll start from the beginning. Even, I swear to you. And I'll prove it to you."  
  
Even's eyes widened.  
  
"Goddamn it! You never call me Even. What the hell is this??"  
  
Isak flinched. He was not allowed to make any more mistakes now, otherwise Even would notice that he was not Adrian.  
  
He drove nervously over his lips again. Evens gaze followed his tongue.  
  
"Maybe we can love us again as we used to."  
  
" _Maybe we can love us again as we used to?_ " Even repeated and raised his brows. "We never loved each other. More specifically, you never loved me. There was something else that connects us and you know it."  
  
He was angry. His gaze grazed Isak's hips, his chest, his lips.  
  
Isak tried to disagree with Even, but didn't say a word. Eventually, Even raised his sparkling gaze and looked Isak in the eyes.  
  
"My decision is final." He said soundlessly.  
  
Isak had a hard time thinking. How could the mere presence of a man arouse him like that? Although he belonged to his brother, even though they were in the middle of an ugly fight?  
  
"Never say never" Isak whispered.  
  
Evens jaw was stretched. "You know," he said slowly and took a step towards Isak. "this outfit is much more seductive than the expensive things you usually wear."  
  
He was getting closer and closer and Isak stood there as if he was rooted.  
  
"Really?" Isak stuttered.  
  
Even stopped right in front of him.  
  
"Yes" he raised his hand, touched Isaks hard nipple with his thumb through the thin fabric and Isak shouted out a soft, queitly scream.  
  
Even grabbed him, squeezed Isak's body against his own and pressed his mouth on his neck to taste Isak with his lips, tongue and teeth.  
  
Evens body seemed to consist only of muscles, whereas Isak's body felt like cotton wool right now.  
  
Suddenly Even shoved his T-shirt up, lowered his mouth to his nipple and sucked on it.  
  
_Oh fucking god_  
  
Isak's mind shut down. Hot desire shot through his whole body, through his veins.  
  
He was naked underneath the sweatpants and could feel Even's palm very well. She was big, hard and warm and took full possession of him.  
  
Even began to stroke him rhythmically and Isak stretched out towards him, wanted more and more.  
  
"You're already ready for me?" Even gasped.  
  
Isak encountered his gaze and saw surprise in it. At that moment his mind turned back on. _This is Adrian's husband._  
  
At the same moment, Evens gaze eclipsed. He pushed Isak away while Isak pulled away from him at the same time.  
  
With a tense face with lust, he stared at Isak as if he were the devil himself.  
  
"Maybe you'd better go now." Isak said, trembled and felt the silly urge to cry.  
  
Evens eyes were narrow with suspicion.  
  
"You really got me with this new scam - the big eyes, the cute hair. You must have won the round."  
  
"No" whispered Isak tortured. "I'm not playing..."  
  
But that's exactly what he did, and it was a horrible game where people lied and betrayed.  
  
Suddenly Even grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"Do you think I'm stupid?" He was so angry, but Isak didn't know whether it was on him and his game or on himself.  
  
"You know what? We're married. And it's been a long time since we slept together, my dear. And right now I can't think of a better farewell."  
  
_It's been a long time since he last slept with Adrian._  
  
"How long?" Isak asked breathlessly, because he just had to know.  
  
Even was stunned. "What?"  
  
Isak had to know. "Please, help me remember."  
  
"The night after the mayball." Even said. "Have you forgotten that we've fucked our brains out on Sara's bed?"  
  
Isak crossed his arms to protect him from his aching chest.  
  
"I haven't forgotten. I just wanted to know if you remembered it."  
  
_He hadn't slept with Adrian for about half a year._  
  
Even distorted disgusted his face.  
  
"Bullshit. _You_ couldn't remember it because you've slept with a dozen people since then." He shakes his head, laboriously controlled.  
  
"You're right, that wasn't a good idea." Even turned away abruptly.  
  
"Wait!" Isak shouted.  
  
Even stopped, but did not turn to him.  
  
Isak closed his eyes, still glowing with desire, but now again with a clear mind.  
  
"I'm sorry." He finally said.  
  
Even left the room.  
  
\--  
He had a sleepless night behind him, mainly because of Even, but also because someone followed him to the pizzeria yesterday. Isak had thrown himself back and forth all night and was worried about what would happen next - with Corelli, with Adrian, with Even.  
  
At 6:30 am he got up, drank a coffee and woke Mads.  
  
Mads smiled at him sleepily and then sat up like a flash. "Pappa!"  
  
"Time to get up, little boy." Isak said and stroked Mads over his dark hair.  
  
Isak had found out that Elizabeth was guiding the child through a fixed schedule. Mads was woken up at seven and taken to nursery school at eight.  
  
Mads was smiling at him. "But what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'll help you get ready for nursery school." Isak answered and hugged him firmly.  
  
Someone cleared the throat the door. Isak knew that this sound had to come from an disapproving Elizabeth, so he put on a cheerful smile and turned to her.  
  
"Good morning." Her tone was as sunny as her expression.  
  
"Should I conclude that you want to wash and dress Mads today?"  
  
"Yes," Isak replied and smiled at her.  
  
Elizabeth stared at him with a dark face, turned on her heel and left.  
  
…  
  
Isak and Mads devoured a large plate of pancakes. Mads was talking about his best friend Chris, Chris's dog, and that Even had apparently promised him a puppy. Jim's dog would soon be a father.  
  
The back door slammed shut and Isak didn't have to ask who had entered the house, he just knew it. The pancake almost got stuck in his throat and he froze in front of his plate.  
  
Even entered the kitchen and Isak couldn't help but look up. He wore jeans, a beige sweater, a dark blue jacket and boots. He apparently came from the stables and looked fucking hot.  
  
Isak tried not to choke on his pancake when Evak's gaze hit him. He sensed he was turning bright red.  
  
Even's eyes were cold as ice. Then he smiled and bent over Mads and his gaze became incredibly soft, warm and loving. Isak's heart made a small sentence as he watched Even tenderly touching Mad's hair with his lips.  
  
"How are you sweetheart?" he asked.  
  
"Pappa woke me up this morning! And he helped me wash and change my clothes!" Mads exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"How nice for you" Even mumbled, still a smile on his lips.  
  
Even was so gentle with Mads. _So gentle._  
  
It hurt so much that he loathed Isak. Especially since he didn't even know him.  
  
Even looked up at him and Isak shrugged together, but withstood his gaze. Even smiled weakly. "I'm taking him to nursery school."  
  
"No, Daddy! Pappa wants to drive me there! You never do that! In the morning you always work with Jim and train the horses," Mads whined.  
  
"You know what, honey? I'll pick you up! And your father will take you there. That's fair, isn't it?"  
  
Isak didn't turn around, but he could literally feel Eve's astonishment.  
  
Mads blinked. "Really?"  
  
Isak nodded.  
  
"It's okay." Mads got back at his pancakes and Even turned around.  
  
Isak tried to smile, lost his nerve and said, "I have to leave."  
  
He fled.  
  
\--  
  
The house felt empty when Mads and Even were gone.  
  
Isak hurried out and left Elizabeth in the kitchen, which cleaned up after breakfast.  
  
He pulled the phone out of Adrian's leather jacket and turned it on. No new messages. Adrian still hasn't called back.  
  
Isak is not surprised. By now he was pretty sure that Adrian wasn't even carrying his phone. And if Isak had survived yesterday - especially the evening - he would also survive this day.  
  
He refused to think of Evens touches and his hard, aroused body. Tonight Adrian would be back or maybe not until tomorrow morning. Suddenly Isak wished his brother didn't arrive so soon, despite last night's persecutor.  
  
He put his phone back in his pocket and slowly walked to the big building, where he had watched Mads yesterday.  
  
Isak went to the next stable where a magnificent, shiny brown horse was staring through the iron bars of his box.  
  
"Hey you" Isak mumbled and smiled at the horse in front of him.  
  
"Isn't he gorgeous?" Jim's voice startled him.  
  
"Oh, yes. He is." Isak replied.  
  
"He's been doing all right since you left."  
  
Isak nodded, looking around and he saw a name tag hanging on the wall.  
  
_Pride, Adrian Bech Naesheim_  
  
"You're looking much better. Not too tense anymore." Jim noticed.  
  
Isak took a deep breath and went in the stable to the horse. He snorted happily and Isak stroked his velvety soft nose.  
  
"I still feel a little weak." He muttered.  
  
What wouldn't he give to ride that wonderful horse? But actually, why not? He turned around.  
  
"Jim? I think I could go for a little ride with him. I haven't sat in the saddle for too long."  
  
Jim grinned. "That's the spirit. I let him run on the lunge while you were away so he wouldn't get too lively."  
  
"Very nice!" Isak called and hugged the man spontaneously. His heart pounded with excitement, but Jim's smile did not escape him.  
  
"I'll be right back "Isak explained and went out of the stable.  
  
Jim laughed. "Take it easy! Pride won't run away without you!"  
  
While Isak hastily put on riding breeches, a sweater and a warm jacket, the anticipation scared away some of his doubts and fears. Isak hid Adrian's phone in the trash can.  
  
Fifteen minutes later he stood in the stable again and to his surprise, Pride was completely saddled and bridled.  
  
"I would have done it by myself" Isak muttered and patted the long neck of the horse.  
  
Jim gave him a surprised look.  
  
"It's always too stupid for you" he said.  
  
Yes, Isak should have known.  
  
A few minutes later he was sitting in the saddle and had a wonderful safe feeling. The saddle fit perfectly, because Adrian and he were the same size and almost equally heavy.  
  
"See you later, Jim" Isak grinned.  
  
"Have fun!" he shouted and turned away.  
  
Isak rode through the open fields between the stables and soon fell into the rhythm of his horse.  
  
While birds flew over them in wide circles, Isak spoke to Pride to calm him and himself.  
  
"Let's give it a go with trot." Isak mumbled.  
  
Pride obeyed and Isak had to work a little bit to keep him at a moderate pace.  
  
He grinned with pleasure and enjoyed how easy Pride was to ride. He patted his neck to praising him.  
  
He saw a fence in front of him. Obviously, such obstacles were distributed here for the pleasure of riders in the countryside. Isak hesitated because the fence was almost one meter high and he was out of practice.  
  
But then he pushed Pride. With pointy ears he turned to the jump and loosely over the fence as if it were an exercise bar a few centimetres above the ground.  
  
"Hey, you're fantastic!" Now Isak felt safe on the horse and in a casual gallop they took about half a dozen fences.  
  
Isak was happy with himself. His seat and balance were acceptable and for not knowing the horse he harmonized very well with him. Pride was obviously a great jumper and responded very willingly.  
  
In front of them was a small, red-painted chicken enclosure. It was triangular and a good ten centimetres higher than anything they'd skipped before.  
  
Isak gathered Pride as they came closer and silently counted the distance.  
  
Four.  
  
Three.  
  
Two.  
  
He was just about to breathe "one" when a shot fell.  
  
Pride was frightened, avoided the obstacle sharply to the left and Isak felt something whistling past his ear.  
  
He lost his balance, flew over the head of the horse and over the obstacle and hit hard on the back. His head was torn back and for a moment he saw only foggy shadows.  
  
Then he blinked, took a deep breath, realized that he had fallen from the horse and had banged his head on the ground.  
  
The world stopped.  
  
_He had heard a shot._  
  
Somebody shot at him.  
  
Isak gasped for breath. He trembled in panic and could hardly think clearly any more, single words, 'Adrian', ' Corelli’, and ‘murderous difficulties' whirled through his head.  
  
Slowly and gaspingly he rolled on the side and crawled to the unused chicken enclosure.  
  
From the corner of his eye he saw Pride staring at him from a few metres away.  
  
Isak didn't budge. Someone had just shot. He had felt the bullet fly past his cheek.  
  
That could only mean one thing. Someone had actually shot at _him_. Somebody tried to kill Adrian.  
  
Sweat ran into his eyes and took his sight. He crawled into the shelter of the obstacle and lay on his belly. He didn't know what to do. He was afraid to get up, because what if there was a second shot?  
  
But it wouldn't do any good if he lost his nerve now.  
  
Cautiously Isak sat up, leaned with his back against the wooden wall of the crate and pressed his knees against his chest. Would Pride come over if he called him?  
  
Suddenly he heard a twig cracking. Not near the horse, but further to the right, towards the forest - from where the shot was fired.  
  
He heard a rustle in the bushes and dropped himself on his knees, crawled through the grass to the other side of the narrow wall of the board and peeked carefully around the corner.  
  
He saw nothing but many trees. Sweat burned in his eyes and he couldn't see well. Pride snorted and stomped nervously on the ground.  
  
"Keep calm" Isak said in a low, hoarse voice.  
  
He crawled a bit on his stomach and then stopped. The forest shimmered in the sun. Isak searched for something with his eyes and then froze. A shadow. He focused his gaze on the spot. The shadow was dark green and nestling against a mighty oak tree. _That was the silhouette of a human._  
  
Someone as motionless as he was. Someone who hid there. Hastily Isak withdrew behind the enclosure.  
  
In the forest a branch cracked again, so loud that Isak thought at first the sound was another shot. Pride snorted loudly and fled. But the man hadn't shot at him again. He had only broken one twig.  
  
Still lying on his stomach, Isak pushed himself to the other side of the obstacle and saw Pride galloping away towards the stables. Despair gripped Isak.  
  
Again a branch cracked, but quietly and much closer. Isak ducked. Then he dared to look carefully over the upper edge of the enclosure. He checked the forest, but the silhouette he had just seen had disappeared.  
  
He was gone. Or rather, he moved.  
  
Isak jumped up and started running, expecting a shot at any moment. But nothing happened when he desperately sprinted the short distance to the next obstacle. Could he really have disappeared? Should the shot be a warning?  
  
Isak lowered himself to the fence and took off his helmet. His head hurt a lot. He palpated it with one hand and frowned. He had a big bump. He looked around on all sides again and was now definitely alone.  
  
What was going on here? Fierce determination gripped him. It was time for some answers and time to go to the police.  
  
Isak clamped his helmet under his arm and started the long way home. Five minutes later, a rider appeared on the edge of the pastures. Isak stopped and immediately suspected who it was. Even.  
  
He looked at Isak in an exploratory way. "Are you all right?"  
  
Meanwhile his head hurt terribly, but Isak nodded. "Yes."  
  
Even jumped off the horse and never let Isak out of his sight for a moment.  
  
"Pride showed up alone at the stable. Did you fall?" Even asked calmly and objectively. His gaze glided researchingly over Isak's body and as he was full of grass and dirt, the answer was actually obvious.  
  
Isak would love to tell him everything, instead he swallowed and clung to his helmet like a life preserver.  
  
"Are there any hunters around here?"  
  
Evens eyes widened. "Not on my private property!? What the hell happened? How did you fall from your horse?" he asked angrily.  
  
Isak couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Somebody shot at me! We were just about to jump over the chicken enclosure over there. Pride broke out on the left, and I on the right!!"  
  
Even seemed stunned for a moment, and then he said "No one shot at you."  
  
"Even!" Isak began to tremble all over the body. "I clearly heard a shot and I felt the bullet roar past my cheek!" He looked him straight and challenging in the eyes.  
  
Even kept silent for a few seconds.  
  
"Are you sure it was a shot and not something else?" he asked so quietly that Isak would have liked to kick him.  
  
"Yes!!" Tears went into his eyes.  
  
Immediately Even laid him a hand on the shoulder. "Just relax. You're all right."  
  
The warmth of Even's hands worked wonders and instantly Isak felt safer. He looked up to him. "I'm fucking scared."  
  
He wanted to tell him that it must have been a loan shark named Corelli. But he was not allowed to do that, he had promised his brother something and he had to stick to it for a few hours.  
  
"Adrian, I don't think anyone shot at you. Why would somebody do that?"  
  
Isak clenched his lips tightly and did not answer.  
  
"You're not very popular around here, but I'm sure no one wants you dead."  
  
Even didn't smile, but looked at him grimly. "At least nobody takes it _so_ seriously that he'd actually shoot at you."  
  
Isak rolled his eyes. "That wasn't very nice."  
  
Even looked at him thoughtfully. "You have more enemies than a busload of cops put together. You could say you collect them like bees collect honey."  
  
Isak was appalled. "That's not true!"  
  
Even shook his head annoyed. "Do you want to deny that all men and women all over the country hate you? Have you ever heard a gunshot before?"  
  
Why should all men and women hate him? But Isak knew what Even meant by that.  
  
"Just in the movies.." Isak mumbled.  
  
"See? That wasn't a shot."  
  
Isak grabbed him by the arm. "Yes, it was a shot!" He became dizzy with the violent movement, but he ignored the feeling. "Somebody shot at me. I saw a man hiding in the woods, and then, all at once, he was gone."  
  
Evens jaw muscles tightened.  
  
"The hunting season doesn't start for another two weeks. I'll call the police as soon as we get home."  
  
Isak looked into his blue eyes. "Do you really believe that? That someone tried to hunt your property and accidentally shot me?"  
  
"If there was a shot at all, I'm sure it must have been like this," Even said. Suddenly he handed Isak the reins.  
  
"Put on your helmet." Even added quietly. "And get on Baz."  
  
Isak couldn't move. But there was an old rule that every rider knew - if you had fallen, you had to ascend immediately, otherwise you might never do it again.  
  
Isak put on the helmet, frowned in pain, and as he lashed the fastener tightly, he met Evens gaze. Even just nodded and encouraged him with a weak smile.  
  
He stood behind him to help him to get on Baz. Right now it would be so easy to turn around and sink into his arms. But Isak opened his eyes and didn't even look around when Even helped him into the saddle.  
  
"Take a few deep breaths" Even said when Isak finally dared to look down at him.  
  
"You've done that jump a hundred times before. You can do the same with your eyes closed."  
  
Isak nodded and thought it was the right time to tell Even everything.  
  
"You don't have to do anything but sit there and keep looking pretty. All right?"  
  
Even patted his thighs. "Sit deep." he added warningly.  
  
"Sure" Isak croaked. Evens gaze shot worriedly to his eyes, but Isak looked away.  
  
Nervously, he picked up the reins. The horse under him shook his head and became impatient. Isak tried to relax, but even with the graceful horse under him he could not succeed.  
  
The jump rose up higher and closer and closer in front of him. Isak was cramped and Even had to have seen it.  
  
"Relax!! Sit deeper! Upright!" Even screamed.  
  
They were four steps away and Isak tried to follow Evens instructions. The horse underneath him moved fantastic. He could make it. He had to make it. Even was watching him.  
  
Two more steps.  
  
"Hold onto the mane!" Even shouted harshly.  
  
Baz jumped off and Isak got a handful of manes to grab. They landed, Isak was thrown forward and knew that he had made a mess of the jump, but at least he hadn't pinched.  
  
He bridled the horse to the trot, turned it around and brought him to a halt before Even.  
  
He stared at Isak with that look he already knew. His eyes said "What the hell is going on here?"  
  
But Even smiled quickly. "You've done it, that's all that matters."  
  
"I ended up in his neck as a miserable bunch." Isak replied with regret and knocked the horse's neck to thank him for how calm and reliable he had been.  
  
He avoided Evens gaze. He probably knew something wasn't the same as usual. Adrian would never be so tense, not even after a fall.  
  
"Sorry." Isak muttered.  
  
"You were scared" Even said. His gaze drilled itself into Isak's. "You were afraid of the jump."  
  
Isak felt his confusion, his doubts. Even tried to understand why Adrian, who feared nothing at all, could be afraid of this little chicken enclosure.  
  
"I was expecting a bullet any second."  
  
Even did not turn away. "I guess that would explain it."  
  
"Even?" Isak had the truth on the tip of his tongue.  
  
"You sit on Baz. I'm walking." Even said with his head down.  
  
They went back across the field towards Fox Hollow. Even marched next to his leg. Isak's heart was racing. Why had he suddenly abandoned all his courage? To hell with his promise. But after a while he decided to wait until Adrian was back. Should his brother explain to Even this deception, which in the end was also his idea.  
  
"Even?" Isak sounded scared again. Even looked up to him.  
  
"Thank you" Isak smiled and looked him in the eye, searching.  
  
Evens' face got hard. "That doesn't change a thing."  
  
"Why not? Now I realize that... I mean something to you." _Oh, my goodness, how painful that was._  
  
"I'm only human, Adrian. A compassionate man, as you should know very well."  
  
Isak hesitated and felt that he blushed slightly. But he couldn't hold back.  
  
"Last night you felt more than compassion."  
  
Even stumbled. Suddenly he looked up and glittered angrily at Isak.  
  
"Do you expect me to deny that now? I'm not a hypocrite. So yeah, compassion was the last thing I felt last night."  
  
"So why then? Why insist on a divorce when there's hope?"  
  
"Did I say anything about hope? Sleeping with you has nothing to do with hope at all." He seemed angry.  
  
"Why are you so angry with me? What have I done wrong now?" Isak hissed. Jesus Christ, somebody just shot at me!"  
  
Even stopped in front of him and held the horse.  
  
"That's the point!" Even shouted. "Those green eyes looking at me so innocent and wounded! You hurt _me_ , not the other way around, so stop pretending to be so sweet and innocent!"  
  
He let go of the reins, stomped away and said over his shoulder "And no one shot at you, goddamn it!"  
  
…  
  
Isak locked himself in the bathroom, took two painkillers and stood under the shower. He just dried himself off when it knocked on the door.  
  
"Doctor Mitchell's coming soon" Even said.  
  
Another person had entered the stage and Isak felt that he could not cope with his role as Adrian anymore.  
  
"I don't need a doctor!"  
  
A short break was made. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, that's why I don't need anyone!" Isak shouted.  
  
"I still think it'd be better if he checked on you."  
  
Even's steps removed.  
  
Isak slipped into jogging pants and one of Evens sweaters before he unlocked the door and left the bathroom.  
  
The bedroom door was open and in the entrance there was a rounded man with a friendly smile. Even was with him, he was still wearing his riding clothes.  
  
"Hello Adrian!" the doctor said.  
  
Isak made himself smile. "Hello Doc."  
  
He seemed to be wondering about his salutation.  
  
"Uhh Mitchell" Isak hastily added. The doctor and Even changed their gaze.  
  
"Maybe he's still hit too hard," the doctor said. "It's obvious that he has a headache."  
  
How did he know?  
  
Doctor Mitchell smiles at him. "Well, let's take a look at this." He went to the bed and Even walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
Isak let himself sink to the bed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Mitchell asked mildly. His eyes looked so softly that Isak told him the truth.  
  
"I have no fucking idea." Isak muttered.  
  
Mitchell patted his shoulder "You look like a college student with that haird, Adrian."  
  
Isak looked him in the eye. "Thank you."  
  
"Does Even like it?"  
  
Isak sighed. "I don't think so. But he doesn't like me very much after all, does he?"  
  
Strangely enough, Isak wanted to confide in this man.  
  
Mitchell sighed too. "Relax please, so I can palpate it." he said and gently put his hands on Isaks head.  
  
"It's never too late to reconcile, at least that's my opinion."  
  
Isak flinched. "Do you think it would work for us?"  
  
He realized that Mitchell was probably not only a doctor, but also a friend of Even.  
  
"Well, that depends. Especially on you." he smiled at Isak. "You've got quite a bump there, don't you think?"  
  
Isak ignored his question and instead asked a new one.  
  
"What am I supposed to do if I want to win him back?"  
  
Mitchell had examined his head and sat down next to him, maybe to see if Isak was serious.  
  
"Why do you want him back? I mean now, of all days?"  
  
Isak swallowed. "Our marriage is important to me. And.. then there's Mads."  
  
Mitchell stared at him in silence. "Strange words from your mouth." he said, but it didn't sound mean. He was just rather confused.  
  
"How else do you feel?" Mitchell asked.  
  
Isak sighed. "I have a terrible headache. And sometimes when I get up, I get dizzy. I'm a little nauseous too." Isak explained.  
  
"You've probably got a slight concussion." Mitchell said and then stayed silent for a few seconds.  
  
"You haven't said anything about love yet."  
  
"I really love him." Isak replied. He felt himself blushing, but he didn't want to think about it.  
  
Mitchell looked at him and then got up. "I believe you." he said. "I see nothing but sincerity in your eyes. I know we had our differences, but I have always tried not to judge you. I must confess, I had my doubts from the moment you both announced your engagement." Mitchell smiled. "I'm glad you seem to have thought about a lot of things."  
  
Isak smiled back slightly.  
  
"Shall we take care of your head again? Did you have to throw up?"  
  
"No. It's not that bad, just a little weird."  
  
"That's good. Then tell me about the fall." Mitchell said and sat down next to Isak again.  
  
Isak told him everything, but didn't mention the shot with a word.  
  
"Okay, I'm sure you have a slight concussion. Nevertheless, this should be x-rayed. This afternoon or in the morning. Until then, get some rest. Lie down in bed and rest."  
  
"How long?" Isak asked.  
  
"I'd like to look at the x-rays before I decide." Mitchell said with a friendly smile, got up and grabbed his bag.  
  
"I'll give Even a prescription for a painkiller. But I'm sure you'll only need it by tomorrow."  
  
Isak nods and hesitantly bites the lip. "Mitchell? Do I have a chance? Or does Even really hate me?"  
  
Mitchell stared at Isak for a moment.  
  
"I don't know exactly. If I hadn't had this unusual conversation with you, I'd say no. But I think you've been thinking a lot about yourself. Once Even realizes that you mean it honestly, you might be able to win him back."  
  
Isak smiled weakly. Why wasn't he happy that there was hope for Even and Adrian?  
  
There was a knock on the door and Mitchell called Even in.  
  
"What do you say, Mitch?" Even asked briefly.  
  
"No quarrel" Mitchell replied with a smile to Isak. "This is a doctor's order."  
  
"Excuse me?" Even looked back and forth between Isak and Mitchell.  
  
Mitchell put a hand on Even's arm. "He has a concussion and needs a lot of rest. We'd better talk outside."  
  
Even's face seemed tense. "I'm not surprised."  
  
"And doesn't he look like a student with that hair?" Mitchell grinned.  
  
Isak knew what Mitchell wants to reach. He wanted to get Even to turn to Isak a little bit. Silently he thanked heaven for Mitchells good heart.  
  
Even took a look at Mitchell. "Yeah.. nice." he said and turned to Isak and his gaze explored Isaks face until he finally got stuck on his lips.  
  
"We'll talk later," he said quietly, then followed Mitchell out.  
  
Isak let himself sink carefully into the pillows and closed his eyes. Exhaustion spread throughout him. Immediately afterwards someone shook him and called out for Adrian.  
  
"Adrian? Adrian! Wake up!!"  
  
Isak opened his eyes and looked into the bluest, gentlest eyes he had ever seen.  
  
With Evens help, he sat up. A few seconds later they were sitting next to each other on the bed.  
  
"I hate to do this, but you can't sleep now." Even said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mitch wants me to keep an eye on you for the next 12 hours. You shall be woken up every half hour." Even explained.  
  
Isak stared at him. But then he already understood why - if he had a severe head injury, he could fall asleep and fall into a coma.  
  
"Mitch said it wasn't so bad." Isak answered, suddenly frightened. He was pretty hard-core already.  
  
"He's making us an appointment at the hospital tomorrow. I just sent Max off with the prescription to get your painkillers." Even added and finally smiled.  
  
Isak smiled back. "Thank you" he whispered and reached for his hand without thinking about it.  
  
Even looked down from his face to his hand as Isak touched him. Then he withdrew his hand and stood up.  
  
"I have to pick up Mads now." he mumbled.  
  
_Shit, shit, shit!! Mads expected Isak to pick him up!!_  
  
"Oh, my god! He's expecting me to come get him! I have to go!" Isak shouted.  
  
Mads was just starting to trust him, and he wasn't allowed to disappoint him now.  
  
"You'll do nothing." Even stared at Isak stunned. "I'll explain to him what happened."  
  
Tears came into Isak's eyes. "But that's not enough! I can not disappoint him" he said, pushing the blanket back and jumping out of bed.  
  
Immediately he became dizzy. Even caught him and suddenly Isak was in his strong arms.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" he asked harshly.  
  
"You're so dizzy, you can't even stand! Besides, Mitch gave us clear instructions, and we'll stick to them." he pushed Isak back to the edge of the bed and Isak sank down on it.  
  
"I'm picking Mads up now. Elizabeth is taking care of you." Even said.  
  
Isak nodded, he was done with his nerves. Mads was only four. He wouldn't understand that.  
  
Even went to the door.  
  
"But please don't scare him. Just tell him I had a little accident and it's half as bad."  
  
Even turned around abruptly and looked at Isak. Confusion and doubt were reflected on his face.  
  
"I'd love to know what's really going on here."  
  
Isak didn't budge. "What do you mean?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"That means I know you pretty damn well. And that's just not you. My husband wouldn't give a damn about picking up Mads today, not after such a fall. This is really going too far, Adrian. You have to stop playing this game." Even was angry.  
  
Isak struggled for air. "Even, please. This isn't a game. Not any more now. Please believe me!"  
  
"You even pulled Mitch on your side! How the hell did you do that?" He was getting angrier.  
  
"I told him the truth." Isak whispered. "I told him what I feel."  
  
Even stared at him and Isak took a deep breath.  
  
"Even? I need to ask you something. It's about who shot at me earlier."  
  
Even flinched. "What?"  
  
"Have you ever heard the name Paul Corelli?" Isak asked with burning cheeks, his thoughts raging and he could hardly grasp what he had just asked.  
  
"No" answered Even. "Let me guess. One of your ditched lovers?"  
  
Isak gasped horrified.  
  
"Do you remember when we had these difficulties with the banks? When they were about to seize Fox Hollow?"  
  
Even's eyes widened. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about when we almost lost Fox Hollow."  
  
Even stared at him.  
  
"What's that all over again? I was never even close to losing Fox Hollow. It's mine, with no mortgages and no debts! And that was never any different."


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I don't know if I can continue this fast updating.  
> Also me: Update every chapter in shorter time as the one before.
> 
> But seriously. I never know when the next chapter will be finished. But it's really a lot of fun writing it! And when I read your wonderful comments, it's even easier for me.
> 
> So, here is part four!
> 
> enjoy ♥

The pain had flared up again. With a booming head Isak stared at Even, who was storming out of the room and nearly slamming the door behind him.  
  
_Adrian had lied._  
  
No one wanted to seize Fox Hollow. It was Evens property, without mortgages or debts. Why would Adrian Isak tell such a lie?  
  
Did that mean Adrian wasn't even in debt to that Paul Corelli? Then why was Isak at Fox Hollow playing his brother? Then why did somebody follow him last night and try to shoot him this morning??  
  
_What the hell happened here??_  
  
Isak's first impulse was to run after Even, explain everything to him and ask him for help. Instead, he held his head in his hands, sat on the bed and tried to think.  
  
Adrian wasn't evil. His lies were only meant to avert trouble. Obviously, he was in trouble. There was no other explanation for the fact that he had lied to Isak in such a way and had asked him to take his place here.  
  
Isak was appalled. He felt like a blind man trapped in a giant maze. But what could he do?  
  
He told himself to calm down. As he inhaled and exhaled slowly and deeply, his thoughts became clearer. Adrian would come back. Isak preferred to believe that he would come back as promised, after two days. That meant in a few hours or the next morning.  
  
Isak swallowed, he could only fear the worst. Adrian really had to be in danger. It had to be about nothing less than his life. Only a terrible threat could justify this huge lie. If Isak now revealed himself, would he unwittingly put his brother in even more danger?  
  
That was hard to say because Isak had no idea what was really going on. But if that Corelli guy didn't exist, who was after Adrian?  
  
Even said he had many enemies.  
  
Isak fought against the rising panic. Even said no one hated him enough to kill him.  
  
Isak went into the bathroom to get Adrian's phone out of the trash can. He hoped, as unlikely as that was, Adrian might have called him back. But to his horror, the phone had disappeared.  
  
Isak sat down on the edge of the bathtub and tears stepped into his eyes. How was Adrian supposed to reach him now?  
  
He would have loved to nestle on Even's shoulder. But since Adrian wouldn't have done that, so Isak should better not do it. He was terribly afraid that his actions would make his brother's situation even worse. But damn it, Adrian should have told him the truth!  
  
Isak went over to the dressing room. There had to be a clue somewhere. He searched thoroughly through every compartment and drawer, but apart from clothes and accessories he only found a few receipts.  
  
With a beating heart, he began to search Evens things. He shoved jeans and trousers aside, peeked underneath his socks and underwear. He just scanned the ground behind Evens shoes on his hands and knees when he felt that he was no longer alone.  
  
He slowly turned around. Elizabeth Dorentz was standing in the bedroom watching him.  
  
Isak held his gaze defiantly. That woman couldn't stand him. Isak didn't know why, but it was just obvious.  
  
"Are you spying on me?" he asked tense and slowly got up. Too late he noticed that it looked as if a burglar had been in the dressing room.  
  
"Spying? I don't think so." Elizabeth held a tray in her hands. "Your painkillers. Max brought them."  
  
Isak stared at the housekeeper.  
  
"Why are you staring at me like that?" Elizabeth asked. "Did I suddenly grow horns?"  
  
The idea that Elizabeth might have shot him was absurd. Right?  
  
"I don't know. Do you have any?" Isak stepped into the bedroom with his shoulders raised.  
  
"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked with a sharp voice.  
  
Isak withstood his gaze. "What have I ever done, that you hate me so much?"  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened. Then she put the tray down, shook her head and wanted to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Isak shouted. "That was a serious question. I want to know."  
  
Elizabeth turned around. "I doubt it. Even may think that you somehow fell off the horse and are hurt now, but you made a fool of him from the first moment, didn't you?"  
  
"I really fell off my horse," Isak said. "Somebody shot at me, Elizabeth."  
  
Elizabeth snorted incredulously.  
  
"You haven't answered my question yet." Isak insisted. "You can't hate me for falling in love with Even!"  
  
Elizabeth crossed her arms.  
  
"You don't love Even. You never loved him either."  
  
Isak froze. "That's not true."  
  
Evens accusations that Adrian only married him for his money suddenly came back to his mind. It was simply too outrageous and ugly to even think about that, so he rejected those words. But he could not completely escape them. The core of this statement was nestled in his thoughts.  
  
Elizabeth's face darkened.  
  
"You never loved him! I've known him since he was a little boy. To me, he's the son I never had. I connected his scraped knees, I gave him courage before every tournament, I was sitting by him when his wife was dying. Day after day. I serve him lovingly and selflessly, as I have already served his father. That's why I'm still here, on Fox Hollow, holding it all together! And that's why I'm not willing to tolerate your lousy games."  
  
Isak was terrified by the anger in Elizabeth's face and tried to digest these words. Why didn't Adrian tell him?  
  
"You worked for his father too?"  
  
"Oh, please! Like you don't know that very well. Edward's wife also died early, but in a tragic riding accident. Even was just a little boy. He needed me, just like his father." She looked gloomy at Isak. "I'm just wondering what you're trying to do with that dissimulation."  
  
Isak was shaking. He knew he was moving on thin ice. But he was all the more determined to continue covering for his brother until Adrian returned and was able to explain to him himself what was going on.  
  
"Somebody at shot me today." Isak said tense. "That's why I fell off my horse. Somebody tried to shoot me. I think someone's trying to kill me."  
  
Elizabeth stared at him silently. She showed no discernible reaction to Isak's words. This woman had an iron will and an almost uncanny self-control.  
  
"Can you imagine who could hate me so much that he would try to shoot me?" Isak asked harshly.  
  
Elizabeth blinked. "No. I don't know who hates you enough to kill you, Adrian. But I know you haven't made many friends here. And I know that you have many enemies."  
  
Isak stared at her worriedly. Did Elizabeth mean to imply that she wouldn't be surprised if someone tried to kill him?  
  
"Then explain to me just for the fun of it, who I'm dealing with." Isak replied thoughtlessly.  
  
Elizabeth snorted. "I have no idea." she mumbled and turned to leave.  
  
Isak ran after her and held her back by the arm.  
  
"Let's say the intention wasn't to kill me. Let's say someone just wanted to hurt me or scare me."  
  
Elizabeth tore herself loose. "To hurt you like you hurt everyone else? Well, I don't know. But I'd count if I were you."  
  
Isak frowned. "Count it? What am I supposed to count?" he asked with an unpleasant feeling.  
  
"Your lovers and their bitterly evil wives and husbands." Elizabeth replied.  
  
Okay, so Adrian also slept with women. He cheated on Even with men and women?  
  
\--  
  
When Isak woke up, he didn't know where he was. The sun shone brightly into the room as if it were early in the morning, but it had to be late afternoon.  
  
Isak sat up with, first confused, then horrified - how could it already be tomorrow? After the ugly confrontation with Elizabeth, he lay down immediately after taking the painkillers.  
  
Isak glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand and realized that it was already eight o' clock in the morning.  
  
He had slept through the night and Adrian had obviously not returned yet. Or did he come back?  
  
Yesterday he hadn't even seen Mads, and by now he should be back in nursery school. Isak felt a stabbing pain in his chest. He didn't want to disappoint Mads, but he probably already had done it.  
  
Isak stood up in dismay. In the bathroom, he hastily brushed his teeth, showered and slipped into a jeans and a sweater.  
  
Downstairs in the kitchen was Sam, smearing a beige mass on a piece of toast. The tall, blonde girl turned around, saw him and then turned away. She gave her attention rather to her toast than to Isak.  
  
Today Sam was dressed all in black - black sweater, black jacket, black jeans and a wide black belt. She also wore black sneakers on her feet.  
  
Isak was relieved. Sam behaved as if she had Adrian in front of her and not an unknown brother of his stepfather.  
  
Isak cleared his throat.  
  
"Is everyone else already gone?" he asked nervously.  
  
Sam didn't answer. She wore her plate of toast and a large glass of green juice, which looked healthy but not very appetizing, over to the breakfast table and sat down.  
  
"Good morning" Isak tried again but Sam didn't even look up. She pulled a newspaper to herself and pretended to read the front page.  
  
Isak hesitated, then went to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup of coffee. Today he needed sugar and he actually found the sugar bowl in one of the cupboards next to him. He added milk and then sat down opposite Sam.  
  
"You're sixteen but that's no excuse for such bad manners," Isak remarked.  
  
The teenager looked up.  
  
"Your hair is a mess." she said dryly.  
  
Isak smiled.  
  
"It's a little early for styled hair."  
  
Sam frowned and stared at him. Especially at his hair and face. Then she got up.  
  
"You look weird" she said abruptly. "You look like an idiot."  
  
Isak also jumped up and grabbed Sam's thin arm.  
  
"What have I done to you, Sam?" he asked. "Just tell me."  
  
Sam broke loose. "Are you kidding?"  
  
"No, I'm not. I had an accident yesterday, or didn't anyone tell you?" Isak was tired of being insulted all the time.  
  
Sam crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"I heard it" she mumbled.  
  
"I'm not feeling well. I have a concussion and my head hurts terribly! But above all, you're being very rude."  
  
Sam laughed derisively.  
  
"Have you lost your memory too? Maybe that's why you forgot your hair this morning to-- and why are you drinking your coffee with milk!?"  
  
Isak could only suspect that Adrian drank his coffee black. Of course.  
  
"I didn't think about it. I'm hungry." That was even true.  
  
"Ah" Sam turned to go.  
  
"Wait a minute" Isak stood in her way. "Why don't you like me? Is it because of your mother?"  
  
"My mother!"? Sam seemed surprised. "My mother died when I was nine. Sometimes I can't even remember her."  
  
Sam sounded somehow sad. Sad and hurt.  
  
"But she was a thousand times better than you. And much more beautiful."  
  
Suddenly she turned around, drank her juice and put the glass in the sink.  
  
If her mother had died 7 years ago, then there was no more than a year between her death and Evens marriage with Adrian. It would be understandable if Sam had problems with her father's new marriage and that could even explain her hostility towards Adrian.  
  
Suddenly Isak came to the thought that even Even had been upset with grief when he had met his brother.  
  
He didn't like the fact. Isak was lost in his thoughts and was slowly sitting down again.  
  
"Are you gonna fall over now or what?" Sam asked.  
  
"Hopefully not," Isak clung to the table edge. "Well, if it's not about your mother, then what is it about?"  
  
Sam turned around and leaned against the sink. Her smile was spiteful.  
  
"What _this_ is about?? That I think you're the fucking worst."  
  
Isak gasped for air but Sam didn't flinch and continued without any hestitation.  
  
"If you think, that just because you fell off your horse - if that's even true - I'd forget how many times you walked into a room and completely ignored me, forget it! If you think I'd forget how many times you cheated on my father, forget it! A riding accident doesn't change anything!!"  
  
With these words she stomped to the counter in the middle of the kitchen, took her backpack and hurried out.  
  
Isak was stunned.  
  
Then he heard footsteps and turned around. The steps sounded heavy. Max Zara appeared in the kitchen door and immediately their eyes met.  
  
He was unshaven, his short hair disheveled, he looked as if he had just got up. His eyes stared at Isak with a cold look. How much did he hear?  
  
Max smiled scornfully at him.  
  
"Doesn't look like you're very well liked here, does it?"  
  
Isak stared at him and suddenly knew it was him who had stolen Adrian's phone from his bathroom. He was sure that wasn't a maid. And he must have stolen his bag too.  
  
It was nothing more than a feeling, but so strong that Isak did not doubt it.  
  
_Did he shoot at him too?_  
  
Max didn't even look like a stable boy. More like one from the city. But why did he work so far away as an assistant at a stud farm? And that for a probably low salary?  
  
This man wasn't what he pretended to be.  
  
"And you?" Isak asked hoarsely. "What do you want?"  
  
His next words hit him like a punch.  
  
"What I want?" Max laughed and poured himself a cup of coffee, as if the house belonged to him.  
  
He looked up to Isak.  
  
"What I want, Mr. Bech Naesheim, is to hunt you down."  
  
\--  
  
Isak's headache wasn't no longer so bad that he still had to take Dr. Mitchell's special tablets. So he decided to take a simple aspirin.  
  
When he heard Max driving away in a battered pickup truck, Isak made his way to the stables. Fierce determination drove him forward. Max's words told him that he was right - this man was more than he showed at first glance, and Isak would find out if _he_ was after him and Adrian.  
  
Isak had already found out that there was Jim's office in the back of the building and several small apartments above the first stable.  
  
Max lived in one of those apartments.  
  
Isak would search it, hoping to find his phone and find out who Max Zara really was.  
  
Isak felt miserable. Max's threat had sounded very personal. Did he mean he was going to kill him? Did this man want to take revenge on him, and if so, for what?  
  
Isak came up with the idea that Adrian had perhaps disappeared because he could no longer live on Fox Hollow. But he immediately rejected this thought, because that would mean that Adrian did not return. Like never ever again.  
  
No one was around when he entered the stable, which also housed Pride and Baz. All the horses had already been brought to the field and Isak saw only a young man with red hair, who was cleaning out a box. He looked like a high school student and Isak assumed that he probably lived in the village and want to improved his pocket money.  
  
Isak knew he had to hurry. He had no intention of getting caught in Zara's apartment. He reached the apartments above the stables in the back of the building.  
  
The first one was apparently uninhabited, but in the second one there were plates in the sink and the bed was crushed. A blue shirt hung over one of the kitchen chairs and Isak knew that he had found the right place.  
  
His heart started pounding fast. He stopped on the threshold and looked around to see if he hadn't noticed anyone. Then he turned to the apartment after a quick glance at the clock. It was 9:30 am. He wanted to be out in fifteen minutes at the latest.  
  
Isak looked around. From the window next to the kitchen you could look out onto the fields towards the country road. From the other window above the bed you could see the fields where Isak had ridden yesterday.  
  
Apart from the bed, kitchen table and two chairs there was only one large armchair, a small TV, a beige sofa and a coffee table.  
  
Isak closed the door behind him and quickly walked over to the kitchen area. He opened a drawer and found some office stuff. With a grim smile, he took out a handful of receipts, paper clips and pens, an empty notebook and a scissors.  
  
The name on the receipts was Max Zara. So that was at least correct.  
  
According to receipts, Max was shopping at a hardware store and a drugstore. And he borrowed some videos. There was also a pack of condoms in the drawer. Isak didn't even want to think about who Max needed it for.  
  
He hastily put everything back and searched the rest of the kitchen. He found pots, pans, crockery, cutlery and glasses - what you could expect in a kitchen. Isak turned to the closet because there was no desk he could have searched through. It was twenty to ten now. He had to hurry.  
  
Max's jeans was lying on a wardrobe bed, half a dozen flannel and cotton shirts were hanging on hangers.  
  
The closet had no drawers. Isak hesitated and then searched the pockets of Maxs shirts. He found a piece of paper, but it was just another receipt. Isak sighed, then shrugged and stared down at it.  
  
The receipt was dated two days ago. A taxi receipt.  
  
Isak was one of the few people who kept their taxi receipts. And he knew the piece of paper in his hand very well. That was a receipt from Oslo.  
  
Exactly two days ago he had left Oslo, had taken a taxi to the airport to drive Adrian's car to Fox Hollow.  
  
Exactly two days ago, Adrian's call had woken him up at night.  
  
And exactly two days ago, Max Zara had driven in a taxi in Oslo.  
  
Coincidence?  
  
Isak was starting to get really sick.  
  
Did Max know? Did he know Isak wasn't Adrian?  
  
Suddenly Isak had to sit downy. This man could have followed Adrian in Oslo and maybe he had seen them together. He didn't think it was impossible at all. And if that was the case, what kind of game did Max play with him? Why didn't he confront him or tell Even? _What did he want? And who the hell was he in real?_  
  
Isak looked back at the clock, now full of panic. It was ten to ten. He had sworn to spend fifteen minutes in this apartment. No longer. He didn't want to get caught.  
  
Damn it, how much did Max know?  
  
He was the enemy, thought Isak shaky, and he only needs five more minutes.  
  
Isak ran to the kitchen window and looked out. He froze because he saw a pick-up coming up the driveway, but he couldn't see from this distance whether it was Evens brand-new one or Zara's old battered one. Both were blue, except that Even's car was much fancier.  
  
Isak hurried over to the bed and quickly searched the two drawers of the bedside table, even though he knew that his time had run out. Nevertheless, he threw the pillow away gasping, but there was nothing underneath it. Damn it!  
  
He bent over and looked under the bed and there was a suitcase.  
  
Isak hesitated and imagined how Max parked just outside. He quickly pulled out the suitcase and wanted to open it - but it was locked.  
  
A car door slammed shut, pretty close. Isak froze.  
  
Then he picked up the suitcase and moaned. It was heavy - there was definitely something in it. The suitcase was too big to shake, but Isak held it crooked and noticed that the contents were slipping. Then he pushed it back under the bed, jumped up and ran to the door.  
  
He opened it a crack and peeked out. The short, dark corridor was empty. Isak slipped out and closed the door quietly and carefully. He sneaked up to the stairs on his tiptoe.  
  
A voice came up to him that he did not know. He couldn't understand the words, but his voice sounded young - probably the stable boy.  
  
Then a very familiar man's voice answered. Max Zara said something about going out. Isak clung to the railing of the narrow staircase.  
  
Now there was nothing to hear.  
  
He slowly moved down one step at a time and paused as one step creaked loud enough to wake up the dead. He stared down and expected Zara to show up at any moment and ask what he was looking for on the stairs to his apartment.  
  
But he didn't come. So Isak ran down the remaining steps, around the corner and into the stable alley between the boxes. Thank God no one was there either. He walked more slowly and said to himself that it was his right to stay in the stable. When he reached the other end of the building, where the big gate was open, he saw that Max's bulged pick-up was parked right in front of it.  
  
Isak hesitated before he stepped out into the sun. Max and the red-haired stable boy stood next to a tractor with a wagon full of hay bales. He immediately discovered Isak and stared at him.  
  
When their glances met, Isak suddenly remembered that he had closed the door to Maxs apartment behind him - but it had been open when he entered.  
  
\--  
  
"Do you always make house visits?" Isak asked.  
  
Mitch smiled at him after he finished his examination.  
  
"Yes, I do. I'm a little old-fashioned about my practice." he explained friendly. "Your bump is only half as big. It's all right."  
  
Isak looked through the bedroom. After Sam went to school, Even and Mitch had come into the kitchen. It was still early in the morning and Isak was sitting there like on coals because he was expecting a call from Adrian at any moment, who told him that he was on his way home to Fox Hollow.  
  
Now Even stood in his bleached jeans, leather boots and a sweater that did amazing things with his eyes, against the bedroom doorframe. His expression was unfathomable.  
  
If he was still worried about Isak, he didn't show it.  
  
"More dizziness or nausea?" Mitch asked.  
  
Isak hesitated and glanced at Even - he looked back and then Isak looked away.  
  
"I think I'm all right again." he said with another quick glance to Even. "No dizziness, no nausea. I slept like a stone last night."  
  
Evens eyes narrowed.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Mitch got up. "Stay away from the horses for about a week and don't make any effort, except maybe a short walk. Otherwise do what you feel comfortable with. We don't need an x-ray, because apparently you're feeling much better."  
  
Even stepped forward. "A remarkably rapid recovery." he said.  
  
Mitch looked at him. "The bump on the back of his head is only half the size of yesterday, Even. And that's a very good sign."  
  
Even looked at Isak. Isak noticed that now, that his accident was over, Even became again hostile and suspicious towards him. He was glad Mitch took his side. Isak also felt that this was not the first time he had done so.  
  
"I'll take you outside," Even said to his friend.  
  
When they left, Isak followed them with some distance. He saw they go downstairs and heard Mitch speak.  
  
"You really don't have to judge him that hard. He certainly didn't fake the bump on the back of his head."  
  
"That's pretty much the only thing he hasn't faked in the course of our marriage, and you know it." Even returned harshly.  
  
Isak swallowed hard. He didn't want to listen, but he crept up to the top of the stairs anyway.  
  
"You were pretty upset yesterday. Did you call the police?" Mitch asked.  
  
"I spoke to Nick. He agrees with me. If a shot was fired at all, it was probably just a hunter who trespassed on my private property and disregarded the rules of the season." Even explained determined. "As far as I know, he wants to talk to Adrian later."  
  
"Well, this theory seems reasonable to me. Adrian couldn't have made someone so angry that they shot at him, for Christ's sake." Mitch replied.  
  
Even laughed derisively. "You really are the kindest person I know. I hate to tell you this, Mitch, but you're so wrong. I can think of some men - and women too - who would love to go to his funeral."  
  
Mitch sighed. "Even, I know he disappointed you. I know—"  
  
"Disappointed me?" Even repeated stunned. "He had sex with almost every friend of mine, right in front of my nose! He neglects Mads and he didn't bother about Sam. He's selfish and greedy, and I'm fed up with him for my part. Besides, now I know for a fact that he's got me in his sights long before we even met."  
  
"What do you mean?" Mitch asked.  
  
"He was looking for a man to marry, and I fit right in his grid. Especially so soon after Sonja's death I was very open and vulnerable. I was just a bank account to him, Mitch. And it took me a long time to realize that."  
  
For a moment Mitch stared at him silently.  
  
"I hope you're wrong." he finally said. "Be nice to him, though, will you? In case you haven't noticed, he seems to have changed a lot. People really do change, Even."  
  
"Yes, he has a new haircut."  
  
Mitch laughed. "You know that's not what I meant."  
  
Isak was literally hanging over the railing when the two men disappeared from his sight.  
  
Isak was stunned. That's how Even saw his brother?  
  
He was so horrified that he could only think about one thing - there would never be any reconciliation between Even and Adrian. He closed his eyes and held on to the railing. Because he realized a part of him was very happy about that fact.  
  
Isak knew that he wasn't allowed to feel this relief. He tried to think calmly. Adrian couldn't possibly be so cold and calculating that he chose a rich widower to marry him just for his money.  
  
And as far as Evens' remark was concerned, he had slept with almost all his acquaintances - that had to be a gross exaggeration.  
  
But Elizabeth had made a similar suggestion, and Sam did too.  
  
Isak went to the kitchen where Elizabeth had left various vegetables on the countertop and a salad head in a sieve. It was already lunchtime, but Isak didn't care about the time - he just wanted to hear from his brother.  
  
Although he was extremely nervous, his stomach growled because he hadn't eaten much the day before yesterday and hadn't eaten anything yesterday.  
  
He opened one of the two refrigerators and discovered that it contained sparkling water, juice cartons and milk. He closed the door and opened the other fridge.  
  
_Where was Adrian now? Was he in a cab, heading for Fox Hollow?_  
  
With a pounding heart Isak took wholemeal toast, a glass of mayo and some tomatoes from the refrigerator. When he wanted to turn around, he realized someone was staring at him. He looked over his shoulder. Elizabeth stared at him confused.  
  
"What are you doing?" she frowned.  
  
"I'm starving. I'll make me a sandwich, and then I'll go pick up Mads."  
  
Then he remembered something and leaned against the kitchen counters.  
  
"Did maybe one of the maids find my phone? I seem to have misplaced it."  
  
Elizabeth blinked, then went to a drawer at the end of the kitchen line and opened it. Isak saw that the content was neatly sorted. Between the neatly separated pens, paper clips, receipts and other utensils, Elizabeth took out a phone.  
  
Isak almost fainted. Then he almost jumped on Elizabeth to snatch the phone from her. But somehow he managed to stay still.  
  
"Therese found this in the trash."  
  
"This is mine!" Isak pressed out breathlessly. He forced himself to smile and pass over slowly, although his heart pounded loudly with excitement. There had to be a message for him on his phone.  
  
He picked up the phone calmly, quietly applauded his acting skills and was looking at the display. The heart sank into his knees.  
  
No new message.  
  
"Apparently, you're expecting an important call." Elizabeth noticed.  
  
Isak's hands began to shake. Hastily, he turned away from Elizabeth. He was stunned. That wasn't fair. Why hadn't Adrian called yet? He should be back home on Fox Hollow by now, or at least come back any minute! Where was he?  
  
Isak told himself that Adrian was late. It could happen. But he desperately wished that he would finally learn what had actually moved Adrian since he realized that Adrian had lied to him about the reason for this exchange of roles. He forced himself to stay calm. Probably he'd hear about his brother any minute.  
  
Isak noticed that Elizabeth was staring holes in his back. He turned around.  
  
"I can literally smell your disapproval. What crime am I committing now?" Isak asked in sharp tone, but he simply could not hold back.  
  
"I just don't understand. You never eat sandwiches, and you don't usually eat anything at noon! You wear your hair differently, but you even used to sleep with styled hair! I can't smell your perfume anymore and now you want to pick up Mads from nursery school? I don't like this at all."  
  
Isak didn't know what to say to that. But he would continue to play his role as Adrian until Adrian himself gave the signal to stop.  
  
"I'm still a little confused from the accident yesterday." he said slowly.  
  
"And I've really been thinking a lot over the past few weeks, especially when I've been away and had to stay in bed with this flu. II was sick of my styled hair, I thought I looked older and boring. Is that so strange? And this heavy perfume has just been too much lately. What's so unusual about that? I'll be allowed to change a little bit, won't I? And I'm really hungry, Elizabeth. I didn't eat anything yesterday!"  
  
"No." Elizabeth approached him, squeezing her angular face. "You think you can fool Even again, don't you? The scam with the sexy seducer has gone wrong, Even had enough at some point. Now you are an lovely Pappa, the devoted husband, the nice boy from next door."  
  
"I've loved my son _always_." Isak hissed and turned back to the countertop, where he made up a sandwich. He didn't want to lose his temper now, especially not in front of Elizabeth. But it was hard for him not to get angry.  
  
Why couldn't Elizabeth take care of her own affairs? The answer was simple. Because Even and Mads were really important to her.  
  
"He won't fall for it. He's too smart for that now." Elizabeth said with a firm voice. "That one with the new hair was really very clever, the best trick you've ever pulled, except for the way you fished him, of course."  
  
Isak froze. Now he turned to the assailant. Of course, he understood what she meant by the new hair, because many people told him that his messy curls made him look ten years younger. But what was all that remark about him getting Even?  
  
"I don't know what you mean." he said quietly.  
  
"Oh, no? Even mourned his wife, Adrian. His heart was broken! He had a business meeting on Friday when you showed up, took a look at his Rolex, his made-to-measure suit and his Italian shoes and immediately knew what a good catch you had in front of you. And before I know it, he calls me from Oslo and tells me he's staying for the weekend. And on Monday he'll come back with you at his side. That went really quick."  
  
Isak had to lower his gaze and held on to the kitchen counter. So that's how they got to know each other. In a restaurant or a bar and then it had been love at first sight?  
  
Who met a man on Friday afternoon, spent the weekend with him and then took him home right away?  
  
_Someone who has been tricked..._  
  
But Isak first wanted to hear this story from Adrian. He smiled grimly at Elizabeth.  
  
"Have you ever thought that we might have fallen head over heels in love?"  
  
But even while defending Adrian, this idea hurt him.  
  
"No, I'm not, because Even is a very reasonable man. But at that time he was also very vulnerable. And you took advantage of that shamelessly." Elizabeth turned away and angrily cleaned the kitchen counter with a kitchen towel and disinfectant.  
  
Isak stepped to the work area in the middle of the kitchen and sat down on a bar stool. He sighed. He didn't want to argue with anyone, not even Elizabeth, but he had the awful feeling that he was sinking deep into trouble. Too many people thought his brother was vicious. Isak didn't want to believe them. _But where the hell was Adrian?_  
  
Isak laid his head in his hands, collected himself and looked up.  
  
"What would it take for you to give me a second chance?" he asked sincerely.  
  
Elizabeth didn't turn around. She disinfect the sink snorted quietly.  
  
"People change." With these words, Isak thought of Mitch. He was such a kind guy. "It happens. Some people realize their mistakes and turn their whole lives upside down."  
  
"I wanted to make you a salad for lunch. I'll save it for tonight." Elizabeth said.  
  
Isak got up, suddenly very exhausted, and put his sandwich on a plate. "Thank you."  
  
Then he walked out of the kitchen and wondered how he could succeed in persuading Elizabeth to change her mind. He had a headache. He returned briefly to the kitchen to get an aspirin and then let himself sink into the armchair in the living room. It was as comfortable as it looked. He laid his feet on a footrest and looked out of the big window. The view of the wide fields and distant hills was fantastic and somehow very comforting.  
  
"I heard you fell off your horse! How are you feeling?" asked a man and approached from behind.  
  
Isak turned around and saw a red-haired man in brown trousers, a cotton shirt and a sweater. His diamond ring was huge. He smiled worried as he entered the living room.  
  
That must be Julian. Adrian's best friend. Even had gone out with him and his wife on Isak's first night at Fox Hollow.  
  
"Hello" Isak smiled, uncertain as to what awaited him.  
  
Julian stopped, staring at Isak's hair and his eyes widened in surprise.  
  
Isak smiled. "I have a new haircut."  
  
Obviously astonished, the red-haired man observed Isak. Then he discovered the sandwich on the plate.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?" Julian asked in a weak voice. "I heard you fell off your horse, Adrian."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with me." Isak smiled. "I mean, I had a little accident and badly hit my head, but it's all right."  
  
Julian sat close to Isak's chair on the sofa.  
  
"I just found out this morning, why didn't you call me yesterday? I would have come right over." Julian said.  
  
Isak looked into his brown eyes and thought that Adrian at least had a friend in this man.  
  
"I'm all right. I just got a bad scare." Isak stopped. Julian was Adrian's best friend. Maybe he knew what the hell was going on here.  
  
"You are an excellent rider. I can't imagine you fell off your horse! And what has come over you to get your hair cut? I mean, the hair's all cute, but... that's not you at all." Julian looked Isak confusedly in the eyes.  
  
Yeah, seducers didn't wear sweet, swirling curls. Seducers played with perfectly styled hair, with a memorable perfume.  
  
"I must have lost my mind for a while." Isak hesitated.  
  
Julian stared at him, but then smiled.  
  
"Well, I like it." he grinned. "I really like it! You look much younger! But you didn't tell me anything about it."  
  
"That was a spontaneous idea." Isak mumbled.  
  
Julian raised his hand to his own hair. "Should I wear my hair differently too?"  
  
Isak looked at the man's pretty face. The hair fit perfectly, Isak was sure of it.  
  
"Don't change it."  
  
"Yes, I'd rather not." Julian replied with relief. "But you look really good with your new hair."  
  
He hesitated. "Does Even like it?"  
  
Isak also hesitated. "I have no idea."  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Isak felt like he had found a friend and confidant, so he told the truth.  
  
"He doesn't want anymore.." he said quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He gave me the divorce papers when I barely took two steps into the house." Isak explained.  
  
Julian stared at him dismayed. He got up, walked up and down excitedly and then asked, "How can I help you?"  
  
"Can I win him back?" Isak asked.  
  
Julian stopped in surprise. "What? I thought you wanted to do the same? You told me you're tired of your marriage. That you're finally getting out of here."  
  
So that's how Adrian saw the whole thing.  
  
Julian lowered his voice. "I kind of felt like you might not even come back from Oslo."  
  
Isak jumped up. "Really?"  
  
"Well, it was just a feeling. I mean, you never said anything that way. But I know you two have been fighting all along. I know how mad Even is at you. And I know you can't stand it when someone's mad at you." Julian shrugged. "It was awful for you here in this house. I could understand if you'd move out."  
  
Isak stared at Adrian's friend. "I don't know what to do." he finally said quietly.  
  
And why was he secretly relieved that Adrian didn't want to continue this marriage either? God, Isak had really to control his feelings for Even.  
  
Julian put his arm on Isak's shoulder. "You still have Tom."  
  
"Tom?" Isak worriedly asked before he could stop himself.  
  
Julian gave him a confident glance. "He'll always love you." he said.  
  
_Who the fuck was Tom??_  
  
Isak shuddered inwardly, because he could not use any more new players. Especially not someone who might have been in love with his brother. He tried to decide what to do with Julian.  
  
"Why does Even hate me? Does he even hate me?"  
  
Julian drove together, and then blushed.  
  
"Why are you asking me this?"  
  
"Because you're my friend. And if anyone is going to tell me the truth, even though I may not like hearing it, it's you."  
  
Julian blinked. "You're acting so weird. That scares me."  
  
Isak smiled hastily. "I'm under a lot of pressure right now."  
  
And that was an strong understatement!  
  
Julian hesitated.  
  
"You can tell me the truth." Isak said.  
  
"I don't know.. No one can wrap him around his finger like you. I mean... I'm sorry. I didn't mean what it sounds like!"  
  
"It's okay." Isak replied seriously.  
  
If Adrian returned, would he wrap Even back around his finger and seduce him that he fall in love with Adrian again? This idea felt disgusting and unbearable to Isak.  
  
"I mean, he's different from other men. And you're beautiful and they're all at your feet without you having to do much. I mean, all you have to do is smile and everyone's in love with you." Julian seriously explained.  
  
Isak turned red. "That's not true." he replied.  
  
A question burned on his tongue, but how could he get rid of it? Did he even dare?  
  
"Does he know about... my affairs?"  
  
"Um... well, you practically chased every single one of them under his nose," Julian mumbled. "Why are you asking me such questions?"  
  
Isak had no answer. He just stood there, deeply shocked.  
  
Julian smiled quickly. "Will you come to Parker's gala on Saturday?"  
  
Isak knew he couldn't. On Saturday he would be Isak again and the whole family would be upside down.  
  
"I'll ask Even if he wants to go." he finally said.  
  
"You wanna ask Even? But he always goes to Parker's gala. He already assured me he's coming. The other night when we were having dinner." Julian hesitated. "By the way, Alicia also said it was a pity you weren't there."  
  
Isak could hardly tell him that he hadn't been invited.  
  
"It kind of didn't seem right after Even handed me the divorce papers, you know."  
  
Julian looked at him confused. "What do you want to do now?"  
  
Isak froze. "What do you mean?"  
  
Julian sat down. "Well, you said you wanted a divorce. But now it sounds like you've changed your mind."  
  
Isak knew only one answer, the truth.  
  
"I have no idea what to do now or what will happen next."  
  
Julian stared at him. "Please don't play around with Even. You two used to be so happy, but... a lot has happened since then. He's a good man. He deserves to be happy, Adrian."  
  
Isak looked at him. "How long have you known him?"  
  
"What!?"  
  
Isak wished he'd thought about that question before he opened his mouth. He stared at Julian with surprise and didn't know how to talk his way out of this stupid situation.  
  
"We grew up together." Julian said. "But you already know that. Even is like the brother I never had."  
  
"I know" Isak said hastily. "I meant, how long have you known he want a divorce?"  
  
"Oh, right." Julian's confused expression relaxed. "Uhm. I think a few months ago or so. As long as you do."  
  
Isak went to the sofa and sat down beside him. "There's something I haven't told you yet." he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I fell from my horse yesterday because someone shot at me."  
  
Julian went as white as a sheet. "What??"  
  
"Somebody shot at me too, Julian. I think someone's trying to kill me." Isak said.  
  
Julian squeezed a shocking hand to his chest and sat down again with wide open eyes.  
  
"Maybe you should have been a little more discreet in the last few years."  
  
Finally he got a bit further. "Discreet? What do you mean?"  
  
Julian watched him closely.  
  
"You never kept it a secret with your many affairs. I don't know, maybe one of them has decided to take revenge on you now."  
  
Isak had somehow felt that it was going to end there. It was now clear that his brother had betrayed Even terribly and hadn't even bothered to keep his affairs a secret. How could Adrian have acted so abominably and injured Even like that?  
  
"Are you all right?" Julian asked gently. "I don't mean to judge you, Adrian. You know I'd never do that. You know, I always hoped you and Even would reconcile each other until you told me it was hopeless. I just want you two to be happy. It's terrible to see how you're hurting each other."  
  
Isak turned to him. "Who do you think shot at me?"  
  
Julian seemed concerned. "I don't know. I really have no idea who could be that crazy to shoot at you."  
  
\--  
  
"Mr. Bech Naesheim! What a surprise!"  
  
Isak smiled at the pretty, very young woman with blonde hair, but his gaze looked past her at the children crowded in the hallway. Some of the children were still very young, and the nursery school apparently also offered groups for two- and three-year-olds. Then he discovered Mads, who saw Isak at the same moment.  
  
"Pappa!" he beamed with joyful surprise.  
  
Isak smiled at the young woman, whose name he was not interested in and hurried past her. He knelt down and held his nephew in his arms.  
  
"Hey, sweetheart. How was it today?"  
  
Mads was smiling at him. "It was great." he said. "I made a halloween picture for you."  
  
"That's great!" Isak smiled broadly. "When can I have a look at it?"  
  
"It's not finished."  
  
Isak stood up and stroked Mad's hair. "I'm sorry I couldn't come yesterday. I fell off the horse and hit my head. Dr. Mitchell gave me medicine and I fell asleep."  
  
"I know." Mads smiled at him and took his hand. "Daddy told me."  
  
Isak hesitated for a moment.  
  
"Were you angry because I couldn't pick you up yesterday?"  
  
"A little bit. But Daddy let me sleep over at your place for a while. And then I saw you were really sick." Mads said with a serious face.  
  
When they left the room, Isak smiled at the young woman.  
  
"It's very nice to see you, Mr. Bech Naesheim. Apparently, you've already recovered from your accident?"  
  
Isak stopped in amazement. Was this such a small place that even Mad's nursery school teacher found out about his accident? Then he realized how she must have heard about it.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I suppose Mads told you about this?"  
  
"No, I heard it at the bakery this morning." The brown eyes of the woman eyeed Isak. Her smile suddenly seemed very weak, her gaze curious.  
  
Suddenly Isak realized how small everything here was. It's a classic village life. He didn't know the number of inhabitants, but it could only be a few thousand. That meant everyone knew about everybody.  
  
Isak smiled at her, waved and went out with Mads.  
  
"You have a very nice nursery school teacher." he said.  
  
"Ms. Harding is very kind." Mads agreed. "She always asks how Daddy's doing. She also smiles at him every time he comes here. I think she likes him very much." Mads smiled at him.  
  
Suddenly Isak stopped as if he had been rooted. Even was very good-looking and rich and he was a very good match. Undoubtedly, the whole town knew that his husband was cheating on him and the divorce was imminent. How many out there couldn't wait for him to split up and then had a chance to get him? That was a horrible imagination.  
  
"Pappa?"  
  
"I'm sorry" Isak said and noticed that he was standing in the middle of the sidewalk. He smiled at Mads, but the biggest question left him no peace. Where the hell is his brother?  
  
It was 2:00 pm. Adrian had written in his letter that he would be back in two days and that was today.  
  
Mads interrupted his thoughts. "Pappa, are you and daddy getting a divorce?"  
  
Isak looked into Mad's worried eyes and was horrified.  
  
"What do you mean, Mads?" Isak asked calmly, but inside he was agitated and terribly angry.  
  
Mads seemed downhearted. "Daddy told me. He said that from now on, you and he only wanted to be friends and live in different houses. He said that you still love me, but... Pappa I don't want a divorce! I don't want you to go away!"  
  
Isak lifted Mads up and held him tightly to his chest. Tears came into his eyes.  
  
"I don't want that either," Isak said, and then he was surprised at himself.  
  
Isak just couldn't let Mads go. He held him in his arms and thought that he really didn't want to give up his new life on Fox Hollow.  
  
Isak was shocked by himself.  
  
…  
  
Three hours later, Isak and Mads drove towards the house.  
  
Mads saw the police car at the same moment as Isak. He left out a childish scream while Isak gasped for air and wondered why a police car stood at the front door.  
  
And then he knew it, Adrian had returned and they would both be arrested for fraud.  
  
"Pappa! Do you think evil people have come home to us?" Mads asked with big eyes.  
  
Isak parked the car and turned off the engine. He tried to calm down. That was impossible. He had not thought at all that what he was doing here could not only be reprehensible but also punishable by law.  
  
Isak tried not to panic. It wasn't early afternoon anymore. It was after 5:00 pm. Adrian was supposed to be here hours ago, and if he was so late, he would have called. What had happened? And something had probably happened.  
  
Isak was scared. Mads opened the car door.  
  
"Uncle Nick! Uncle Nick!" he exclaimed happily.  
  
Isak watched Mads jump out of the car.  
  
Adrian had mentioned that Even had a younger brother named Nick, but he hadn't told him anything else. Why did he show up here now? Isak felt that he could not cope with another family member and other accusations. Because of course, Evens brother would be on his side.  
  
Mads was already running up the steps to the porch and Isak got out of the car. He was hot and sweating.  
  
As soon as he entered the house, Even came storming out of the living room, his son firmly at his hand.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" he yelled at Isak.  
  
Isak saw that he was afraid.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Even gave him an angry look and then took Mads on his arm. Isak was frightened, but at the same moment he understood. This had nothing to do with Adrian.  
  
"Where were you with him all afternoon?" Even growled.  
  
A policeman in black uniform, with a big gun in his holster at the waist, appeared behind Even, and also Elizabeth and Max.  
  
Elizabeth was white as the wall, Max, on the other hand, gazed thoughtfully.  
  
"We went to the cinema." Isak said quickly. "I'm sorry." I didn't mean to—"  
  
"You were in the cinema?!" Even panted unbelieving.  
  
"Daddy, we've been watching _The Lion King_!! That was so great! And we ate ice cream too " Mads shouted.  
  
Even immediately pressed a kiss on his forehead. "I didn't know that." he said quietly. "Thank God you're all right."  
  
The policeman wore a badge with the imprint' SHERIFF' on his black uniform jacket. He had dark hair and looked far too good for a country policeman. He stared gloomy at Isak. Their glances met and when Isak looked into his eyes, he knew who he was looking at. _Even's brother was the Sheriff._  
  
Nick turned to his brother and knocked Even on the shoulder.  
  
"Well, they're all well, so I'll go. We have a little argument to settle at the other end of the town."  
  
Even put Mads off but took his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry, Nick. Sorry about the false alarm."  
  
Nick was hard to see through, his facial expression was hard. He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"We often have false alarms." he glanced at Isak from his narrow eyes. "He's never taken Mads out somewhere in the afternoon. You were doing all right when you called me. You couldn't have known he was going to the cinema with him."  
  
Nick didn't let Isak out of his sight. His gaze glided slowly and coldly over his face and got caught in his hair and eyes. Then he looked at him from his head to his toe. And that wasn't an admiring look.  
  
Isak recognized a dangerous enemy when he saw him. Breathlessly, he stepped back a step as if he could keep him away from his body.  
  
"Adrian, I'd like to talk to you about that shot allegedly fired on you. Could you please come to my office soon and make a statement?"  
  
"I... of course." Isak looked over from the dark-haired sheriff to Even. "I'm sorry." he mumbled quietly. "I didn't know I'd scare you guys like that."  
  
Isak was so stupid. Of course, Adrian wouldn't go to the movies with Mads if he didn't even pick him up from his nursery school. What had he done?  
  
Nick said goodbye to Elizabeth and tickled Mads under his chin. "See you later, kiddo."  
  
Then he looked at Even. "Will you walk me outside?"  
  
Even nodded and the two brothers left the house. Isak stared at them with dismay. He was sure they were talking about him.  
  
His head hurt again. He pressed his hands against his temples, because he could no longer avoid the most disturbing of thoughts. _Did Even hated Adrian enough to want him dead?_  
  
…  
  
A short time later, Even returned to the house. Isak had suspected that he would want to speak to him, so he sat in the living room and enjoyed the moment of silence.  
  
When Even arrived, Isak looked up. His face seemed furious.  
  
"We need to talk." Even said firmly.  
  
"I've already said I'm sorry." Isak started sincerely.  
  
"Since when do you go to the movies with my son?" Even demanded to know. "Not to mention you picking him up from nursery school? Since when, Adrian??"  
  
Isak stared at him as his thoughts rolled over. Then he saw Mads peeking into the living room around the corner, a toy horse in his hand.  
  
After a moment, Mads came running. "Daddy?"  
  
Immediately Even bent down to him. "What is it, honey?" he asked gently.  
  
When Isak watched Even so closely and saw how much he loved his son, it hurt terribly. This man was capable of great kindness and compassion.  
  
"Pappa's not mean anymore." Mads said pleadingly.  
  
Isak froze.  
  
Even looked at his son in amazement and embraced him.  
  
"Of course, Pappa's not mean." he said kindly. "Your Pappa was never mean either. Pappas are not mean, honey."  
  
"No." Mads protested and shook her head.  
  
Isak had to silence the child. But when he opened his mouth, no word came out.  
  
"Pappa is a new, nice Pappa now." Mads explained certain.  
  
Isak thought he was going to faint.  
  
Even stared at his son.  
  
Isak stared at Even, speechless and sweating.  
  
"Yes, he's a new, nice Pappa." Even said. He straightened up.  
  
"Elizabeth?" he shouted. "Would you please make Mads something to eat?" he smiled down at his son.  
  
"I have to talk to Pappa about something else. Why don't you go in the kitchen, sweetheart?"  
  
Mads grinned at Isak as if to say: See? Now it's gonna be all right, I told him you're new and nice.  
  
Isak managed to smile back and then he was alone with Even.  
  
…  
  
"I can't take it anymore." Isak whispered appalled. "We were just at the cinema. I stupidly didn't tell anyone where we were going to go and that will never happen again. I'm sorry!"  
  
Even stepped up to him and Isak shrugged back as he built himself up in front of him.  
  
" _Hands off my son._ “  
  
Isak gasped for breath. Even trembled with anger.  
  
"Do you understand? I know what you're up to. I knew it the moment you came back with this loving pappa scam! I will no longer tolerate this!"  
  
Isak swallowed.  
  
"I'll divorce you." Even said harshly and looked coldly at Isak. "And I'll be happy when I finally get rid of you! Mads stays with me. Exclusive custody of me. I'll pay you a lot of money for it, you know that. But if you go on with this, there'll be war, Adrian. And I promise you, I will win. No matter what it takes."  
  
Isak stared terrified at his sparkling eyes. "Please calm down" he finally said. "Your anger doesn't make it any better."  
  
"You want me to calm down?" Even was stunned. "You think my anger doesn't make it better? Do you coming straight from the moon? You're trying to win Mad's love at the last minute and it works! Then we'll split up and break his heart and you expect me to calm down?" Even trembled all over the body.  
  
"Or are you expecting the judge to let him choose who he wants to live with? Are you hoping he'll choose you? Haven't you done enough damage yet? Is that how you're gonna give me one last deep shot? And what about Mads? You'll hurt him terribly too!!"  
  
Isak withstood his gaze. He agreed with everything Even said. But he wasn't Adrian.  
  
Isak felt the overwhelming urge to go to Even, take him in his arms, comfort him and heal his wounded heart. But that was not possible.  
  
Isak closed his eyes. How long would he survive this scam? Could the police protect Mads from an enemy whose identity only Adrian knew? Should he tell Even everything, right now? _Fuck Adrian, where are you?_  
  
"Well?" Even screamed. "Answer me, goddamn it!"  
  
Isak looked into his blue eyes and didn't say a word. He loved Mads with all his heart and as long as he didn't know who was threatening him, he wouldn't risk a revelation that could endanger the little boy. His decision was made.  
  
"Jesus Christ," Even shouted at him.  
  
Isak noticed a tear running down his cheek. He wiped them away and met Even's hostile gaze.  
  
"I'm sorry. I've said that before, and I'm serious about it."  
  
"That's all?" Even asked and frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry about everything." Isak said with a firm voice. His power seemed to return.  
  
"I regret everything I've ever hurt you and Mads with. I wish we could at least make a truce."  
  
Even snorted. "Tell your lawyer to call mine, Adrian. This game must stop. Better today than tomorrow. And stay away from my son." Even said warningly.  
  
"What about _your_ selfish behavior?" Isak asked.  
  
Even opened his eyes. "My selfish behavior?"  
  
"Yes! You told Mads we're getting a divorce. That really wasn't appropriate!" Isak hissed.  
  
Even stared at him. "Oh my goodness. Now do we know something like moral indignation? Oh, you can't be serious!"  
  
"You had no right" Isak said furiously.  
  
"I gently explained it to him. In terms a child can understand."  
  
"Really? And what exactly are these terms?" Isak shouted and tried to control his burning anger.  
  
"That we will live in different houses." Even said. "That adults, just like children, are still getting older. And if they change too much, they can't stay together anymore. That's what I said."  
  
"I'm sure he understood that very well." Isak replied sarcastically.  
  
"He's sad. But he'll get over it. And he'll get over it much faster if you move out and leave him alone."  
  
Isak stared at him and his neck prickled with dismay. Panic rose in him.  
  
"You want me to move out?"  
  
"I think that's the best way."  
  
The idea of leaving Fox Hollow was more than painful. Isak could not bear the mere thought of it.  
  
"We should try to reconcile, for Mad's sake" Isak replied slowly.  
  
Could Even force him to move out?  
  
"You can't just throw me out of the house."  
  
Evens' eyes widened and then he laughed silently.  
  
"We'll see." he walked towards the closed door.  
  
Isak noticed that Sam stood outside with a satisfied expression. He saw that Even stopped and exchanged a few words with his daughter.  
  
God, Isak didn't want to leave Fox Hollow. Somehow something had changed decisively. Isak didn't want to leave Fox Hollow. Like never again. And he was afraid it might not only be Mads' fault.  
  
Isak looked at Sam and her father. Had Sam been eavesdropping? Isak was absolutely sure. And unfortunately, the expression of gloating joy on her face had been unmistakable.  
  
She knew about the upcoming divorce and had heard that Even wanted to throw Adrian out of the house. She seemed to be happy about his suffering.  
  
Isak climbed the stairs when Sam and Even disappeared in the kitchen. When he looked to the left, he noticed that Sam's room door was wide open. He was just about to close it when he thought that this was the time to take a quick look around Sam's room.  
  
Sam's room was a mess. Her desk was littered with books and CDs, two empty cans of cola, a bag of chips and of course her computer.  
  
On the wall next to it stood miniature horses on a shelf. Isak was amazed. In the past, Sam must have wanted to follow in Even's footsteps.  
  
On the shelf there were some framed photos of a boy about Sam's age, with black hair and a contagious grin.  
  
A guitar and sheet music were scattered between the desk and shelf in the corner. Her backpack was on the floor next to a handbag.  
  
The backpack was open and half the content had slipped out. Textbooks, Magazines, an old, frayed stuffed animal and another empty bag of chips decorated the unmade bed.  
  
Isak went to the wardrobe and opened the top drawer. There was just a mess of clothes. He was about to close the drawer when he saw a piece of metal between the fabrics.  
  
Isak's hand touched something that felt like steel. What was that?  
  
He took the item out. It was a gun.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi ♥
> 
> aah, here is part 5 :)
> 
> thank you so much for taking the time to write comments. they mean a lot <3 you are amazing!
> 
> so, here we go ♥

Isak left Sam's room full of fear. His first impulse was to run downstairs to Even and tell him what he had found. But Even was furious with him. That probably wasn't a good time to tell him that his daughter had a gun.  
  
Isak clung to the stair railing and looked down into the foyer and into a part of the living room. His heart was raging with fear. He couldn't avoid a few questions: Did Sam hate him so much that she would kill him? Was it Sam who shot at him?  
  
Sam was tall. The shadow he had seen in the forest had been an adult - or someone as big as an adult. Isak had simply assumed that the shooter had been a man.  
  
He got sick.  
  
_Was it Sam?_  
  
How could he ever bring up these fears to Even?  
  
He heard his footsteps beneath him before he saw him and clung himself even tighter to the railing.  
  
Even stepped into his field of vision and watched Isak tortured. Isak didn't want to argue with him - he wasn't Adrian, damn it.  
  
Even took a sweeping turn and came up the stairs. When he reached Isak, he hesitated. Their eyes met. Isak didn't budge.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Isak crossed his lips with his tongue. "Nothing."  
  
Even pulled up a brow and walked past him. Isak hesitated at first, but then followed him. Perhaps this was a good opportunity for a conversation in private. Even seemed much calmer than before when he yelled at him about the divorce.  
  
Isak noticed that Even went into the bedroom, which was more or less Isak's now.  
  
"And what are you doing here?" he asked and followed Even into the room.  
  
"I'll change." he explained and disappeared in the dressing room.  
  
Isak looked at his watch - Adrian's fancy wristwatch - and frowned. It was almost 6:00 pm. Did Even want to go out again tonight? And if so, with whom?  
  
Even had turned his back to him, but now he wore nothing more than a tight-fitting white pair of underpants. He reached for dark pants.  
  
"What?" he asked and turned around.  
  
Isak stared at his magnificent, muscular chest, his flat, hard belly and finally his shorts. His legs were long, firm and muscular.  
  
Isak swallowed, he was just fascinated.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Even asked.  
  
Isak's gaze flew up and met Evens. He seemed to be angry, but Isak's mouth was so dry that he could not answer.  
  
An endless moment passed. The silence was heavy in the room, but Isak could hear his pulse pounding. _This man was so fucking beautiful._  
  
"If you keep staring at me like that, I might change my mind and get my goodbye kiss." Even said with a rough voice.  
  
Isak was amazed. Even wanted to sleep with him. That had become pretty, well, obvious. He felt the blood rise into his cheeks.  
  
"What? You've never seen an aroused man before?" Evens' laughter sounded a little wild. He just dropped his pants to the ground.  
  
"Take your clothes off, Adrian."  
  
Isak was so captivated by him that his first reaction was passionate, ardent desire. And Even knew it, because he smiled and came towards him.  
  
But there was a reason why Isak wasn't allowed to do this, even though he was trembling with excitement, even though the blood shot through his veins hot and tingling. And this reason was quite simple - his brother.  
  
Even smiled, apparently amused. His hands closed around Isak's shoulders.  
  
"You know what?" he whispered hoarsely. "I like this new scam. I like this innocence, the cute hair, the amazed eyes. I like that a lot, actually. It's a great role."  
  
_A great role._ Indeed.  
  
Isak had to control himself. But that was almost impossible, because his pulse was racing under his hands even faster when Even pulled his body towards him.  
  
"You want to go out" Isak said laboriously.  
  
"I have dinner with Mitch and Sara. But we have plenty of time." Even said and stared deep into Isaks eyes. "No, I'll cancel it." Even said, his mouth very close to Isak's. "Then we can take our time." He added with a stunningly thrilling whisper.  
  
Suddenly Adrian's phone rang.  
  
It was in Isak's back pocket and he was so frightened that he flinched.  
  
"Don't answer it" Even mumbled, shoved his hands under his sweater and Isak felt his hard, slightly calloused hands burning on his naked back.  
  
Isak jumped back and reached for the phone. He didn't need to look at the display to know that Adrian finally called him back.  
  
Isak ran to the door and looked back at Even. He stared at Isak horrified.  
  
"I'm sorry" Isak whispered and then he ran out of the bedroom and into the hallway. He pressed at the display. "Don't hang up!" he shouted quietly.  
  
When Isak was safely out in the open air, where the sky had just gone dark in the evening, he said: "Thank God, you're fine! I was fucking worried!"  
  
"Is everything okay with _you_?" Adrian asked. That sounded a little ironic.  
  
Isak walked further and further away from the house. He literally felt the looks in his back, but it didn't matter to him now.  
  
"Where are you? When are you coming? Somebody shot at me, Adrian! And Even handed me the divorce papers!"  
  
"Calm down" Adrian replied calmly. "I didn't think it wise to tell you we were on the verge of divorce. You've had enough to digest, too."  
  
"You knew? How the hell did you think I'd get along here - dealing with _him_ if he hated you so much?" Isak shouted angrily.  
  
"Isak. How could I not know that my marriage is over?" Adrian asked.  
  
"That's not funny!! You have a wonderful husband and a lovely son and you're not even saddened by the divorce!"  
  
"I think you're the one who's sad about it. But you've always been the more romantic of both of us." Isak heard a nostalgic smile in Adrian's voice. And then he heard something that took his breath away.  
  
"Are you in love with Even, Isak?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I knew you'd like him." Adrian said seriously. "That's why I never wanted you to meet him. I knew he'd like you, too. Actually, he married the wrong brother, don't you think? If you were wondering why I didn't mention my husband to you, well, that's why."  
  
Isak was perplexed that he could no longer think clearly.  
  
"But now it's over. It was a mistake. You can have anything, even the man, if you want." Adrian laughed. "And as for Mads, well..." he fell silent.  
  
Isak had stopped, shortly before Evens car. He felt sweat on his forehead.  
  
"What?"  
  
Adrian sighed."It's over with me and Even, Isak. It's over for a long time. I'm so sick of him and his moral sermons. I'm sick and tired of being judged all the time. And as soon as I get back, I'll bring the documents to the best lawyer I can find." Adrian said bitterly.  
  
Isak began to tremble. "He did love you. I think he still loves you now."  
  
Adrian laughed out loud. "He hates me. But he still loves sex."  
  
Isak flinched. Something had already given him this impression.  
  
"Are you still there?" asked Adrian after a break.  
  
Isak felt as if the ground was swaying under his feet. He was not allowed to think about what had almost happened a few minutes ago.  
  
"Are you on your way home? I know you lied to me about the seizure, Adrian. Fox Hollow is Evens property, without any encumbrances."  
  
Adrian sighed. "Even inherited it from his father. Half of it belongs to his brother, but Nick never interferes."  
  
"You lied to me! And someone shot at me because he thought I was you. What the hell is going on here, Adrian?" Isak asked tense.  
  
"I was afraid to tell you the truth! But... shit. I need a few more days, Isak." Adrian replied. "Please, Isak, you just have to trust me now."  
  
"A few more days?" Isak gasped. "No! There's no way! Even needs to know the truth, and I'm afraid we'll have to call the police."  
  
He wouldn't believe nothing at all anyomre without a reasonable explanation.  
  
"I wasn't lying when I said I was in trouble. Somebody's after me! But I really don't know who might have shot at you at Fox Hollow. This cannot have anything to do with my current plight. I really owe someone a lot of money, Isak, but I can't tell you why now. And I'm sure he won't hurt me, because he wants his money back. No one shot at you. I mean, I have a lot of enemies in the area, but I don't think one of them has the courage to kill me." He sounded amused.  
  
Isak grabbed the phone tighter. "Then it's true. You had affairs, didn't you?"  
  
"I already told you I don't love Even. Of course I had affairs."  
  
Isak sighed out loud. "Adrian, you're putting me in danger."  
  
"I would never do that!" Adrian shouted. "No one shot at you! Just hang in there for the weekend, Isak. Then I come home and we can explain everything to Even. Then we don't have to go to the police any more. I'm sure of it."  
  
"Even hates you. He'll hate me too, when he finds out what I did."  
  
"He will forgive you at some point. When he realizes what kind of person you are. When he realizes you're not like me at all. Isak please, I'm desperate." His voice sounded pleading.  
  
"I realize that. But you have to tell me more precisely why you're so desperate! Or I'll tell Even everything, Adrian. And the police!"  
  
Adrian laughed.  
  
"Nick Bech Naesheim hates me like a plague. If you go to the police, he'll probably kick you out. And you could go to jail for our little role reversal, Isak. I don't want this."  
  
Isak stared into the darkness.  
  
"Are you still there?"  
  
Isak nodded, even though Adrian couldn't even see it.  
  
"It's only a few days." Adrian urged despite Isaks silence. "And you have no other choice, Isak. Because if I know one thing, it's that you would never put my son - your nephew - in danger."  
  
These words were like a hard hit for Isak.  
  
"So you weren't lying when you told me about the threat against Mads?"  
  
"I would never abuse Mads to do that. Why do you think I'm doing all this? I may not be the best father in the world, but I would do anything, just anything to protect him. I can't let him pay for my stupid mistake. You know very well that Mads is my weak spot. What if they kidnap him, Isak?"  
  
Isak leaned against the door of Evens pick-up, tears had gathered in his eyes. After a break, he breathes:  
  
"I'll keep playing along, Adrian. But I don't understand any of this."  
  
"You don't have to understand anything," Adrian said quietly "except that I'm an idiot and that I now pay a terrible price for my past mistakes. And that my son may be next."  
  
"No." Isak said. "We're not gonna let anyone hurt him." Tears choked his voice.  
  
"He is the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life" Adrian replied quietly and Isak could hear him smile.  
  
Isak wiped away his tears and tried to pull himself together.  
  
"How should I deal with Even?"  
  
"Stay calm and friendly. Just be yourself." Adrian answered.  
  
A picture of Even, naked except for his underpants, was suddenly in front of his eyes.  
  
"And if he makes advances?" Isak asked nervously.  
  
After a break, Adrian asked: "Isak, did he hit on you?"  
  
"He thinks I'm you!" shouted Isak shouted dismayed.  
  
Adrian obviously thought it was funny. "Come on, you'll be fine with that. Just do what you think is right. You always do that, don't you?"  
  
"This is not a good time to be so enigmatic!" Isak almost screamed. He was still speechless and it was only gradually that he realized that he had to go through this deception for a long time.  
  
He still didn't know anything more than that two lives were at stake, his brother's and his nephew's life.  
  
Isak had to sit down, so he let himself sink into the gravel. If he had to play Adrian for a whole month - a whole year - to protect Mads, he would do it. He was absolutely sure of that.  
  
"Isak, I'm counting on you."  
  
Isak nodded, the phone in his shaky hand.  
  
"You can count on me." he whispered hoarsely. "You know that."  
  
"Yes, I know that. Because we're twins, and if I can't count on you, then who is it? And you can trust me, Isak."  
  
Isak knew the conversation would end soon. His heart seemed to have left his usual place, now it hit in his throat and threatened to suffocate.  
  
"When will I hear from you again?"  
  
"I'll call you when I get back. At the beginning of next week."  
  
Isak struggled for air. "Adrian. I'm scared. It's so hard. It's hard to lie to Even and..."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"And to love Mads so much." Isak whispered finally.  
  
"I know. I can't thank you enough, Isak. When this is over, everything will be as it should be. I swear. We'll be a family again, even after the divorce. I promise."  
  
Isak couldn't speak, so he nodded again.  
  
Adrian understood him anyway. The conversation ended.  
  
Isak sat there in silence. He could barely breathe. He longed for nothing more than that this heinous deception would finally end, that everyone would be safe and that he could become a part of Fox Hollow's life.  
  
He wasn't allowed to think it was about Mad's life. If he did, he'd lose his nerves.  
  
He should've asked Adrian who might have shot at him. Adrian didn't take that seriously, just like Nick did. Maybe they were right and he was wrong.  
  
Isak had a headache. It was time to go to bed. Then he thought about who was upstairs in the bedroom and his heart made a jump.  
  
_It's over with me and Even._  
  
His brother wanted a divorce and Isak would not interfere in this relationship. In the meantime, he also realized that Even deserved something better than Adrian.  
  
"What are you doing?" Max Zara's voice appeared.  
  
Isak opened his eyes and looked up. He had remained seated on the ground, leaning against a rear tyre. Max stood behind him and stared down at him. Isak hoped he didn't overhear his phone call.  
  
"I've suddenly become dizzy." Isak said hastily while his thoughts were overturned. He tried to get up and wished he could have asked Adrian about Max.  
  
Max reached out his arms and pulled him up. His grip was warm and strong. They looked into each other's eyes.  
  
Isak did not like his direct gaze, or his grim expression. He didn't like the way he looked him in the eye as if he wanted to read his secrets and lies. Isak looked away.  
  
"Maybe you should go back inside now." Max said quietly.  
  
Isak had to look into his eyes again. He wanted to ask him what he had to do with all this and why he was so hostile to his brother. But Isak could almost guess it.  
  
"How long have you been working at Fox Hollow, Max?" Isak asked.  
  
His eyes became narrow. "What a strange question."  
  
Isak knew why he found the question strange. It was strange, because Adrian would of course have known when Max had been hired.  
  
"I don't remember when you started here." Isak said. "Must be the fall."  
  
"Yeah, it must be that little bump you got in that weird riding accident." Max said.  
  
They stared at each other.  
  
Isak couldn't take his eyes off and he thpught that Max knew he wasn't Adrian.  
  
Max shrugged his shoulders abruptly. "Almost two months ago. But I can see why you don't remember exactly when I started here. In the first week, you didn't even look at me. I might as well have been a doorknob."  
  
"I've been thinking about something else." Isak said with dry mouth and his temples poked painfully. "And I'm sorry if I've been rude to you sometimes in the past few weeks." he added.  
  
Max didn't respond. He didn't seem mocking or hostile to him at all. Isak smiled weakly at him, but Max did not smile back. Instead, he looked past Isak.  
  
Suddenly Isak felt who was behind him and he spun around.  
  
Even stood on the porch watching him. Isak felt that he blushed. He hopefully didn't think he had anything with Max, did he?  
  
_Of course I had affairs._  
_You can have everything, even the man._  
  
Even came down the stairs and Isak had the feeling of being frozen in time and space. Of course he would think the worse of Isak, because Adrian had no morals when it came to his marriage and his husband.  
  
When Even reached the door of his car, Isak could finally see his face. It was completely closed off. Even didn't look at him. It was like he wasn't just inches away from him.  
  
He opened the car door and got in.  
  
Max turned around and walked past the car, apparently to the back door of the house.  
  
Isak didn't budge.  
  
How should he deal with Even?  
  
_Just be yourself._  
_He married the wrong brother._  
  
Even started the engine and Isak stepped on shaky legs to the driver's door.  
  
"It's not what you seem to think." he said slowly.  
  
Even looked up briefly. "I don't think anything at all." he replied. "Would you be so kind..?"  
  
His cold words struck Isak like an icy wind. He gasped for air and stepped aside.  
  
Even put back, turned around and drove away.  
  
Isak stared at the car for a long time and wished he could tell Even the truth. His stupid heart was convinced that Even could help them. But he had promised his brother and first of all he had to think about Mads.  
  
\--  
  
Isak had taken Mads to nursery school and simply endured Elizabeth's disapproval and Evens icy contempt.  
  
Now he got out of the car in front of the large stable building and saw Max standing in the stable alley. The big gate was open and his truck stood inside so he could unload.  
  
Isak stopped. His sight reminded him of last night when he was sure for a moment that Max had noticed something. But if he knew he wasn't Adrian, he would confront him or tell Even.  
  
Last night, suddenly Maxs' hostility had disappeared. But why? And why did he have a locked suitcase in his apartment?  
  
Now that Isak had to survive a few more days, he would not let up in his vigilance for a moment. He walked towards Max.  
  
"Hello" Isak said and smiled barely. "Have you seen Even?"  
  
Max nodded towards the covered riding arena.  
  
Isak thanked him with a nod and walked past him along the long stable alley, while he was aware of Max's eyes in his back.  
  
He entered the riding arena. Even and Jim stood in the middle and let a magnificent brown horse run at the lunge. Isak held on to the gate and watched how Even made the horse trot evenly. If he had noticed Isak, he did not react. And it really couldn't have been that he hadn't seen him.  
  
_It's over with me and Even._  
_He married the wrong brother._  
  
Isak's heart beat faster. If Even was his husband, he'd never cheat on him. He would appreciate any fucking moment.  
  
These thoughts frightened him. Isak turned them off by concentrating on Even and the horse.  
  
The horse obeyed, but impatiently threw his head up.  
  
"Hold on!" Even said with a steady voice. "That's it. Good boy."  
  
Even led the horse to the gate where Isak stood. He kept pretending he wasn't even there.  
  
Jim walked beside him and smiled at Isak.  
  
"How are you today, Adrian?"  
  
"Much better." Isak returned his smile, but it faded as he looked at Even.  
  
Even pushed the gate open and led the horse through. Isak followed him, Jim and the horse. Finally Even handed the horse over to the trainer and walked down the stable alley to the exit.  
  
Isak rushed after him. "Even, wait!"  
  
His long legs became slightly slower.  
  
"I'm busy." he said without turning around.  
  
Isak ran faster and caught up with him when they left the stable.  
  
"I want to talk to you." Isak said a little scared.  
  
Even punished him, but for what? Because he thought he caught him with Max last night? Or because Isak turned him down again yesterday? Anyway, he wasn't in a good mood.  
  
Even walked slower, but did not stop.  
  
"Can't this wait?"  
  
Isak held him by the arm. "No Even, it can't wait."  
  
He looked at him properly for the first time that day. His gaze fell on Isak's mouth. Then he looked away. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I don't know how to gently teach you that but.." Isak took a deep breath. "I found a gun in Sam's room."  
  
Even froze. "What?"  
  
"Even, I found a gun in her room. Do you know she has a gun?"  
  
"No, I don't know anything about that. This must be a mistake." he said grim. "Jesus Christ, that must be a toy gun."  
  
"That's not a toy gun."  
  
Even stared at Isak. "Where's the thing?"  
  
"In her dresser, under her clothes. I'll show it to you if you want." Isak saw that he finally understood what he had said, because he was visibly upset.  
  
Even nodded eventually and they went up the hill to the house.  
  
"I'm sure it's just a toy. These look amazingly real these days."  
  
"Even, that's not a toy gun."  
  
Even looked icy at him and Isak looked back.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't expect to find a gun in her room either."  
  
Suddenly Even stopped, a hand already at the front door. "What were you doing there?"  
  
Isak hesitated. But he was prepared for this question.  
  
"I thought she might have borrowed my phone."  
  
The gaze of Evens blue eyes was unpleasantly penetrating. "What makes you think that?"  
  
"Because I misplaced it and couldn't find it anywhere."  
  
Evens look told him he didn't believe that excuse. Not for a single moment. He went into the house without stopping the door and Isak followed him anyway.  
  
Even didn't knock, because Sam had gone to school shortly after Isak left with Mads.  
  
He looked around surprised. "What a mess." Even muttered.  
  
"Most teenagers are messy" Isak said calmly.  
  
Even gave Isak a grim look and nodded towards the chest of drawers. "In there?"  
  
Isak nodded and passed him. Suddenly he wondered what to do when the gun was gone. He shivered at this thought and pulled up the drawer. But the shiny metal peeped out between different fabrics.  
  
Even stood behind him and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"What the hell..."  
  
Isak looked back. It hurt him to have to show Even that.  
  
While Even took out the gun, Isak recognize something. There, between all the clothes, lay a well-known sweater. It was a knitted sweater. And Isak was sure that it belonged to Adrian, because Isak had the same. Their mother made these for them. Isak used to curl into it when he felt alone. Why hadn't he seen that when he saw the gun yesterday? But okay, he was probably too distracted cause he actually find a gun in here.  
  
But why did Sam have that sweater? She hates Adrian, so Isak is sure they won't exchange big, comfortable sweaters. She must have stolen it from his closet.  
  
"It's real." Even said serious.  
  
Isak nodded. "I know. I'm sorry." he said quietly and put gently a hand on Even shoulder. His back was stiff as a board.  
  
"That's not hers. I'm sure it belongs to that damned David. He's always in some kind of trouble - nothing but trouble with this guy. It's definitely not hers."  
  
"Can Sam shoot?" Isak carefully asked.  
  
"Yeah. She wanted to learn it when she was about thirteen, and Nick practiced a little bit with her. At the time, we both found that it can't hurt in this area to know about weapons and have respect for them. Besides, this is almost usual here. She even shoots pretty good— " he broke off.  
  
A shiver ran over Isak's back. So, Sam was able to shoot - pretty good, actually.  
  
Their eyes met. Even's eyes were wide open and tortured. Did he think the same? That Sam hated Adrian and maybe made a terrible mistake?  
  
"I'll take care of it." Even growled. He was not just upset. He was angry. Really, really angry.  
  
"You really should talk to her in peace. When are she coming home?"  
  
"Who knows? I have no intention of waiting for school to end."  
  
Even checked the gun and cursed.  
  
"Is it loaded?" Isak gasps.  
  
Cartridges fell in Evens palm. "Yes."  
  
His eyes flashed with anger. He put the bullets in his pocket and shoved the gun into the belt of his jeans.  
  
Isak reached for his arm before he could storm out of the room. "Wait! You're far too excited. and I don't think it's wise to get her out of class in the middle of the day."  
  
"I drag her by the hair out of the fucking classroom!" Even hissed, looking at Isak with sparkling blue eyes. "I'm going to get that David too! I told her not to see him again" he shouted.  
  
"Please, calm down and think." Isak wouldn't let him go. "You're so angry, you can't think clearly. If you go after her like that, you'll put her on the defensive and make it worse!"  
  
"Worse? How can it get worse?" Even asked stunned. "We find a loaded gun, a fucking gun, in her room, not to mention stealing your clothes!"  
  
Even had probably noticed Adrian's sweater too.  
  
Isak let go of his arm.  
  
"Why do you try to cover for her? You don't like her, you never liked her. How long has this been going on? And that was your sweater, wasn't it? Damn it."  
  
Even raged without waiting for Isak's answer.  
  
Isak shoved a hand into his. "Come. Let's sit down. Just for a moment."  
  
Even looked into his eyes, lowered his gaze, then looked at him again.  
  
Isak noticed his despair.  
  
"How long has she been stealing from you?" Even asked in a rough voice.  
  
Isaks heart almost broke. He wanted to touch Evens cheek, no, stroke it.  
  
"She didn't steal anything. She just borrowed it." Isak answered with a hoarse voice.  
  
"Why are you trying to protect her? I don't think she asked your permission."  
  
Isak hesitated. Maybe it was better if he found out the whole truth about his daughter. "No, she doesn't."  
  
"I call that stealing." Even said seriously. "Why are you trying to protect her? I don't think she asked your permission."  
  
Isak hesitated. Maybe it was better if he found out the whole truth about his daughter. "No, she doesn't."  
  
"I call that stealing." He said grim. "And minors are not allowed to own weapons, that's illegal!"  
  
Isak pulled him on Sam's bed. "Sit down, Even."  
  
Even looked him straight in the eye - and maybe right into his heart, open and unprotected from worry.  
  
When Isak looked into his blue eyes and saw how much he loved Sam and how scared he was, his heart flew to him. He wanted to see Even happy. And now he knew that Even had to divorce Adrian because of this, so that he could bring the peace and quiet he and his children deserved into his life.  
  
Even sat down and buried his face in his hands. Isak laid a hand on his strong shoulder and Even looked up. Their eyes met.  
  
Isak smiled weakly.  
  
"We should take our time to take a closer look. We don't know yet why Sam did what. She's at a difficult age. My first thought was not that she hates me - and that would be my fault alone - but that she wanted more attention."  
  
Even stared at him. Isak saw his gaze soften.  
  
"Since when are you so kind-hearted?"  
  
"I don't know, but it's not about me now. I think we should forget about the borrowed clothes for a moment."  
  
Even still stared at him, apparently astonished.  
  
"You're right." he looked up at the ceiling and shook his head. "I never thought I'd have to admit this to you sometime, but you're absolutely right." he smiled at him.  
  
Isak's heart rejoiced. What wouldn't he give to be smiled at like that all his life? Then he noticed where his thoughts wandered to and was appalled by himself.  
  
Nevertheless, he managed to return the smile.  
  
"We should concentrate on the gun first." Isak said.  
  
Evens' face got hard. "It must belong to this David."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
Even turned completely to him. "But I can't wait till tonight to talk to her. I just can't, Adrian."  
  
Isak understood him. "But you're already calmer now. When you get her out of school, you have to be just as calm. It won't do any good to yell at her. I bet if you yell at her, she won't say anything."  
  
Even stared at him again as incredulously as before. Then he stood up and looked down at Isak.  
  
"Maybe it's really because you hit your head, but I could swear you've changed since then."  
  
Isak's heart beat frightened and he also got up.  
  
"I'm still myself. But hopefully a little more thoughtful, a little better." he hesitated. "I regret so much, Even."  
  
"I just don't get it" Even said shaking his head and Isak bit his lip.  
  
"Thank you." Even whispered.  
  
Isak melted. It was frightening that an individual word coming from the heart had such an effect on him.  
  
"You're welcome" he replied.  
  
\--  
  
Isak went downstairs after Even had driven. He wished Even had asked him to come with. But Isak knew that this was not a good idea and that he would have stayed on Fox Hollow anyway.  
  
He was very worried. The situation with Sam was difficult and Even was terribly upset. Now he could only hope for the best, although he feared an explosion of feelings and conflicts.  
  
Since he couldn't do anything else at the moment, he decided to go over to the stables and see if Max was there. Snooping around in his luggage would distract him from the worries about Even and his daughter and maybe solve the mystery of who and what Max really was.  
  
Isak took a small knife from a kitchen drawer and pushed it into the back pocket. He could hardly believe that he would actually searching the private property of a stranger. Isak was nervous.  
  
It was a grey, almost wintry day. Isak wore jeans and a long-sleeved top from Adrian, which was uncomfortable. It looked expensive, but he felt trapped, like a different person. Obviously. Tomorrow he'd buy some comfortable clothes.  
  
Maxs' car wasn't there and Isak's excitement grew. When he entered the large stable, he saw the red-haired young man in one of the stables. But there was no one else around. Now Isak needed some of his brother's impertinence. He stopped in the open gate.  
  
"Hello, is Max there?"  
  
"Uh, no. He's over there, in the other stable."  
  
So this was the perfect opportunity. Isak thanked the boy and hurried out. Immediately afterwards he ran up the narrow, dark stairs to the apartments above the stable.  
  
Maxs' door was closed this time. Isak turned the doorknob and noticed that it was even locked.  
  
_Shit_  
  
Isak paused and stared at the locked door. Last time it was wide open. Did Max realize that someone had invaded in his apartment?  
  
Isak pulled the small knife out of his pocket, but the tip did not fit into the keyhole, which was only a narrow slit. He frowned. This was a very simple lock, you just had to turn a small lever on the doorknob on the inside to lock it.  
  
He hesitated and then pushed the knife between the door and the door frame. He hadn't done anything like that before, but he saw in movies how doors were opened with credit cards. He quickly pushed the knife up and - voilà. The lock opened.  
  
Isak took a deep breath and tried to push the door open, but it didn't give way.  
  
_Max had a fuse on the inside. He had noticed that someone had been in his apartment the other day._  
  
Suddenly determined, Isak went into the neighbouring, empty apartment whose door was not locked. He entered the dusty apartment, which was very similar to that of Max next door.  
  
Then he saw the window. It was on the same wall as the window in Max's apartment and he thought that there had to be about three meters between the two windows.  
  
He hurried over, opened it as far as possible and looked down. He was on the first floor and if he fell, he would break at least one bone, if not the neck.  
  
He leaned further out and found that he had overestimated the distance between the windows. It was only about two meters - and Maxs' window was wide open.  
  
A rain gutter ran along the roof of the stable building and about one metre below the windows, a narrow ledge was drawn around the building. He could make it.  
  
He would survive here for three days. He wouldn't give up now.  
  
Isak closed his eyes, breathed deeply and climbed carefully out of the window. He stood with both feet on the ledge and held on to the gutter above his head.  
  
His stomach pressed flat against the wall. He breathed heavily and tried not to think about falling. Instead, he kept telling himself that the solution to the mystery of who Max Zara really was, was to be found in the locked suitcase over there.  
  
Immediately afterwards, Isak glided through the window and reached the safe floor of the apartment. He landed on his hands and knees and began to laugh. It was silly, but he was proud of himself. He had made it.  
  
Isak got up and rushed to the bed. He knelt in front of it and pulled out the closed suitcase. Again he tried to break the little padlock with his kitchen knife, but it didn't work.  
  
Isak sat on his heels. Even after further attempts he was unable to do so.  
  
_Damn it!!_  
  
After a break, Isak took a deep breath and pushed the knife through the fabric of the suitcase. It was amazingly tough. He laboriously pulled the blade through the fabric until the slit was big enough.  
  
He put one hand in it and touched for the second time within 24 hours cold steel between his fingers.  
  
_He had a gun in his suitcase_  
  
For a moment Isak couldn't move in fright, but then he pulled out the gun.  
  
He gasped for air. It didn't look anything like typical and normal pistols as he had found in Sam's room. This was much bigger, much more dangerous.  
  
It looked like a weapon designed exclusively to kill.  
  
"Fuck" Isak pressed out.  
  
He put the gun away, hesitated and then slowly put his hand back into the case as if he was expecting to be bitten.  
  
This time his fingers closed around leather. The object was long and narrow, and he didn't even have to pull it out to realize that it was a leather cover of a large knife.  
  
He brought it out and realized that he had guessed correctly. But it wasn't just a knife, it was more like a dagger, a giant dagger.  
  
_Who the hell was Max Zara?? And what was he doing on Fox Hollow?_  
  
Isak was sure it must have something to do with Adrian - or the difficulties he was in. There was no other explanation. But Isak was right, Max was not an easy stable boy.  
  
But whose side was he on?  
  
Isak had a bad feeling about it.  
  
At first, he hoped it was a cop undercover. But Max hated Adrian. He hated him abysmally.  
  
Isak was supposed to get out of this apartment before Max caught him here.  
  
Isak pushed the knife back into the suitcase and wanted to do the same with the gun when he heard a lock snap open. Then he heard the door open.  
  
_You've got to be kidding me._  
  
Panic gripped him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Max Zara asked dangerously calmly.  
  
Slowly, still on his heels, Isak turned around.  
  
He could barely breathe. Max closed the door behind him and moved slowly and yet somehow unbelievably threatening.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Max asked again, and his eyes fell on the gun.  
  
Isak still held it in his hand. Now he dropped the gun and jumped up.  
  
_What did he do? Well, he was spying on him and had just broken into his apartment._  
  
Max crossed his arms in front of the mighty chest.  
  
_What if he was after Adrian? What if he was the one who shot at him?_  
  
"I think I should be the one asking questions here" Isak said hoarsely.  
  
"Really? I'm thinking about calling the police." Maxs' tone of voice was almost mild.  
  
Isak swallowed and hoped Max was bluffing.  
  
"Go ahead. Because you have a gun and a dagger here, and I don't think you have a license for that gun, and aren't so long blades forbidden?"  
  
Who the hell is walking around with a stiletto?  
  
_Someone very, very dangerous. Someone with murderous intentions._  
  
Max had still not moved. A weak smile was on his face.  
  
"No, this blade is not illegal, and I have a gun license for the gun."  
  
Isak tried to grasp a clear thought.  
  
"Can I see that please?"  
  
Max seemed to hold back the laughter. Then he took his wallet out of the back pocket and opened it. The gun license looked real. Even his picture was on it.  
  
"Satisfied?"  
  
"No."  
  
Isak had to get out of here as soon as possible.  
  
"Why? Because I caught you in my apartment where you weren't supposed to be? What were you looking for, Mr. Bech Naesheim?" Maxs' eyes became narrow. "I take it you didn't want to pay me a friendly visit."  
  
Isak put on a fake smile. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been snooping around here." he sat up and tried to get past Max, but his hand closed around Isak's wrist.  
  
"What's the rush, Mr. Bech Naesheim?" he whispered and turned him around. He stopped smiling. "You look so scared."  
  
"I'm not afraid." Isak lied.  
  
"Oh, no?" Max let him go, but Isak still couldn't move.  
  
"You haven't answered my question yet. What are you doing up here?"  
  
Isak looked into his cool eyes and saw no trace of heat in it. He saw no anger, no desire. His fear grew. Somehow he felt like Max was playing with him.  
  
"I don't think you're who you say you are."  
  
Max dared to laugh. "No? I hate to tell you this, but I'm just an ordinary guy who lost his job and now works here in the stables to pay the bills and have a roof over my head."  
  
Isak didn't believe a single word he said.  
  
"And I'm a gun maniac, that's why I own a gun."  
  
Isak didn't believe that either. He didn't think he was just an ordinary guy, not at all. He had the sharpest, most penetrating look he'd ever seen and he had not simply imagined his dislike or aggressive sexuality when he first met him.  
  
But there was no trace of either.  
  
What if he knew everything? What if he overheard his phone call with Adrian from start to finish last night? What if that's why he was no longer attracted to him and stopped being hostile to him because he knew he wasn't Adrian?  
  
"Most people just ask when they have their doubts about someone. You've put a lot of effort into getting in here" Max said quietly and brought Isak back from his thoughts.  
  
"Somebody shot at me the day before yesterday, remember?"  
  
"I haven't forgotten, but you've been stirring up fierce feelings in this neighborhood since the beginning, haven't you Adrian?"  
  
He had never spoken to him with his brother's name before. The way he pronounced it, threw a frightened shiver down Isaks spine.  
  
"I've done a lot of wrong things. I've been regretting my behavior lately, too."  
  
"Really?" Max raised his eyebrows. "Did you really change like that?"  
  
"Yes." Isak stretched the chin aggressively. "I regret the past. I'm sorry if I ever gave you false hope. And now I have to go. Even's probably looking for me already."  
  
"Even went to town." Max replied calmly.  
  
Isak turned around and to his relief, Max did not grab him by the arm again. But the relief did not last long.  
  
"I'll give you some advice" Max said.  
  
Isak stopped, but didn't dare to turn around.  
  
"Stay calm for a while" he said. "You may have changed fundamentally, but this is a small town with a good memory. I don't even want to imagine what could happen to a handsome man like you if you weren't careful."  
  
Isak whirled around. "What do you know??" he screamed at him. "Do you know who shot at me?"  
  
Max's smile looked superficial. "I know as much as you do, and if I were you, I'd keep myself quiet for a while."  
  
Isak stared at him. Max's gaze was cold and hard, but not vicious. Was he wrong about him? Was this man on his side?  
  
"Oh, and the next time I catch you snooping in here, I might not be in such a mild mood." Max smiled grimly.  
  
\--  
  
Isak had just entered the house, still shocked and completely confused by his encounter with Zara when he heard a car outside. He turned back on the spot and ran to the window next to the front door.  
  
Even's car was in the driveway. Isak watched Sam jump off the passenger seat, slammed the door behind her and ran to the house. Isak caught a glimpse of her wet, angry face.  
  
Isak turned around when Sam entered the house. She was terribly angry and tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"Sam, wait!" Isak shouted automatically.  
  
Sam drove around, saw him and unbelievingly opened her eyes.  
  
"You!! This is all your fault! I hate you!" she turned around and ran up the stairs.  
  
Isak noticed that Even was standing in the front door. He took a look at him and only wanted to hold him in his arms, but he didn't move.  
  
Evens' face reflected strong feelings. He gave Isak a fierce look and then stomped to his office room. Isak followed him without hesitation.  
  
"How can I help you?"  
  
Even went to his desk, but didn't sit down.  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Even stared at the papers scattered across the desk.  
  
"Does the gun belong to her?"  
  
"I don't know." Even looked up and looked Isak in the eyes. His face seemed tormented. "She said it was none of my business."  
  
Isak could no longer hold back. He went to him and put a hand down his neck.  
  
"May I try talking to her?" Isak asked and tried not to notice how soft the skin in Evens' neck was, how delicate the fine hairs were.  
  
"In fact, she said that's none of my _goddamn shit_ business."  
  
Isak flinched. He'd never seen a man so disbanded.  
  
"I was so angry! I hollered at her. I didn't mean to! I've never did that before." Even said.  
  
Isak froze.  
  
"But when she acted like this after what happened here, I couldn't help it." Even let himself sink onto the chair and hid the face in his hands. "I do love her, Adrian. I love my daughter. I've never yelled at her like that before, ever! That was a reflex! A fucking reflex!"  
  
"I know how much you love her" Isak whispered and gently rubbed his shoulder. "It's gonna be okay."  
  
"Really?" Even looked up tortured at him. "I yelled at my daughter. I yelled at her in front of her friends. She'll never forgive me for this."  
  
"Yes, she will." Isak replied with a firm voice. "Even, you have to look at this differently. Sam might be in trouble. You mustn't forget that she had a gun in her room."  
  
Even stared at him. "You're right..." he mumbled. "Maybe you should really try to talk to her, since you're suddenly so infinitely wise." he gave Isak a strange look.  
  
"Thanks" Isak answered, lowered his gaze and never said a word about the subliminal question.  
  
"I'll let you know how it went."  
  
"Yes, please" Even said.  
  
Isak patted his shoulder and walked out. As soon as he turned his back on him, the confident facade fell. Even had yelled at his daughter in front of all her friends at school and then dragged her home with him. That wouldn't be easy to fix.  
  
Slowly he climbed up the stairs and desperately wished he was indeed so wise. He thought that what Sam needed now as a stepfather was a friend. Maybe he'd somehow succeed in being Sam's friend.  
  
Isak felt a nervous flutter in his stomach when he arrived in front of Sam's closed door. He knocked.  
  
"Go away!" Sam shouted hoarse.  
  
Isak hesitated. "Sam, please let me in."  
  
"You're the last person I'd talk to!! Get out of here!"  
  
The stereo system started shouting at full volume. Isak twisted his face. Sam probably locked the door. Isak tried anyway to open it, but unfortunately he was right.  
  
"Sam, please! Your father loves you so much, that's why he's upset! He didn't want to yell at you and he has a guilty conscience about it! I know how hurt you are now! Why don't you let me in so we can talk? Please, Sam."  
  
Sam's only answer was a horrible rock band screaming out of the stereo. Isak didn't know what else to do.  
  
"My dad never yelled at me." Isak finally started talking. "And I was pretty difficult at the time" he said and told about his twin brother.  
  
"When I was your age, I stayed out all night with boys at wild parties."  
  
Yes, Adrian had been completely uncontrollable. Their mother had died and their father didn't know how to handle the boys. Above all, he had mourned his wife for a very long time and very intensely.  
  
"I broke every rule my Dad made. But he never yelled at me. After my mother died, he didn't do much at all. I think his heart was broken and he never really recovered from it."  
  
Isak paused and thought sadly of the man he had loved and admired. Then he noticed the silence on the other side of the door. The stereo system had been switched off. Sam listened to him.  
  
"My father moved away when he retired and I went to college. He died a few years ago. I wish he'd taken more care of me when I was so young. If I meant more to him, I'm sure he would have."  
  
Isak kept silent for a moment.  
  
"Your father yelled at you because you mean so much to him, Sam."  
  
A long moment passed. Sam opened the door. She had cried. Tears dried on her skin and her nose tip was reddened.  
  
"Did you just make that up?"  
  
"No, I didn't. I was really wild as a teenager and my father was so lost in his sadness that he didn't notice it and didn't pay any attention. Your father loves you very much, Sam" Isak said seriously. "And you know it."  
  
Sam stepped back, but left the door open. Isak followed her into the room.  
  
Sam threw herself on the bed and put her face in the pillow. Shortly before the bed Isak stopped.  
  
"Even worries about you" Isak said gently. "He's worried about that gun in your drawer."  
  
Sam sat up straight. Her long, blonde hair fell over her shoulders.  
  
"He wouldn't know anything about it if you hadn't been snooping around in my room" she said angrily.  
  
Isak said cautiously: "I should have asked you for my clothes, you're right. That wasn't smart of me."  
  
_Luckily Isak had found the sweater at all, otherwise he would not have thought up an excuse._  
  
Sam blinked at him. "That was dumb as hell!" she cursed.  
  
"Do you have to curse at me now?" Isak quietly asked.  
  
Sam was stunned. "Why wouldn't I be? I hear you cursing all the time!"  
  
Isak distorted his face and Sam blinked at him again as if Isak was an alien.  
  
"Aren't you gonna yell at me about that sweater?" Sam asked quietly.  
  
Isak sighed. "No. I think we'll talk about that some other time." he took a break.  
  
"I'll lend you anything if you like something in my closet, Sam. It would only be nice if you asked me first."  
  
Sam was wide-eyed.  
  
"But can I ask why?" Isak asked. "I mean, why this sweater?"  
  
Sam looked him in the eye for a moment and then lowered her eyes. "I don't know.. It's just so big and— if I feel alone or I miss my mum, I like to put it on. He gives me... safety."  
  
Isak smiled at her. "You know, he gives me safety, too. My mother gave it to me at the time."  
  
Sam stared at him. "Really?"  
  
Isak nodded. "But you can wear it if you like to. When he comforts you on days when you're sad, then wear it please."  
  
Sam suddenly stared at him suspiciously. "What do you want? You must want something from me if you're so nice to me."  
  
It almost broke Isak's heart. He wanted to hug Sam tight.  
  
"I want to talk to you about the gun." he finally said. "Why did you hide a gun in your room?"  
  
Sam didn't look up. "I had my reasons."  
  
"Sam" Isak said gently. "Why would you need a gun?"  
  
Sam stared silently at her feet, new tears shimmering on her long lashes.  
  
Eventually she took a deep breath. "There are some bad guys at my school. Guys from the other side of town. This is a real gang. They are called the 'Yakuza'. Everyone at the school suffers from them." she said stubbornly but surely. "And so do I."  
  
Isak was amazed. "So why do you need this gun? You gonna shoot these guys with that?"  
  
Sam shrugged. "They're bad guys. And dangerous. I have to keep them off my back" she explained heatedly.  
  
"And does David belong to this gang?"  
  
"No!" Sam shouted horrified. "He tried hard not to get involved, even though he lives around the corner with them! They want him to join them too, but he doesn't want to! They even beat him up- " Sam fell silent.  
  
Isak began to understand. Maybe Even was right. Perhaps the weapon belonged to David, and he had a good reason for it, namely to protect himself. It was only clear that Sam wanted to protect him.  
  
"David is not a bad man! His father is a drunkard, but his mother is very nice and works really hard! David has the best grades of all, did you know that? They even wanted him on the football team, he's really good. But he can't because he works after school. Dad _hates_ David. And he doesn't even know him!" Sam shouted.  
  
Isak noticed that Sam really likes this boy very much. She was worried about him and couldn't talk to anyone about it.  
  
Isak hesitated, briefly put a hand on her arm and then said:  
  
"Seems like a very special boy."  
  
"Do you think so?" Sam gasped.  
  
Isak nodded.  
  
Sam smiled. "Would you like to see some pictures of him?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Sam got underneath her bed and brought out a colorful painted box. She opened the box and handed Isak a dozen photos. David in sloppy sweater, David at the wheel of a rusty jeep, David arm in arm with Sam, apparently photographed in a photo booth. He had dark hair, light skin and dimples. He smiled at all the photos.  
  
"He looks nice." Isak said and smiled at Sam.  
  
Sam grinned. "I know." Then her smile disappeared. "Aren't you gonna yell at me? I mean, about the gun..."  
  
"No, I don't think anything can be achieved by screaming. But this situation sounds dangerous, Sam. Not just for you, but for everyone else."  
  
Sam looked at him in surprise for a moment. "It's really dangerous. These guys suck. Everyone is afraid of them except David. They can't scare him." she sounded proud. "He told them to piss off."  
  
That sounded brave, but not encouraging. Nevertheless, Isak had to admire Sam for her loyalty to David.  
  
"Sam, you still can't own a gun. That's wrong."  
  
Sam lowered her eyes.  
  
Isak saw that Sam knew how wrong it was.  
  
"Has anyone ever talked to the head teacher about these boys?"  
  
Sam looked up. "No."  
  
"This is a matter for the head teacher and maybe even the police." Nick Bech Naesheim occurred to him. "Haven't you ever told your uncle about this before?"  
  
"No." Sam looked grimly. "I'm not stupid. I knew I'd get in trouble over the gun. I just didn't expect anyone to snoop around in my room." she frowned upon Isak.  
  
Isak hesitated. "I knew you were using my wardrobe. I'm sorry, I should have asked you right away. But even adults make a mistake. I think it's time for the principal to know how scared you are of this gang."  
  
Sam stared at him. "If I rat on them, then-- I don't know."  
  
Isak froze. "You're actually so scared of them?"  
  
Sam hesitated and tears came to her eyes.  
  
"We girls are the most scared."  
  
Isak stood up. "Did they touch you?"  
  
Sam got up too. "Yeah, kind of.."  
  
"Did they hurt you, Sam? You have to tell me."  
  
"Not really" Sam whispered. "Just a little bit. You know what I mean. Touched us and all that."  
  
Isak was appalled. "Your Dad needs to know about this. And the principal also—"  
  
"No! If you tell my Dad about this, I'll never speak to you again!" Sam screamed desperately.  
  
Isak noticed that Sam really feared this gang very much - or was she afraid of something else that had something to do with David? But as much as he wanted to win Sam's trust, he had to tell Even about it. Weapons and gangs are far too dangerous to leave him in the dark.  
  
Sam read the decision from his eyes. "You want to go to Dad!"  
  
"Sam—"  
  
"That's mean! I trusted you!" Sam screamed in tears.  
  
"Listen, this sounds too serious to ignore." Isak tried again. "I don't want anything to happen to you or your friends."  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Please, Sam. I'm worried about you."  
  
"No! Mads was wrong." Sam sobbed. "He was totally wrong!"  
  
Isak hesitated.  
  
"You're not different, not at all - you're still the same as usual, and I still hate you just as much!"  
  
Isak breathed: "I don't hate you. On the contrary, you mean a lot to me and that's why I have to do what I think is right and what is ultimately the best thing for you."  
  
"Get out!" Sam threw a magazine after him.  
  
Isak left.  
  
\--  
  
Nick Bech Naesheim was expected for dinner.  
  
Isak had told Even what he had heard from Sam and while he was picking up Mads, Even had called Sam's principal and his brother.  
  
Nick would come by about 7:00 pm. Previously, he was in another city, Even said.  
  
Now it was almost time. Mads had already eaten and bathed and Isak read him a story.  
  
"And Willy thought about it thoroughly and finally realized that he had done something wrong," Isak read. "So he picked a flower and brought it to Lou, and Lou was so happy to see it that they embraced and reconciled. And to this day, Willy the Frog and Lou are best friends."  
  
"End!!" Mads clapped.  
  
"Do you like this story?" Isak smiled at him.  
  
"Yes, I think th-- Daddy!"  
  
Isak, who sat with his back to the door, turned around and Even stood there. He looked stunning.  
  
He stared at Isak under his thick lashes as if he did not recognize him.  
  
Isak smiled warmly at him. It was difficult for him to control himself, because his heart was racing wildly. Even just looked so damn hot in his elegant clothes. Looked like that shouldn't be allowed, Isak thought.  
  
"Willy's a great frog," Mads said, jumped out of bed and ran to Even. He picked him up on his arm.  
  
"May I have a frog?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But frogs are so funny, Daddy!"  
  
"We get a dog, remember?" Even said gently and his gaze wandered back to Isak.  
  
Mads nodded when he dropped him off. Now Even looked directly at Isak.  
  
"Nick called me. He'll be there in a few minutes." then he hesitated.  
  
"Did you want to keep that on?" he asked tactfully.  
  
Isak did not hesitate. After he picked up Mads from kindergarten, they both went to the mall. Isak had bought himself 2 pants, a few simple cotton shirts and a green shirt with buttons. Then Mads had gotten two fairy tale books and a pyjama.  
  
Isak wore a sweater, a dark blue jeans and Evens thick knitted socks. Of course, he would change for dinner, as Even had apparently done before.  
  
"I only need five minutes" Isak said quickly. He rushed to the bedroom in the dressing room. Hastily he looked for the black trousers he had bought today. The trousers was tight, black and just simple. Since he was a little thinner than Adrian, the pants he had worn in the last few days were often a little looser. He also took the green shirt, which he buttoned up to the top. He wanted to impress Even tonight.  
  
He refused to pursue this idea, took off his clothes and slipped into the new ones. In the bathroom he tried not to make his blonde curls look too wild. He looked critically at himself in the mirror. He looked like an excited teenager before his first date.  
  
Isak admonished himself that this was not a date, that Adrian came back after this weekend and he only temporarily stood in for his brother. But that didn't dampen his excitement. He was so happy to have reached a truce with Even.  
  
Isak looked at the clock and saw that 10 minutes had already passed, not 5. He ran out and ran along the hallway. When he reached Mad's room, he saw that Elizabeth was putting him to bed.  
  
"Sleep well, sweetheart" Isak said and embraced the little boy.  
  
"Love you, Pappa" Mads mumbled drowsy.  
  
"Love you too" Isak replied. He smiled at Elizabeth, but she didn't smile back.  
  
Outside on the stairs Isak stopped and held onto the railing. He could hear the men in the living room.  
  
Nick saw Isak first. He wore his uniform. His posture became a little tense when he discovered Isak. Suddenly, Isak's mood vanished.  
  
"Hello" said Isak and stepped forward. "I didn't want to keep you waiting."  
  
Even turned around and let the gaze glide over him. Isak managed to smile at him.  
  
"You didn't keep us waiting." Even said with a hint of a smile.  
  
Isak stood with them carefully and turned to Nick.  
  
"How was your trip?" Isak asked.  
  
Nick crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at him.  
  
"Very nice, thank you." he said strangely sarcastic.  
  
Isak was tense.  
  
Even went to a bar cart. He poured in two glasses of scotch and a glass of bourbon.  
  
He handed Isak the scotch, Nick the bourbon and kept for himself the second glass scotch.  
  
Isak did not like such hard drinks and blinked at the bronze-colored liquid in his glass. He would have preferred beer.  
  
"I've already started telling Nick everything. But I didn't get far" Even said.  
  
Isak nodded nervously and wished that Adrian hadn't turned Evens brother into an enemy, too.  
  
Nick's gaze was freezing cold and he didn't let Isak out of his sight for a moment.  
  
"Why don't you tell him what you found out?" Even suggested.  
  
Isak nodded and put his glass down. He told Nick about the gang that apparently frightened Sam and the others at school.  
  
"You weren't at the office to press charges." Nick said suddenly.  
  
Isak froze.  
  
"I haven't gotten around to it yet."  
  
Nick nodded, but his face was skeptical. Isak knew that his failure to press charges looked as if he had only thought up the idea of the shot on his ride with Pride.  
  
"Do you have any names?" Nick asked. An abrupt change of subject.  
  
Isak cleared his throat. "Unfortunately, I didn't get this far. Sam's afraid to talk to anyone about this, even you. Apparently, these kids are really dangerous. Honestly, I'm very worried about Sam."  
  
"Really?" Nick asked. "Since when is that?"  
  
Isak tightened his shoulders and tried to curb the rising rage.  
  
"Ever since I found a gun in her room."  
  
"But she talked to you" Nick mumbled after a break. "I didn't know you were Sam's closest confidante."  
  
"Usually she doesn't trust me with something like that" Isak said in the strongest possible voice. "You both know that. But such a serious situation calls for unusual measures, don't you think? And today she really needed a friend" he added.  
  
"So you manipulated her and she confided everything to you." Nick said.  
  
"No, I didn't manipulate her!" Isak said louder. "I may be a bad person, but I don't want any teenager getting hurt or shot dead!"  
  
It was obvious that Nick couldn't stand him. And that felt like another heavy burden that became too much for Isak.  
  
"And she didn't suddenly decide to confide in me. We had a long talk."  
  
Nick turned his eyes and took a look at Even.  
  
"I yelled at her, Nick. I yelled at her in front of all her friends." Even said quietly.  
  
Nick was completely baffled. "What!?"  
  
"Sam's still not talking to me. That's why Adrian got this far with her, I think."  
  
Nick's gaze hurried back to Isak. Mistrust lay on his face.  
  
"And you're her friend? Since when? Oh, since you and Even are only weeks away from a final divorce!"  
  
Isak was shocked that Nick behaved so boldly here that he didn't even try to hide his dislike.  
  
"Nick, Adrian was just trying to help." Even came up with a sharp voice.  
  
"Oh, really?" Nick sparkled at him. His temperament seemed to go through with him and apparently he was still trying to control himself.  
  
"Oh, right. Since you handed him the divorce papers, he's gone through a sudden personality change. He decided to be Mads a good Pappa, and Sam, oh, just the whole world, didn't he? And you fall for this whole thing" Nick raged and looked at his brother angrily. "Damn, is it all starting over now?"  
  
Even hesitated.  
  
"This isn't a game. Sam has a problem and Adrian helped us."  
  
"That's how he got you when he met you in Oslo!" Nick screamed. "Since then, he's been playing you around and despite everything you know by now, you're still falling for it!"  
  
Even grabbed his brother and almost pushed him away from him. Isak was frozen.  
  
"I asked you here today to talk about Sam! Not about Adrian!" Even said angry.  
  
"How am I supposed to watch in silence? Listen to yourself!" Nick shouted. "He has you by the nuts! And I bet I know how!" he gave Isak a disgusting look. Then he stomped towards him. Isak retreated.  
  
"When Even announced that he wanted to marry you, even though I warned him not to - on that day I decided to keep my mouth shut and try to endure this awful situation somehow. But now he's going to file for divorce, and I'm going to make sure he doesn't fall for you again! Is that clear?"  
  
"That's enough" Even grabbed Nick from behind and spun him around.  
  
"How gullible can you still be? After the last six years in which he told you one lie after another?" Nick asked.  
  
Even was angry, but the look he gave to Isak told him that Nick was slowly changing his mind.  
  
"Nothing's changed" Even said. "Adrian and I agree about the divorce. But this is about Sam, damn it! It's about my daughter - your niece. Not Adrian and me."  
  
"But he's still in the middle of it" Nick said, now calmer.  
  
Isak swallowed and took all his courage.  
  
"Sam needs a friend right now. She's only sixteen and she's in trouble - or at least almost! If she meant anything to you, you would ask me about the gun and this gang instead of throwing accusations around you, even though you don't know a thing about me!" Isak shouted outraged.  
  
Nick put his hands on his hips.  
  
"Even gave me the gun. I'm letting check it out right now." his eyes looked cold. " _You_ found the gun?"  
  
Isak nodded. He had a bad feeling about it, as he stressed the 'you'.  
  
"In Sam's room?"  
  
"Yes, in a drawer between her clothes."  
  
Nick's mouth twisted, but not into a smile.  
  
"Why the hell are you digging around in my niece's dresser? Even didn't explain it to me yet- but there's no explanation for it anyway!!"  
  
"What?" Isak froze.  
  
"I want to know what you were doing in my niece's room, Adrian."  
  
"I was looking for a sweater that Sam borrowed." Isak choked out.  
  
Nick's gaze was mocking and unbelieving at the same time.  
  
"Nick, Adrian's not on trial here." Even stepped in with a firm voice. "Sam had a gun, apparently because she was trying to protect herself - or David - from a gang of teenagers."  
  
Nick stared at Isak. "I just find it strange that Adrian found the gun and is now in the center of attention again."  
  
"I was looking for my sweater." Isak repeated. "Sam just borrowed a sweater and I was sure I'd find it in her room."  
  
Nick jerked up a hand. "Now you're saying Sam stole from you?"  
  
"I said borrowed, not stolen!" Isak shouted.  
  
Why was Nick so intent on pushing him into the corner?  
  
A long break followed. Eventually Nick smiled, but it was an unpleasant smile.  
  
"I'm curious to see what comes out of the gun review. Because somehow I know for a fact that this isn't about Sam, it's about you."  
  
"What?" Isak gasped.  
  
Even puts his glass down. "What the hell are you saying?"  
  
"I want to talk to Sam. Is she in her room?" Nick asked.  
  
Even's face was tough. "Yes."  
  
Nick hurried out of the living room, and Even followed him. Isak followed them, but she stopped at the threshold. He saw Even grabbing Nick by his arm.  
  
"What was that last remark supposed to mean?"  
  
Nick turned to him. Thus he was at the same time turned to Isak, who was standing in the doorway. But he didn't look at him, didn't appreciate a glance, even though he must have noticed him.  
  
"Am I a good cop?"  
  
Even did not hesitate. "Yeah. You're still supposed to be in homicide, you know that."  
  
Nick shrugged. "My instincts are screaming at me, Even."  
  
Isak saw Evens shoulders tense.  
  
"And what does that mean?"  
  
"That means don't be an idiot over a wet cock."  
  
Isak shrugged and clutched his arms tight around his chest.  
  
Even glanced hesitantly at Isak. Then he turned back to his brother and said:  
  
"That was unnecessary. Adrian found a gun in Sam's room, Nick. How exactly does that make me an idiot?" he asked.  
  
"That's what he says!" Nick replied. "Have you lost your mind? That man has told you nothing but lies from day one! His intrigues are so complicated that no one, not even me, can see through them! And all of a sudden he comes back from Oslo without the styled mane, without the perfect clothes! Suddenly he wears your knitted socks and falls off the horse! And he claims someone shot at him. There was no sign of a gun being fired out there, Even. We've been combing the entire area. If someone had shot at him, we'd have to find a shell casing or something!"  
  
Then he had investigated the matter Isak had not even reported.  
  
"Not necessarily" Even replied harshly, but insecurely.  
  
Isak couldn't move - he wanted to run away. He became increasingly uncomfortable and his heart seemed to sink into his knees. He would give everything if he could just pack up and leave now, back to Oslo.  
  
Even stared at Nick.  
  
Isak turned away and sank into his favourite armchair. A heavy, strange weight pressed him down - the burden of depression. How much more could he take? When things finally seemed to be going a little better, Nick Bech Naesheim had to show up and he encountered him with even more mistrust than all the others.  
  
"I get it - he's pulling a new scam, right? That cute hairstyle, that natural look, the nice boy next door. But above all, this nice pappa thing. He's not the fatherly type. He didn't change so hard. He's up to something. I can literally smell it, Even. Policemen have a good feeling for that sort of thing."  
  
"I hope you're wrong." Even mumbled.  
  
Nick snorted scornfully. "I _know_ that he's up to something"  
  
"What do you mean?" Even asked quietly, and his hoarse voice sounded worried.  
  
"I have established that he is deceiving you. But that's all I can say." Nick explained. Eventually he looked over at Isak and looked directly at him. "Not yet."  
  
Isak remained seated stiffly. He was miserable and the feeling was in every fibre of his body. He wanted to yell at them. He wanted to tell them the whole truth, as far as he knew it. But that would be selfish. He couldn't make himself known now, not until the whole thing was over, not before Mads and Adrian were safe and it was clear that there was no more danger for the two of them.  
  
"What the hell does that mean, you can't tell me?" Even was outraged.  
  
"Don't trust him" Nick said and put a hand on Even's shoulder. "You can fuck his brains out for all I care, but don't trust him."  
  
Even swayed. "I don't trust him either, but—"  
  
"No 'but' " Nick interrupted him harshly. He glanced at Isak and turned away. "I'm going upstairs to see Sam."  
  
When he was gone, Even turned around and looked straight at Isak. A long moment passed.  
  
Suddenly he seemed very exhausted when he said: "I must be really stupid. A stupid idiot. Nick is right. He was right from day one."  
  
Isak approached him - and stumbled upon a bump in the parquet. He found his balance again and grabbed Evens hands. "You're not stupid!"  
  
But he couldn't say that Nick was completely wrong.  
  
"Even, I swear to you, I won't hurt Sam or Mads. I swear it." Isak said hoarse. He wanted to add, 'and you either'. But of course he wasn't allowed to.  
  
And while he silently begged him to trust him, he feared that Adrian would come back and do just that - that he will hurt everyone terribly.  
  
Even looked at him and Isak could not turn away the gaze. He wanted Even to trust him. He saw Evens gaze soften. Then his face darkened and he pushed Isak away.  
  
"What is Nick talking about, Adrian? What does he know about you that he won't tell me?" he asked.  
  
Isak felt how desperate he was. He was dying to hear an explanation from him.  
  
Isak took a deep breath, his thoughts flashed. What if he told him part of the truth?  
  
"Even, Nick's right. There's something important I didn't tell you."  
  
Even shrugged. "And what the hell is that?"  
  
Isak straightened up. "I'm in a lot of debt."  
  
Even didn't say a word.  
  
"I owe someone a lot of money. Maybe this someone is after me now."  
  
Even frowned at his forehead. "What are you playing now?" he asked.  
  
"I don't play at all! You wanted to hear the truth. I'm trying to make this all right, but I can't tell you any more."  
  
"I pay all your bills, Adrian. Even though you're pretty wasteful, I always let you spend as much as you wanted. We have no debts."  
  
Isak's shoulder contracted. He couldn't reveal any details to him.  
  
"I'm telling the truth" Isak whispered. "I'm really scared, Even."  
  
Even looked at him terrified. "Why are you doing this? Why are you still lying to me now?" he screamed.  
  
Isak was speechless. His plan to tell Even a part of the truth had gone backwards.  
  
"I... I--" he began nervously.  
  
Even looked at him pervasively. "What are you trying to hide?"  
  
"Nothing" Isak ran his hand through his hair. He wanted to insist he was telling the truth, but he couldn't get a word out.  
  
"Why do I see fear - no, sorrow - in your eyes?" Even asked. "And don't tell me you're scared because you spent money you don't own! Why the fuck are you acting like this?" Suddenly he got angry.  
  
"Where the hell is that perfume you wore every goddamn day? Why don't you style your fucking hair? And what's with the sudden penchant for jeans?? Explain that to me, Adrian!" Even was screaming now.  
  
Isak could only stare at him speechlessly.  
  
Even turned away, stiff with tension.  
  
"I can't" Isak heard himself choked to death.  
  
Even turned with a grim expression to him.  
  
"You know what the worst part is?" he paused, Isak shook his head anxiously.  
  
"I _know_ that I shouldn't trust you. I think Nick is right, I've been convinced of that for a while. But I _want_ to trust you." he said.  
  
Isak heard himself say "You can trust me."  
  
Even left.  
  
\--  
  
Nobody trusted him.  
  
It hurt that Even, who had already opened up to him a little bit, who wanted to trust him, refused his intention again.  
  
Isak wondered if he would ever trust and believe in him again once Adrian was back, when Even knew who Isak really was - when he and Adrian were divorced.  
  
He realized how much he wanted Even to believe in him. That he knew who Isak really was.  
  
Isak desperately closed his eyes. The real problem was:  
  
No matter what Adrian had done - and Isak could only vaguely imagine how bad his situation was - he was still Isak's twin brother. With these thoughts he heard footsteps on the stairs. Isak opened his eyes and saw Nick come in.  
  
Even had stood at the window all the time and looked over the hills to the horizon, which was now deep purple and dotted with stars. He still held the empty glass in his hand. Then he turned around.  
  
"Sam's pretty messed up." Nick said and glanced at Isak, as if it was all his fault. "But she was able to give me some details about this gang. The leader is Ben Abbott, as I almost suspected. He's attracted attention a few times, especially because of alcohol and fights. It's only a matter of time before he does something." Nick sighed."He's hard-core and unscrupulous. He's nothing but trouble. I'll stop by his house right away and then I'll have a chat with Principal Green. I'll also make sure my people keep an eye on Ben."  
  
"And what about Sam?" Even asked.  
  
"She claims the gun belongs to her." Nick hesitated. "I think she has a strong crush on these David Jenkins, but I also believe she's telling the truth and the gun belongs to her. Or at least not him. She won't tell me where she got it from."  
  
"The gun can't even belong to her." Even said. "Talk to this David. And preferably also with his father."  
  
Nick patted him on the shoulder. "Exactly my thought. Listen, I better skip dinner and get going." He didn't turn his gaze from Even as if Isak wasn't there.  
  
Even hesitated and then looked at Isak.  
  
Isak stood up. "No, stay calm." He couldn't smile. "I'm tired. I'd rather go to bed."  
  
Suddenly he felt like crying. He had been so stupid to look forward to a nice evening with Even and his brother. When would he finally realize what he could no longer suppress? Adrian had upset everyone in this family against him and Isak would not be able to overcome this, no matter how hard he tried. First Adrian had to come back, and they had to explain their deception, and maybe he wouldn't succeed even then.  
  
"Have a nice evening." Isak choked out with a view of Nick. Then he hurried out.  
  
Again he stumbled with Adrian's designer shoes which were too tight. When he caught himself at the stair railing, he heard Nick say: "Somehow I can even understand that you're falling for him again. These green, innocent eyes are hard to resist."  
  
Even didn't say anything after that.  
  
Isak stopped, clung to the railing.  
  
"I've never seen him cry before." Nick noticed.  
  
"Neither do I." Even said.  
  
\--  
  
Slowly Isak came down the stairs. He was barefoot, but still wore the same clothes as before. He had drunk his scotch and heard Nick drive off. He was relieved he was gone.  
  
Isak had been waiting a long time for Even to come up to the guest room where he was sleeping. But when he didn't show up, Isak decided not to wait any longer. He was slightly drunk, very confused, sad and incredibly hungry.  
  
He crept quietly down the stairs and hoped that Even sat in his office room. He didn't want to see him now. He feared further questions, confrontations, the expression in his eyes. Isak didn't have the strength to lie now.  
  
Although it was possible to reach the kitchen from the hallway, the shortest way led through the living room. But as soon as Isak entered the room, he felt that he was not alone.  
  
But there was no light.  
  
He stopped and eavesdropped hard.  
  
A shadow at the window in the corner moved.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Isak's eyes got used to the darkness. The shadow became a man, it was Even.  
  
He stood at the window with a glass in his hand. Isak wished his heart wasn't already going crazy with the sound of his voice.  
  
He found a lamp and turned it on.  
  
"I'm hungry." Isak mumbled.  
  
Even let his gaze wander over him and got stuck by his naked toes.  
  
"I'm sorry about how the evening went."  
  
Isak was amazed. "Thank you."  
  
Strangely enough, he seemed to be deeply sorry. If only Nick hadn't come tonight.  
  
Even still looked at him. Isak could hear his own heart pounding. He swallowed nervously.  
  
"Something to drink?" Even asked and stepped to the bar cart.  
  
Isak followed his gaze and saw that he had almost emptied the scotch bottle.  
  
Isak hesitated. He had to say no, not only because he didn't like Scotch, but also because it was too late and because he was hungry - even if not after eating. God, he felt irresistibly attracted to Even.  
  
Even filled a fresh glass and then his own, and handed Isak his drink.  
  
"I must be drunk" Even said, but he didn't sound drunk at all. "Because I wish you and Nick had made a better start years ago."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I want, too" Isak whispered sincerely.  
  
Even looked up in amazement and their eyes met.  
  
Isak held tight onto his glass. It was hard for him to think clearly, as Even was barely a metre away from him and looked incredibly hot.  
  
Fuck, why was his mere presence enough to make his heart glow?  
  
"I'd rather go back upstairs" Isak said and noticed how rough his voice sounded.  
  
_It's over with me and Even._ Adrian's words echoed through his head.  
  
"Why?" Even asked just as hoarsely.  
  
Isak froze and couldn't take his eyes off of him.  
  
"Maybe Nick's right after all" Even said and put his scotch aside without letting Isak out of sight for a second.  
  
Isak immediately realized what he meant. "What?"  
  
Even took the glass out of his hand. "If I sleep with you, maybe it will free me from you and I can think straight again."  
  
That wasn't a good idea. Isak had to tell him, he had to leave.  
  
He turned away, but his voice failed. Evens big hands laid dangerously low on his hips. Isak gasped for breath. "Even—"  
  
Even turned him around to himself. "Don't" he said, shut his hands tightly around Isak's butt and drew him to himself.  
  
Isak gasped when he touched his erection.  
  
"Please don't ruin it." Even pressed Isak firmly against himself. "I want you. I want you just like when we first met. No," he laughed a little bit bitterly "I want you a thousand times more." His voice was so raw.  
  
"Did I tell you how much I like your new hair?" he whispered.  
  
Isak could hardly grasp a clear thought. Evens hands covered his cheeks and his erection pressed against his hip. He wanted to say 'No', but he just moaned.  
  
"Stay right there." Even commanded him and as he glided down on Isak's body, Isak was completely perplexed.  
  
Even knelt on the floor and opened Isak's pants, slipped his thumb over his shorts and Isak screamed softly.  
  
_God, it wasn't allowed to feel so good._  
  
Even pulled the shorts down and stared at Isak's dick.  
  
"You're already ready" Even said surprised.  
  
Isak wanted to say something. Part of his mind wanted him to stop. But all the rest of him begged Even never to stop.  
  
Even glided with his tongue over the tip of Isaks dick and then, very slowly, he began to take the whole length into his mouth.  
  
Isak screamed, his knees gave in, his fingers clawing into Eve's hair.  
  
When he fell, Even caught him, but the tender, persistent pressure of his lips, his tongue, did not let up.  
  
Isak bent towards him. He felt vaguely that he spread his thighs and when Even stroked his most sensitive part on his ass and still spoiled him with his mouth, Isak exploded.  
  
He screamed his name, started beating himself up rhythmically and then let himself fall into Evens arms.  
  
He landed soft as on clouds. Suddenly he realized that he was lying on his back and that Even lay between his legs.  
  
Isak slowly opened his eyes and looked down at him.  
  
Even was not only lying between his legs - he had his head rested in his hands and stared at him. His gaze was wild with lust, but at the same time very confused.  
  
Isak opened his mouth, but he couldn't say a word. _Oh god_  
  
"What the hell was that?" Even asked calmly.  
  
"W-what?" Isak stammered. He wanted to slip away from him, but Even immediately grabbed his naked hips and Isak realized that he wouldn't let him go anywhere. He felt his face blush.  
  
"Please."  
  
"You've already come after a few seconds."  
  
"Did you time me?"  
  
"You screamed my name."  
  
Isak swallowed. "I'd like to get up now, please." he said, torn between tears and ecstasy.  
  
"No. You called my _name_."  
  
Isak ran his tongue over his lips. "Please- please let me go."  
  
"No, I'd rather not" Even said and suddenly he nestling his wet fingers back to Isak's hole. "You scream a lot of things, but never my name."  
  
Oh my goodness.  
  
Suddenly the pressure against his opening became stronger, Evens fingers began to stroke him and slowly began to find their way inwards.  
  
Isak's body was tense with desire and he felt Even shuddering under the same feeling. At that moment he knew it was now or never. If he didn't get up now, they'd sleep together.  
  
"Even." Isak whispered.  
  
His gaze met Isaks, openly hungry. Just like his fingers, which Isak gently widened more and more.  
  
"Somebody might see us" Isak said in a hoarse voice.  
  
"I don't care" Even replied, suddenly above him.  
  
He took Isak's hand and pressed it against his erection, which made Isak gasped for breath.  
  
Even then opened the zipper of his trousers, then there was only fine cotton fabric between the two of them.  
  
Even kissed Isaks neck, sucked gently at the soft skin. Isak's finger slipped into Evens shorts. He felt his velvety, hot hardness on the palm of his hand and believed that he had to die.  
  
Even was fucking glorious and Isak had never wanted a man as much as Even. From the very first moment he had crossed the threshold of Fox Hollow, he had desired him. But he had fooled himself the whole time that he did not excite or touch him in any way.  
  
"Don't stop now, baby." Even whispered.  
  
Isak tore his pants and underpants from his body and Evens free knees pushed himself between his thighs. Isak looked up and looked into Even's eyes.  
  
"Let me come to you, baby." he muttered hoarsely. "I can't wait any longer. I want to go in."  
  
Isak felt his tip, which gently pressed against him. He grabbed Evens shoulder, trembled with excitement and pulled him tightly to himself.  
  
He held him and his body bent out of control towards him. Even penetrated deeply and irrevocably into him.  
  
Isak screamed. Not only because Even was so big, but because nothing had ever felt so perfect, so deep, so right.  
  
Even froze. Isak felt his complete surprise and their eyes met. Even stared directly in his eyes.  
  
_He knew he wasn't Adrian. He knew._  
  
Isak tried to think. But that was impossible when Even glowed hot and strong in him.  
  
"Even" Isak whispered.  
  
The jaws of Evens stretched. He grabbed a handful of Isak's blond curls and looked into his green eyes.  
  
There was something in Even's blue eyes that Isak could not understand and could not describe at all. He understood the amazement, the excitement but not the feeling behind it.  
  
And then it just didn't matter anymore.  
  
Evens mouth conquered his. Not a gentle, cautious exploration of the lips, but a greedy kiss in which his tongue explored everything and seemed determined to connect their mouths as deeply as their bodies.  
  
When Isak tasted Even, a feeling rose in him that he knew as love. Confused, frightened and close to another explosive climax, it shot through his head that this was more than right - that's how it should be.  
  
Even pushed into him, moaning with relish. Slowly careful and long, powerful thrusts.  
  
"Am I hurting you, love?"  
  
"No, no" Isak whimpered. Happiness pulsated in his veins, pleasure, the beginning ecstasy. _He had called him love_  
  
"Don't want.. too fast" Even wheezed and moved so slowly, so unbelievably controlled, that Isak just couldn't take it any more.  
  
"Don't wanna...hurt you now."  
  
"Come" Isak whispered weakly and the mind left him again.  
  
Even began to move faster, Isak moved over the floor, centimetre by centimetre, and Isak died, was catapulted into another universe, another reality, an even larger, more radiant galaxy.  
  
He clung to Even's shoulders while he calling him love again. He asked to wait a little while, just a little bit, a little bit...  
  
Isak held him in his arms as he drove him back to earth and Even exploded, shouted hoarsely out into the night.  
  
Tears came into Isak's eyes. He held on to Even, never wanted to let go again and fear overcame him. Fear and guilt.  
  
Isak feared that he was about to fall in love.


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter six!
> 
> A lot is happening here again.  
> We have to cross several hurdles in this universe.  
> But, I promise you, everything will be fine in the end.
> 
> So enjoy, lovelys! ♥

Isak woke up and stretched himself with relish - then he froze. Reality paralyzed him.  
He didn't know what time it was, but the sun was already up. The bed side next to him was empty, but warm.  
  
_Even had slept here._  
  
Isak sat up and pressed the blanket against his naked body. In the bright daylight last night seemed completely insane to him. It _was_ insane.  
  
He had slept with his brother's husband. Even if they wanted to get a divorce and Adrian said that he wouldn't mind if Isak did something like that. Even though Adrian had been unfaithful to his husband countless times. Isak felt terrible. Felt the burden of his guilt like a physical weight.  
  
He shivered.  
  
_Does this night mean that Even wanted to reconcile with Adrian?_  
  
Isak was afraid.  
  
_When Even pushed into him, did he realize that Isak was not his brother?_  
  
Isak believed to have seen knowledge and horror in his eyes.  
  
He was scared stiff.  
  
_Was he about to fall in love?_  
  
Isak tried to sort his feelings, but that was impossible - he was so tense that he could hardly breathe.  
  
_Did he dare to tell Even who he really was?_  
  
Even would get damn angry if he really found out that Isak was a lying little actor and part of Adrian's big deception. Isak was afraid of that thought.  
  
Even would despise him just as he despised Adrian. He'd assume Isak was just like his twin brother. And would he be wrong?  
  
Isak feels trapped. He was trapped in Adrian's life, which had now become his.  
  
The lie had developed a life of its own, had become bigger, more deadly. A trap from which he apparently did not give him any escape. And Even didn't deserve to keep being lied to.  
  
But what if he would lose him?  
  
Isak was sick. He had already lost him, hadn't he? He should have told Even last night who he was before they got this far.  
  
Now there was no going back. Now Even had to hate him if he found out the truth. And if he never found out, the rest of their life would be a lie. Isak would hate himself forever for it.  
  
At that moment, Even stepped out of the dressing room in jeans, riding boots and a black sweater. Immediately he looked at Isak. His gaze was watchful and cold.  
  
Isak froze. He couldn't smile and Even apparently couldn't either.  
  
He barely nodded and turned to the door.  
  
What was going on here?  
  
"Even!" Isak jumped out of bed. Too late, he realized he wasn't wearing anything. Worse, he didn't know what he wanted. Only that he had to talk to Even now. After last night he absolutely needed some calming gesture from him, which was stupid enough.  
  
Even turned around and his gaze glided over Isak's slender, naked body.  
  
Isak tore the blanket off the bed. Then he realized that Adrian would never have been so modest. But this time his strange behaviour seemedto be inconspicuous.  
  
"Good morning" Isak whispered nervously.  
  
The expression in Even's eyes frightened him. Why was he so cold?  
  
"Do you want to tell me something?" Even asked and casually looked at the clock as if he could not spare any time for Isak now that this night was over.  
  
"Did I do anything?" Isak asked carefully. Why did he act like nothing happened last night?  
  
Even looked up and his gaze was impenetrable.  
  
"I don't know. Tell me."  
  
Isak grabbed the blanket so tightly that his fingers hurt.  
  
"I thought that... tonight... that we..." He broke off. That we what? Adrian had no intention of reconciling with Even. And Even? Couldn't they make a truce for the moment??  
  
Even opened his eyes in amazement.  
  
"You thought what? That we get along again and live happily together until the end of our days? It was just sex. Good sex, I'll admit that, but let's just leave it at that, shall we? I want to have breakfast with Mads now."  
  
He turned around and left.  
  
Isak was amazed. On the one hand, he was relieved that Evens feelings for Adrian had not changed, but he was also affected. After all, Isak had spent the whole night with him.  
  
He ran after Even, pulling the heavy blanket behind him and stumbling over a corner. With one hand he grabbed his wrist, with the other he managed to hold the blanket in front of him.  
  
"I can't believe you're acting like this now" Isak said seriously.  
  
Of course, Isak didn't expect everything to be all right now, but he definitely didn't expect such a coldness.  
  
"What do you mean? Oh, you can't believe you didn't get me fooled? Then take a good look, because this time you won't succeed." Even's smile was icy.  
  
Isak was speechless. It took him a moment to produce a coherent sentence.  
  
"No. But I thought maybe we could make a truce."  
  
Even gazed gloomy at him. "We slept together. So what? This was not the first time, after all, and it will probably not be the last time. Since when did you ever set so much store by a truce?"  
  
Isak retreated. Would Even never consider that?  
  
"I don't want to argue with you anymore" Isak whispered hoarsely and suddenly found his inner strength. "I'm not gonna argue with you anymore, Even." he said seriously.  
  
Even stared at him. "I don't want another fight either. I just want a divorce."  
  
It hurt. Although he wasn't Adrian, it hurt. Because Even spoke to him, to Isak, with whom he had spent the night. But that wasn't love. It was just sex.  
  
"We need to talk." Isak said.  
  
"Oh, yeah? What could you possibly want to tell me after last night? Let me guess. You've changed. You're not a calculating, selfish bitch anymore. Six years of adultery and lies suddenly don't count anymore. You saw the light! Somehow you've become a very different man. Loving, vulnerable, sincere. A man we've all misunderstood terribly and now treat badly?" Even's eyes narrowed. "Well, how was I?"  
  
_Did he know? Is that why he was so angry with him?_  
  
Isak stared at him and forgot to breathe. Even returned his gaze, motionless as Isak.  
  
Finally Isak said with a shaky voice:  
  
"I hope I've actually changed. I'm sorry that—"  
  
"You know what?" Even interrupted him. "I'm so sick of lying. The games. Your games. I have no idea what this time it's all about, but I've had enough of it. Last night was good, but as far as I'm concerned, it was the last night." Even stomped out and slammed the door shut.  
  
_He knows._ whispered a persistent voice in Isak's head. _But he can't know it at all, because otherwise he would have said something._ replied another, louder voice.  
  
Isak wasn't sure if it mattered at all. He had never felt so miserable before and somehow it had managed to break his heart a little bit. From a man who had never loved him - a man who didn't even know he existed.  
  
\--  
  
Even was no longer in the kitchen when Isak came down in a new pair of jeans, a blue sweater and riding boots.  
  
Sam was mixing one of her fitness drinks, Mads was playing around with his cornflakes and Elizabeth was standing at the sink with a slice of toast in her hand.  
  
Mads screamed with joy as Isak entered the bright kitchen.  
  
"Pappa, Pappa!! You overslept again! Daddy said not to bother you."  
  
Isak blushed and was glad that Even was not present. He could barely bear his hostility.  
  
"Hello, sweetheart" he said and hurried to kiss Mads tender cheek. He felt glances in his back, looked up and met Elizabeth's cold gaze. Immediately Isak realized that she knew exactly what had happened last night. He felt his cheeks blush even hotter.  
  
But why the hell did she have to look so offended and disapproving? What do she even care if Even slept with his husband? Besides, of course, Isak wasn't his husband.  
  
Feeling guilty depressed him.  
  
Isak made himself smile. "Good morning. Looks like there's gonna be snow."  
  
"It never snows so early in the year." Elizabeth said dryly and returned and turned away.  
  
Isak went to the coffee machine. Sam had still turned her back on him and was busy with the mixer.  
  
He poured himself a cup of coffee, added sugar and turned around.  
  
"I want to make a truce, Elizabeth." he said seriously.  
  
Elizabeth turned the tap off and turned around. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I want to let the past rest. I apologize for my sins - for everything I've ever done wrong. I want to start over."  
  
Elizabeth was staring at him. Sam turned off the mixer. In her black trousers, black leather vest and a white T-shirt she finally turned around and stared at Isak as well. She wore a cloth strap on one wrist and a pearl bracelet with a cross dangling on the other.  
  
Total silence fell over the room.  
  
"What sins?" Mads asked and slipped off his chair. "Pappa, did you do something bad?"  
  
Isak smiled tenderly at him. "Honey, it's just a figure of speech. No, I've committed no sins. But I've made mistakes, and now I apologize - for every single one of them."  
  
Elizabeth hadn't moved. "You're drinking your coffee with sugar. You're wearing jeans. And now this ... weird suggestion." Obviously, she had almost, but only almost lost the language.  
  
"Do you want to reject my apology?" Isak asked.  
  
Elizabeth shook her head slightly. "You have won, Adrian."  
  
"It's not about winning, it's about forgiveness."  
  
Elizabeth turned away from him.  
  
Isak sipped on his coffee and met Sam's gaze filled with hatred.  
  
"Are you still mad at me?"  
  
Sam nodded, but she seemed to control her anger well today. Actually, she seemed pretty suspicious, actually.  
  
"You told Dad and Uncle Nick."  
  
Isak sighed."I did what I had to do, Sam. Your well-being is more important than keeping a secret - which is also illegal and dangerous."  
  
"My well-being..."  
  
Sam crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Can you do me a favor? Gina's party's on Saturday. Could you take my dress to the cleaners tonight? Actually, Dad was supposed to do it, but..."  
  
"I'll take it there when I take Mads to nursery school." Isak said with a weak smile.  
  
Sam's face relaxed. "Really?"  
  
Isak nodded. He felt his body relax.  
  
Sam gave Isak the dress she had put over a chair on a coat hanger.  
  
"You'll look beautiful in it, Sam. Wait till Even sees you like this."  
  
Sam frowned. "I don't care how he finds it." She grabbed her juice and left.  
  
How long would it take Sam to forgive her father for yelling at her in front of all her friends?  
  
Suddenly Mads ran after his sister. "Sammy! Wait!! You forgot to give me the magic cards!!"  
  
When he was gone, Elizabeth turned back to him.  
  
"Why are you taking her dress to the cleaners? Why did you apologize to me?"  
  
Isak sighed. "She's gonna look fantastic in that dress."  
  
"I know what you're up to. Even knows too. You think you can stop the divorce, don't you?"  
  
"No, I don't think so." Isak went to the fridge.  
  
Elizabeth followed him. "Well, that's not gonna work either. This time, he's definitely had enough."  
  
"How nice of you to be so happy when the man you love as your own son wants to get divorced."  
  
"You're the worst thing that ever happened to him, and I'll do anything - _anything_ \- to make sure he finally gets rid of you."  
  
Isak froze. Elizabeth's voice was dripping with poison. He slowly turned to her.  
  
"I mean it." Elizabeth said seriously.  
  
And Isak wondered if Elizabeth hated him enough to kill him.  
  
\--  
  
Mads was in nursery school and Sams' dress in the dry cleaning. Isak went to the supermarket - he finally wants his beer back in the house. After making his purchases, he spontaneously returned to the shopping mall. There he had bought a jacket with patches for Sam that would perfectly match her rebellious and rocky style. It was already noon - in one hour he could pick up Mads and bring him home.  
  
Isak looked around the covered square and wondered if he should eat something at the pizzaria.  
  
Since it was Friday today, the shopping centre was quite busy, more than the other night. When he walked towards the pizzaria, he recognized Sam.  
  
Isak stopped as if rooted, completely surprised, because he had assumed that Sam was at school all day. He took a closer look, but the tall, slender girl with the long blonde hair was unmistakable. That was definitely Sam, and there was a boy with her.  
  
Isak took cover behind a pillar.  
  
They stood with their backs to him and talked. Isak suspected that the boy was David Jenkins. His hair was dark, as in the photos Isak had seen. He was big for a sixteen-year-old. He looked more like eighteen.  
  
Sam turned halfway around and so did he. David pulled Sam in and they kissed. It quickly became a long, familiar embrace. Isak had to look away.  
  
"See you later!" Sam's cheerful voice was heard.  
  
Isak peeked around the pillar and saw Sam with rosy cheeks, smiling and overjoyed. The boy was definitely David Jenkins.  
  
Isak was hiding behind the pillar again as Sam hurried past him. Was she on her way back to school? Should Isak follow her and ask her why she didn't go to school? Or should he leave her alone? On Fridays, she may have finished school early.  
  
The last thing Isak wanted was to jeopardize Sam's trust even more. He had accidentally stumbled upon Sam and David, but Sam might not see it that way.  
  
Isak turned around and saw David disappear through a door behind the counter at McDonalds. Right after that, he came out in a uniform.  
  
Isak's thoughts were overturned. He didn't want to cause any more discord, neither in the family nor with Sam. But Sam had a gun and that was a very serious matter. And this seemed like a good opportunity to take a closer look at this David, more neutral than Even could ever see him. Isak still believed that Sam had lied to protect David, and that the gun actually belonged to him.  
  
He went to the counter. David looked up.  
  
"What can--" He broke off. "Get out of here!"  
  
Isak flinched. "Excuse me?"  
  
David's face was furious. "Leave me alone!"  
  
Isak saw hatred in his eyes and terrible anger. And another thing: fear.  
  
Adrian knew David Jenkins. What was that supposed to mean?  
  
"I want to talk to you." Isak said as quietly as possible.  
  
"I'm not talking to you." David growled.  
  
"Sam's gone. Did she go back to school?"  
  
He cursed. Then he looked around, hissing at a colleague:  
  
"Take over for me" and busted out the swinging door. Isak followed him and landed at behind the pillar again.  
  
David turned to him, clenched his hands to fists.  
  
"I'm working" he hissed.  
  
"I found the gun, David."  
  
David frowned. "I know. Sam told me."  
  
"Do you love her?" Isak asked. The question had simply slipped away from him. That wasn't the reason why he approached David.  
  
David was stunned. "What? You don't give a shit—"  
  
"She said it was for her protection. But I think she's trying to protect you. And I don't like it that you're hiding behind Sam and not taking responsibility for that gun on yourself, which—"  
  
"I'm not hiding from anyone at all!" David interrupted him harshly. "What do you want? Why did you come?" Fear flickered in his eyes.  
  
"I want to know if the gun is yours" Isak said.  
  
"What!? What kind of bullshit??" David screamed. Then he leaned forward and suddenly seemed threatening. "I love Sam! Are you trying to blackmail me or what?" he asked desperately.  
  
"What? No! I just want to know if you own the gun!"  
  
"No, of course not and you know that!" David hissed. "You know damn well who owns this gun, so I don't understand what this is all about. This is another one of your games, isn't it? I have to go now!" He turned away.  
  
Isak grabbed his arm. "What do you mean, who owns the gun?"  
  
David gave him another, unbelieving look, tore himself loose and walked away.  
  
Isak had a bad feeling, worse still, he felt really nauseous. What would Adrian want to blackmail him with? What the hell's Adrian got to do with David?  
  
Throughout his youth, Isak had tried to ignore the extent of Adrian's difficulties and had only wanted to believe in the goodness that had to be in him.  
  
Now, as he stared at David Jenkins and considered everything that had happened at Fox Hollow, his faith in his brother collapsed.  
  
The faith not only collapsed, it vanished into air.  
  
It was time to pick up Mads.  
  
…  
  
It was like a déjà-vu.  
  
"Look Pappa, the police are here!" Mads shouted happily when Isak parked the car in front of the house.  
  
"Is uncle Nick around?"  
  
Isak was about to answer when Even and Nick stepped out of the house on the porch. Both made a grim face.  
  
"Yes, he is." Isak said as cheerfully as possible. But he was deeply shocked. He just couldn't convince himself that Adrian had an excuse for everything. He had run out of excuses for Adrian.  
  
He got out of the car slowly. Mads climbed enthusiastically from his seat and Isak fetched the shopping bags from the backseat.  
  
"Elizabeth made cake, sweetie. Go to the kitchen." He heard Even say.  
  
Mads ran away.  
  
The two men were standing alone on the porch waiting for Isak. His heart almost stopped. They were waiting for him, certainly with good reason. And that reason couldn't be pleasant.  
  
Slowly he walked up the driveway and the stairs, filled with horrors. Nick stared at him like he was a convicted murderer. But it was Even whose gaze made him stumble. His eyes were black with rage.  
  
"Even?" he heard himself whispering. What did he think Adrian had done now?  
  
Even grabbed him by the wrist. "I told you this morning. I'm sick and tired of your games!!" he hissed harshly.  
  
He was angry as hell. Isak looked over from his wide open blue eyes at Nick. He hardly looked at him differently.  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
Did they find out he was really Isak Valtersen?  
  
Nick stepped between him and forced Even to let him go.  
  
"We checked Sam's gun." He explained, almost pleasurably.  
  
And Isak knew immediately what was going on.  
  
"And guess what turned out. A Mr. Adrian Bech Naesheim bought the gun. Six years ago."  
  
Isak was dizzy.  
  
"Do we even have a gun license, Mr. Bech Naesheim?"  
  
Isak's knees went soft. Nick's words struck him like a blow that forced the air out of his lungs. _The gun belonged to Adrian_  
  
Although someone had threatened Adrian and Mads, Isak was stunned. Now he understood David's remark that he _knew_ exactly who the weapon belonged to.  
  
Suddenly he remembered Sam's surprise when he asked her about the gun. Sam asked him if he wouldn't yell at her about the gun. Now Isak understood why. Sam had taken Adrian's gun, just like that sweater.  
  
"How could you?"  
  
Isak shuddered and looked up to Even.  
  
"How could you bring a gun into the house without telling me anything about it? And why??" Even said harshly. "Why the hell did you buy a gun, even just after our wedding?"  
  
Isak was speechless. He simply had no idea.  
  
"I see you trying to come up with an answer" Even hissed. "Why did you bring a gun into my house, goddamn it? What the hell is going on here, Adrian?"  
  
Even was terribly angry with him. His reaction seemed disproportionately violent to Isak for his - Adrian's - misdemeanor and it was obvious that he used this weapon as a valve to release all the anger he had accumulated against him.  
  
Since their night together, he seemed even angrier than before. Isak had to think of something and quickly. But he simply couldn't come up with any reasonable justification.  
  
"Even, it's not what you think. I bought the gun to protect myself." Isak said and took a step towards Even.  
  
Even shrugged back. But his cold gaze remained in his eyes.  
  
"Why would you think it necessary to protect yourself? We live in one of the safest areas here! Less than five thousand people live here!"  
  
Isak bit his lips and felt horrible because he had lied to him again.  
  
"But you've been away so many times, and I've been here alone."  
  
"When I go to tournaments, you usually come with me to ride Pride yourself" he replied with a sharp voice. "In fact, you travel more often than I do. Don't you have a better excuse?!"  
  
Isak was tired of lies and guilt and finally shook his head.  
  
If this man was already so angry because his husband had been secretly possessing a gun for several years, how would he react if he heard of the fraud he was involved in?  
  
"Can't we just let it go?"  
  
Even's eyes narrowed. "Don't tell me you're out of lies."  
  
Their eyes met. Suddenly Isak froze to the bone. He retreated. He couldn't look Even in the eye.  
  
It was only Friday. He had to survive the whole weekend. Isak didn't know how to do that. Not after last night. After experiencing such a great passion in Evens arms, he could no longer parry his questions with lies and maintain his part of this abominable deception. Every time he met Evens gaze, he turned inwardly.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the gun. I should have asked your permission before I bought it."  
  
Even though Isak spoke very quietly, Even understood him. The look he gave him was extremely sceptical.  
  
"Since when do you ask me for permission for something? Sam could have been in terrible trouble because of you and your gun. If anything had happened to her, I would never forgive you."  
  
Isak could not have forgiven Adrian - or himself - for that either.  
  
Even turned away, went into the house and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Now Isak was alone with Nick. He slowly turned to him and had to look away as he encountered his inquiring gaze.  
  
"Will you arrest me now?"  
  
"Possessing a gun without a gun licence is nothing but a misdemeanor." he smiled icy. "But selling a gun to a minor is something completely different, my dear."  
  
"Sell?" Isak gasped.  
  
Nick had a great time. "This is definitely a crime."  
  
"Sam took this gun without my knowledge, and you know it!" Isak shouted.  
  
Nick put his hands on his hips. "You know what I think? I think you'd better watch your mouth. But that won't change anything about the past, will it?"  
  
Isak wrapped his arms around his shaky body.  
  
"What have I done to make you hate me so much?" he only dared to whisper.  
  
Nick frowned. Then he exploded.  
  
"Do you want to make fun of me?? My brother comes home with the most unfaithful bitch of the century, and you ask that kind of question? You've been fucking around behind his back for six years - no, in front of him! Worse, you've done everything you can to hurt him, Sam and Mads! I know all about you! I know the whole truth!" he was furious.  
  
"I have to go now" Isak said seriously and whirled around. He didn't want to hear any more.  
  
Nick grabbed his wrist and tore him back.  
  
"We both know this marriage was a set-up."  
  
"What?" Isak gasped.  
  
"You married him because you wanted his money and access to his social circles. The whole thing was planned and calculated since the day you showed up in his life. I can't get rid of the feeling that you even knew where he would be that day and that you were just waiting for him!"  
  
"No" Isak whispered and prayed that Nick was wrong.  
  
Nicked grabbed his chin and raised it. His painful grip and expression in his eyes frightened Isak.  
  
"I know about everything, my dear. And I'll get you. You can count on that." he let him go.  
  
Isak gave way breathlessly and tried not to shake too much.  
  
Nick left and Isak stared at him. After a few days in Fox Hollow, he felt like a different person. He was sad, but also suspicious and cautious. And he was disturbed. He hoped that Nick was wrong for his claim that Adrian had selected Even calculating.  
  
…  
  
Isak stood in the living room by the window with a Scotch in his hand - yes, a Scotch - which might help to stop him from shaking like aspen leaves.  
  
Even had appeared in the foyer. He was wearing a suit and tie, so he obviously wanted to go out. He looked incredibly good. Isak wanted to run over at him and put his arms around his neck. Instead he closed his eyes. In his thoughts circled this one question. What kind of trouble was Adrian really in?  
  
Nick was a cop. He was after his brother. And he didn't look like a man who is failing on something he was so committed to. The remark that he will get his brother - what does that mean?  
  
Either he wanted to make sure that Even saw through him and threw him out of Fox Hollow, or he wanted to make sure that he was sent to prison. Isak had the nasty feeling that he meant the latter. Nick said he knew the whole truth. For some reason, Isak was sure that this wasn't about the role reversal.  
  
So what did he mean by that, then? What did he know? Did he want to take Adrian to prison?  
  
Isak didn't know what to think of all this. But Nick was after his brother and he had no idea how to stop him.  
  
On the one hand he wanted to protect Adrian from Nick, and on the other hand he wanted to protect Even, Mads and Sam from possible effects that this scam or other machinations of his brother could have.  
  
Isak was worried, but he was also so angry with his brother because he had caused such difficulties for the family - and Isak.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw that Even was looking at him. The closed, angry expression from earlier was disappeared.  
  
Their eyes met and Isak saw confusion and amazement and something very, very serious in his eyes. Even immediately closed himself off from him and his face became hard again.  
  
Isak clung to the Scotch and stepped forward.  
  
"Are you going out for dinner?" he tried to make the question sound light, but instead a wretched screech came from his throat. He was sure that Even just wanted to avoid him.  
  
Even nodded. "So it is."  
  
"Let me guess." Isak wanted to be nice, but his voice even sounded terribly bitter in his own ears. "Julian and Alicia? Mitch and Sara?"  
  
Even looked at him. "Do you even care?"  
  
Isak pressed the scotch against his chest. "Yes." he whispered.  
  
He saw Even flinching and noticed that he had confused him. Isak noticed that he actually had a certain power over Even - that he could try to use it, persuade him to stay so that he could spend the evening with him.  
  
Dangerous pictures shot through his head. On each of them they were passionately intertwined.  
  
Even snorted scornfully. "It's a little late for that now, don't you think?"  
  
Isak swallowed and put the Scotch aside. Then he walked slowly and carefully towards him.  
  
"I have a lot to regret, Even." he said in a shaky voice. "You don't know how sorry I am about all this."  
  
Even did not move.  
  
"Why are you still bothering?"  
  
"Because I think it's never too late." Isak said, and at that moment a plan entered his head. Even never had to learn about this role reversal. Adrian could come back and divorce him and after a certain time, he, Isak, would enter Evens life.  
  
Isak was appalled by his despair. About the urge to save his relationship with Even. He admonished himself that this relation didn't even exist.  
  
Isak wasn't a liar, except in this one case. He hated it and found it horrible to lie to Even. He had to face the fact that he lost every chance of becoming friends with this man if he found out the truth. And Even would definitely find out about his deception.  
  
Even was still standing there as rooted.  
  
"This is about last night, isn't it?"  
  
Isak hesitated. Even may think he was Adrian, and Isak might be caught in a lie for the moment, but now he would remain himself. He wouldn't even try to behave like Adrian now.  
  
"Yes... and no. It's about everything. But last night was... special for me."  
  
Even threw his head back and laughed. "God, you really can do better than that." he said amusedly. Then he came closer.  
  
"Last night didn't mean anything at all, Adrian. Nothing. It was just sex. Plain and simple. Don't hold that against me all the time!"  
  
Isak froze and did not retreat. Didn't Even protest too much right now?  
  
"It may not have been special for you, but it was for me" he said quietly. Isak spoke only of his point of view. Certainly not a piece from Adrian's point of view.  
  
"Is this supposed to be a bad joke?" Even asked.  
  
Isak ignored the question. "Why don't you stay home today? We could talk and—"  
  
"Talk?" Even sounded stunned. "When have we ever talked? Our entire relationship has always been about sex. Sex and money. I'm running late. You don't have to wait for me - not that you'll ever bother."  
  
He left.  
  
Isak stood there for a moment as if petrified until he then went to the window and watched Even as he got into his car.  
  
"You really love him, don't you?" Sam asked quietly and surprised.  
  
Isak turned around."I ... Yes."  
  
Sam stared at him. Then she hesitantly said: "Thank you for the jacket. I... think it looks great."  
  
Sam hadn't been there when Isak came home, so he had put the jacket on Sam's bed.  
  
"It looks good on you, Sam."  
  
"Why? Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?" Sam asked.  
  
"People change." Isak said shrugging. He threw a longing look out the window. Evens car was gone.  
  
"I don't think so." Sam replied.  
  
Isak froze and turned around to look at her. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Mads says you're a new pappa. I think he's right."  
  
Isak smiled forced while his heart began to pound heavily.  
  
"Yes, I'm a new pappa. I've changed. I—"  
  
"It's not that." Sam broke him off and shook his head.  
  
Isak started the sweat of fear. "No?"  
  
"You're not him at all, are you? Adrian never looked at my father the way you did just now. You're not Adrian. You're someone else." Sam said with a pale face.  
  
Isak felt his knees softened. Would he faint?  
  
"Who are you?" Sam whispered with big eyes.  
  
\--  
  
It was 09:30 pm. Isak didn't wait for Even. Still, he was sitting on the porch outside. A cup of coffee and a box of cookies next to him. Both were empty. It was a beautiful starry night, but Isak could not enjoy it and he was freezing.  
  
He had insisted to Sam that he was Adrian, that he had suddenly woken up, had gone through a kind of life crisis and had decided to change fundamentally. But Sam hadn't said anything about it, and Isak knew she didn't believe him.  
  
The clock was ticking.  
  
Isak had been on Fox Hollow for four days and both Sam and Mads knew he wasn't Adrian.  
  
Sometimes he thought even Even knew. Then again, a few hours ago when Even left, Isak was sure he didn't suspect anything. Moreover, he would have asked him immediately what the whole thing was about and who he really was if he had seen through his deception.  
  
Isak's new phone was next to the empty cookie box. He took a look at it, but there had been no sound. Isak knew that he would not hear about Adrian again until he was on his way home to Fox Hollow.  
  
_Had Adrian done anything to break the law?_  
  
Isak pursued this question. And the inescapable next question as well: Was he himself complicit now? Was he an accomplice, was he guilty of accessory or whatever the legal term was?  
  
How did he get mixed up in this mess?  
  
Isak was angry, frustrated and sad. He knew that Adrian hadn't told him the whole truth - but now he had the nasty suspicion that Adrian had lied to him as much as anyone else.  
  
If Nick was planning to put Adrian in prison, could it happen that Isak was convicted instead of him?  
  
Isak pulled his knees to his chest. He tried to calm down and breathed deeply. Eventually he got up when suddenly an engine started to howl. Isak was frightened and looked automatically in the direction from which the noise had come - to the large stable building. He must have heard Max's old car.  
  
Isak looked at the clock. 09:40 pm. Where was Max going?  
  
The mystery Max Zara grew bigger and bigger. Isak saw the car resetting, turning back and then rushing along the driveway.  
  
Spontaneously he jumped up and ran to Adrian's sports car. He glided in, pulled out the key under the seat and started the engine. He didn't turn on the headlights. In the meantime he knew the narrow path well enough to be able to drive on it without light.  
  
Immediately afterwards, he left the driveway in front of the house and saw Max's headlights disappear around a curve. When he was no longer visible, Isak turned on his headlights and followed him. It was high time to find out who Max Zara really was.  
  
…  
  
Isak parked on a narrow street in front of a fast-food restaurant. There were a dozen cars in the parking lot. One of them was Max Zaras. Next to him a police car was also parked there.  
  
Isak had turned off the engine and took a deep breath. He was sure the police car belonged to Nick. It was just a hunch, but he'd check them out right away.  
  
He got out of the car and locked it. Max Zara hadn't realized he was following him. Isak had even kept so much distance to him that he almost lost him.  
  
He hid himself behind a pick-up and a tow truck. The restaurant had a large panoramic window and was brightly lit. It only took Isak a moment to spot Max Zara at a table by the window - and to realize that he was right. The police car belonged to Nick, because he was sitting across from Max.  
  
Isak pushed himself against the wall and his heart beat like crazy. What was going on here? Why was Max meeting Nick over coffee?  
  
Isaac's thoughts were overturned. He didn't know what to think of it. Nick wouldn't make friends with a stable boy, would he? And they both explained independently that they were going after Adrian.  
  
Isak began to tremble. He peeked around the corner of the wall in the parking lot over to the window. Both men had a cup of coffee in front of them. Nick ate ice cream. If there should be a tense atmosphere in there, nothing was to be noticed. The two appeared relaxed and seemed to feel at ease. They ate and chatted.  
  
What the hell was going on here?  
  
Isak closed his eyes and realized that this was too much for him. Then he dared to take another sneak peek into the restaurant.  
  
Max bent over and talked to Nick, who sat calmy in his seat and listened to him. Eventually he shook his head and said clearly visible: "No".  
  
That's it. Isak was convinced that these men worked together. And that meant Max had to be a police officer. Did he work undercover? Or had Isak just seen too many bad TV series?  
  
He turned around and stared at Max's pick-up. Had he locked it?  
  
Isak ran past three cars and ducked behind Max Zaras next to the driver's door. He slowly moved up and looked at the panorama window, but from here he could not see the table of the two of them.  
  
He pulled at the door handle - it wasn't locked. Isak threw himself over the driver's seat and pulled at the glove compartment. That was locked. He cursed loudly. Then he looked around, but the seats were empty. No papers, no leads, nothing. He shoved his hand into the side compartment in the passenger door and couldn't find anything there either. From the compartment in the driver's door, a road map and a small map of the area appeared. So obviously Max didn't know his way around here very well.  
  
Then Isak reached under the seat. And for the third time in three days his fingers closed around cold steel. Max still had a gun that he kept in his car under the seat. Only this one was much bigger.  
  
He had to be a police officer. Definitely.  
  
Isak remembered that Max had advised him to be very careful. He had given him this advice when he caught him snooping around in his room. That had surprised Isak, because he expected a hostile reaction, but instead Max had issued a warning to protect Isak.  
  
_If Max knew he wasn't Adrian, then Nick knew too._  
  
Isak slipped out of the car and closed the door when he heard a man's voice.  
  
He stopped.  
  
"Yes, see you tomorrow."  
  
That was Nick. Isak ducked and his heart pounded in his chest, because he must have spoken to Max. Which meant that Max would come to his car and get in.  
  
"Good. Thanks, Nick." Max just said and his voice sounded very close.  
  
Isak was crouching next to his car. His shoes crunched on the gravel and Isak froze. But none of the men reacted. And that was a cause for concern. They certainly had heard someone who sneaking around the cars.  
  
Isak's first impulse was to just run away. Max couldn't see him from where he was standing now. But Nick would definitely see him. If he turned around, he'd see Isak for sure.  
  
Sweat ran into his eyes.  
  
He heard Max open his car door. Why didn't they say a word?  
  
At that very moment, Nick said: "It's been a long day. I'm really exhausted. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Sure" Max replied. But he had spoken suspiciously in passing. Or had his tone of voice been normal after all?  
  
Isak could barely breathe. He ran along the row of cars and ducked behind one and waited panting. After a few moments he ran again until he reached Adrians car.  
  
…  
  
Nick shoved his hands into the pockets of his black jacket and stared briefly out into the night.  
  
"Well.." he said quietly and finally smiled.  
  
"I told you someone was following me." Max responded with a grim expression. "Was it him?"  
  
"Yes, indeed."  
  
Max didn't check the parking lot. He leaned against his car. "He heard something."  
  
Nick shrugged. "It doesn't matter now, does it?"  
  
Max sighed. "Guess so."  
  
Nick thoughtfully drilled his shoe into the gravel.  
  
"He'll betray himself anyway. They always do."  
  
…  
  
A car appeared in his rearview mirror. When Isak noticed that he was not alone on the country road, he clutched the steering wheel tighter.  
  
He said to himself that neither Nick nor Max followed him, but the feeling in his chest was proof enough that he did not believe himself. It had been too easy to escape unseen to his car.  
  
Isak stepped on the accelerator. Probably Max was sitting in the car behind him - he had also to go back to Fox Hollow. But why was he getting ever closer to him?  
  
Isak was sweating. A cop or a criminal or some kind of middle thing? Who was Zara?  
  
Isak's tension grew as he looked back into the rearview mirror - the other car was only a few meters behind him. Maybe it was some teenager or a drunk. Isak blinked, braked and decided to stop before the next turn.  
  
The car behind him didn't slow down. Isak took a quick look back and thought horrified: _He will fucking ram me!_  
  
At that moment his little sports car was hit hard from behind. When the car shot off the road, Isak stepped through the brake pedal. Immediately he realized that this was a mistake - the car broke out in the back and spun. Branches crashed as the car shot through the trees, scratched the windshield, the whole car shrieked, stones splashed under the tyres until the stern abruptly stopped when it hit the trunk of a tree. There was a huge noise. The airbag had inflated and pushed Isak into the seat.  
  
After a few seconds Isak blinked and began to breathe again. The car stood still. He held the steering wheel clutched as if his life depended on it, and maybe it really had been so. Now he looked back at the road - his small car had turned a hundred and eighty degrees.  
  
_Someone hit him from behind. Had someone tried to kill him?_  
  
Isak gasped for breath. He realized that he trembled unrestrained. The driver who hit him had not stopped to check whether he was still alive or injured. It was quite obvious.  
  
"Calm down" he whispered to himself. Was he hurt? Isak suddenly felt a stabbing pain at his temple. He let go of the steering wheel, lifted his hand and immediately knew that the sticky fluid on his head was blood.  
  
Isak took a deep breath and realized that he had obviously not broken any ribs. He then moved his feet, his legs, then his fingers, his hands, his arms. He was so far unharmed.  
  
Had someone tried to kill him? Or intimidate him? This has gone too far now.  
  
Isak sobbed and squeezed against the airbag. When he finally got rid of it, he got out of the car and left the door open. He tried to think calmly. Had Max been the one who pushed him off the road? Did the car that hit him look like a pick-up?  
  
Isak wasn't sure, he had focused on his car when it crashed into the forest.  
  
But didn't Max have plenty of opportunity to hurt him or even kill him? If he wanted to kill Adrian, he would have done it by now. Isak cut him off the list. In addition, he tended more and more to consider him a police officer.  
  
Isak took a deep breath and ordered himself to calm down. After all, nothing had happened to him. He was terribly scared and bled a little, that's all.  
  
He had to get out of here. Isak looked around. He stood no more than ten meters from the street and the night was pitch-dark, except for a few stars in the sky. He couldn't see a light anywhere. Suddenly Isak realized that he was in a dangerously lonely area.  
  
He turned around and was about to get into the car when he saw that both front tires were flat. He stared at them stunned. Then he grabbed his phone from his pocket and clung to it. The urge to call Even was overwhelming.  
  
Was he home? Isak dialed the number and prayed that he would be there. He didn't know his mobile phone number, so he had to call the house phone.  
  
While the phone rang, he took a look at the clock on the dashboard. It was midnight. _He must have been home by now._  
  
"Hello?" Even sounded irritated and tired, as if Isak woke him up.  
  
"Even, it's Adrian. Fuck, I- I had an accident and now—"  
  
“Are you all right?" Even asked immediately and didn't sound hoarse or dizzy anymore.  
  
"I think so. I mean, yeah. Somebody hit me from behind and pushed me off the road." Isak told the story and noticed that he was close to tears and sounded almost hysterical.  
  
"I've got two flat tires" he finally sobbed.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
Isak took a deep breath. "About three kilometers from the main road on the road to Fox Hollow."  
  
"I'll be right there." Even said.  
  
Isak did not hesitate and whispered a quiet "thank you". Evens only answer was a click when he hung up.  
  
He leaned against the bonnet and wrapped his arms around himself. If he could rely on a person, then it was Even, he knew that from the bottom of his heart.  
  
Isak looked along the road in the direction in which the other car had disappeared. "Please hurry up, Even" he whispered.  
  
He heard a car. But it didn't come from Fox Hollow, but from the other direction, from the main road. Isak turned around and froze. The driver had obviously seen him, because he was braking.  
  
_Leave me the fuck alone._  
  
Isak didn't want to be found by anyone now. He crouched next to the open driver's door and silently invoked the approaching driver to accelerate again and disappear. But he heard the car stop and immediately afterwards a car door was opened.  
  
Isak cursed silently. He grabbed behind the front seat and pulled out the vehicle jack he had recently taken out of the trunk. He slowly straightened up and hid him behind his back. As soon as he stood, he was blinded by the headlights of the other car.  
  
"Are you all right?" a woman shouted.  
  
"Nothing happened" Isak said. "Just a fender bender. My husband's already on his way."  
  
The woman stopped. Since the headlights lit her from behind, Isak could only see a dark outline.  
  
"Adrian? Is that you?"  
  
Isak cursed softly. _Who was that?_  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's me, Alicia!" the woman called out and hurried towards him. "What's happened? Are you all right? Have you called the police yet?"  
  
Isak's mind only wanted to switch off, but when the woman came closer and he could recognize her, he tried to categorize her.  
  
_Alicia. Who was Alicia? Was that Julian's wife?_  
  
Suspiciously, Isak faced a tall, attractive woman.  
  
"I called Even. He'll be here any minute." Isak said when Alicia stopped in front of him.  
  
"Oh my god, you're bleeding!" she shouted and her eyes widened. "What happened??"  
  
Immediately she put an arm around Isak as if he could not stand on his own.  
  
Isak didn't like it and shook the arm off. At the same moment he noticed her surprise.  
  
"That was so stupid of me. I fell asleep at the wheel, can you believe it?"  
  
Their eyes met. She seemed surprised and Isak didn't know why. Then her face went soft.  
  
"Thank god nothing happened to you" she said. "But you're bleeding. And what do you want with that vehicle jack? Here" she pulled a handkerchief out of her handbag. "May I?" she smiled slightly.  
  
Isak didn't move when she dabbed the blood from his temple. He said to himself that this was his best friend's wife, so it was quite normal for her to take care of him when he was bleeding.  
  
When she smiled at him again, Isak got a bad feeling.  
  
"Thank you" he strangled out and dropped the vehicle jack.  
  
"You promised you'd call me as soon as you got back from Oslo" she said, and her dark eyes explored his face.  
  
Isak was frightened. "What?"  
  
"I don't understand why you didn't call me" she said with an almost pleading undertone. "Julian told me you changed your hair. God Adrian, you're so hot."  
  
An icy shiver ran down Isaks back. He desperately hoped he wouldn't find out next that Adrian was having an affair with his best friend's wife.  
  
"I've been so busy" Isak whispered. "And then this fall from the horse."  
  
"I know. I wanted to rush right over to you, but I didn't dare. So I sent Julian. I miss you so much. I want to be with you, Adrian." she added and watched him almost fearfully.  
  
I guess that answered his question. Isak stared at her horrified.  
  
_Did Julian know that his best friend was having an affair with his wife?_  
  
Of course he didn't know.  
  
"I want to reconcile with Even" Isak said cautiously.  
  
"What?!" she shouted. "You can't stand him! You've told me that a dozen times! You said you can't wait for the divorce to be free! You told me Fox Hollow was a bondage that suffocated you!"  
  
Isak resigned. "No. Not anymore. I've given it a lot of thought." he said weakly. "I'm tired. I can't talk to you about this now."  
  
"When then?" Alicia pushed. She got angry. "I've wanted you from the very first moment, and it took me six years to finally get you. Are you just gonna dump me now? Like all the others? Is it so?" her dark eyes sparkle. "I love you. You're all I can think about. You—"  
  
"And what about Julian?" Isak just had to ask.  
  
"We only have one marriage of convenience. He's a nice man and a good father, but I'd leave him for you right now. You know all that. I've explained it to you before. All you have to say is one word, Adrian, and I'm leaving him. We can leave wherever you want. You just have to say it."  
  
At least his brother hadn't promised anything irrevocable.  
  
"I've got two flat tires" mumbled Isak. "I'd better call a tow truck now."  
  
"You're avoiding my question. How could you even think about staying with Even? He doesn't love you. He loathes you!"  
  
"We've got Mads and Sam" Isak said calmly. "Alicia, Even is on his way here. This conversation must wait."  
  
"Oh, yeah?" her anger kind of flared up. "I haven't seen you in over a week! Are you playing games with me now?"  
  
The night around him was black. Crickets chirping. The road was deserted. Alicia's face was still half hidden in the shadows while Isak stood in the bright light of her spotlights. Where was Even?  
  
Isak's had enough of Alicia. He didn't want to spend another minute standing here alone with her.  
  
"I don't play games. I'm just tired and exhausted."  
  
She stared at him and her wrathful expression turned into a light amazement.  
  
"Adrian?" she seemed confused. "Are you sure you're all right? You're acting so weird. Maybe you hurt your head in the accident."  
  
Isak touched his temple. He stopped bleeding, but he could still used that excuse.  
  
"Maybe you're right. My head hurts terribly. Please, we'll have to talk about this some other time."  
  
Alicia stared at him and then took his hands. Isak forced himself not to shake them off.  
  
"Just promise me this talk of reconciliation with Even is not serious. Promise me we have a future together."  
  
_What the fuck?_ Had Adrian promised this woman something like that?  
  
He nodded numbly. Relief spread across her face. She smiled. "Come. We'll call the tow truck. Then Even doesn't have to do that anymore."  
  
Isak evaded her grip. "It would be nice if you could do that for me." he said quietly.  
  
Alicia's facial expression changed, he seemed hard and suspicious. Then he heard a car coming and both of them turned around after the noise.  
  
It came from the city. Scared, Isak thought if that was Nick, he would die instantly of shame. And indeed, right after that there was a flash of blue light on the car coming closer.  
  
"Even must have called the police" Alicia said and watched the car stop behind her car.  
  
The door opened and Nick got out. Isak bent down, picked up the vehicle jack and held it with his right hand.  
  
Nick came up to them. "Alicia." he nodded at her and then turned to Isak. His gaze flew to his bloody temple. Then he lifted a radio to his mouth. "Send me an ambulance and a tow truck." he said.  
  
Then suddenly his arm shot forward. Isak didn't have a chance to back off - he had grabbed him by the arm before Isak knew what was happening to him. He looked scared at Nick and his gaze frightened him. He didn't let Isak out of his sight while he pushed him towards the trunk of his car.  
  
Isak realized that he was trying to get him to sit on it.  
  
"You can let go of the vehicle jack now." he said quietly.  
  
Isak looked into his expressionless eyes and didn't know what to think about it. He was shaking. For a moment he thought he was going to kill him, even though Alicia was standing right next to him.  
  
"You hate me." Isak said weakly. But he dropped the vehicle jack anyway.  
  
"Yes, indeed. But you're hurt" Nick crossed his arms in front of his chest. "What happened here, Adrian?"  
  
"Somebody hit me from behind." Isak explained. "No, someone followed me at the street and pushed me off the road." Too late, he realized what he had said. He froze, but if Nick knew that Isak had spied on him and Max in the restaurant, he didn't show anything.  
  
"Did you see the car or the driver?"  
  
Isak shook his head. "It all happened so fast."  
  
"Do you think he or she was drunk?"  
  
Isak looked him right in the eyes. "No"  
  
"No"?  
  
"I think someone tried to kill me" Isak said.  
  
…  
  
Even appeared at the same moment as the ambulance. Meanwhile another police car had arrived and the whole scene was well lit by the headlights.  
  
Even approached Isak, followed by two paramedics. Isak took a look at his face. He saw great concern in Even's face. Finally he stopped and widened his eyes as he looked down at Isaks temple.  
  
Isak hadn't bothered to look in a mirror, but he had to look pretty bad.  
  
"Nothing happened to me, really" Isak said quietly.  
  
Even took his arm and with the other hand he turned gently Isaks head to the side.  
  
"Glass fragments?" Evens gaze fell on the broken windshield of the car.  
  
"I don't know. But the airbag has risen" Isak mumbled.  
  
Even looked at him and kept quiet for a moment.  
  
"What do you mean, somebody pushed you off the road, Adrian?"  
  
"A car approached from behind and didn't slow down. Not a bit. Maybe I was even persecuted" Isak said in a low voice.  
  
The two paramedics were behind Even, and he didn't want anyone listening to her.  
  
"The driver hit me from behind. And he didn't stop, he just droce away."  
  
Even stared at him. "Who would gonna come after you and why? Where were you even tonight?"  
  
Isak froze.  
  
"Excuse me, but we have to take a look at this man." One of the paramedics said.  
  
Even didn't budge.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Isak licked his dry lips.  
  
"I followed Max from Fox Hollow. It's a longer story, but I'll tell you everything when we're done here."  
  
Evens lower jaw stretched and he threw Isak a mysterious glance. "That's a good idea" he stepped aside.  
  
Isak was quickly examined by the first paramedic who checked his vital functions and explained that he had been very lucky. He cleaned the wound and said that probably no scar would remain. The cut had been caused by a piece of broken glass, as Even had suspected.  
  
While Isak was being examined, Even turned to his brother. Nick and his colleague stood on the road and looked at something there, presumably the skid marks of his car, thought Isak. Even gave him a quick glance and then walked over to the two of them. Isak wished he could understand what was said there, but that was impossible.  
  
Alicia was still there. She stood next to the bonnet of her car and occasionally looked in Isak's direction. He wished she would finally get into her car and drive away.  
  
"Well, that's it" the paramedic said happily.  
  
"Thank you" Isak replied. A tow truck just stopped behind the second patrol car.  
  
Even stopped on the street with Nick and the other policeman. Alicia came over and Isak would have preferred to retreat.  
  
"So, are you all right?" she inquired.  
  
"Yes." Isak hesitated. "You really came through here just in time."  
  
"However" she agreed with him. Then she lowered her voice. "I heard what you told Even. Why would someone try to push you off the road?"  
  
"I don't know." Isak lied. "But I guess I made myself some enemies around here."  
  
Alicia looked closely at him. "This is a small town. A lot of people are angry with you, but no one would ever do _that_. That would be insane."  
  
Isak shook his head. "I agree with you. That would definitely be insane."  
  
They stared at each other. Alicia didn't move for a moment, then she said:  
  
"When can I see you?"  
  
"After the weekend" Isak said and was pleased with the answer. Because then Adrian would be back and Isak would not have to deal with this.  
  
Alicia looked at him skeptically, but finally nodded. When she left, she walked up to Even. They exchanged a few words, but Isak could not understand them. The short conversation was heartfelt, and Isak immediately realized that Even had no idea about Adrian's affair with Alicia.  
  
Now he really had a headache and doubted that it came from the scratch on his temple.  
  
Even and Nick came to him.  
  
"We got a skid mark on the other car. And a lot of paint marks on the back of your car. What hit you there must have been a jeep or a pick-up - the bumper was quite high. We have to send everything to the lab and then we'll see what comes out of it." Nick explained.  
  
Isak nodded nervously. Should he trust this man or not? Did he actually try to help him now? Isak wanted so much that Nick was really on his side and wanted to find out who had done this to Isak - or Adrian.  
  
"If you think of anything else, let me know." Nick said seriously. "Every little thing could help."  
  
Even took Isak's arm. "Let's get you home first" he said.  
  
Isak hesitated. Nick hadn't moved from the spot.  
  
"Nick. Thank you." Isak said.  
  
Nicks eyes became gloomy. "This is my job." he said and stared at Isak. "That doesn't change anything at all" he turned away and left.  
  
…  
  
Isak went into the kitchen and was aware that Even followed him into the living room and then stopped. There was light in the kitchen. Isak sat down on one of the bar stools at the counter and took off his shoes. Now the fear overpowered him and he trembled.  
  
He no longer doubted there was a killer after him. Someone who went after Adrian thought Isak was his brother and now he was after him. Would Nick really try to protect him?  
  
Even appeared with two glasses of Scotch. He looked silently at Isak and handed him a glass.  
  
Isak stood up. "No, thank you."  
  
He marched to the freezer, grabbed a large pack of chocolate ice cream and a spoon and sat down again.  
  
He became aware of Evens gaze and he looked up at him defiantly. Chocolate ice cream was one of the best consolation patches for Isak. He didn't care what Even could think now.  
  
He began to eat the ice cream and watched unobtrusively Even, who drank his Scotch and watched Isak silently. Because of the intense gaze, Isak could not enjoy the ice cream. It didn't taste sweet, it was tasteless.  
  
"Damn it" Isak had barely eaten a spoon when he put the package aside again. Tears were burning in his eyes. He hid his face with his hands.  
  
"What's wrong?" Even asked and sat down opposite him at the high table.  
  
"This usually soothes me. Comforts me... But today it tastes like... nothing." he didn't look up.  
  
Even was thoughtful. "I didn't know you liked chocolate or ice cream, or cookies or pizza."  
  
Slowly Isak raised his head and looked Even in the eyes. Did he have to keep up his role even now? That was just too much.  
  
"I'm in a phase right now. Everyone has that sometimes."  
  
Even put his glass down and took his hand. Isak looked surprisingly at their clasped palms and then into two captivating blue eyes.  
  
"That was just a drunk. I'm pretty sure of that, Adrian."  
  
"Somebody's trying to kill me." Isak whispered. "I know it, Even."  
  
Even hesitated. "There are a lot of people around here who don't like you very much. But kill you? I can't imagine."  
  
"Because you're not insane" Isak whispered trembling. He looked deep into his eyes. "I'm scared. I can't take it anymore."  
  
Even got up and suddenly he was angry.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me? I look at you and think you're the man I should hold forever. The next moment I look at you and remember all the lies and all the affairs."  
  
Isak trembled. "I'm scared, Even. If someone rammed you and pushed you out of the street so that you hit a tree, you'd be scared, too." He stretched his chin forward. "And I'm sorry that there are even moments when you like me!!"  
  
Even didn't budge.  
  
Firmly determined, Isak grabbed the ice cream and started eating it again. It tasted like sand.  
  
"We should hold on to this moment" Isak growled.  
  
Even didn't say anything about it. Isak felt a tear running down his cheek. He wiped it away and stood up without looking at Even. Frustrated, he pushed the ice back into the freezer.  
  
"I'm sorry if I annoy you." Isak said and finally looked up to Even and even brought about a smile. "These must be the ghosts of the night. Tomorrow's a new day. Hooray." he said sarcastic.  
  
Even stared at him grimly.  
  
Isak was tired of fighting. He left the kitchen.  
  
In the bedroom he picked up the phone and dialed his own phone number. When the voicemail came in, he said harsh:  
  
"I don't know what to do. Someone pushed me off the road earlier, and I'm pretty sure someone's trying to kill me. We have to go to the police. If you can come back earlier than Monday, then, come quickly!" He hesitated, but he was angry and so tired that he didn't know what else to say. He hung up.  
  
Unfortunately he didn't feel any better. He felt no relief. After all, nothing had actually changed - he remained trapped in his role. Mads and Adrian were still in danger, and so was he.  
  
Tomorrow was Saturday. He only had to survive two days.  
  
Isak turned away from the phone and was about to fall into bed but then he saw Even standing in the doorway.  
  
He froze. How much did he hear? Did he leave the door open while he was on the phone?  
  
Isak stared at him and tried to interpret his expression. But it was impenetrable and Isak had no idea what he thought - whether he had heard anything from his call.  
  
"May I come in?" Even asked quietly.  
  
Isak noticed that he held a bowl of chocolate ice cream in his hand.  
  
"Of course. This is your room too, so..." Isak tried to smile and failed miserably. His heart was beating way too fast again.  
  
Even stepped in and handed Isak the bowl. "Try this one."  
  
Isak looked inside and saw that he had covered the ice abundantly with a dark liquid. He smiled weakly.  
  
"Chocolate sauce?"  
  
Even smiled back slightly. "Even better. Chocolate liqueur."  
  
Isak's heart jumped and that was not because of the alcohol-soaked ice Even handed him, but because of the gesture, Evens smile, the almost tender look in his blue eyes.  
  
"Why?" Isak asked.  
  
"Because sometimes I can be quite an idiot" Even said. He dipped the spoon in the ice and held it before Isak's lips.  
  
Isak looked him in the eyes and lost his breath. He opened his mouth and let Even push the spoon in.  
  
The ice cream tasted again like something - like incredibly sweet, creamy chocolate and pleasantly warming liquor.  
  
Even pulled the spoon out and Isak saw the heat in his eyes before he lowered the thick black lashes again and removed them from his gaze.  
  
Isak didn't budge. He couldn't, because his whole body was glowing. He took the spoon out of Evens long fingers and smiled. "Your turn"  
  
Even looked up and Isak took some ice on the spoon.  
  
"Does that taste good?" Even asked with a rough voice.  
  
Isak nodded. "Very good."  
  
Evens mouth corners twitched. He had such a beautiful mouth and Isak wanted to lick over it with his tongue. Instead, he lifted the spoon with the ice and shoved it against his lips.  
  
Even slowly opened his mouth and Isak saw his tongue when the ice disappeared in it. Their eyes met and they stared at each other for a moment.  
  
Then Even took the bowl from his hands. "I can imagine where this ice cream would taste even better."  
  
"Me too" Isak said without hesitation and noticed himself blushing. God, he meant to die.  
  
Even smiled at him, grabbed gently Isak's arm and a few seconds later Isak found himself on his back, under Even on the bed.  
  
Evens mouth sunk to his mouth and his tongue, tasting of chocolate, slipped into Isaks mouth. Immediately Isaks hands glided under Evens sweater, over the muscles of his back.  
  
Even pushed Isak's shirt up, stroked his chest and almost desperately kissed him. Isak managed to take his sweater off without interrupting the kiss. He searched for Evens belt, his zipper. And when he finally got Even out of his pants, he stroked with his hand over his hard dick.  
  
"We have to take more time" Even said, gasping for air. He took off Isak's shirt and pulled it over his arms.  
  
"The door is open" Isak remarked.  
  
Even moaned and jumped out of bed, dragging his half-drawn trousers behind him. When he slammed the door, Isak quickly slipped out of jeans and shorts.  
  
Even jumped back into bed and smiled down at Isak.  
  
"This Imagination" Even mumbled and stroked with his thumb along Isak's chin. "has tortured me all day."  
  
Isak felt how far Even had spread his thighs. "Now you can avenge yourself and torture me all night long." he whispered.  
  
"That," Even said and reached out to take Isaks curls between his fingers "is a very pleasant idea" he slipped his hand between Isak's thighs.  
  
Isaks gasped, because Evens hand was full of creamy ice cream.  
  
Even grinned at him and glided down on him.  
  
"Oh fucking God.." Isak moaned.  
  
Even took more ice.  
  
\--  
  
For Parker's gala Isak wanted to wear something special, so he went into town this afternoon.  
  
He had chosen a grey shirt and a velvety green suit. This time he wanted to wear something that didn't look like Adrian.  
  
He stared in the mirror. He was beaming and he knew why. Even and he had loved each other all night long, were lying in their arms and exchanged countless kisses.  
  
Thinking of last night, Isak stroked his fingers over his lips and smiled.  
  
Today Even may once again claim that it was just sex, but no man could touch another man with such devotion and tenderness if he meant nothing to him.  
  
Besides, Even hadn't said that today. He had spent most of the day in the stables or in his office room. But they ran into each other a few times during the day and then he smiled at Isak.  
  
_He no longer hated him._  
  
Isak knew. He knew it as well as he knew he had to breathe in and out. He was still staring at himself in the mirror. He was aware, that he was in a dangerous situation. Even had begun to feel something for him, for Isak, even though he thought he was Adrian. And Isak had fallen in love with him. He could no longer deny it.  
  
Isak was shaking, even though it was pleasantly warm in the bathroom. It was Saturday night. Adrian wanted to be back by Monday. But Isak had left him a message that he should come as soon as possible. Now Isak prayed that Adrian had not received his message or would ignore it.  
  
Isak knew he was in deep trouble. Even wouldn't be able to understand his explanation and he definitely wouldn't be able to forgive him. He'd throw him out of Fox Hollow. He'd be more than angry. He'd hate him even more than he ever hated Adrian. Isak was absolutely certain about that.  
  
Suddenly he heard a phone ring.  
  
He jumped in fright and his heart pounded. Though he knew Adrian would never call him on the home phone, he was terribly nervous. The ringing stopped - someone had picked up.  
  
With a nasty feeling in his stomach, he grabbed his mobile phone, removed the battery and put the individual parts in a drawer, as if he could delay the inevitable.  
  
Isak tried to breathe calmly as he went down the stairs. Somehow he had to let go of all his fears and worries, because those last hours and days with Even, Mads and Sam were too precious to waste.  
  
Mads was in the office room with Even. He wore his pyjama and studied a magazine with a serious face. Even was on the phone and already in his suit. When Isak watched him, he could hardly move, could not think. He could only feel.  
  
_He married the wrong brother._  
  
"Pappa!! You look so cool!" Mads shouted, jumped up and ran towards Isak.  
  
Even had turned halfway around to smile at Isak. The expression in his blue eyes caused Isak's heart to strike a blow.  
  
Isak bent over and embraced Mads. "I don't look half as cool as you, you know." he said in a hoarse voice.  
  
The phone clicked when Even hung it up. Isak felt his cheeks warm and he slowly turned around.  
  
Even looked at him with sparkling eyes. His gaze glided all over Isak's body.  
  
"Very nice suit. I don't think I've ever seen this before."  
  
Isak felt that he blushed, but this time with joy.  
  
"To be honest, I'd like to take it off right away" Even mumbled and grinned broadly at Isak.  
  
Isak was just about to suggest they could go back upstairs when he noticed that Mads was standing right next to him.  
  
"But Daddy! That suit is so cool! Don't take it off!!" Mads was frightened. "Pappa looks like a prince out of a fairy tale today!!"  
  
Even blushed. "You're right, sweetheart. Your Pappa really does look like a prince. Daddy said something stupid." he smiled at Mads, then he threw Isak a too hot look that Isak's knee almost gave in.  
  
Even raised Mads in his arm and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I'll check in on you when I get home, but I'm not gonna wake you up. It may be getting late."  
  
Mads frowned and plucked on a strand of Evens hair that fell into his face. "No, don't come so late!"  
  
"Why not?" Even laughed. "You wouldn't know it anyway, sweetheart. Cause that's where you're sleeping, okay?"  
  
"Because otherwise Pappa's going to oversleep tomorrow again." Mads sulked. "And he promised to make me waffles for breakfast tomorrow. If you ask him, he'll probably make some for you too!"  
  
Isak laid a hand on his heart. It all felt so right but so wrong at the same time. Adrian would come back and Mads was not Isaks son, but his.  
  
"Mads? I will not oversleep" Isak said and to his horror, his voice suffocated.  
  
Even looked at him. "You all right?" His tone of voice sounded mild, but his gaze was very worried.  
  
Isak had to pull himself together. He smiled hard. "Yeah, of course. But we're gonna be late."  
  
Even stared at him for a moment and then sent Mads to the kitchen where Elizabeth was cleaning up. Eventually, he took Isak's hand. "There is something up with you." That wasn't a question.  
  
Isak licked his lips. "No, nothing. Do we have to go to Parker's gala?"  
  
Even's eyes widened. "I definitely have to go there, even if it's only for two hours. But you don't have to go with me, of course, if you're—"  
  
"No, that's all right. Of course I'll go with you." Isak said, overwhelmed by despair and worry.  
  
"You seem so sad tonight. You're not feeling well. Please tell me whats up with you"  
  
After a few seconds Even turned him around and took him in his arms. At first Isak's body was stiff, but then he melted in Even's warm embrace.  
  
"I... I'm not sad. I am... I'm just tired... from last night."  
  
Even's gaze was inquiring. Isak could barely look him in the eye. Finally, he stroked his thumb over Isak's cheek.  
  
"I meant it very seriously when I said it would be a long night" Even mumbled.  
  
Finally Isak giggled and finally lost some of his inner tension. Even looked at him seriously, then embraced his face with both hands and kissed him.  
  
Isak melted away as Even sensually touched his lips with his. He felt Even sharing his lips and slipping his tongue in. His hand wrapped around Isak's hip and it felt like he touched his naked skin.  
  
A cough sounded from the door. Even looked up, froze and pushed Isak away. _Was Adrian back?_ Horrified Isak whirled around. But it wasn't his twin brother who was standing in the doorway - it was Sam.  
  
She was wearing the dress Isak picked up from the dry cleaners today and she looked very elegant and suddenly so mature. Not like a moody teenager.  
  
"Sam!" Even said surprised.  
  
"Wow, Sam" Isak smiled. "You look gorgeous."  
  
Sam threw a quick glance to Even and then looked at Isak again.  
  
"Do you really think so?"  
  
"Yes, really stunning." Isak took a look at Even too and recognized disappointment in his face. Sam still refused to talk to her father.  
  
"Sam, you look a lot like your mother." Even said and Sam froze.  
  
"Thank you." She mumbled but didn't look at her father.  
  
Isak gave Even a worried glance. He really tried hard to control himself, but Isak saw how hurt he was.  
  
"Sam, isn't it time to bury the hatchet?"  
  
Sam spun around. "No! And I don't look anything like Mum!"  
  
"You look like your mother when she was your age" Even insisted with a hoarse voice.  
  
"I don't care" Sam said roughly. "She's dead."  
  
Evens' face got hard. "I expect you to come straight home from Gina's party."  
  
Sam sparkled at him. "Maybe we'll go to the mall and have a pizza or something."  
  
Evens frowned. "You mean, you want to meet with this David?"  
  
"I can't help it if he works there!" Sam shouted.  
  
"I've told you before, I don't want you to see him" Even warned.  
  
"You can't tell me who to meet or who not to meet. I'm sixteen years old, not six!" she turned around and walked out of the door.  
  
Even stared at her and Isak took his arm. "Let her go, Even."  
  
He turned to him frustrated. "At least, she spoke to me." he muttered.  
  
"Exactly." Isak said and gently stroked his arm.  
  
"I'm sure she'll meet David Jenkins after the party - if he doesn't even have a day off tonight and go there with her!"  
  
"You know, in a way, Sam's right. She's old enough to make some decisions herself."  
  
"She had a gun!"  
  
Isak frowned. "But from me, not from him."  
  
This brought Even shortly to his senses.  
  
"He's a bad guy and he hangs out with bad guys - that's why she even thought of it, she could use a gun." Even said quietly.  
  
"I don't think he's a bad guy." Isak replied. When he saw Evens face, he added: "I met him at the mall the other day. I think it's still too early to judge him. But I have an idea."  
  
Even crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Namely?"  
  
"Why don't we invite him and his mother to dinner tomorrow? Sam would be very happy about it, and then we could - you could - get to know David properly."  
  
Even stared at him for a long time. Eventually he smiled, shook his head and kissed Isak on the lips.  
  
"You've really become a different person" he said quietly. "It's almost like you're actually someone else."  
  
Isak had no answer for that.


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter seven! ♥ There's a lot going on here!
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> (I think there will be nine or ten chapters altogether.)
> 
> So, enjoy! <33

"You're so quiet."  
  
Isak looked over to Even as an employee approached the jaguar in which they were sitting. Isak had managed to keep quiet when Even drove the car out of the garage, as if he knew of course that Even was also driving another car than his pick-up.  
  
"Do you think so?"  
  
The employee who would park the car for them stood at the driver's door. The large villa that appeared on the driveway was brightly lit. Isak could hear an orchestra and muffled laughter.  
  
"There's really nothing wrong with me." Isak lied and forced himself to smile. Even accepted it, apparently.  
  
They got out and Even came around the car and took Isak's arm. The smile he gave him was a little insecure.  
  
Isak gave him a grateful smile as they crossed the driveway and entered the paved path to the magnificent villa.  
  
When the front door was opened, the cheerful noise was clearly audible.  
  
"You don't regret last night, do you?" Even asked quietly.  
  
Isak stumbled, but Even catched him instantly.  
  
"No." Isak said for sure. "Absolutely not"  
  
Evens' face became softer. "Good" he replied.  
  
As they entered the house, Isak felt that his situation had worsened. The entrance hall was huge and full of guests. Isak was amazed and he suddenly noticed that he had entered a completely different world - a world of wealth.  
  
This estate made Fox Hollow seem modest and cuddly. Elegance spoke from every detail of the architecture and furnishings. The women wore all the conservative, but elegant and very expensive designer dresses and the men looked very dignified in their tuxedos.  
  
A friendly looking man in his mid-fifties approached them.  
  
"Even! Can't believe another year has passed!!" They shook hands.  
  
Even seemed to really like their host.  
  
"No, Parker, but the older you get, the faster time flies by" he said. "So many guests are here tonight. Apparently, no one wanted to miss the biggest autumn ball."  
  
"We didn't get a single rejection" Parker nodded happily. Then finally he looked at Isak and his smile slipped slightly.  
  
"Adrian. You're looking charming as always, incomparable. And what a nice haircut."  
  
Isak didn't feel like playing games - or being as similar as possible to his brother.  
  
"Thank you. The house looks really beautiful tonight. Everything is so lovingly done." Isak was completely honest.  
  
Parker was amazed. "Thanks!!" he said. "The only guest I don't know for sure he can come is Nick."  
  
Evens face became strangely expressionless. "Really?"  
  
"He didn't answer my invitation." Parker's facial expression got a little distorted.  
  
"He often has to work late" Even explained.  
  
Parker coughs up, nodded to Isak and knocked Even on the back.  
  
"He should take you as an example." Parker left.  
  
So, Parker didn't like Nick. But why?  
  
Isak took a glass of champagne from a waiter. Then he noticed that a tall, elegant man with dark hair was staring at him. When he smiled, Isak lowered his gaze and turned his back to him.  
  
"What was that all about?" he asked Even.  
  
Even hesitated. "Parker and his wife - his third wife - had temporarily split up. Nick had an affair with her. Now Georgina is back."  
  
"Oh, I understand" Isak said and looked into his half-empty glass.  
  
"Come on, let's see who's here." Even said and took Isak's arm. But he looked back over his shoulder before they went on.  
  
Isak also looked around. The tall man with the eyes that were too silver-grey was still staring at Isak. When the man noticed that Isak was looking for him, he lifted his champagne glass to an ironic greeting, turned away and left.  
  
"Who's that?" Isak asked without thinking.  
  
"Like you don't know for sure." Even said back harshly.  
  
Isak twitched and saw that Even had turned red with anger. That couldn't mean anything good.  
  
"Let's go" Even said and taking them to the next salon.  
  
Isak dared to look back, but the man with the silver eyes had disappeared.  
  
…  
  
An hour later Isak went to the toilet, but it was occupied. He was tired of Parker's ball, even though Even seemed to be having a good time. He knew all these people and was very popular. Maybe a little too popular. Isak knew that he hadn't just imagined that a few of the present wives were looking at him with too much admiration for his taste.  
  
Often they stared at both of them and at Isak particularly severe. So Isak clung possessively to Even's arm and literally hung on his lips with admiration.  
  
He stopped in front of the toilet and his smile went out. He didn't like it here at all. Nobody liked Adrian and to play him in this environment was difficult, exhausting and embarrassing.  
  
So many glances filled with hatred. How could his brother have endured this life?  
  
Isak was reluctant to think so, but he suspected that Adrian had actually enjoyed this kind of attention.  
  
"Oh my goodness, are you happy today!"  
  
Isak turned around and stood in front of Julian and a tall, petite blonde.  
  
Immediately Julian embraced Isak.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen Even so happy" he whispered with big eyes. "Not even on his wedding day!"  
  
Isak was able to bring a little smile to his lips. He remembered that his brother had an affair with Alicia and he felt miserable.  
  
"I'm a little tired but how are you?" Isak asked to distract from himself and Even.  
  
"Wonderful" Julian replied radiantly. "Your suit is awesome, by the way," he smiled.  
  
The young blonde woman smiled at Isak. Her blue eyes looked a little blank and she was wearing an emerald diamond necklace. It had to be worth a fortune.  
  
She said: "Are you and Even together again? Julian obviously believes that. Wouldn't it be weird if you two reconciled, just like me and Parker?"  
  
Now Isak understood that he had Parker's third wife Georgina in front of him. He wondered how she felt about Adrian.  
  
Isak smiled at her. "Well I think, stranger things have happened" he said lightly and quickly changed the subject. "That's a beautiful necklace. The color matches your dress perfectly."  
  
Georgina was radiant. "Parker gave it to me just like that, right after I went back to him. Isn't it awesome? And I bought that dress yesterday, too. We could have gone shopping together! Thank God they still had it there in in my size! Isn't it a perfect match for the necklace?"  
  
Isak wondered if Georgina had a spark of intelligence.  
  
"Perfect" he assured her. "Isn't there a bathroom upstairs? TI've been waiting forever."  
  
"Up the stairs and then the first door on the left." Georgina smiled.  
  
When Isak nodded and turned away, Julian held him back by the wrist.  
  
"You and Even. You look so happy. I'm so happy for you if that's what you really want now."  
  
Isak recognized a question. Since Georgina was hardly interested in the conversation anyway, he said: "What I don't want is for Even to hate me. It's time I showed some dignity and decency."  
  
Julian was amazed and then blushed. "Yes, I agree. So you two are going to stay together now?"  
  
Isak hesitated. "I don't know. But I really need to go to the bathroom now." he weakly smiled and pressed Julian's arm.  
  
"I regret my past, Julian. I really do."  
  
Their eyes met. Julian seemed completely surprised.  
  
"Okay" he finally said. And at that moment Isak saw Alicia approaching him.  
  
"Hello Adrian" she greeted him with a polite smile and took her husband's arm.  
  
"How are you, Alicia?" Isak laboriously produced and wondered if he had turned bright red. He admonished himself that _he_ had not slept with this woman. Adrian was the one who seduced her.  
  
"What a beautiful suit" she said.  
  
"Yeah, he looks pretty good" Julian agreed smiling.  
  
"What a nice party" Isak said as cheerful as he could, but it sounded rather bitter.  
  
"Do you want to be saved, Mr. Bech Naesheim?" whispered a strange voice.  
  
A man stopped behind Isak. Alicia said something, the arm still wrapped around Julian.  
  
Isak turned around and collided with the man who had just spoken, standing so close behind him.  
  
Isak froze when he catched him by the arms and looked into two stunningly gray eyes. The man grinned at him. The man who had stared at him before. His eyes flashed with amusement and danger.  
  
"Are you all right... Mr. Bech Naesheim?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Hello Tom" Alicia growled, obviously laboriously controlled.  
  
"Tom" Julian mumbled nodding.  
  
Isak began to sweat. He didn't turn around, was trapped, even though he didn't like the way Tom kept holding him and how he looked deep into his eyes - as if he knew him very well - too well.  
  
Didn't Julian mention a man named Tom? Somehow implied that he loved Adrian?"  
  
"I'm fine. You can let me go now."  
  
This seemed to amuse Tom even more, because he laughed quietly but let Isak go.  
  
"Wonderful suit" he said.  
  
"I need a glass of champagne" Julian said dryly. "Alicia?"  
  
Alicia didn't budge. "Adrian? Would you like one too?"  
  
"No, thanks." Isak replied nervously.  
  
Alicia was obviously upset. And Julian kept looking from his wife to Isak, to Tom and back.  
  
Suddenly Isak had enough. He turned to Tom.  
  
"I think I'll accept the offer of a rescue after all" he said with certainty.  
  
Tom laughed, took his arm and led him up the wide, curved stairs.  
  
Isak simply had to look back and saw Julian leaving while Alicia was standing in the lobby staring at him.  
  
Tom whispered "You've been home for a whole week. What were you waiting for?"  
  
Frightened, Isak encountered his sparkling gaze and tried to tear himself away.  
  
"What?" he gasped. But he had already suspected that this man had something to do with his brother. Strangely enough, he was exactly Adrian's type, the way he remembered him - sophisticated, self-confident, handsome.  
  
"And you've changed your hair" he said, shaking his head. "I know you probably have a good reason for this, it looks pretty cute too, but that's not you. Not at all. What were you thinking?"  
  
Isak stared at him silently and Tom continued in the same intimate whisper.  
  
"Did you see the necklace that Parker bought for Georgina? I guess he'd freak out if he knew that she's still sleeping with Nick."  
  
Isak tried to break loose. "Please let go of me" he said in a firm voice.  
  
They had stopped on the upper landing of the stairs. Tom stared at Isak and the laughter in his gaze went out.  
  
"Is everything all right, babe? You look so different. And you're acting very strange."  
  
"I'm fine! I just want to go to the toilet" he replied.  
  
At that moment a door opened next to them and an elderly man stepped out. As he went down the stairs, Isak did not hesitate any more. He tore himself away from Tom and hurried into the bathroom. He closed the door and breathed in relief.  
  
But immediately the door opened again and Tom stepped in and closed the door behind him.  
  
For a moment Isak was so stunned that his mouth remained open. Tom grinned and pulled Isak to his chest.  
  
"What's this new game, huh? I missed you."  
  
Isak tried to push him away.  
  
"What are you doing? Jesus Christ, are you insane? Let go of me! Get out of here!!"  
  
Tom gave up trying to kiss Isak and stared at him amazed. This time his gaze was penetrating.  
  
Isak was desperate. If Even would find him in such a situation, it was over.  
  
"Get out now!" Isak ordered.  
  
Tom's gaze remained researchingly focused on him.  
  
"What's going on, Adrian?" His tone of voice sounded completely different now.  
  
Obviously Adrian had an affair with him too, but Isak really had enough now. He struggled for control.  
  
"I'd like to go to the bathroom in peace, please."  
  
Tom just stared at Isak as if his words meant nothing to him.  
  
"This is really very strange. You should be in my arms by now, so I can take you right here on the wall. I mean, it's been a week."  
  
Isak froze. _What the hell??_ This affair seems to be more serious than the one with Alicia.  
  
"Please, just get out of here."  
  
But Tom didn't move and said, as if he hadn't heard Isak:  
  
"I mean, in the ten years, since we've been together, you've never behaved like this before. And you didn't call me when you got back from Oslo. So, what the fuck is going on?"  
  
_ten years_ Isak was sweating.  
  
"Nothing is going on here."  
  
Adrian and that man have been together for ten years? That was almost inconceivable. Isak had to swallow hard.  
  
"Ten years is a long time. People change."  
  
"Not you. Not us. Is this about Even? Is it because of the divorce, the severance pay we're after?"  
  
Isak stared at him horrified.  
  
"Don't look at me like you're looking at me for the first time." Tom paused again. "For God's sake, I am far more than your friend, more than your lover. We're a team, the two of us. And God, I missed you so much."  
  
_They were a team_  
  
"A team" Isak choked out. He was dizzy. And he was eager to ask what kind of team it was. But somehow he suspected it already. Tom and Adrian were after Eve's money. That's what he just said.  
  
Suddenly Tom took his hand and pressed his lips on the back of it. Isak shivered at the touch.  
  
"I heard about your fall. I thought you staged it. I mean, you always have a good reason for everything you do. But that was real, wasn't it? Did you hurt yourself? Is that why you look at me like I'm a crazy ax murderer?" Tom smiled. "We both know I'm not."  
  
Isak tried to take his hand from him, but Tom held on to it.  
  
"Tom, let's talk outside." He didn't have to go to the bathroom anymore. His heart beat so fast that he feared he'd suffocate.  
  
Tom didn't let him out of his sight and opened the door. Together they stepped out.  
  
How should Isak proceed further? He needed to know who Tom was, when exactly he had met Adrian, since when they were a couple and what a team they formed.  
  
Isak wanted to walk down the hallway to the stairs when Tom grabbed his wrist from behind. Again Isak encountered his amused look.  
  
"That's the wrong way, babe." Tom's gaze might have been exploratory, but his casual grin had reappeared.  
  
This man would soon find out this whole exchange of roles if Isak didn't pull himself together right away.  
  
"Did you forget why we're here today?" Tom said and his face was impenetrable.  
  
"Wha?" Isak started. "No, of course not." he smiled, even though it was hard for him.  
  
Tom took his arm and they turned in the opposite direction. Isak couldn't even guess what plans he and Adrian had, but it's like Nick was right - Adrian chose Even for his money and this man was somehow his partner.  
  
Tom had let go of his arm and Isak followed him suspiciously along the hallway to the last door. His heart pounded anxiously. He did not know what he was expecting on the other side of the closed door in front of which they were now standing.  
  
He had the feeling that he was about to experience something fucking horrible - something unimaginable.  
  
Tom opened the door and pushed Isak through.  
  
"This is the bedroom." he whispered worriedly.  
  
When Tom closed the door again, Isak got scared.  
  
Tom laughed. "Oh, really?" Isaks remark seemed to amuse him.  
  
Isak wrapped his arms around himself because he was freezing now, even though he was sweaty.  
  
Tom went to a larger portrait on the wall, which showed a pretty blonde woman in a ball dress. Isak realized it represented Georgina Parker.  
  
Tom lifted the portrait off the wall.  
  
"What are you doing?" Isak shouted.  
  
There was a safe in the wall. As soon as Isak saw it, he knew what was going on. His eyes seemed to want to fall out of his head as he watched Tom smile at him charming and then held a small, palm-sized piece of equipment to the safe. Immediately after that a click sounded and Tom opened the safe.  
  
"Stop it!" Isak cried out with a firm voice. He was completely shocked.  
  
Tom had taken something from the safe and then closed it again. Proudly he held up his hand and showed Isak a huge yellow diamond ring.  
  
"That, my dear, is why we're here today."  
  
Isak had lost his voice.  
  
Tom hung the picture back in front of the safe and Isak finally woke up out of his rigidity. He recognized what was going on here. Tom had just stolen a ring worth a small fortune. Tom was a thief. And he was Adrian's partner.  
  
He approached Isak and Isak wanted to tell him to leave him alone, but he couldn't say a word. Tom smiled widely at him and pressed something into his hand. It was the ring. It burned in Isak's palm.  
  
He blinked down and the yellowish diamond blurred in front of his eyes.  
  
"I don't want it!" he shouted desperately when he finally found his voice again.  
  
Tom put an arm around him and before Isak could protest, he had pushed him out of the hall.  
  
"Sure. You always want to. You've never missed a coup before."  
  
"A coup?" Isak whispered horrified.  
  
Tom stared at him and frowned. Voices approached and Isak tried to push the ring in Tom hands.  
  
"Take this and put it back right now!"  
  
Tom grinned unmoved. He closed Isak's hand around the ring and said "Smile, love, we'll have company."  
  
Isak looked past him along the hallway and saw, of all people, Georgina and Nick who approached them.  
  
Georgina and Nick discovered them at the same moment and stood still as if rooted. Isak was no longer able to think clearly. He could only stare at them silently.  
  
He had just helped steal a diamond ring and Nick - who couldn't stand him - was on his way to the bedroom with the owner of the ring.  
  
_Can that really be true?_  
  
Then he saw Nick's face - he was outraged.  
  
"Who do we have here?" he said quietly. "What a coincidence to meet you here, Adrian ... Tom."  
  
Isak suddenly noticed that Tom still had an arm around him, as if they were actually a couple and it had to look as if they had visited the bedroom for the same reason that led Nick and the hostess here.  
  
"Nothing happened" Isak whispered miserably.  
  
Tom let him go. "Nice party, huh?" he asked casually.  
  
Isak took a look at him - he even enjoyed this whole situation!  
  
Nick was colder than an ice block.  
  
"Nick, uh, let's go back downstairs. This, uh, antique I wanted to show you, don't run away from us." Georgina had gone bright red.  
  
"After you" Nick said to Isak.  
  
Isak took a deep breath, because he still held the diamond ring in his hand. He felt its heat and was surprised that Nick could not smell him.  
  
He walked past him, followed by Tom, with Isak making sure he didn't touch him. Then he staggered and stopped.  
  
Even stood at the top of the stairs.  
  
Isak straightened up and met his gaze. His eyes glittered gloomy and then he turned abruptly and went down the stairs again.  
  
"Even!" Isak ran after him. Despite his confusion, he was aware that he still had the ring in his hand.  
  
Nick walked right behind Tom and Isak could feel his eyes in the back. He wanted to drop the ring, but he was too afraid that Nick would notice it.  
  
In the foyer he finally caught up with Even.  
  
"Even, please wait!"  
  
Even turned around.  
  
"You told me it was over between you two!"  
  
Isak gasped for breath. _He knew about Adrian and Tom._  
  
"It's over" Isak said, still out of breath. "I went upstairs because I wanted to go to the bathroom and Tom followed me!"  
  
Even stared at him and Isak knew that he was wondering whether or not to believe him.  
  
Suddenly Tom stood next to them. But to Isaks astonishment this time his gaze was not in the least amused.  
  
"He's telling the truth. I ran after him, Naesheim." Tom said seriously. Then he turned to Isak and bowed his head so low that it almost looked like a bow.  
  
"I hereby apologize. My behavior was inappropriate." He nodded grimly to Even and walked away.  
  
Now Isak realized _how_ badly Adrian and Tom really cheated on Even.  
  
Not only that - they were thieves! And from the looks of it, very professional ones.  
  
Even suddenly took Isaks arm.  
  
"Don't lie to me now." he growled. "I'm serious, Adrian."  
  
"Even, how could I after last night look at another man like I'm looking at you?"  
  
Even's look became softer. And Isak knew that he believed him.  
  
"Let's go" Even said, grabbed Isak's arm and held him tight.  
  
Isak took a look back. Nick and Georgina stood a few yards behind them and Nick watched him like a bird of prey. Did he only imagine that or did he stare at his hand, which still clutches the ring?  
  
Before Isak knew what was happening to him, Even had led him out onto the porch and down the stairs to the waiting parking attendant.  
  
He was thinking desperately. Should he just drop the ring? He was just about to do it when he noticed someone running at them from behind. Nick followed them outside. He stood on the porch, watched Isak coolly and waited for his betrayal.  
  
Isak fixed his gaze forward, breathless with fear. He held the ring firmly between his fingers, slipped his hand into his pocket and opened there his fist so that the ring could slip into it.  
  
"The black jaguar, please." Even said.  
  
When the employee hurried away, Even looked at Isak and reached for his hand. Isak smiled happily - but it was false.  
  
Immediately afterwards they sat in Evens fancy car and were on their way home to Fox Hollow.  
  
\--  
  
Even lay on his stomach, his breath even and gentle, his head turned to Isak.  
  
He was fast asleep. Isak looked at the illuminated dial of the alarm clock on his bedside table - it was 03:00 a.m.  
  
He slipped quietly out of bed, completely naked. On his way into the bathroom he stopped to pick up his shoes, then the suit jacket, shirt, trousers and finally his shorts. All these clothes fell quickly to the ground as soon as they entered the bedroom a few hours ago.  
  
In the dressing room he hung up his clothes and slipped into one of Evens T-shirts, which fell till on his thighs.  
  
He let the noble shoes plump beside the carefully lined up shoes and shook his head sadly. No, those weren't his shoes, and the man in the bedroom wasn't his husband - those were Adrian's shoes, and Even was Adrian's husband.  
  
And his brother was a fucking thief. Isak couldn't believe it.  
  
But he had proof of that. He grabbed his pants and a few moments later he had the large, yellow diamond ring between his fingers. Horrified, he dropped it back into the pocket.  
  
When would Georgina Parker notice the ring had disappeared? How long would it take Nick to remember finding Isak and Tom just outside the Parkers bedroom door?  
  
Isak was ill with fear. If the disappearance of the ring was noticed, he suspected that Nick would not need two seconds until it occurred to him where he had catched Isak and Tom at the evening of the gala.  
  
_He had to return the ring before someone would miss him. Would he charged with theft?_  
  
How could such a thing happen to him? And of course right now, when Even turned to him more. But he might have thought he was Adrian... And Isak wasn't Adrian. But he was, in spite of everything, deeply convinced that Even would never have behaved so lovingly towards his brother.  
  
He heard his soft footsteps before he heard his equally quiet, sleepy voice when Even stopped at the doorstep of the bathroom.  
  
"Hey" he said with a tender smile. "What are you doing?"  
  
Isak hesitated. "I can't sleep."  
  
Even rubbed his eyes. He looked like a man who had just had sex for hours and had earned his rest. It meant he looked fucking hot and somehow kind of cute.  
  
"So you're still not exhausted, huh?" Even asked with a sensual rumble in his voice.  
  
Isak looked into his blue eyes and saw a seductive smile.  
  
"You're not wearing anything" Isak said and would have loved to throw himself in Evens arms to cry on his shoulder.  
  
"And you're sad. Why?"  
  
Isak shook his head and slung his arms around himself.  
  
Did Tom have the answers he needed? God, Tom had met Adrian when he was twenty-two, so ten years ago. Did it really mean what Isak suspected?  
  
But Adrian and Tom had probably split up six years ago, Adrian had met Even, fell in love with him and married him, and then this Tom had reappeared at some point.  
  
Or did Adrian and Tom choose Even as a victim together? But why would Adrian wait so many years for a divorce? Did they have to hide from the police for a while? Or had it simply been practical to be the husband of a rich man - while he robbed his unsuspecting rich neighbours?  
  
Even disappeared and came back in white underpants.  
  
"What's the matter, Adrian?" he asked quietly and sat down on the edge of the large bathtub, not far from the spot where Isak had sunk.  
  
Isak met his gaze and saw so much care in it that it flipped his heart in his body. This man would be devastated if he found out that not only Isak had played something to him, but also to what extent Adrian had actually cheated and exploited him.  
  
Isak had to talk to Tom as soon as possible. And it was about time Adrian finally got the fuck back. It was time for the truth.  
  
"Let's go back to bed" Isak suggested and stood up.  
  
Evens gaze followed him and got stuck at the hem of his t-shirt, touching Isak's thigh.  
  
"Do you want to distract me with that?" Even asked and got up as well.  
  
Isak smiled, knowing that he had actually distracted him. "No."  
  
Even wrapped an arm around him, pulled him to his chest and kissed him tenderly on the mouth.  
  
"I'll check on Sam. What time is it?"  
  
"Already after 03:00 a.m." Isak said. Sam was allowed to stay out until midnight. "I'm sure she's been back for hours, Even."  
  
"Me too, but I should have checked on her hours ago." he replied.  
  
Isak followed him. In the dressing room, Even quickly slipped into sweatpants and a t-shirt. When he left the bedroom, Isak stopped in front of the bed.  
  
The bedside lamp burned and he froze at the end of the bed, not only feeling helpless and lost, but gradually getting really angry. What the hell was he supposed to do?  
  
The urge to engage the police or even the authorities became overwhelming. Because his brother was a fucking criminal.  
  
Before Isak could follow these thoughts further, he heard a horrified screech.  
  
Immediately he jumped into the next best jeans and ran down the hall to Sam's room. The door was wide open and the lights were on.  
  
Isak rushed in and an unbelievable scene presented itself to him - Sam sat naked in bed, held the blanket in front of her body, and Even, foaming with rage, had flung the naked David Jenkins to the wall.  
  
David looked scared and angry at the same time. Even pressed him firmly against the wall with one hand.  
  
"It's not what you think!" David called out.  
  
"Dad!!" Sam screamed.  
  
Isak jumped forward and grabbed Even from behind.  
  
"Even, stop it!" he shouted. Immediately he felt Evens stiffened shoulders softening.  
  
He slowly loosened the grip. "You're sleeping with my daughter" he growled. "And if I'm not mistaken, you're eighteen and she is sixteen and—"  
  
"I love her!" David groaned, who was still pressed against the wall.  
  
"Let him go!" Sam shouted. "Jesus Christ, I'm already no virgin for two years!!"  
  
Even turned around and let David go. Shocked, he stared at his daughter while David picked up his boxers and jumped in.  
  
"It's true" Sam said defiant, with tears over her face.  
  
"What, but... what?" Even asked. "When you were fourteen, Sam? I mean, you were a—"  
  
"Yes! And then you married Adrian and totally forgot me!" Sam shouted.  
  
"I've never forgotten you" Even replied.  
  
In the meantime David put a shirt over his head. Even looked at him from the side.  
  
"Don't move from here. I'll call the police."  
  
"Even, don't." Isak whispered.  
  
"I hate you!" Sam screamed and tears started running again.  
  
"Hey, It's gonna be all right" David calmed her down. But Even went already to the phone.  
  
Isak took care of Sam in the meantime. He wanted to take her hand, but Sam refused. She stared at her father's back with a gaze filled with hatred.  
  
"Is he calling the police or Nick?" she asked frightened.  
  
Isak realized there was a difference.  
  
"I don't know. But he'll calm down. He's just scared and confused." Isak hesitated. "But you... are you using-?"  
  
Sam blushed and David came one step closer. "Of course."  
  
Isak turned to him. He was suspicious and still scared, but more controlled than before when Even had pushed him up against the wall.  
  
"I-, we just think it's a good idea to think about who you're sleeping with. If you don't take things seriously with the other, then..."  
  
"I'd marry Sam right now" said David. Then he looked at her.  
  
Isak watched them exchange their glances and realized that they were very much in love.  
  
Even hung up the phone. "Nick's on his way" he mumbled, pointing the finger at David. "And I don't ever want to see you near my daughter again."  
  
"Dad!" Sam screamed. She jumped out of bed with the blanket. Her face was lime white.  
  
"I'm serious" Even explained. "If I catch him with you again, I'll report him."  
  
David turned pale as a sheet.  
  
Isak was appalled. He knew that Even thought badly of David. He knew Even meant well. He knew how much he loved his daughter. Nevertheless, Isak knew that he was doing the wrong thing.  
  
"You can't tell me who to be with and who not to be with!" Sam cried. "I'm fucking sixteen years old!"  
  
"And that makes you a minor who lives under my roof. So you will follow my rules, do you understand?" Even replied harshly.  
  
David touched Sam on the arm and without any hesitation she looked at him. Isak didn't know what this silent exchange meant, but then Sam said:  
  
"Dad, if you take him to prison, I'll run away and you'll never see me again."  
  
Even got pale.  
  
\--  
  
The waffles tasted like cardboard but Mads obviously enjoyed them.  
  
Isak had allowed him not only to pour syrup over them, but also to decorate them with cream. Fortunately, Elizabeth had gone to church, so Isak was spared her disapproval.  
  
Even pushed his chair back. He had barely touched his plate.  
  
"Thank you" he said to Isak. "I'm going to practice Charm today."  
  
Isak knew that Charm was a young stallion Even had just recently bought.  
  
He put a piece of waffle in the sticky maple syrup on his plate. Sam wasn't with them. He really wanted to see her, but her door had been locked.  
  
Last night Nick drove David home. There wouldn't be any charges. The brothers had had a long and heated discussion about it, from which Nick had apparently emerged as the winner - but he had nevertheless warned David.  
  
"Daddy, you never train the horses on Sundays!" Mads wailed.  
  
Despite the tense muscles around his mouth, Even answered tenderly:  
  
"I know. But today everything is a little different. Is that bad, honey? You can stay with Pappa, is that okay?"  
  
Isak understood him. Even was furious and he had to do something to distract himself.  
  
"Mads, would you like to help me with the dishes? I rinse, you dry off?" Isak suggested.  
  
A week ago, Even would have been staring at him with surprise, because they both knew that Adrian never did the dishes. But that had been a week ago - now Even smiled at him before he took a jacket from a hook on the wall and walked out. He had fully accepted the new Adrian.  
  
When Isak and Mads cleared the table, Isak asked:  
  
"Could you run upstairs and see if Sam wants anything? We could bring her waffles to bed."  
  
Mads beamed and ran away.  
  
Concerned, Isak cleared up the rest of the breakfast. A teenage drama was the last thing they needed right now.  
  
He felt sorry for Even, Sam and even David. He was extremely relieved that Nick had managed to dissuade Even from the ad.  
  
Mads came running down again.  
  
"She says she's starving, and if you bring her the waffles, she'll eat them."  
  
"Really?" Isak was happy.  
  
Ten minutes later, he carried a tray up the stairs. Sam's door was widely open and Isak peeked in.  
  
Sam sat in her bed with two magazines, headphones on her ears. She took them off and gave Isak a sad look. Her eyes were red and swollen.  
  
"May I come in?" Isak asked.  
  
Sam nodded. "You ask first at least." she said quietly.  
  
Isak went in and put the tray between the mess on the bedside table.  
  
"Have you been crying all night?"  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
"Your father won't press charges" Isak said gently.  
  
"No?" Sam's face lit up. Then it darkened up again. "Just because Uncle Nick talked him out of it! My father's an ass!"  
  
"Well, actually he's a wonderful man" Isak replied and carefully sat down at the end of the bed.  
  
"That's just because you love him. If you were me, you'd see things differently."  
  
Isak sighed. "Yes, probably, at least at your age. But Sam, do you remember what I told you? You're really lucky to have a father who loves you and to whom you mean so much that he lost it when he catched you in bed with your boyfriend."  
  
Sam blinked. "I can't give up David."  
  
"I know. Just take it easy until Even calms down. We wanted to invite David and his mother to dinner tonight, and then something like this happens."  
  
Sam kept her mouth open. "Really? This must have been your idea!"  
  
"It was. I thought it was time your father met David and got to know him."  
  
Sam almost smiled. "You're really nice. I don't know who you are or where that bitch is, but I hope he never comes back. Will you stay with us?"  
  
Isak stared blankly at her.  
  
…  
  
Isak had gone back to the kitchen and was almost done with the dishes when he heard the doorbell.  
  
Mads was still with him and entertained him with a long story that he had been told in nursery school on Friday.  
  
Isak dried his hands and went to the front door. He opened it and stood in front of a grinning Tom.  
  
He was just about to slam the door shut but instead, he stared at the tall man in disbelief. "You."  
  
Tom's grin disappeared. He looked at Isak from top to bottom. The bare feet, the unmade hair, a large shirt from Even over a pair of sweatpants.  
  
Isak panicked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
If Even saw him, he'd never believe it was over between Adrian and Tom. But would that make any difference?  
  
Without any trace of the amusement that Isak had noticed on him the night before, he said:  
  
"Calm down. Even just drove into town. And you're not him." Tom said. "You're not Adrian, are you, my dear?"  
  
Isak believed to feel the ground swaying under his feet.  
  
"Are you crazy?" he finally gasped.  
  
"Adrian would never, never be seen in jeans and such a shirt anywhere. Under no circumstances." he emphasized with his big grey eyes pointed at him.  
  
"Just get out of here" Isak mumbled. Then he changed his mind, grabbed Tom by the arm and pulled him into the house. He slammed the door shut and lowered his voice. "I want you to return that ring!"  
  
"I definitely won't do that." Tom said. He slowly circled around Isak and looked at him closely. Then he suddenly stopped.  
  
"Holy shit, he told me that so long ago that I completely forgot. You are his twin brother!"  
  
Isak took a deep breath. Now he couldn't talk out of it.  
  
"He mentioned once, shortly after we moved in together, that he has a twin brother. An identical copy of himself."  
  
Isak was frozen. "He told you?"  
  
Adrian had told this man about him, but no one else. He had told Tom, but not his husband.  
  
"Yes, he mentioned it once casually. I think he said that you two were as different as day and night and that you rarely see each other. That's all he said" Tom became thoughtful. "What the hell is going on here? What's he up to?" now he looked grim and worried. "Where is he??"  
  
At that moment, Isak knew that he finally had an ally in his search for the truth, even though Tom was a thief.  
  
"I don't know where he is." Isak answered.  
  
Tom looked at him for a long time. "I need you to tell me what's going on." he almost threateningly said.  
  
Did he dare to put pressure on him?  
  
"Will you bring the ring back then?"  
  
Tom nodded, but Isak didn't believe him and finally sighed. It wouldn't do him any good to keep that information to himself.  
  
"Adrian asked me to cover for him so he could raise the money to pay his debts." he began.  
  
"Wait a minute. Pay his debts?" Tom sounded unbelieving.  
  
Isak stared at him. But since he knew that his brother was a thief and a cheater, he had suspected that he had lied to him too.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him" Tom said, shaking his head.  
  
Isak wondered if he was serious. But Tom didn't seem to be angry, but rather amused.  
  
"Why else would he have asked me to come and take his place?"  
  
"You're pretty stupid" Tom said with a little laugh. His gaze was direct. "Do you believe everything he tells you? What I can't believe is that he didn't tell me what he was doing!" Now he got a little angry. But he still didn't seem really furious and Isak couldn't find out whether he was really so ice-cold and calm or just a good actor.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Isak asked grimly. "Tom, I'm going crazy here! Not to mention the fact that someone shot at me - at him - and I was pushed off the road!"  
  
Tom looked at him for a long time. "He set you up. Pretty thorough, it seems to me." Suddenly he smiled.  
  
Isak would have liked to knock the smile out of his attractive face.  
  
"That's not fucking funny."  
  
Tom gave him a look that he couldn't read.  
  
"I find this quite amusing. He even set me up. And not for the first time, I might add."  
  
Isak stared at him. "Then why are you with him?"  
  
Suddenly his thoughts of the morning came to his mind again.  
  
"Did you guys break up when he married Even?  
  
Tom looked at him thoughtfully. "You're a little romantic, huh?"  
  
Isak blushed.  
  
"We never parted. I'm with him because he's the most exciting man I've ever met. And we're partners. Neither of us could survive without the other."  
  
Isak went to the next chair and sat down.  
  
"He never loved Even." Isak mumbled. And that was not a question.  
  
"No. But I think he found him amusing for a while." Tom said. "You really are a romantic." he smiled.  
  
Isak rolled his eyes but didn't look up. "But what about Mads?" he asked and finally saw Tom's gray eyes.  
  
For the first time this tall man hesitated. "Some men are better daddies than others." he said quietly.  
  
And that was a strong understatement.  
  
"I need to know everything, the whole..."  
  
"Conspiracy?" Tom helped him.  
  
Isak nodded. "So, he only married him for money?"  
  
"Oh my goodness, you're really persistent." Tom's white teeth flashed. "We were looking for a victim. We wanted a nice, rich man with nice, rich friends and then Adrian found Even somehow. One day he came to me very excitedly because his choice came from a rich, old family, was widowed, had a daughter and lots of noble, rich friends. We both had the impression that it was a perfect fit. And we were right."  
  
Isak couldn't move. "How did he find out about Even?" he asked.  
  
"I have no idea. But he knew that he had a business meeting at a certain restaurant, and that's when he intercepted him." Tom explained and suddenly he frowned. "What is it?  
  
Isak recognized the full truth. He buried his head in his hands.  
  
"Spit it out" Tom urged.  
  
Isak looked up. "The year my brother met Even, I had dinner with Adrian. That dinner was earlier this year. We hadn't seen each other for a long time, so I told him a lot. Where I live, what I do.... And in the university where I graduated were planned a charity event. Adrian wanted to see the list of who would come as potential investors."  
  
Isak got sick. "Even had never come to this charity event."  
  
Tom raised both his eyebrows. "He's very good" he said smoothly.  
  
"He's terrible." Isak said and stood up. _His brother was not just terrible, he was a monster._  
  
"I think I'm beginning to understand. You're one of the moral kind, aren't you?"  
  
Isak could imagine how Adrian had done that. He had informed himself about the possible investors and Even fitted perfectly. Rich family, widowers, lots of rich friends. Then he "happened" to see him at a business dinner, had a "chance meeting" with him and from there he just lied to him and tried to sneak into his heart.  
  
Isak was terribly angry.  
  
"Come on, Isak. It's really not so bad that he stopped Even from going to that university thing and instead- Oh. Now I understand." Tom looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"There's nothing to understand" Isak hissed.  
  
"No? You fell in love with this guy and you think if Adrian hadn't interfered, you'd have seen Even earlier - before Adrian had even met him - namely at this event. And now _you_ would be at his side."  
  
"I don't think that at all!" Isak lied. But that's exactly what he thought. It was ridiculous. He was ridiculous.  
  
Isak turned fully to him, his arms crossed over in front of his chest.  
  
"I still don't understand why. Why did he lie to me so I could fill in for him?"  
  
Tom smiled. "Isn't it obvious? He was trying to pull off a coup without me. Either that, or he's starting something new." he wasn't angry, but apparently he didn't think it was funny either. "He's never played me like this before. Where is he?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"When was the last time you heard from him?"  
  
"He wants to come back on Monday. Tomorrow, then." Isak said.  
  
Tom's eyes narrowed when he heard this news.  
  
Suddenly he reaches out his hand. "Well, give me the ring then."  
  
Isak couldn't wait to get rid of that ring. But he still had so many questions.  
  
"Not yet. What about Nick? He knows what Adrian really is, doesn't he? And Max, is he a cop too?"  
  
Tom laughed humorlessly. "Max is a private detective working for Even."  
  
"What?" Isak panted, completely taken by surprise.  
  
"Yep. He collects evidence against Adrian so that Even can divorce him without Adrian being entitled to the stud. Like he doesn't give a damn about this fucking house."  
  
Isak had to sit down again.  
  
_How much did Even already know? How long would it take a good private investigator to find out Adrian had a twin brother?_  
  
"What does Nick know?" he laboriously produced.  
  
"We don't know. I think he hates Adrian for obvious reasons, but a few months ago, Adrian started to worry that Nick might have found out about us."  
  
"He knows he's a thief." Isak said. "I'm sure of it."  
  
"Well, if that's the case, it's about time Adrian divorced and we're out of here." Tom was impatient and apparently wanted to leave.  
  
"It was nice to meet you, Isak. You are kinda cute." he winked at him and turned to leave.  
  
"I'll get the ring!" Isak shouted. But Tom's hand lay heavy on his shoulder before he reached the stairs.  
  
"No need."  
  
"What?" Isak gasped and looked at him.  
  
Tom's smile was wide, his eyes beamed and finally he leaned forward.  
  
"Tell me. You just stole something really precious for the first time, Isak. How does that feel?"  
  
"I didn't steal anything at all!" he outraged whispering. "Now let me go so I can get the damn ring!"  
  
Tom held him tight. "No kick? No thrill?" he seemed amused. "Yes, there's a thrill, sweetheart Almost better than sex."  
  
"You take this ring with you now." Isak insisted.  
  
"No, I don't think so." Tom replied and turned to go.  
  
Isak ran after him. "Are you crazy? I can't keep it! It must be brought back! Nick saw us there, Tom!"  
  
He stopped at the front door.  
  
"You keep it. For my safety, sweetheart." he grinned.  
  
Isak felt his mouth open.  
  
Tom smiled brightly at him and walked away.  
  
Isak stood in the door and stared at Tom as Mads came out of the house.  
  
"Tom!!" he exclaimed enthusiastically.  
  
Isak was amazed. Tom turned around smiling and the next moment he had lifted Mads up and whirled him around.  
  
"How's the coolest little boy in the world?" Tom asked with a grin when he gently put him back on the ground.  
  
Mad's cheeks were flaming red.  
  
"Pappa made me waffles for breakfast! It was so great!"  
  
"I'd like to believe that" Tom said, plucking on a strand of hair. "I've got a surprise for you, sweetie"  
  
"Is it a gift?" Mads asked eagerly.  
  
"Did I also mention that you are the smartest little boy in the world?" Tom laughed.  
  
Mads giggled and looked back at Isak.  
  
"What did he bring me today, Pappa?"  
  
Isak was stunned. _Did Mads know Tom so well? Did Adrian bring Mads along to his dates of his secret relationship?_  
  
He was so perplexed that he didn't say a word.  
  
Tom and Mads walked, hand in hand, to Toms big car. Isak closed his eyes because he knew why Tom could afford this luxury car. He'd have to bring the ring back by himself.  
  
When Mads yelled, he immediately opened his eyes.  
  
"Look Pappa, a skateboard!" Mads shrieked.  
  
"But first a hug" Tom said, kneeling in front of him.  
  
Mads obeyed and they hugged each other like good old friends. Then he walked back to the porch while Isak stood there frozen.  
  
Tom grinned at him and got in his car. When he left, Mads showed him a skateboard engraved with his name.  
  
"That's cool" Isak said and heard another car coming. He froze. If that was Even, he'd definitely have seen Tom in the driveway.  
  
But it wasn't a big, brand-new, black car. It was Elizabeth's dusty old car.  
  
Isak and Mads went into the house.  
  
"Does Tom bring you a lot of presents?" Isak asked.  
  
"He always has a gift for me when he comes to visit us." Mads announced. "He loves me very much. He said that to me" he smiled broadly and Isak couldn't help but smile back.  
  
Suddenly the front door opened and Elizabeth went in. She looked at him with big eyes and a certain confusion.  
  
"Good morning" Isak said with a smile on his face.  
  
"I never thought I'd ever see Tom in this house again" she said dryly.  
  
So, she obviously hadn't buried the hatchet.  
  
"That wasn't my idea" Isak replied grimly.  
  
"Pappa?" Mads asked quietly.  
  
Isak bent over and laid his hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Why don't you go upstairs and show Sam your new skateboard?"  
  
Mads ran with a grin. Then he stopped.  
  
"But can we play with my horses later?"  
  
"Of course. We can watch a movie too if you like?" Isak smiled.  
  
Mads nodded enthusiastically, ran up the stairs and Isak turned back to Elizabeth.  
  
"Since he likes Tom, you shouldn't speak of him in that tone in front of Mads."  
  
Elizabeth went pale.  
  
"How dare you. Tell me how to behave in front of this child? I'm more of a parent to him than you'll ever be!!"  
  
"You're not a parent of his" Isak corrected her.  
  
He was terribly angry - at Adrian, at Tom, at this woman and at everyone else who hated Adrian. He was even angry with himself.  
  
"And you are?!"  
  
Isak tightened his shoulders.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
_Elizabeth knew he wasn't Adrian._  
  
And that woman wouldn't keep her secret. She would use it against him and Even would never again look at Isak if Elizabeth told him that.  
  
Isak couldn't say a word. Should he explain? Should he begging her? Threaten her? Flatter her?  
  
"We both know that you had to count on the divorce papers and when you got them, you decided to use Mads to protect yourself against Evens intentions! If he hadn't decided to kick you out, you wouldn't go to the movies with Mads today, would you, Mr. Bech Naesheim?"  
  
"You're wrong" Isak replied.  
  
"And then you bring your lover into the house! Right in front of Evens eyes!" Elizabeth shouted. "He thinks it's over with the guy, but I know what you're doing!"  
  
Isak looked up and saw hate in Elizabeth's distorted face.  
  
"I will no longer keep your dirty secrets! That was different when Even hadn't yet decided to divorce, but now I'm going to do everything in my power to keep him there! He should have done that years ago!"  
  
Isak didn't answer. He stared into the flashing eyes of his counterpart.  
  
Did this woman have a gun? Could Elizabeth have pushed him off the street the night before last? Was she capable of threatening him in this way - was she even capable of attempting murder?  
  
"You can tell Even whatever you think is right. Tom came by here on his own accord, I had nothing to do with it."  
  
Elizabeth snorted scornfully and stomped angrily to the stairs and Isak immediately got soft knees as soon as the loathsome housekeeper left.  
  
Even would get really upset about Tom's visit and Isak didn't know if he could talk himself out of it again this time. And what was to become of the damn ring? Should he just flush it down? Throw it in the lake? Or should he try to fix it and give the ring back?  
  
The answer was obvious, but Isak was afraid of being catched.  
  
And if he could actually get into this house again, where would he put it? On a table somewhere downstairs? Or did he dare to steal himself into the bedroom and deposit him there, perhaps on a facility in the bathroom? There was no way Isak could put it back in the safe.  
  
Isaks temples were pounding. He cursed his brother and Tom for their unscrupulous crimes. He felt hatred for his brother rising within him. He went to have some fresh air.  
  
How could he hate his brother? Isak ran out, went down the hill to the stables and tried to find his control.  
  
As hard as it was for him to reconcile the man who had become Adrian with the impetuous child and the unbridled teenager who knew Isak from the past, he knew that he had no choice. Adrian was a liar, a thief, a cheater.  
  
Isak once again admonished himself that he had still not heard Adrian's version of the whole thing. Certainly Adrian had a dozen justifications for his behavior.  
  
But Isak gave up. He was just kidding himself. There were simply no excuses, no more justifications. Adrian was just fucking selfish.  
  
He slowly calmed down. For the first time in his life, he was surprised to find that he felt sorry for Adrian. For the first time in his life he felt no envy, no admiration for Adrian.  
  
But what should he do now? What would he do if Adrian came back tomorrow?  
  
Suddenly Isak hesitated. Max Zara stood in front of the stable building, leaning against the bonnet of his old pick-up.  
  
_He was a private detective hired by Even to collect evidence against Adrian._  
  
How much did he know?  
  
Max drank something from a can. Isak did not evade him. His piercing gaze drilled into his. When he had finished drinking, he crushed the can in his fist and threw it onto the loading area of his car.  
  
Max was actually a good-looking man. He seemed to make an effort to appear as shabby as possible - he was unshaven and wore a blue shirt with torn sleeves over a white t-shirt, through which his muscular chest was visible.  
  
At least now Isak knew Max hadn't tried to kill him. If he was a real private investigator and worked for Even, he did nothing more than gather informations.  
  
_Did he know he was Isak Valtersen?_ If so, then Even also had to know the truth.  
  
Isak frightened at that thought. Even could have known for some time who he really was and not said a word. This thought was fucking frightening.  
  
"It's a beautiful day" Max said.  
  
"Are we a little hungover?" Isak asked, looking at Maxs reddened eyes.  
  
"Just a little bit. Was it nice with Tom?"  
  
Isak froze. "Not particularly"  
  
"No? Well, that's new." Max seemed amused.  
  
"I asked you a few days ago, and now I'm asking you again. What do you want from me?" Isak frowned but Max just shrugged.  
  
"Not much." he replied.  
  
Isak didn't like that answer.  
  
"A few days ago, you told me to take care of myself."  
  
"I still think that's still advisable." Max said.  
  
"Am I in trouble? In danger?"  
  
"Well, only if you think it's funny that someone shot at you and pushed you off the road."  
  
Okay, Max wouldn't tell him anything.  
  
"You also said you wanted to hunt me down." Isak's heart pounded. Sure Max saw how scared he was. "This has changed, hasn't it? Why?"  
  
Max leaned against the bonnet, his elbows supported him.  
  
"Did it ... Mr. Bech Naesheim? What makes you think that?"  
  
Isak stared at him. Max held his gaze still and Isak couldn't see anything in his eyes.  
  
"I know you were in Oslo when I was there last week."  
  
"Bravo" Max clapped his hands three times. "I'm from there. I got a girlfriend there."  
  
"Liar" Isak said.  
  
Max was amazed. "Well, did you finally find your sharp tongue, Mr. Bech Naesheim? What else could I do in Oslo than visit my girlfriend?"  
  
"No" Isak said seriously. "You followed me."  
  
"Do you have to hide something? You look very nervous right now"  
  
Isak wanted to tell him that he didn't have anything to hide, but that was such a huge lie that he didn't get it through his lips.  
  
Max let himself sink again against the bonnet.  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"How much do you know?" Isak whispered.  
  
Max smiled at him.  
  
"Do you really think I'd tell you that, _Adrian_?"  
  
…  
  
Since Max apparently enjoyed it very much bum around in the autumn sun at his dented pick-up, Isak went into the stable.  
  
It was empty, because all the horses were out in the pasture. As soon as Isak was inside, he collapsed on a box door, close to tears. Max had so emphasized his brother's name that Isak was pretty sure. He knew about it.  
  
_But why should Even play this game with him?_  
  
Secretly, Isak knew why. To see what Isak was up to. And that means that Even also gave a performance - he acted as if he had fallen in love with Isak.  
  
Isak got sick. He tore open the box door, fell to his knees and threw up his lean breakfast. When he only choked, he remained on his hands and kneeled into the straw. Tears ran down his face.  
  
He had fallen in love with Even, but their whole relationship was built on nothing but lies. Maybe it was even better that Even knew the truth and had also lied to him. Because then Isak might have had another chance, because he wasn't the only liar.  
  
A door slammed shut.  
  
Isak thought nothing of it and assumed that it was just the wind. He fell back on his heels, wiped his eyes dry and plucked a few straws from his face. Maybe he was wrong and Max didn't know anything incriminating about him.  
  
Suddenly Isak froze because he thought he smelled smoke. He sniffed, couldn't find anything and wanted to get up calmly.  
  
But even before he had fully straightened up, the biting smell returned.  
  
Isak ran out of the box and saw smoke rising at the other end of the stable, where he had just come in. In front of his eyes, a box went up in flames.  
  
The door through which he had entered the stable was closed - and the gate for the large vehicles had already been closed before.  
  
Isak ran to the small side door and tugged to open it, but the door didn't move.  
  
He turned around. In the corner of the stable there were six boxes, three on each side of the stable alley. All three boxes on the other side burned. _The whole stable would burst into flames_  
  
Isak screamed and ran, away from the fire, along the stable alley, past another dozen boxes to the riding arena.  
  
He heard one box after the other burst into flames, as if the fire was after him.  
  
For the first time since he was at Fox Hollow, he saw the gate in the passageway to the riding arena closed and he immediately knew that it was deliberately closed and locked.  
  
_The stable was a trap. A trap in which he was supposed to die._  
  
Isak tried to open the gate anyway, but without success. Smoke hung in the air and made it difficult for him to breathe. Behind him every single box was on fire.  
  
He looked coughingly to the right, where the stairs led up to Max Zara's apartment and the empty flat next to it.  
  
Suddenly he heard someone calling his brother's name. He froze. Was he only imagining it?  
  
"Adrian!!!"  
  
_That was Even._  
  
"Even, help me!!" Isak screamed. But that was a mistake, because now he bent under a coughing fit.  
  
Isak tore his shirt off and squeezed it in front of his mouth and nose. Sparks glowed on his jeans. He knocked them out and ran up the stairs.  
  
From the corner of his eye he saw how the fire swallowed the door to the saddle chamber.  
  
Isak ran into the empty apartment, straight to the window. As he crossed the room, he felt the heat of the fire beneath him through the soles of his shoes.  
  
_If he wouldn't get out of here right now, he would die._  
  
Isak reached the window and tore on it and, to his relief, it flew open immediately.  
  
Smoke flooded the door behind him and Isak didn't dare to look around. He climbed over the ledge and dropped his shirt. The ground beneath him seemed to be far away.  
  
"Even!" he screamed as loud as he could. "Even!!"  
  
He looked back in the room. The fire had reached the first floor and he saw the flames flickering on the floor in the hallway outside the open door. There was only one way out.  
  
Isak looked down again. He would survive the fall, wouldn't he? He might break a leg or both of them, but he wouldn't break his neck. That's what he thought anyway. Isak hesitated. The room behind him went up in flames.  
  
"Adrian!!"  
  
Isak turned his head and saw Even and Max standing in the meadow under the windows.  
  
"The fire is already in the apartment!" Isak shouted.  
  
"Adrian! Can you still hold on? The rain gutter is about a metre and a half to your left" Even shouted up to him. His expression was horrified.  
  
Isak looked to the left and saw the rain gutter that descended vertically to the building.  
  
"Adrian, you can do this! But you've got to hurry" Even shouted frantically.  
  
Isak turned around. The fire had already devoured the door and eaten its way through the half-floor. Thank God it was made of oak planks, not synthetic carpeting, and the fire had not yet reached the small carpet under the table.  
  
"I don't know!" he shouted desperately. His mind told him to jump, but his body was stiff for fear and he was afraid to balance over the narrow ledge to the gutter.  
  
"Go for it!" Even shouted with a touch of despair in his voice.  
  
Isak looked down and met his gaze. So that's it, then. He either had to reach the rain gutter and slid down or jump.  
  
Isak took a deep breath, pressed his hands flat against the wall in his back, pressed himself as tight as possible against it and began to move his way over the narrow sims to the rain.  
  
"That's it!" Even shouted.  
  
Suddenly Isak's foot slide off and he screamed in shock, squeezed himself even closer to the wall. Panic almost stopped his heartbeat. He almost slipped off the ledge.  
  
"Adrian, go on! You've got to hurry! Please!!" Even roared.  
  
Isak blinked through sweat and tears. The wooden casing behind his back had become so hot that it felt like he was going to go up in flames at any moment.  
  
Isak jumped. Desperate, he grabbed the rain gutter and then metal burned on his palms and his naked torso as he slid down on it.  
  
Immediately afterwards he felt Evens hands on his feet and as his hands covered his hips too, he let go of the rain gutter. Even caught him and held him tight to his body.  
  
Isak began to cough terribly and heard howling sirens approaching. Even turned him around and Isak sank into his arms, into his protection. He held the face in his chest and tightened his grip on Evens body.  
  
"It's all right" Even said gently, and stroked Isaks hair. "I'm here. You're all right."  
  
Isak squinted his eyes and sobbed out loud.  
  
Even kissed him on the forehead and lowered his head to Isak ear.  
  
"Shh. Everything will be alright." he whispered.  
  
And then he kissed Isak until his stiffened grip on Even's body eased slightly.  
  
...  
  
"How bad is it?" Isak coughed.  
  
"You were just breathing in a little smoke. It's no big deal" Mitch reassured him with a friendly smile.  
  
"No" Isak was hoarse. "I mean the stable."  
  
"They were able to save the riding arena and the offices" Mitch explained. "And the fire has not spread to the other stables. Not a single horse has been harmed."  
  
Isak nodded and tears ran down his cheeks. Mitch took his hand.  
  
"It's gonna be okay. Even is well insured and has enough stables to accommodate all the horses" Mitch said softly. "He hasn't lost a single animal. And most of all, he hasn't lost you."  
  
Isak sobbed harder. He wanted to quit it but didn't know how.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"You can't understand" Isak said quietly. "But it's my fault."  
  
Mitch seemed upset.  
  
"What makes you think that?" he frowned.  
  
"This wasn't an accident." Isak took a handkerchief from the bedside cabinet drawer. "Somebody locked me in the stable. Someone wants me dead."  
  
Mitch stared at him. Silence prevailed for a moment.  
  
"Is Nick there?" Isak asked.  
  
"The entire local police force is here. And, of course, the fire department and pretty much all of your neighbors."  
  
Isak nodded.  
  
"You're gonna have a few days of sore throat. Normal lozenges can help. Otherwise, I'd say you were very lucky."  
  
Isak couldn't even smile.  
  
"Call me if you need me, okay?" Mitch slightly pressing his shoulder.  
  
Isak looked at him. As soon as Mitch was gone, he picked up the phone and dialed his phone number, determined to finally confront his brother. Again he landed at his own mailbox.  
  
Isak hung up, angry and frustrated. He had definitely enough and if he hadn't been really fucking present in his mind, he could already be dead.  
  
Isak tried to think but that was not easy for him, because he not only had a sore throat, but he was also terrified, which gave him additional headaches.  
  
The only person who could have any idea where Adrian was, was Tom.  
  
Isak didn't have his phone number, but he would try to reach him next. Whatever he knew, Isak would get it out of him. And if he had to buy a gun and hold it on his back.  
  
Isak called the information desk. Tom was registered in the directory and Isak immediately wrote down his address. But when he called Toms number, he didn't answer the phone.  
  
He only got his answering machine. Nevertheless Isak left a short, harsh message.  
  
"We need to talk, Tom. I need to talk to your partner. Call me at home or on my phone. As fast as possible." he hung up tremblingly, but now he was above all angry.  
  
How could he have gotten involved in all this shitty mess? Adrian had lied to him as shamefully as at anyone else. He had used him just as recklessly.  
  
_Did he know that he put Isak in mortal danger when he switched places with him?_  
  
Isak wanted to believe that the answer was no. But he feared the opposite.  
  
Then he had an idea. They had switched their places. What if Adrian lived in his apartment in Oslo? He had to stay somewhere - he pretended to be Isak, at least Isak assumed that - so what would be closer than to crawl into his apartment?  
  
Isak's dialed breathlessly his phone number.  
  
But instead of Adrian or his answering machine he heard the automatic message: no connection under this number.  
  
He couldn't believe it.  
  
Isak jumped out of bed. What was that supposed to mean? How could his phone be turned off?  
  
Desperately Isak called his phone company. After 15 endless minutes in the queue, he came through to customer service and the employee told him that he, Isak Valtersen, had terminated his telephone line himself.  
  
"What?" Isak gasped.  
  
"Excuse me, but aren't you Mr. Valtersen?"  
  
"Yes, that's me!!" Isak shouted out and his heart poked up to his throat. Only one person could have got his social security number and done this. Adrian.  
  
Isak hung up in shock. He let himself fall stunned at the edge of the bed.  
  
When the shock eased a little, he decided to call his neighbour.  
  
Elia picked up after the second ring.  
  
"Elia, hi, it's Isak. How are you?" Isak asked as calmly as possible.  
  
"Isak? Isak valtersen?" the old lady asked as if she had not been his neighbour for eight years.  
  
"Yes, Isak valtersen!!"  
  
He knew that he were hysterical, so he took a deep breath to calm himself down.  
  
"I need to speak to my brother as a matter of urgency, but apparently there's something wrong with my phone. Could you go over and see if he's there, please? And if he's not there, would you please leave him a note that he should call me urgently?"  
  
Elia knew that Isak had a brother, but she had never met him.  
  
"Isak, is that really you?" Elia asked suspiciously.  
  
Isak was spasmed by fear.  
  
"Yes, Elia, I'm sure of it. Why?"  
  
"Why? Because you said goodbye to me the other day when you when you moved out."  
  
Isak froze completely. " _What?!_ "  
  
"You told me you were moving to the country and selling the apartment. The realtor's been showing them to dozens of people since then. Do you call from there? From your new apartment?"  
  
Isak jumped up.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"What do you mean, what am I talking about? You've moved out and your apartment is for sale. Isak, are you all right? Are you not feeling well?"  
  
In front of Isak's eyes everything was spinning.  
  
"No" he finally whispered. "No, I'm not well."  
  
Elia said a few more words, but Isak didn't understand a single one. He hung up.  
  
Adrian had deregistered his phone. Adrian had sold his apartment. Adrian had told his neighbour that he was moving to the country.  
  
_Adrian wiped out his whole old life._  
  
But why?  
  
It was obvious.  
  
Adrian wouldn't come back. Adrian wanted Isak to stay on Fox Hollow - forever.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me here, by the way:
> 
> [my tumblr](http://bthechangexoxo.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/xoxo333_)


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a warning:
> 
> This is a really upsetting chapter. Isak has to go through a lot. 
> 
> I want to apologize for that, but we can't get to the end without that..
> 
> so, I hope you'll still enjoy reading it <3
> 
> aah, and the next chapter won't be published next week. I have to write so many exams in the next few weeks :/  
> please be patient, lovelys. <33

Isak tried to think clearly.  
  
A man came into his head - Tom. Isak had to reach him because if anyone could have an answer for him, if anyone could know what Adrian was up to and where he was, it was Tom. Isak dialed his number again.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Isak flinched when he heard Evens voice.  
  
He was standing in the door with soot marks on his face. He seemed very exhausted. Mads was anxiously clutching at his hand.  
  
Isak hadn't seen Even since the paramedics had received him in front of the burning stable. And he hadn't seen Mads since breakfast - apparently Elizabeth had taken care of him.  
  
Isak's heart ached - Even hadn't deserved it. And neither did Mads and Sam. Neither the fire, nor Adrian's fraud, nor Isak's own lies.  
  
They deserved none of this.  
  
"I'm sorry" Isak whispered trembling. He saw the fear and worry in Mad's little eyes and tried hard to smile at him.  
  
"Mads, I'm all right. Really. Come here."  
  
Mads ran towards him, he seemed close to tears.  
  
"Pappa, you inhaled smoke from the fire! Daddy said you got smoke in your lungs!!"  
  
Isak caught him with both arms when Mads jumped into bed.  
  
"That's right, but I'm fine."  
  
Mads leaned back to look into Isak's eyes.  
  
"But your voice sounds so weird"  
  
Isak stroked his hair. "It'll stay that way for a few more days. That's what happens when you breathe too much smoke."  
  
Mads hugged him tightly. "Can I sleep here tonight? Please?"  
  
Isak looked up to Even in surprise, who stared at them both.  
  
"I wouldn't mind" Isak said, noticing that his voice almost suffocated in a sob. "But you have to ask your Dad."  
  
The jaw of Evens stretched. "Mitch wants you to get enough sleep, but... I think it's okay."  
  
Mads was radiant. "I'm going to get my pajamas" he announced, even though it was only early afternoon. He jumped out of bed and ran out.  
  
Isak realized that he was close to collapsing. Somehow Mads had become his son and apparently it was exactly what Adrian wanted - or intended. But Isak shouldn't be speculating about his brother now. He looked carefully at Even.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"That you allow Mads to sleep here."  
  
Even's face froze again. "I sleep in the guest room."  
  
Isak nodded.  
  
"What are you sorry for, Adrian?" Even asked quietly and Isak frowned.  
  
"You said earlier that you were sorry.."  
  
Isak shook his head, suddenly unable to speak. The conversation with Elia didn't go out of his head. Did all this really happen? How could Adrian just dissolve his life like that? The answer was simple. Because Adrian was in trouble and apparently preparing to escape.  
  
Isak thought of Georgina's diamond. He had to return it before someone suspected him of being a thief, which he was in some way.  
  
Isak looked up to Even and couldn't prevent fear and exhaustion from lying in his gaze.  
  
"This is all my fault" Isak said hoarsely. "Simply everything. The fire. Everything."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Even asked seriously and came closer, but didn't sit down on the bed. He did not take Isak in his arms or try to comfort him. It was almost as if they were strangers all of a sudden.  
  
Isak took a deep breath. "Don't you understand?"  
  
"No, frankly, I don't understand anything." The look of his blue eyes didn't leave his face. "But I'd like an explanation."  
  
Did he mean to suggest something? Did he indirectly ask Isak to tell the truth about who he really was?  
  
"Somebody's trying to kill me, Even. How can you believe anything else now? Somebody shot at me, pushed me off the street and now this!"  
  
Even stared at him. Isak did not know exactly what he was thinking or feeling at that moment. He seemed calm, impenetrable, controlled.  
  
But Isak remembered Evens face when he stood in front of the burning stable on the meadow and Isak almost fell from the first floor. Even was fucking afraid for him.  
  
"I'm starting to think you might be right. Maybe there really is a killer out there" Even finally said.  
  
Isak's tension grew. "Who could it be?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Everybody hates me and with good reason. Almost every man and woman who went to Parker's gala hate me. I saw it in their eyes." Isak stuttered. "Elizabeth hates me. Even your brother hates me" he sounded bitter.  
  
"I don't think one of them would set my stable on fire to kill you" Even replied with a sharp voice. "Nick only wants what he thinks is best for me. The same goes for Elizabeth, whom I almost count as family."  
  
"But someone set this stable on fire, Even. Somebody is after me!"  
  
An awful realization struck Isak like a blow. Nick was after Adrian because he was a real criminal. And if he stayed being Adrian, he could end up being held accountable for Adrian's crimes.  
  
Isak was stubborn with bewilderment, deeply shocked by this realization of what the future could bring him.  
  
Even laid a hand on his.  
  
"Nick and I have already discussed this. There will be a preliminary investigation and if it turns out that it was arson, it will turn into a police investigation in a criminal case. Whoever's after you, we'll catch him."  
  
"Before he shoots again or after?" Isak heard himself ask.  
  
Even hesitated.  
  
"I won't let anything happen to you" he finally said.  
  
Isak could not avert the gaze. And even when he did, he couldn't hold back the tears.  
  
"I'd like to go away, far away. I can't take it anymore." The hysterical undertone in his voice could not be ignored. He clung to Even's hand.  
  
Even was amazed and needed a moment to ask:  
  
"Is that what you want? Run away?" he looked deep into Isak's eyes but Isak didn't bring out a word, so he just nodded.  
  
Suddenly, Even appeared angry and turned his gaze away.  
  
"When this is over, we'll do that. Now I have to get back to the stable. Get some rest."  
  
Isak stared at him in disbelief. They wouldn't go anywhere. He had the awful feeling that Even knew everything and that their days together will soon end.  
  
…  
  
As soon as Isak had driven Mads to the nursery school the following Monday, he brooded over the road map and looked for the street where Tom lived. When he found it, he started the Jaguar and headed there.  
  
Ten minutes later he was in a fenced-in, brand-new housing estate on the outskirts of the village. The freshly engraved sign on one of the pillars announced: 'Greenhill - the equestrian paradise'  
  
Isak drove past half a dozen beautiful, millions of dollars worth of villas, located in a reasonable distance from the street behind wrought-iron fences in the midst of well-kept lawns, surrounded by freshly planted trees.  
  
Isak could hardly imagine that Tom lived in such a place. He seemed more like a townie to him. He could imagine him in a fancy apartment in a big city rather than here, in this noble facility next to a riding school.  
  
But there he was and for a good reason - he wanted to be close to Adrian. How well he and Adrian had to understand their business that he could afford this elegant, spacious house. Isak was more than angry, he was bitter.  
  
The gate of the property was open and Isak drove with fierce determination to the house. He had to make Tom talk and give him back the ring. He wasn't kidding himself - this man was way too much for him. He was a thief and professional swindler and Isak was nothing but an amateur in both things.  
  
The garage door was closed and he didn't see a car in the driveway. But it was only 9:00 a.m.  
  
Isak got nervously out of his car and walked up the garden path. He wouldn't leave until he found out where Adrian was. Tom must have found out by now.  
  
He rang the bell, but no one opened the door. Isak tried again and again. Four times he rang the doorbell without anything moving. Tom wasn't home, and neither was a housekeeper or anyone else.  
  
Meanwhile, the diamond ring burned a hole in his pocket. There's no way he could risk bringing it back to the Parkers. Isak did not hesitate any longer. Maybe it was a good thing Tom wasn't home.  
  
He carefully pulled the small envelope in which he had put the ring in, out of his pocket and pushed it under a flowerpot next to the front door. Immediately he felt lighter. Like a weight was lifted from his body.  
  
It wasn't until he drove off he thought that he had to take a look into the garage to see if Tom's car was in there. He wondered whether he should turn back, but did not do so. But when he turned off from his driveway into the street, he took a look in the rearview mirror.  
  
For a moment Isak thought he saw a man standing outside Tom's front door staring after him - a man who looked exactly like him.  
  
He screamed up scared when his car barely missed a road sign. Isak tore the steering wheel around, steered the car back to the driveway and stopped. He turned around and looked back at the house. But there was no one there.  
  
\--  
  
Isak went to the kitchen where Elizabeth and Even talked with muted voices and very serious expressions.  
  
Even was talking when Isak came in. Both looked at him and Even stopped in the middle of his sentence.  
  
_What were they whispering to each other? Did they just talk about him?_  
  
Elizabeth straightened up.  
  
"Since you've had such a hearty appetite lately, I've put some sandwiches in the fridge for you."  
  
Isak looked from Elizabeth's stiff, tortured face to Even's gloomy face.  
  
"I've lost my appetite" he said tense. He paused. then asked:  
  
"Am I interrupting?" He couldn't even smile.  
  
"No." Even replied quickly. He looked at him. "You look better today. How do you feel?"  
  
"Better."  
  
Even nodded. "Good."  
  
Isak stared at him. Last night, Even didn't show up at the bedroom. Yes, Mads had slept in their bed, but Even had already made himself remarkably scarce. Especially when Isak had longed so much to let herself sink into Even's arms.  
  
"Brent Black called" Even said. "This is the arson investigator. The number's on the fridge, he wants to see you as soon as possible." Even said and left.  
  
Isak trembled. He not only imagined it, Even was very distant since the fire. Isak just couldn't understand why he stayed away from him when he needed him now more than ever before.  
  
"Julian called" Elizabeth said coolly.  
  
Isak turned to her.  
  
"Your dear friend seems to be terribly worried about you. He wants you to call him back."  
  
Isak nodded even though he had no intention of doing so. Julian was nice, but every time Isak thought of him, he had to remember that his wife was cheating on him with Adrian.  
  
Isak automatically took down the note which was attached to the refrigerator door with a magnet in the form of a horseshoe. Then he suddenly stopped.  
  
Julian was so nice to him. All the others detested Adrian, but not his best friend. Adrian was having an affair with Julian's wife. How could Julian not know about this?  
  
Isak knew he was a lousy actor under normal circumstances. But in his current state of emergency, he was suddenly presented with an oscar-ready performance.  
  
What if Julian was just as good at pretending?  
  
Isak realized that he should put Julian at the top of the list of possible suspects. Maybe he knew about the affair and wanted to take revenge on Adrian.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang. Isak jumped up but picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Adrian!!" Sam screamed. "David's been shot! Come quickly please!!"  
  
…  
  
Isak, Even and Elizabeth rushed to the emergency room. Isak spotted Sam immediately, who sat on a blue plastic chair and cried.  
  
She jumped up and threw herself in Isak's arms.  
  
"What if he dies?" she sobbed. "Oh my God, what if he dies?? I can't go on living if he dies now!!"  
  
Isak pressed her against himself and stroked her long, ruffled blonde hair. "Where is he?"  
  
Sam blinked through her tears. "He's in surgery right now."  
  
"What happened?" Even asked.  
  
Sam looked at her father. "He ran into Ben Abbott, that asshole!! We were at the mall." She burst into tears again. "Ben made a stupid comment about me, David wanted him to apologize to me and that's where Ben pulled the gun! That fucking asshole!!"  
  
Isak held on to her tightly, but he looked at Even, who looked back and something like a silent understanding arose between them. Isak was about to suggest that he should ask a doctor or nurse where David was lying and how badly he was injured. But that wasn't necessary.  
  
"I'll try to determine what's going on with David." Even said, hurriedly turned around and rushed down the hallway.  
  
Isak saw Even holding a doctor on the sleeve of his coat and then he looked down at the sobbing girl in his arms again.  
  
"Sam, I'm so sorry" Isak said quietly. "When did this happen?"  
  
"I don't know" Sam sobbed and gasped for air. She was trembling, "We went out for a pizza after school.. What time is it now?"  
  
"01:00 p. m." Elizabeth said and put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "This is a good hospital, Sam. I'm sure your friend will soon be better."  
  
Sam gave her a grateful look.  
  
"He has tried to defend my honor." she explained, "Then they fought over the gun and it went off" tears ran down her face again.  
  
Isak spotted a cop at the emergency room. Even had seen him too. When he ran into the officer, Isak said:  
  
"I'll be right back, Sam." He pressed her hand and then hurried to Even and the policeman at the reception.  
  
"We've taken him into temporary custody. He claims David started the fight and that was David's weapon."  
  
Isak gasped for breath.  
  
"Sam told me the gun belongs to Ben Abbott."  
  
"I've already recorded her testimony" the policeman said. "Unfortunately, there is no witness. The incident occurred in the parking lot behind the shopping mall, where it is usually empty. We got a woman who heard the shot, that's all. Looks like we're gonna have to start an investigation. We'll find out who had the gun and who shot who."  
  
"David's been shot! It's obvious, isn't it?" Isak hissed.  
  
The official gave him an angry look and left. Isak turned to Even.  
  
"Can you get Nick?"  
  
"He's already on his way." Even replied. "David was shot in the side of the stomach. He's been in surgery for three quarters of an hour. We won't know more until the operation is over.." Suddenly he seemed tortured. "Jesus Christ, I just hope this boy survives."  
  
Isak took his hand. "We can only hope. But he's gonna make it, Even. I believe in it."  
  
Even squeezed his hand tenderly. "Is Sam telling the truth? Or did David start it?"  
  
"I don't know. But your daughter needs you now. I think you should definitely stand by her, no matter what happened."  
  
Even nodded, but looked so depressed that Isak wanted to take him in his arms and comfort him. Instead, he pulled him by the hand with him. "Come."  
  
He led him back to the waiting room where Sam and Elizabeth were sitting. As soon as they reached the two of them, Sam roared at her father:  
  
"Are you satisfied now?"  
  
"No, Sam. I'm not." Even said with a dark expression. He laid his hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off.  
  
"I don't believe you!!" she exclaimed. "You hate him!! I'm sure you secretly hope that he dies!" she started to cry again.  
  
Even reached out his hand to her. "Sam, please."  
  
She looked at him with a rage-distorted face. "I hate you!"  
  
Even backed off and Isak swallowed a scream.  
  
"Sam, I know you didn't mean that" he said quickly.  
  
"Oh, yes, I did!" Sam hissed.  
  
Isak saw the pain in Even's eyes. But he managed to control himself and speak calmly and decisively.  
  
"I'm not happy that you're with this Jenkins guy, but of course I don't want anything to happen to him, and if you think about it for a moment, you'll realize that."  
  
"His name is David, goddamn it!" Sam screamed. She wanted to run away, but then she stopped as if rooted. "This is the doctor." She was tremblingly pointing at the ER. The last bit of color had left her face.  
  
Even hurried immediately over to the doctor and Isak stepped to Sam and put an arm around her.  
  
"Your father is terribly worried about David."  
  
"Don't.." Sam whispered. She never let her father and the doctor out of her sight for a second.  
  
Isak also looked over and immediately after that, Even returned to them. Isak took a look at his face and knew that David was alive.  
  
"He's alive", Even announced with fearful gaze on his daughter.  
Sam screamed with relief.  
  
"He's stable and now lying in the recovery room," Even added. "Dr. Travis says he has a good chance of getting through. The bullet hurt his spleen, but he's young and strong and that could save him."  
  
"Will he die?" Sam whispered, still leaning on Isak.  
  
Even hesitated. "Travis says he's got a seventy-percent chance of surviving."  
  
Sam stared at her father horrified. "Only seventy percent..."  
  
"Sam, he's a strong man. He's gonna make it."  
  
She stared at Even as if she had lost her voice.  
  
"May she come to him?" Isak asked.  
  
"Not yet. If he comes out of the recovery room in about an hour, we'll all be able to go upstairs for a moment."  
  
Sam whimpered and let herself sink against Isaks side. He held her tight in his arms.  
  
…  
  
Sam sat next to David, who was conscious, but so fogged over by the anaesthesia and the painkillers that he could only open his eyes with difficulty, look at Sam and then close them again.  
  
Isak stood next to Even and gently held his hand. Elizabeth had gone to pick up Mads.  
  
Someone stepped behind them. Isak and Even turned around and saw Nick. He nodded to them and asked them out into the hall.  
  
"How's Sam?" he asked when the door fell shut.  
  
Even sighing. "Of course she's totally fucked."  
  
Nick looked past his brother in the hospital room. David was deadly pale and because he was hanging on the drip and there were breathing tubes attached to his nose, he looked very bad.  
  
"I spoke to Doctor Travis. He's young, Even. He'll be all right."  
  
Even frowned. "Don't fucking talk to me like that!"  
  
Nick's face darkened. "I'm sorry. You're right, it's very serious. But there's a good chance he'll make it."  
  
"Really? Have you ever seen gunshot wounds like this before? Are the chances really that good?" Even asked.  
  
"I'm not a doctor, Even, I'm a cop. So as soon as Sam is able, I'd like to talk to her and find out what really happened."  
  
A short silence arose. Isak knew what everyone was secretly hoping for: That Sam wasn't lying to protect David, that Ben Abbott actually owned the gun and he was the culprit.  
  
"Give her a little more time. She's hysterical with fear." Even finally said.  
  
Nick threw another look in the hospital room, his face softens.  
  
"Poor Sammie", he said.  
  
And at that moment, despite Adrian and Tom and the fact that he, Isak, had practically stolen a diamond ring, he liked Nick.  
  
"This will be a long afternoon and probably a long night." Nick said.  
  
Isak did not believe that they would get Sam to leave the hospital and he could fully understand it.  
  
"I'll go down to the cafeteria and get us some sandwiches and something to drink. Sam urgently needs to eat something." Isak said.  
  
Even looked at him and a soft expression lay is eyes.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Nick nodded to him reluctantly. "Do you feel better today?"  
  
Isak was surprised that he even asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
Nick turned to Even again. "Let's go inside. Sam needs us now, let's go to her."  
  
Isak walked along the empty corridor of the intensive care unit when the two brothers disappeared into David's room. Suddenly he was endlessly tired. He had the feeling that his life was one endless rollercoaster ride. He desperately needed a break.  
  
Hopefully David Jenkins would survive.  
  
He hoped that not only for Sam's sake, but also for his sake. He was so young.  
  
Suddenly a hand lay on Isak's shoulder from behind. He didn't hear anyone behind him because he was so lost in his thoughts. For a moment he was paralyzed.  
  
Before he could turn around, before he could do more than scream, he was dragged into a gloomy staircase and the door to the corridor was slammed firmly behind him. Isak broke loose and turned around. _What the hell is that supposed to be?_  
  
He was expecting to see the murderer in front of him, who was chasing him and maybe looking into the barrel of his gun.  
  
But it was Adrian who leaned calmly at the door to the corridor.  
  
Adrian with very short hair.  
  
"Hello Isak." he said.  
  
Isak didn't want to believe his eyes.  
  
"You look terrible, Isak. Were you sick?"  
  
"Sick?" Isak repeated incredulously. He was just trying to explain to his brother that this whole thing made him sick. But instead he took a few deep breaths instead. He needed all his self-control now.  
  
"So you came back after all." he choked out.  
  
"Don't panic," Adrian said with a crooked smile. "I have no intention of staying."  
  
Isak stared at him as his thoughts rolled over. Adrian had cut his hair off and suddenly he looked like a stranger.  
  
"There's no panic," log Isak. He had to sit down. He could hardly breathe, as if the walls of the gloomy staircase were closing ever tighter around him. He sat down ruthlessly on the cold concrete steps.  
  
"Did you get my message?" he asked quietly.  
  
"No. I can't check your voice mail, remember?"  
  
Isak stared at him.  
  
"What's the matter, Isak? You look sad and angry."  
  
"What have I got?" Isak quietly. He made a helpless gesture. "It's just all so wrong." Ohne uns

"But it's almost over, and I'm not staying long. But I think we both know you're staying."  
  
Isak refused to answer him. Adrian sat down next to him.  
"You're really mad at me. I just wanted to say goodbye."  
  
Isak wrapped his arms around him and moved away from Adrian.  
  
"I don't understand you at all." he umbled. "I don't understand how you could exploit and hurt so many people."  
  
Adrian jumped up. "Don't you dare judge me, Isak!" You've never been in my skin before, so just leave it!"  
  
Isak also stood up. He was shaking. Slowly he said:  
  
"Did you think if you sold all my furniture and my apartment, I'd submit to your plans, stay here and pretend I was you for the rest of my life?"  
  
"I quit your job too." Adrian shrugged and Isak could not be more than astonished.  
  
Adrian sighed."Isak, we both know that Even is your dream man and that you want to stay. Tom told me how great you get on with Even. What's there to discuss? I don't want this marriage anymore. So I give it to you."  
  
Isak couldn't talk. He felt he didn't know any more words. After a short pause he whispered:  
  
"Why don't you stay here and get a divorce?"  
  
Adrian shrugged. "It's a lot easier that way."  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nick would fucking like to execute you, Adrian."  
  
"He's got nothing on me, nothing at all. I'm leaving for Paris tonight, Isak. And I never come back. Nick can't hurt you. He may want to, but he can't. And over time this whole thing will be forgotten, won't it? This exchange is the only thing that makes sense. I get exactly what I want, and you get exactly what you want."  
  
Isak trembled with suppressed anger.  
  
Adrian stood next to him and put an arm around him, but Isak flinched.  
  
"Isak, why are you doing this? We both know you don't want to go back to your life. We both know you actually want my life - everything I have. It has always been like that." he smiled.  
  
Isak looked his brother in the eye. They were of exactly the same green as his own, with the same dense black lashes. Yet they were completely different. Adrian's eyes were flat, empty, expressionless. Isak had never noticed that before.  
  
"Just tell me one thing. How can you leave not only Even, but also Sam and Mads, just like that?"  
  
Adrian seemed amused. "I'm a lousy father. But you know that by now, don't you? And I'm a horrible husband. But not you, Isak. You're just like Even. I knew that the moment I met him. I can't imagine two people, who earn more each other more than you two. Think of it this way. I _know_ you. You're my twin brother. I know you've always waited for someone like Even. And please, you got him now. He may not be as immaculate as the heroes in some novels, but I know you well enough to know that you love and admire Even. You would never have slept with him if you hadn't wanted him with all your heart. He should have married you anyway, not me. So let's just say this mistake is fixed and now he's yours."  
  
Isak stood up and Adrian's suggestion floated through his head like a diabolical temptation.  
  
"It's not that simple. You're asking me to live an abominable lie! At the beginning it was easy when I didn't know what I was getting into, but now I hardly know how to get through the next minute, let alone a whole hour or the next day!!"  
  
Adrian raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Sweetheart, if you tell him the truth, he'll never forgive you. Then your fairy tale is over."  
  
Isak gasped for breath. He already fucking knew that.  
  
"Why, Adrian? _Why?_ And how could you do such a thing?? You set me up! And that from the beginning, didn't you?? You pretended it to me, so that I'll swap places with you. Just like you pretended to Even. Tom told me that you've been together for ten years and that you married Even only because of his money and social standing, because he was the perfect victim! And then you even adopted a child together!!"  
  
Adrian laughed. "Holy shit, you are very out of your mind." Then he sighed. "I'm not stupid, Isak. I had to have a kid with him if he suspects me. Mads was my reinsurance, my leverage if Even ever found out the truth about Tom and me. And it worked. All these years Mads has held us together."  
  
Isak would have liked to throw up. "You don't deserve Mads."  
  
Adrian shrugged. "No, not me. But you."  
  
_But you_ Adrian's words echoed through Isak's head. He wrapped his arms around his chest even tighter and fought against the temptation.  
  
"Have you no conscience at all? There you are cold as an ice block. Why? Why are you so immoral? How can you steal from your friend? How could you marry Even and still sleep with Tom? How could you cheat on Even so often?!" _How could you not love him?_  
  
Adrian laughed. "Which question should I answer first, Isak?"  
  
"That's not funny!" Isak screamed, who completely forgot that you could hear him and that Nick was only a few steps away.  
  
"No, answer this one: You found out about Even through me, didn't you? You saw him on that investor list and called him, intercepted him at a business dinner and then caught him."  
  
"That's right." Adrian said shrugging. "He was just the perfect victim, a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity I couldn't miss. He was very lonely at the time, you know. He didn't doubt me for a second."  
  
Isak sensed hatred in him and recoiled from his own loathing. He was not allowed to give himself up to his hatred. Now he needed his clear understanding, because a decision was imminent and he had to make it very rationally without letting himself be carried away by emotions.  
  
"Isak? Just relax." Adrian came to him and tried again to put an arm around him.  
  
Isak was sweating. He managed to stay calm even though he wanted to push his brother away. In the old days, he would have given anything for such a hug. Now his twin brother only disgusted him.  
  
Adrian seemed surprised. "Hey, I'm giving you the man of your dreams. It's best for everyone." he declared satisfied, "And besides, you don't have a choice, do you?"  
  
"How shall our relationship ever be happy when it is built upon such a lie?" Isak hissed. At that moment he knew that there could be no future for him and Even. Not just because of that lie. Whether he would confess to him or not, it couldn't work.  
  
"Are you going to faint now?" Adrian asked and grabbed him by the arm. "You've just turned all white."  
  
Isak broke loose. "No, it's all right." he was wrestling for composure.  
  
Adrian looked at him with narrow eyes.  
  
Isak swallowed. "Adrian, you need help."  
  
His brother smiled amused. "Shall I tell you a secret?"  
  
Isak was shaking.  
  
"Tom and I had been living together for about half a year when we made our first coup. I worked as a housekeeper." Adrian said and smiled at the memory. "My God, was my boss's wife stupid!! It took her forever to realize that someone was robbing her under her own roof! But soon after that, I went to see a psychiatrist. Yes, Isak, a psychiatrist. I was excited to steal from the stupid woman who paid me every week's wages. Of course, I knew it was wrong. But I didn't feel guilty at all. So I went to that old bastard exactly one time. And do you know why I only visited him once?"  
  
Isak shook his head as if he was numb. It was difficult for him to concentrate on Adrian's words.  
  
"Because he said I was a sociopath. A _sociopath_. And he didn't want to treat me because it seems that sociopaths _can't_ be treated."  
  
Isak was shivering. "What exactly does that mean?"  
  
Adrian smiled. "Someone who knows and understands the rules of society - morality, ethics, whatever - and breaks them without remorse, without feelings of guilt. I can't feel guilty, Isak. I don't have a conscience. Unlike you." he added.  
  
Isak was dizzy. "I want you to let me help you. This has to stop, you can't live like this."  
  
Adrian sighed. "Didn't you listen to me? I don't feel guilty!! And I love the life I have! It's like a fucking drug!" he smiled. "It's heavenly."  
  
"Please listen to me." Isak whispered.  
  
"No, _you_ listen to me. I have to leave now. I want to give you my life, Isak. I offer you the life you deserve! Of course you don't have to stay. You can do whatever you want, but I'm leaving tonight." Adrian spoke absolutely unmoved. "I've come to say goodbye, Isak. To say goodbye and see Mads one last time." he sighed. Suddenly his eyes glittered as if he was close to tears.  
  
"Forget us, Isak. Tom and I are gone in a few minutes, and you and I are going our separate ways. You'll never see me again. So you can stay and be me and have everything you've ever dreamed of, or you can go." he shrugged. "And we both know that Even will never forgive you if he finds out that you are Isak Valtersen and not Adrian Bech Naesheim."  
  
Yes, Isak knew that.  
  
"How can you just leave like that? How can you leave Mads?" he asked with a suffocated voice.  
  
"This isn't as easy as it might seem." Adrian touched him and Isak pulled himself together that he didn't retreat. "But I'm not good for him, Isak. You know that yourself." he smiled. "I saw you two at the nursery school this morning. He idolizes you. It's like you've always been his father."  
  
Adrian didn't play fair.  
  
"Where do you want to go from Paris?" Isaks lips felt stiff, like cardboard.  
  
"I can't say", Adrian replied with a smile. "Not even to you. But I have a gift for you."  
  
He put his hand in his pocket and a small black object fell out. Adrian was surprised and Isak stared down at it. There was a small pistol at their feet.  
  
"That's just for my protection," Adrian said. Eventually he bent down to pick it up and Isak sighed.  
  
"You don't owe money to anyone, do you?"  
  
"No. That was a lie to guide you here." Adrian slipped the gun back into his pocket.  
  
"Somebody's after you. Who is it?"  
  
"I don't know." Adrian answered. "Are you sure you weren't wrong? Because until you came, no one ever tried to hurt me."  
  
"I was shot, pushed off the street, and yesterday someone set fire to Even's stable and locked me in it."  
  
Adrian's eyes widened. Then he said:  
  
"Well, the police can take care of that. If I knew who it was, I'd tell you. If you want to keep Even and Mads, you're gonna have to take that risk, aren't you? You can get police protection. It's in the family." he grinned. "Here"  
  
A small, hard object was pressed into Isak's hand. Immediately he recognized it without looking. He shouted in horror and looked up at Georgina Parker's diamond ring.  
  
"I'm not taking this! I don't want it!!"  
  
"But this is my farewell present, Isak. It's worth about a hundred and fifty thousand." Adrian smiled amused.  
  
Isak's thoughts were overturned. Adrian left him no choice, in nothing. Slowly he looked up into his eyes, which could have been his own and yet were so different.  
  
"Well .. I knew that you're not so innocent after all" Adrian laughed. He took the ring out of Isak's hand and put it in his pocket.  
  
He grabbed panickly into his jacket pocket, but Adrian took him gently by both hands. "I have to go now."  
  
Isak looked at him for a moment until he shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Will I ever see you again?"  
  
"I don't think so" Adrian answered calmly. "Isak, let's make a deal. First of all, I trust you. I know you'd never do anything to harm me. I know you'd never betray Tom and me to the police, and besides - would they even believe you? So, go home. Go back to Fox Hollow. Take care of Even, Mads and Sam. Be a good father to them. The one I never was. Your dream is in front of you, all you have to do is grab it. It's all yours. And I get my freedom for it."  
  
Isak began to tremble. He could barely speak. He was dizzy and fear strangled his throat.  
  
Adrian understood him and held him tight.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you. But I can't go to jail and I can't stop this, so..." he shrugged. "I have to go." he kissed Isak on the forehead and his lips felt surprisingly cool. "Just stay calm and the excitement will ease.! he added. "I'm happy for you, Isak. And I know how much you love Even."  
  
Isak couldn't breathe. It had become unbearably hot in the staircase. He felt so weak, like he was about to collapse. But his decision was clear, there was no turning back. Especially with a stolen ring in his pocket. He looked his brother in the eye.  
  
Adrian smiled but Isak couldn't do it.  
  
"Farewell" Adrian said quietly but Isak just nodded.  
  
…  
  
Isak looked into the room where David slept. The scene had not changed in the meantime. Sam sat next to his bed, Even and Nick were standing next to her talking quietly.  
  
Even felt his presence immediately, because he turned around as Isak approached. They looked deeply into each other's eyes.  
  
Isak licked nervously over his lips. "Nick?"  
  
Nick also turned around and Isak was cleared his throat.  
  
"Can I talk to you? In private?" He had made a decision five minutes ago when Adrian offered him his marriage, his husband, his life, on this cold, grey staircase.  
  
Nick and Even looked at each other and then Nick left the room.  
  
"Let's go someplace undisturbed." Isak said. His heart pounded incredibly quickly. He didn't want Even to hear the conversation he had to have.  
  
Nick followed him into a small, empty waiting room.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
Isak looked him in the eye.  
  
"My name is Isak Valtersen and I'm Adrian's twin brother."  
  
Nick didn't grin. "Really."  
  
"Yes, actually." Isak repeated, now overwhelmed by emotions. He put his arms tightly around his chest and felt tears rising in his eyes.  
  
"God, I always knew there was something—"  
  
"My brother's a criminal, but I think you already know that. Ten minutes ago, he dragged me into the stairwell and told me I could have his life. He said he was gonna fly off tonight, to Paris, but I know that's a lie. He's too smart to tell me the truth..."  
  
Nick was amazed. "Stay here."  
  
He ran away and Isak sank onto a chair, slapped his hands in front of his face and cried. He cried because the brother, whom he had loved and admired all his life, was just an illusion and the more he remembered the past, the more certain he became that Adrian had always lied to and cheated on everyone.  
  
Isak felt that he had loved a lie all his life, and maybe it was. But now it was over. Adrian was far more than an adulterer, a criminal, a cheater and thief; he himself had confessed to being a sociopath.  
  
Did he really think Isak was such a weakling and just continue to lie for the rest of his life? Did Adrian really think that he was so weak and would let him get away with all his crimes?  
  
Isak had to summon up every bit of strength he still had to betray his own brother. But he had done it.  
  
Strangely enough, Isak still thought that Adrian's worst crime was cheating on his family - Isak, Even, Mads and Sam.  
  
But it was a crime that no one would hold him accountable. But now justice would win at least in part.  
  
Suddenly Nick stepped back in front of him, talking to a little radio.  
  
"He couldn't have gotten far. Lock down the hospital, lock down the exit. I want you to check every goddamn car!!" he turned off the device after his instructions were confirmed and then stared at Isak.  
  
Isak didn't like the look with which he looked at him. He slowly got up.  
  
"Maybe you'd better have some roadblocks built in case he's already left the hospital grounds. And I would send someone to Tom's house too."  
  
"Impossible. Way too many side streets." But Nick lifted the radio to his lips.  
  
"Send someone over to Tom. Cover the house. When he leaves the house, follow him and whatever happens, don't lose sight of him!" Then he turned his inquiring gaze back to Isak.  
  
"I haven't enjoyed this theater for a moment, believe me." Isak said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, sure" Nick laughed bitterly.  
  
"He told me he was in danger, he made me believe that Mad's life was threatened as well" Isak explained hoarsely. "I hadn't seen him in years. I didn't even know he was married. He suddenly showed up, told me he was in trouble, put a letter in my hand and then he was gone."  
  
"Have you two changed places a lot?"  
  
"No!! We haven't done that since we were eight or nine!" Isak replied and then he saw Nick's disbelieving look. "You don't believe me."  
  
"I don't know what to believe, but Max found out a few days ago that Adrian has a twin brother. The only question is, which one are you?"  
  
Isak was shivering. "I am Isak. I have worked as a professor in the UiO until now. Go ahead and check it out. Check me. I'm telling you the truth."  
  
Nick stared at him for a long time. "What do you want... Isak? And why are you handing me your brother over now?"  
  
Isak took the diamond ring out of his jacket pocket.  
  
"Tom stole it the night of Parker's gala."  
  
Nick stared at the ring with an impenetrable expression.  
  
"He belongs to Georgina." Isak added.  
  
"I know."  
  
Isak's face was gloomy. "Nick, I didn't know about Tom and that he and my brother were partners and a secret couple for ten fucking years. They cheated on Even. Adrian should only married him for his fortune and his wealthy friends..."  
  
Nick stared at him. "So you and Tom stole that ring, or was it Tom and your twin brother?"  
  
Isak swallowed nervously because he realized what he was trying to get to. The confusion about who was which brother and who had actually done was not only confusing, it was a web of lies that perhaps could never be completely unravelled.  
  
"I was there with Tom. But I've never stolen anything in my whole life and yeah, I was there when he took it, but he tried to impose it on me. I returned the ring to him the next day."  
  
Nick kept a close eye on Isak. "You gave it to him. Not me or the police"  
  
"I wasn't ready to betray my own brother! To surrender him, to send him to prison!!" Isak shouted and finally lost his composure.  
  
"But now you're ready for all this."  
  
"Yes", Isak mumbled. "Yes, I am. He just gave me the ring back as a going-away present. And he tried to persuade me to live on in his lie forever."  
  
Isak turned away and closed his eyes.  
  
"Please don't tell Even yet. Please. I'll explain it to him tonight when we get home."  
  
Isak felt eyes in his back and he slowly turned around.  
  
"I could arrest you right now." Nick said quietly.  
  
"Good" Isak whispered. "That's what I want."  
  
Now finally Nick showed surprise. "What?"  
  
"Arrest me, Nick. Lock me up and make the headlines. That's exactly what he wants. Adrian's plan was to give me his life, he wants me to get it all in his place."  
  
They looked at each other for a long time.  
  
"You think your own brother wants you to go for him into prison?"  
  
Isak nodded even though it almost tore his heart to pieces.  
  
Nick looked at him confused.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Don't you understand? If you arrested me - as Adrian - he'll believe himself safe.He will become more careless because he thinks no one else is looking for him. And then you can catch him and bring him to justice." Isak said and Nick looked at him thoughtfully.  
  
…  
  
The time was running and already what it was 07:00 p.m.  
  
Isak barely knew where the day had gone, when he had spent it in the hospital. It was like a blurry time.  
  
Was it six, seven or eight hours ago when his brother had spoken to him? Were only a few hours after he reported his own brother to the authorities? It felt like a long time ago.  
  
Isak had somehow survived the afternoon. He brought sandwiches, cookies and water to David's room. Then he held Sam's hand and finally Evens.  
  
Mitch had come by to see after David and to give Sam a sedative so she could go home and sleep.  
  
Now Even stood motionlessly on the threshold to Sam's room, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He looked tired. Sam lay in bed, still in jeans and t-shirt. She was fast asleep.  
  
David was still in intensive care, but his condition was stable and Ben Abbott had been released on bail.  
  
Isak was still numb and assumed he was in shock.  
  
He carefully undressed Sam's boots and stockings and he concentrated fully on these simple actions - as if that would keep away the memories of his encounter with Adrian or the conversation with Nick.  
  
Nick was hoping to intercept Adrian and Tom at the airport. Isak knew he wouldn't catch him so easily. If Adrian had claimed that he wanted to fly to Paris today, he would probably travel to Singapore tomorrow instead.  
  
Isak was exhausted. He had fought against these terrible memories all day long and tried to behave as normal as possible - whatever that meant.  
  
He was aware that Even was watching him from the door. The moment of truth had come and he could no longer avoid him.  
  
If he wouldn't tell him, Even would hear about it from Nick. He said he'd give Isak until midnight.  
  
It was getting damn late. Isak carefully covered Sam with the blanket, made sure that the glass of water on the bedside table was full and then he straightened up and turned around painfully slowly.  
  
He stared at Even.  
  
"Thank you" he said quietly and looked at Isak with a strange look.  
  
Isak couldn't talk. In a few minutes, Even wouldn't be grateful or anything else. In a few minutes, Even would never look at him lovingly or tenderly again.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" Even asked, but didn't budge.  
  
Slowly the anesthesia of Isak gave way. He got nauseous with fear instead.  
  
"No." If he drank or ate anything now, he'd throw up.  
  
"You've been acting so weird all day.. Is everything okay?" Even asked suspiciously.  
  
"No."  
  
Evens face froze.  
  
_He would never hold him again. He would never kiss him again. He would never touch him again. Their glances would never meet again in silent exchange, followed by a secretly little smile._  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
Even stared at him but he said nothing.  
  
"Please," Isak hesitated and still did not move away from Sam's bed. "In private."  
  
"I don't like this" Even said.  
  
Isak sighed. "Yeah, I have to tell you something you won't like."  
  
Isak tried to breathe deeply, but that was impossible. His breath was much too shallow and hasty. With some effort, he finally managed to get moving; he walked past Even and knew what it felt like to be led to his own execution.  
  
He heard and felt Even follow him. Isak decided against the few steps to the bedroom, but preferred to go down to the living room, in neutral territory.  
  
When they reached the living room, Even passed him and poured himself a big glass of Scotch.  
  
"I'm not Adrian" Isak said without any hesitation. The moment he said that, much more abruptly than he wanted, his heart almost exploded.  
  
Even had just turned to him, holding the scotch tightly in his right hand. He did not lift the glass to his mouth and didn't show any surprise.  
  
Isak was amazed. And confused. Despite his fears, he didn't want to believe it, but now he thought again: Even knows.  
  
"I'm his twin brother and my name is Isak. Isak Valtersen."  
  
Even put the Scotch aside. Isak saw his hand shake slightly.  
  
"I know."  
  
Isak stared at him, deeply struck by his words. "Since... Since when?" He didn't doubt for a moment that Nick had kept his word.  
  
Evens' face closed even more.  
  
"Since we slept together."  
  
Isak could barely breathe, barely stand straight, barely think.  
  
" _W-Why?_ “  
  
Even drew his mouth to a bitter grimace.  
  
"Why? Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"  
  
"If you knew, why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"Why should I? I was ready to play the game by your rules... Isak." Even said coldly.  
  
Isak couldn't-- didn't want to understand. But he understood it anyway. Every moment they shared was a lie from Evens side.  
  
"So then our whole reconciliation is..."  
  
"You're not the only actor here, Isak." Isak saw dark rage in Even's eyes. "I can as well pretend as you do, if I have to."  
  
Isak didn't want to feel anything anymore, but the chaos within him was accompanied by terrible pain.  
  
"Do you have any feelings for me at all?" he asked quietly.  
  
Now it was Even who was amazed. "No." he finally said.  
  
Somehow Isak managed to keep himself on his feet.  
  
"It was all pretended. Every moment, every touch, every kiss." Isak mumbled quietly.  
  
"Yes." Even's replied. "Now it's my turn. Why? Why this game, Isak?"  
  
Isak was afraid to faint at any moment. Even didn't love him, he had never loved him. Isak wanted to tell him what he felt but he was terribly afraid to make a fool of himself.  
  
"I had no choice."  
  
"No choice?" Suddenly Even ran towards him and Isak flinched from fear.  
  
"You're a free man, it was your choice!!"  
  
"I can explain it to you, please give me a moment... I can't breathe" Isak gasped heavily. The room became darker and darker in front of his eyes and he thought he was about to tip over at any moment.  
  
"No, I can explain it to myself." Evens expression was hard and bitter with disgust and dislike. "You and Adrian are exactly the same."  
  
"No! We are two very different people" Isak shouted. Fear and panic collapsed over him like a wave. But he had expected exactly this reaction. Nevertheless, in his deepest heart he had hoped for understanding, forgiveness and a future.  
  
"I still have a question for you" Even said and abhorrence struck in Isaks face. "How many times have you two changed places? How many times have you lied to people?"  
  
"Never!!" Isak protested. "This was the only time!! I didn't even know that Adrian was married until he visited me in Oslo last week!"  
  
"Oh, really?" Evens voice sounded mocking. "I don't believe a word you say."  
  
Isak sighed and clasped with his hands a chair to support himself.  
  
"Isak Valtersen. That tells me something. It sounds nice. _Isak_. You were on the committee back then, weren't you? The ones preparing the charity night?"  
  
Isak froze. Even had memorized his name. He nodded silently.  
  
"Wow." Even said quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think you and Adrian have been working together for a long time" Even said angrily.  
  
"Oh my god, no!!" Isak shook his head in despair. "Please listen to me! Adrian and I have never been very close, not even as children. He was always the wild child, he was the most popular of us both. He was extroverted and hungry for life. We weren't even friends as children, and I hadn't seen him for six or seven years until he suddenly showed up last week! I had no idea that he had married you or that he had adopted a child!! His call came out of the blue!" Isak explained loudly.  
  
"If you were really such a decent person, you would never have agreed to just step into his life and fool not only me, but my children as well!" Even hissed.  
  
"He said he was in trouble and needed my help! I was so happy to see him again, I was so happy to have my twin brother back that I would have jumped off a fucking tower if he'd asked me to!!"  
  
Even had become silent. For a moment Isak believed that he had miraculously managed to get through to him. But when he spoke, he knew he was wrong.  
  
"You can play your games with me" Even said loudly "but never with my children" And before Isak could even blink, Even hurled the glass through the room angrily.  
  
Isak jumped up frightened when the jar broke next to him and Scotch sprayed on his back and shoulders.  
  
Even came closer to him and Isak realized that he hadn't considered all possibilities at all - that Even might have wanted to kill him himself.  
  
They stared into each other's eyes. Then Even interrupted the silence, grabbed Isak's shoulders and pressed him against the wall.  
  
"You walked into my life, Sam's life, Mad's life!" he growled. "You acted as if you were my husband! Don't you dare say you're different from him! He's a fucking asshole, Isak, and so are you!"  
  
Isak heard himself whimper, but the pain came from his chest, not that Even had grabbed him by the shoulders.  
  
Even turned away and Isak thought he heard him groaning.  
  
"I was just trying to help my brother." Isak tried to explain. "He told me he owed some guy an awful lot of money and I was so stupid to believe him. He said he'd kill him, or Mads, if he didn't pay, and I believed him. He said I only had to fill in for him for a few days, and I believed him. I had no idea he was planning to do all this!!"  
  
Even turned around.  
  
"It might just as well be that you knew very well and decided to take a little bit of the beautiful life we could offer you here"  
  
"No! I came here to help Adrian, and then I grew fond of Mads and Sam..." 'and you' Isak wanted to add but he didn't dare to do that. He felt tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"You only love yourself" Even said quietly. "Don't ever dare to say you love Mads or Sam again!" he said louder now.  
  
"But I do" Isak whispered back.  
  
Even came another step towards him. "Stop it!" he roared. "Stop it before I lose my last piece of control! You don't love us! You used us just like your brother!!"  
  
Isak stared Even deeply in the eyes for a moment. His eyes were so dark with anger. You could hardly see they were once blue.  
  
"I only lied to you about one thing," Isak whispered hoarsely "and that was my name."  
  
"Don't.. I don't want to hear this." Even said quietly and walked away.  
  
"Even, wait" Isak whispered but Even was gone.  
  
Isak glided down on the wall, slung his arms around him and cried quietly. _So quickly he had lost him._  
  
But he'd never had him. Even had known all along since they slept together for the first time.  
  
Isak cried harder.  
  
"Here"  
  
At the sound of Max Zara's voice Isak froze. He looked up and saw that he was holding a handkerchief for him. His eyes looked friendly and compassionate.  
  
"I love him" Isak said quietly.  
  
"I know that."  
  
…  
  
Isak hadn't been able to sleep. Almost all night long he had been moving around restlessly and clutching at his pillow. Evens side of the bed was empty.  
  
The voices of the birds woke him up and he noticed that he at least had nodded off for an hour. A look out of the window showed him that the sky was already grey in the morning, but the sun had not yet risen.  
  
Isak lay motionless in this big bed, filled with pictures of Even, Mads and Sam. How painful each of these memories were.  
  
Isak also thought of his brother and horror struck his heart. Where was he now? There hadn't been a nightly call from the police, so they hadn't caught him yet.  
  
He thought of everything he had done and squeezed his eyes tightly together to push back tears and pain.  
  
When he squeezed the pillow he felt suddenly something soft and warm on the back of his hand. He pushed the big pillow aside and discovered Mads, who was sleeping peacefully next to him, holding a teddy bear in his arms.  
  
The tears flowed. Isak pushed the pillow aside and pulled Adrian's son gently to himself.  
  
Mads opened his eyes, yawned and smiled like an angel. Isak stroked his hair.  
  
"I see I received a visitor in the middle of the night." he whispered hoarsely.  
  
"I had a bad dream" Mads said and snuggled up to Isak. "I dreamt you were going away"  
  
Isak didn't say a word. He looked his nephew in the eyes and thought of Adrian's wish to stay here and take care of his son. Of course, he hadn't expected Isak to betray his brother or that Even had been one step ahead of them both.  
  
"I'm here." Isak said quietly. "Go back to sleep, sweetheart. It's still early. I'll wake you later, okay?"  
  
Mads nodded, squeezed his teddy bear and closed his eyes. Isak stroked his hair until he fell asleep again. Then he got up.  
  
He thought of calling Nick, but quickly rejected this idea.  
  
Isak showered and slipped in jeans and t-shirt. It was a cold morning, autumn had finally begun.  
  
He took Evens grey sweatshirt and put it on, then he left the bathroom barefoot.  
  
He stopped outside Sam's door. The concern that gripped him was almost welcome, because he distracted them from his own problems.  
  
Isak opened the door carefully because he didn't want to wake Sam if she was asleep.  
  
She was still lying there, just like last night, in deep sleep, on her back, the blanket pulled under her chin and wrapped tightly around her body.  
  
Isak pulled his head back. Sam was exhausted and with good reason. He went on down the stairs. On the threshold to the kitchen he hesitated.  
  
Isak had expected to have the house for himself so early in the morning, but he was mistaken.  
  
Even and Elizabeth sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee. Even looked like he didn't sleep a wink either. He had deep rings under his eyes and his hair was completely disheveled.  
  
Elizabeth's worried face and the way she leaned over the table to him made Isak suspect that she had now experienced the full extent of Isak's fraud.  
  
She looked up first. Anger, horror and indignation were reflected on her face.  
  
"Good morning," Isak said quietly, ignoring her. Instead, he looked at Even, who raised slowly his head. He didn't say a word.  
  
Elizabeth got up.  
  
"You are no longer welcome here. When can you drive?"  
  
Isak tightens his shoulders. "I pack my things after breakfast" he said, trying to hide his feelings. But his voice was suffocating and miserable even in his ears.  
  
Again he looked over at Even and they looked at each other carefully. It was Isak who quickly lowered his gaze with a fast beating heart.  
  
Elizabeth got up abruptly. "I'll see if the newspapers are in."  
  
Isak poured himself a cup of coffee and saw that his hands were shaking and he couldn't do anything about it.  
  
Isak looked at Even who stared into his coffee as if a cup of poison was standing in front of him and as if Isak was not there.  
  
Isak did not dare to sit at the table with him, so he leaned against the kitchen counters. It was obvious that he was now considered an intruder.  
  
Suddenly Even got up.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
Isak froze. He didn't even have to ask who he meant by that.  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
Even stared at him grimly. "That," he finally said "is what I call luck." he said and grabbed his coat.  
  
A siren wailed once, and then again. Isak got scared stiff with that noise. Everything he had done since yesterday rolled over him like a huge locomotive.  
  
The siren wailed again - this time only a short honking. Isak froze. Did the siren mean what he believed? He was serious when he told Nick to arrest him.  
  
Once Isak was in prison, Adrian would think his plan worked. He would become reckless, dare too much, and eventually they'd catch him. At least, tat's what Isak hoped.  
  
That was, he thought, the only chance to catch Adrian before he disappeared without a trace and turned to the next wealthy victim.  
  
Even looked out the window.  
  
"It's Nick" he said tense "with two reinforcements." He gave Isak an astonished look and hurried out.  
  
Isak stayed in the kitchen, he didn't move a bit. Now he understood what flight instinct really meant. His whole body was vibrating with tension because he somehow suspected that nothing would go as he had imagined. He just wanted to run away.  
  
But those were just his nerves. He wouldn't run away. He had survived all his brother's lies, and now he would survive the rest of it.  
  
Isak heard footsteps. He moved cautiously, admonished himself to be brave, kept in mind that he had told nothing but the truth, that he was innocent, that Tom had stolen the ring.  
  
When he stepped into the foyer, the front door opened and Nick came in. He had never looked more terrifying.  
  
"Morning Even, Elizabeth," he said. Two policemen set up behind him, dressed up in the same menacing outfit.  
  
"What's the matter, Nick?" Even asked nervously.  
  
"We're looking for a thief."  
  
Even hesitated and then stared at Isak in horror.  
  
"Parker was robbed the other day. Maybe even on the night of the ball. A diamond ring has disappeared. I'd say that was someone who knew his way around the house. What do you mean?" Nick asked.  
  
Isak began to tremble. He was innocent, but he wished Nick wasn't so scary.  
  
"You didn't find him?" Isak asked with a shaking voice.  
  
"You mean, did I find your twin brother? No. We checked every flight to Paris and then all the other planes that took off at the airport. Obviously your little tip didn't work." Nick said and grabbed into the inside pocket of his uniform jacket and pulled out a folded document while Isak watched with rising horror.  
  
Nick was just playing the icy-cold cop here, wasn't he?  
  
"Here I have a search warrant" he said, holding a sheet of paper in front of him.  
  
Isak didn't budge. He only had one thought left: Nick didn't really want to arrest him. It was all part of his plan.  
  
"A search warrant?" Even repeated, as if he didn't understand a word.  
  
Nick didn't let Isak out of his sight, but he gave his men a sign with a nod. The other two policemen went to the stairs.  
  
"Check the bedroom first." Nick said. "I got a tip," he added, looking straight at Isak again.  
  
"I told you he wouldn't take that machine" Isak said quietly.  
  
"I have another court order, signed about half an hour ago." Nick almost grinned. "A warrant for your arrest."  
  
Isak's knees gave in. So that's it, then. But that was all part of their plan, wasn't it? But Nick seemed gloatingly pleased.  
  
"You have the right to refuse to testify" he said and stepped up to Isak. He turned his arms on his back. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."  
  
For a moment Isak closed his eyes and tried to calm down.  
  
Everything would be fine, he said to himself. The newspapers would report on Adrian's arrest, and his brother would think he could now the world roam undisturbed. He'd be reckless. He'd make a mistake.  
  
Isak opened his eyes when Nick snapped a handcuff. He felt the metal cold on his wrist. Panic gripped him. He fought against it and lost.  
  
Desperately he turned to Even. But he just stared at Isak with his eyes wide open and horrified. The other handcuff snapped shut.  
  
"You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford a lawyer, the court will ask for a court-appointed counsel."  
  
Other policemen pushed in. Isak wanted to shout out that he wasn't Adrian. That Adrian and Tom stole the ring, that they'd been robbing people together for years.  
  
He admonished himself to stay calm, but when he saw Even with his glassy eyes again, he couldn't hold it back.  
  
"Even, I'm innocent. I didn't steal anything." Isak was sweating.  
  
"Isak..." Even said quietly and he looked so confused and hurt that Isak wanted to close his eyes.  
  
"Hey boss, take a look at this!"  
  
Isak almost twisted his neck to see one of the policemen running down the stairs with a small plastic bag in his hand. The handcuffs chafed painfully on his wrists, but he ignored it.  
  
Then he saw what was in the bag. It was Georgina Parker's yellow diamond ring.  
  
"You're under arrest" Nick said.  



	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have a lot of exams but I didn't want to keep you waiting aah!!
> 
> I hope you like the last chapter <3 (maybe there will be an epilogue)
> 
> There will be a few different perspectives in this here.
> 
> warning !!!!  
> In the end-notes are spoiler.
> 
> enjoy, lovely <33

Isak didn't see Nick again until they reached county jail.  
  
It lay behind the red brick building, which housed the Sheriff's and District Judge's offices. From there, a long paved road led to the one-storey, elongated prison building. The entire complex was new and very tidy, with well-kept lawns around the buildings and tall, magnificent trees shading the parking lot.  
  
A policeman unlocked the back door of the jeep and pulled Isak out.  
  
Isak let himself roughly be pulled out of his car, his gaze was sternly directed at Nick, who stepped out of his own company car. He had probably hidden Georgina Parker's stolen diamond ring in the bedroom himself, an ancient trick. But surely he had only done that to make this fake arrest look as real as possible, right?  
  
"Nick, I need to talk to you."  
  
"I'm still a sheriff for you, and unless you intend to make a full confession, I suggest you talk to your lawyer first" he said and nodded, so the other cop moved Isak to prison building.  
  
Isak stumbled on the curb but the cop catched him. Isak tried to grab Nick by the arm, who evaded his tied hands with ease.  
  
"Nick, I'm Isak! You know that, don't you?! You told me yourself you knew Adrian had a twin brother! What are you doing??" Isak was panicked.  
  
"You have the right to make a phone call and I'd call my lawyer if I were you" Nick remarked without turning to him as he ran ahead of them to the back door.  
  
The terrible word "district prison" was carved into the beams above the door.  
  
"And I would really shut up right now. Anything you say can and will be used against you. Better save that for your lawyer, Adrian."  
  
Despair shot through Isaks body. _That couldn't be true_  
  
"Isak. My name is Isak. We need to talk! In private, please" he begged desperately.  
  
This time Nick didn't even bother to answer him. Isak was stunned. Had he made the biggest mistake of his life by trusting him? Sure Nick didn't mean to frame him for Adrian's theft, right? After all, he had searched for his brother all night long - Isak had listened to a conversation with his deputies.  
  
But he had not found Adrian. Only Isak was left behind. The fear grew in him.  
  
"Nick, stop! God, I'm not Adrian. I'm not Even's husband! We changed places and you fucking know that!!" Isak screamed at Nicks back.  
  
"Of course. And you're his twin brother. How convenient." Nick finally looked at Isak as he pushed the door open.  
  
"Hello, boys. Looks like we finally caught our thief. Call the puplic prosecutor."  
  
Isak swallowed heavily and admonished himself to remain calm. He said to himself that he would not end up in prison for his brother's crimes because he was not Adrian and he told Nick and Even the truth.  
  
But he was really fucking scared. The police hadn't found Adrian. Why would they believe his crazy story? Why would Nick and Even believe him one more word after all he had done? Would Adrian's plan, to make Isak pay for, still work out?  
  
Isak was dizzy. Now he remembered that Nick had slipped him the stolen ring. Good heavens, he could go to jail for years...  
  
"I didn't steal that ring" Isak whispered. "Tom stole it, Adrian gave it back to me yesterday and I gave it to you right away."  
  
He grabbed Nick by the arm so he had to turn around and look at him. He looked at Isak with a cool, smug smile.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about and I don't give a shit if your name is Isak or Adrian or whatever." his eyes flashed. "But you know what? I know very well that you're here and living with my brother, as his husband. I know that about a year after you showed up in Evens life, a series of thefts started. Strictly speaking, there were two thefts in the first year, four the following year... Yes so inconspicuous that at first nobody got behind it and one day I thought to myself, hey, there were a dozen thefts in this county, all after the same scam - no break-in, an apparently trusted visitor cracks the safe, and precious jewelry disappears. How's your story coming right back? Oh, yeah, right. You're not the man who married my brother six years ago. You're his twin brother. You just showed up here and conveniently swapped places with your brother, who is of course the real thief. And this other man is where? On the way to Paris? I only know one thing, and can you think what it is?" he did not wait for Isak's answer. "If you have a identical twin brother, who's gonna tell me you're not the thief and he's the honest one?"  
  
Isak retreated. Suddenly he realized how much Nick really hated Adrian.  
  
He was petrified. Nick hated him. So much so that he would take fake orders from him. So much so that he would shoot him and push him off the road to kill him. So much so that he would even set fire to his brother's stable.  
  
He wasn't Adrian, but Nick obviously didn't believe that.  
  
"The day you tricked my brother and pretended to love him was the day you made your first big mistake. And the second big mistake was marrying him" Nick said with sparkling eyes.  
  
_Oh god_ Isak made a terrible mistake. Nick was the enemy. Why did he think he could trust him for a second?  
  
"We have half a dozen fingerprints from the Parker's bedrooms" Nick said with a grave voice. "There are the two maids and Parker and Georgina. What do we bet your fingerprints are all over the room, Adrian... or Isak. Or whatever your real name is?"  
  
Isak stood still. Tom was wearing gloves when he cracked the safe. Isak not, of course, he would never have come up with this idea in life. And he had touched the door or the handle at least once. His fingerprints would actually be visible in the room. And Nick had slipped him the ring. He was lost.  
  
"Book him in" Nick said disgusted.  
  
…  
  
Isak sat motionlessly on the flatbed, his hands folded in his lap. The prison had only one other inmate, a young man who was badly wounded and apparently slept through an enormous intoxication. His cell was at the end of the row on the other side of the corridor and Isak was grateful for this distance.  
  
How long would he be stuck in here? Isak was desperate.  
  
He heard the door open at the entrance to the cell wing. Isak froze when steps approached. He didn't get up.  
  
A policeman came to his cell.  
  
"You have a visitor" he said.  
  
Behind him, Isak saw Sam and Even standing in the doorway. He jumped up.  
  
"Even" his voice was a barely audible whisper.  
  
Evens stopped in the doorway. His face became hard and he stared without any blinking at Isak.  
  
"Even!" he shouted louder and grabbed the bars of his cell. "Please, I'm not Adrian! I'm his twin brother! I explained it to you last night, I'm Isak..." he said. "You have to convince Nick or Adrian will escape..." Isak fell silent. "Please help me" he pleaded.  
  
Even turned on the heel and went out.  
  
If Isak hadn't clung to the bars, he would have collapsed. Even had been his last hope.  
  
"You don't have much time. The boss says five minutes."  
  
Isak looked up and noticed that the warden unlocked his cell to let Sam in. She was pale.  
  
The policeman let Sam in and locked the cell door behind her.  
  
"At least he doesn't seem to think I'm a murderer" Isak said when the man left. "Otherwise he wouldn't allow you to come in here"  
  
He received no answer except to slam the door at the end of the corridor.  
  
"Damn it!" Isak shouted. Then Sam put a hand on his arm and Isak turned to her.  
  
Sam looked at him scared for a moment, but then they were in each other's arms.  
  
"Don't worry" Isak whispered. "It's gonna be okay."  
  
Sam straighted up. "The sirens woke me up. I thought Ben Abbott was lying to them, and they were gonna arrest me. I went by the window and I saw them take you away. I really had to visit you."  
  
"Thank you" Isak whispered with emotion. He thought of Even, who didn't speak to him any more and was just waiting for his daughter a few more doors away. "How's David doing today?"  
  
This question seemed to surprise Sam.  
  
"If he keeps recovering so well, he can be transferred out of the intensive care this afternoon" she said.  
  
"That's nice, Sam" Isak was relieved. "Really glad to hear that."  
  
Sam hugged him tightly and wouldn't let him go. Only after a while she moved slightly away.  
  
"How can anyone mistake you for him?"  
  
Isak hesitated. "I'm his twin brother. I switched places with him, Sam. And that was wrong of me..."  
  
Sam stared at him. "Dad said Adrian lied to you the same way he lied to all of us. He said you thought he was in danger and that the only reason you swapped places with him was because you wanted to help him... not to hurt us."  
  
Isak almost fainted before relief. Even had justified his behaviour towards his own daughter.  
  
"That's what he said?"  
  
Sam nodded. "Yes, he did", she smiled. "Your name is Isak?"  
  
Isak nodded and trembled with joy. It was so good to hear his real name.  
  
"That's a beautiful name. It suits you well... _Isak_."  
  
Isak smiled at her and sat down on the flatbed. Sam settled down next to him.  
  
"Why aren't you angry that I lied to you, Sam? What I did was wrong and you know it, right? The end does not justify the means."  
  
Sam stubbornly shook his head.  
  
"I'm glad you lied. I'm glad you showed up in our lives. And Mads thinks so too."  
  
Isak froze. "Does he know?"  
  
"No. He's in nursery school. I guess Dad will explain to him what he told me.."  
  
Isak waited a moment until he asked "Are you talking to him again?"  
  
Sam hesitated. "I do. Kind of."  
  
"You can't blame him for loving you" Isak said gently.  
  
Tears came into Sams eyes.  
  
"See? That's why I'm glad you lied and pretended to be him!! Can't you stay with us, Isak? I mean, when you get out of jail? I know it sounds strange, but we'd like you to stay." Despite her tears, she spoke very clearly.  
  
Isak bit his lip. "I wish for nothing more than that." he whispered shaky. "But I can't. I really hurt your father.. He deserves so much more."  
  
"He loves you."  
  
Isak startled. "How do you know?"  
  
Sam shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "That's pretty obvious."  
  
Isak did not contradict her and tried not to talk her out of it.  
  
"He doesn't want to talk to me" he said quietly.  
  
"He's really upset. If Dad gets upset, he can get pretty icy. And he was _very_ upset." Sam's eyes looked at him openly. "But he will calm down. It's always like this." She hesitated. "He never loved him as he loves you."  
  
Isak didn't dare hope so. Sam believed what she wanted to believe. At her age, she couldn't even imagine that you can love someone, but felt so badly betrayed that you have no choice but to take the matter off forever.  
  
"Don't be sad" Sam whispered, got up and took his hand. "I know you're innocent. And the others will come to that soon. Including Dad. He'll want you back, Isak. I'm sure of it."  
  
Isak hugged her tightly. How did he grow so fond of this girl in this short time?  
  
"Sam? I need your help"  
  
"Sure" she said confidently.  
  
"I need a lawyer. A really good defense lawyer."  
  
Sam nodded. "Don't be afraid. I'll get you one. I'll take care of it as soon as I get home."  
  
The door at the end of the corridor opened and immediately Isak turned anxiously. A cop came in with a man.  
  
"Visitors are queuing up to see you, Mr. Bech Naesheim." he mumbled.  
  
At that moment they had come close enough so that Isak could see that the man was Julian.  
  
Suddenly he thought that the person who had shot at him, pushed him out of the street and then set fire to the barn, was still running around free and that the news of Adrian's arrest was spreading.  
  
Julian smiled. Isak was somehow scared and relieved that he was safe behind these bars in prison.  
  
"You have to go now, Sam" the cop said, unlocking Isak's cell door.  
  
Isak met Julian's gaze and Sam stepped out.  
  
"Don't worry" she said to Isak and smiled weakly.  
  
He couldn't even nod. Julian stepped into his cell, the door closed behind him.  
  
Isak turned to him with suspicion while Sam and the policeman left the cell wing. The door at the end of the corridor crashed into the castle.  
  
"Finally. Finally, you get what you deserve." Julian said and raised his hand.  
  
Isak withdrew because for a moment he believed Julian had a gun.  
  
Instead, the man struck Isak clangorously in the face.  
  
\--  
  
Two days later.  
  
It was lunchtime. Sarah sighed annoyed after she had just looked at the clock for the hundredth time.  
  
She's been newlyweds, to be exact, for three days. She couldn't wait to come home to her husband and when she thought of the word "husband", a grin spread over her face.  
  
At home. To a place not far from Oslo. She had grown up there and Jason had immediately liked it in the delightful little town, so they had decided to move there. They would go on a honeymoon in June and had chosen Paris, the most romantic city in the world.  
  
"Sorry, I'd like to check in. Otherwise I'll miss my flight", said a man's voice.  
  
Sarah realized that she was lost in a daydream. She smiled at her customer, took his ticket and passport and then she had to look twice.  
  
The man who wanted to check in looked familiar to her. A photo had been printed on the front page of the small local newspaper, two days in a row.  
  
"What are you staring at me like that?" asked the man who was still smiling, but now a little strange.  
  
Sarah shrugged and felt her blush. "Ohh, I'm sorry." she said hastily, but even as she spoke and looked at the man's ticket again - the destination was Mexico City.  
  
This man looked like Adrian Bech Naesheim, a burglar who was finally arrested after six years of mischief. But the hair was different. And not only that, but also the name.  
  
The name on the ticket was Isak Valtersen, but Sarah could have sworn that Adrian Bech Naesheim was standing in front of her.  
  
"Your hairdstyle is cool, where did you get it done?" Sarah was sure that Adrian had escaped and tried to leave the country with a new hairstyle and under a false name.  
  
"I was at the hairdresser's in Oslo" the man explained patiently.  
  
Sarah was sweating. "Would you like a window seat?" Oh god, she faced a fleshly criminal and an escaped prisoner!!  
  
"No, I'd rather be in the hallway, thank you."  
  
Sarah assigned him a seat and ordered him to breathe calmly. She prayed that her hands would not shake.  
  
"Two pieces of luggage?" she asked looking at her client's suitcases.  
  
"Yes, and a carry-on" the man said with a friendly smile.  
  
He seemed like a very nice man, not at all an unscrupulous thief.  
  
Sarah attached the luggage strips to the handles and placed the luggage on the conveyor belt. With another smile she handed the man his ticket.  
  
"Have a nice flight. You will find your gate on the right." she said friendly.  
  
"Thank you." The man smiled, took his hand luggage and left.  
  
Finally Sarah got air again. Panting, she ignored her next customer, popped the closed sign on her desk and ran into the office to call the police.  
  
…  
  
Adrian leafed through a magazine and looked at the landscapes of Mexico in the pictures. He smiled when he imagined Tom on the beach in front of him as they toasted with ice-cold drinks. God, no man looked better than Tom. Other pictures rose up in front of him, him and Tom in their bungalow on the beach as they tore their swimsuits from their bodies.  
  
_It had been so easy._  
  
Not that he wished his brother to go to prison. But Adrian would never go to prison, and neither could he give up the life he now had.  
  
The tiny coastal village where he would meet Tom was only the first stop on their journey through many small villages. They would arrive in Rio de Janeiro on New Year's Eve and if everything went well, it would be their new home for the next few years.  
  
His brother was so naive. And so desperate. Adrian liked him, but he also thought he was pathetic. Every man who could fall in love with another man so quickly was a hopeless case. And as for his punishment, well, he would probably get a good five years, but he could be put on probation.  
  
It wasn't that bad at all and since Isak had had it so easy in life, Adrian thought that for some time behind bars could only do him good. That would give him a little character.  
  
Adrian had the strange feeling that Even was waiting for his brother.  
  
Angry, he closed the magazine. He said to himself that he didn't need to get angry at all, because the two of them were made for each other, but he couldn't do anything else - somehow it wasn't fair.  
  
He didn't love Even and had never loved him either, but everyone liked Isak the most. Their mother had taken Isak's hands and told him how proud she was of him when she was dying.  
  
Isak had also been their father's favorite. Even the teachers of the whole school had been raving about his brother.  
  
Adrian had had every boy he wanted, but secretly they had all been in love with Isak and what they had done with Adrian had nothing to do with love at all.  
  
Adrian looked up form the closed magazine and immediately he became aware of half a dozen or so female pairs of eyes that were looking at him. He smiled. He was crazy if he was jealous of his boring, well-behaved brother.  
  
He carefully scrutinized a muscular, blonde guy who wasn't even twenty. He watched him and Adrian returned his gaze.  
  
He smiled at him because he had a long flight ahead of him and he was bored. He always enjoyed having sex on the plane very much. Besides, a whole day would pass before he saw Tom.  
  
Suddenly, Adrian made his instincts stand out. He turned around.  
  
Two men approached the departure lounge. They were wearing ordinary suits, but Adrian immediately knew they were cops.  
  
He told himself to stay calm. They couldn't go after him at all. No one knew where he was except Tom and even if they caught him, he would never betray him for nothing in the world - just as he would never betray him.  
  
He took his bag and looked up carefully. The men entered the lounge.  
  
Adrian hastily searched the entire departure hall and saw two uniformed policemen a few steps behind the civilian cops.  
  
_It didn't make sense to run away.  
  
Isak!!_  
  
Adrian was amazed and thought of how willingly Isak had agreed to stay as Adrian on Fox Hollow. How easy it had been to force the ring back on him. He thought of the headlines in the local newspaper that had announced Adrian's arrest.  
  
Suddenly he understood, and he was stunned.  
  
_His brother had done that. The weak, naive, hopelessly vulnerable Isak? He, Adrian, was tricked by Isak?!_  
  
The two civilian cops stopped in front of him.  
  
"Adrian Bech Naesheim?"  
  
He smiled. "I'm afraid you're mistaken me", he smiled "My name is Isak Valtersen."  
  
"Please come with me" said the younger one of them. His expression was icy and he grabbed Adrian firmly by the arm.  
  
"Would you like to see my I. D.?" Adrian asked sweetly.  
  
"We already know you carry Isak Valtersen's passport." the senior detective said. "I'm afraid you'll have to come with us now." he smiled mildly at him.  
  
"What did I do?" Adrian asked as if he was completely surprised when he was led out of the departure hall. "There must be some mistake. I'm not Adrian - he's my twin brother! I am Isak Valtersen and I can prove it to you."  
  
The senior policeman encountered his gaze.  
  
"We don't know exactly what it's about, but Adrian Bech Naesheim is wanted by the police. Take it easy. I'm sure it'll clear up after we get to the station."  
  
Adrian smiled at him gratefully. He wouldn't let Isak win.  
  
\--  
  
Isak heard the door to the cell wing open. He jumped up and clung to the bars. His heart was beating in his throat. Hope flared up in him, but the fear of never ever being released was persistent.  
  
The last two days had been the longest of his life. And it had not exactly been pleasant to be accused by Julian of having taken his wife away from him.  
  
He had done nothing more to Isak than slap him in the face. And Julian himself was as appalled by this as Isak was. He was nearly suffocating when he said that he hated Isak and then he withdrawn sobbing.  
  
The only bright spots on these two days were that Julian hadn't shown up again and that Sam had got him an excellent lawyer. Isak had already spoken to him twice on the phone and he would visit him in prison tomorror. Isak couldn't believe that he needed a lawyer because Adrian's crimes were now being investigated against him. It was unbelievable that this happened after all.  
  
Isak pressed his face against the bars. If only Adrian was finally arrested, he thought desperately. And then he recognized Nick, who casually walked along the corridor.  
  
Isak's whole body was tense with suddenly awakened hope. And even before Nick stopped in front of his cell, their eyes met.  
  
"What happened?" Isak asked quietly.  
  
Nick smiled, his face was friendly.  
  
"Your brother just got arrested at the airport, where he was about to board a plane for Mexico. I don't know all the details yet but your plan worked."  
  
Isak almost collapsed. Instead, he tumbled backwards and let himself sink onto the flatbed. He loudly gasped. _He had made it._  
  
Adrian had set him up and tried to make him pay for his crimes, but he, Isak, had gotten on his nerves and had actually managed to outsmart his brother. But he felt no gloating joy. Just relief.  
  
"And Tom?" Isak hoarsely asked.  
  
"Adrian was travelling alone. If he doesn't talk we don't stand a chance. Tom has probably already left the country. I don't think we're gonna catch him."  
  
Isak just stared at him. He was unable to move, speak or even think clearly. He was exhausted.  
  
Nick unlocked his cell. "Are you all right... Isak?"  
  
Isak saw his strangely neutral look.  
  
"No. No, not at all."  
  
Nick hesitated in the door to his cell.  
  
"You did the right thing."  
  
Isak spoke, but his lips barely moved. "I know. But that doesn't change the fact that he's my twin brother. He's my brother. Nothing will ever change.."  
  
"He lured you here so you could go to prison instead of him" Nick remarked. "You had to make up your mind: You or him. Don't blame yourself for that."  
  
Isak finally managed to look up to him.  
  
"Does that mean you don't hate me anymore?"  
  
Nick was amazed. "I don't know what to think of you. You lied to my brother, Sam and Mads. But without your help, we would never have catched Adrian. I did some research. Apparently you're from Oslo."  
  
Isak nodded and got up. "Nick, what I did was wrong. And the more Mads, Sam and Even have grown close to my heart, the harder it was to justify myself and keep up the lie. Adrian told me Mad's life was in danger but that was just a fucking trick."  
  
"He manipulated you." Nick said quietly. "And he's very good at that, isn't he? That's what he lives on. He knows exactly how to find a human's weak spot and that's where he starts with a smile on his face."  
  
Isak stepped out of the cell.  
  
"Why do you hate him so much? Did he try to seduce you?"  
  
Nick laughed. "He was too smart to even try. I hated him from the day that Even brought him home because I saw right through him. I know a cheat when I stand before him, Isak. But Even refused to talk to me about him." his expression was gloomy. "After the wedding we haven't spoken for six months. That was a really hard time."  
  
"I'm sorry" Isak said sincerely. "I know how much Even, Sam and Mads mean to you."  
  
Nick didn't answer. He was just staring at him with a strange look.  
  
Isak knew what he was thinking.  
  
"I am different. I'm not like him. We're only like each other from the outside."  
  
"No, you are not like each other at all. Your eyes are very different from his. Gently. Even now a smile shimmers through. I never saw a smile in Adrian's eyes, not in six long years."  
  
Isak blushed but then smiled widely at him.  
  
Afterwads they were walking slowly along the corridor. Every step seemed terribly strenuous to Isak.  
  
"You were so convincing. I was so afraid you'd set me up, Nick." Isak said and inquiringly looked at him.  
  
Nick withstood his gaze. "I believed you, but not completely. I had my doubts. I mean, why should I trust you? I figured we'd bring him here first and then we'd see. But Sam claimed you're really Isak and above all, I think Even seems to be able to distinguish you both with his eyes closed."  
  
Isak blushed. He hoped Nick hadn't meant that remark literally.  
  
"God, I was so scared", Isak confessed. "I was afraid you'd never find him, and I'd have to go to jail instead of him."  
  
"Even wouldn't have let that happen" Nick said. "And I was also pretty sure you were Isak. I had to exaggerate a little bit in my performance so that no one could come up with the idea that we had come up with such a crazy plan to grab Adrian."  
  
Isak stopped. "Really? Even wouldn't let me go to jail? Why do you say that? Did he say that at all?"  
  
Nick smiled. "Why don't you go home and ask him yourself?"  
  
"Home?" He had no home. Neither in Oslo nor here.  
  
"And you really don't need to feel guilty. Your only fault was that you got wrapped up by your brother and that you acted a little rashly. You have nothing else to blame yourself for, Isak."  
  
Isak shyly looked at his feet and finally nodded. When he looked up again, he saw Nick's big smile.  
  
"You can read in your eyes like in an open book, Isak. And that's the biggest difference between you and him."  
  
Isak kept staring at him until he reached out his hand. "Truce?"  
  
"Truce?" Nick marveled. He hesitated and then took Isak's hand. "Of course" he smiled.  
  
Isak thought about that he had lost Even, Sam and Mads and tears covered his view. But at least he had done the right thing and Adrian would go to prison.  
  
"Well, you're tired and at the end of your rope. Go home and get some rest. You'll be better in a few days."  
  
Isak stared at him. "I don't have a home." he muttered.  
  
"I think you do. But the last time I interfered in my brother's affairs, he completely ignored my advice so.. Anyway, there's a little boy and a young lady waiting for you." he pushed the cell wing door open.  
  
Isak was afraid to face Even. He was so nervous that he could feel his hands start sweating.  
  
"You're right." he finally said, because he couldn't hold it off any longer. He had to pack his bags and say goodbye.  
  
…  
  
A cop drove him to Fox Hollow. Isak thanked him and when he left, he looked up at the front door of the great house and his heart became heavy. _He didn't want to leave._  
  
But he was no longer welcome, and he had no choice.  
  
Slowly he climbed up the stairs and suddenly the front door flew open and Mads ran out.  
  
"Pappa!!"  
  
Isak bent over and catched Mads, who jumped right into his arms. He stood up, the child on his arm, clutching at him as if he wanted to save his life, his mind, his future.  
  
"Pappa, I missed you! You just went away!!" Mads shouted.  
  
"I'm so so sorry" Isak replied and put Mads on the floor. "I had to leave, but only for a few days."  
  
He felt miserable. He had to think very carefully about what he said and how he said it.  
  
"But you didn't say goodbye at all and you didn't tell me where you were going" Mads lamented and clung to Isak's hand. "But now you'll never go away."  
  
Isak tried to smile, but it was hard.  
  
"Sit down with me for a moment, sweetheart" he said and they sat down hand in hand on the front stairs. His heart was already broken anyway, how could it break again?  
  
"You're not going away again" Mads insisted.  
  
"What did your Dad tell you?" Isak asked carefully.  
  
"He said it was an emergency and you had to leave and if you came back he would explain everything" Mads mumbled and stared at Isak.  
  
Isak heard a noise behind him and froze because he felt it was Even. Mads must have noticed his insecure look, because then he said:  
  
"Pappa, I know now that he also knows that you're a whole new Pappa!!"  
  
Isak felt Evens look in his back. "Yes, he knows that."  
  
Slowly he turned around and looked at Even. He did not know what awaited him, but to his surprise he looked sad. Isak realized that his heart was also broken.  
  
"Hello Isak" he said quietly.  
  
Isak had seen pain and anguish in his eyes before, but never like this. He got up.  
  
"I-.. I just wanted to explain everything to Mads."  
  
Even nodded, stepped up to his son and laid his hand on his head. Apparently, he couldn't say a word.  
  
Isak desperately wished he would forgive him so that they could reawaken the love they had found for a short time. But he knew that this desire had to remain a dream forever.  
  
"Mads? I want to tell you a story." Isak said gently. "It's about two brothers."  
  
"A story??" Mads was visibly excited, although he looked back and forth suspiciously between Isak and Even.  
  
"Sit down" Isak said and they sat down on the porch stairs together again. Even leaned against a pillar. Isak looked up at him and their eyes met briefly.  
  
"Once upon a time there were two brothers, Mads. Twins. Two little boys who looked exactly the same", Isak started nervously "but the two boys were very different. One of them was shy, always a bit afraid, sometimes even too scared to play with other children. He was often at home reading or working in the barn so that he could ride there. The other brother wasn't shy at all. He had a lot of friends and you could always see him laughing, running, jumping. But he never learned, so it was very difficult for him at school." Isak saw Adrian clearly in front of him and that hurt terribly. He felt a tear running down his cheek.  
  
"What are their names?" Mads asked eagerly.  
  
"Adrian and Isak." Isak replied dryly.  
  
Now Mads didn't smile anymore. "My other Pappa was called Adrian. My Pappa who left.."  
  
Isak stroked his hair. "I know. The twins lost their daddy, too. He of them was sad because his wife died. His heart was broken and that's why he couldn't be such a good Dad afterwards. Not like Even."  
  
Isak looked up to Even for a moment and noticed that he had tears in his eyes. After a short pause he continued.  
  
"The twins had never been like real brothers and now they went more and more their own ways. Adrian went out with a lot of guys, bought a motorcycle and went to parties. Isak learned and dreamed a lot.. And then one day they went to different universities and Adrian never came home."  
  
Mads was wide-eyed. "Never again?  
  
"Never again." Isak said and felt another tear. He didn't dare to look up to Even, because then he would finally lose his composure.  
  
"So the twins were separated for many years. Isak thought it was sad and he missed his brother very much but he rarely saw him. Sometimes Adrian came to the city where Isak lived and then they went to eat together. But then Adrian disappeared immediately. Isak didn't understand what he had done wrong, that his own brother loved him so little.."  
  
He had to pause. Mads patted his knee and Isak could hardly see anything.  
  
"Don't cry, Pappa" Mads whispered.  
  
Isak nodded and tried to swallow a sob. He looked up and saw Evens face drawn with pain. He wanted to throw himself into his arms, but he couldn't do it.  
  
"But one day Adrian came home. And he told Isak that he needed his help and then asked Isak to do something terrible."  
  
"Swap places?" Mads asked.  
  
"Yes" Isak nodded. "Adrian asked Isak to go to his house and play Adrian for a few days. I was so happy to see him again that I just couldn't say no to hi. You know, honey, I'm Isak. I'm your Pappa's twin brother."  
  
"But you're my Pappa now!" Mads called jumped up.  
  
Isak rose up shaky. "I'm your uncle, but I love you like you're my son." he whispered.  
  
"No!!" Mads stomped his foot hard. "You're my new Pappa now, and you can't go away again!!"  
  
Even took his son by the hand. "Isak must go, sweetheart. He has another life in Oslo."  
  
"I won't let him go!!" Mads screamed and tore himself loose. "He mustn't leave!"  
  
Isak stared at father and son. Mads was angry and anxious and began to cry, and Even had tears in his eyes. Silently Isak begged him to invite him to stay.  
  
But he didn't do it.  
  
"Isak must go back to Oslo." Even's voice was hoarse.  
  
Mads turned around to Isak. "Please don't go away!!"  
  
Isak felt the scream like an iron fist shattering him. His soul broke into a thousand pieces.  
  
"I did something bad, I lied to you and Sam and your father" he finally whispered.  
  
"But Pappa told you to do it! It's not your fault!!" Mads screamed.  
  
Isak heard the front door open and closed again. He looked back over his shoulder and saw Sam with a blank face. He closed his eyes and turned around to Mads again.  
  
"But it's my fault that I lied, Mads. That was wrong. Do you understand that?"  
  
Mads nodded, but still determined.  
  
"But now you're not lying anymore. So you can stay!!"  
  
Isak was devastated. He looked up to Even.  
  
"Elizabeth's already packed your things" he mumbled. "If she forgot something, we'll send it to you."  
  
_He would really do it. He would forget everything they shared and send him away._  
  
"I'll call a taxi" Isak said quietly.  
  
Even nodded and didn't even offer to drive him to the airport by himself.  
  
"Dad!" Sam shouted. "You can't send him away!!"  
  
Even didn't answer.  
  
Isak passed Sam, for whom he didn't even could make a weak smile, and reached for the door handle.  
  
"How can you do that?" Sam hissed at her father.  
  
Isak looked back.  
  
"Pappa!" Mads shrieked in a panic. "Pappa!!"  
  
Isak couldn't move.  
  
"Psst, sweetheart" Even consoled Mads and took him in his arms. The little boy kicked and beat him like crazy, totally desperate.  
  
Isak closed his eyes and somehow managed to get into the house.  
  
He could still hear Sam screaming at Even "You're so stupid!!"  
  
\--  
  
"I'm leaving now. Do you want anything else?"  
  
Tom stepped out of the bungalow's bedroom, his shirt was open and he hadn't shaved for days. The maid, who had been hired by the landlord in the village, stood in the second room of the bungalow, which was a living room, kitchen and dining room at the same time.  
  
Everything was clean and tidy. The refrigerator was well stocked. A ventilator slowly turned on the ceiling and all the windows of the house were wide open.  
  
Behind the chambermaid, Tom could see the wide, bright white beach and the blue sparkling sea.  
  
"No, thanks" he said.  
  
She smiled at him and the look of her big brown eyes scurried over his bare breast "I can stay if you want" she said quietly and looked him in the eyes.  
  
Tom didn't have time for this. He knew what she wanted, and he wasn't interested.  
  
"See you tomorrow. Gracias" he finally said and nodded to her.  
  
The young woman made a little pout, but smiled again when she left the door wide open so that the fresh breeze could blow in.  
  
Tom went to the fridge and got himself an ice-cold beer. He drank thirstily, then he stood in the open front door and stared out, first to the north, then to the south, then again to the north. Not a single vehicle in sight.  
  
_Where was Adrian?_  
  
He should have been here hours ago and soon the sun would be setting. Tom drank another sip, walked through the far too clean and empty bungalow and stopped on the back porch. A narrow path led directly to the nearby beach. Tom leaned against a post and stared out at the sea.  
  
He hadn't been catched. Adrian was the smartest, most resourceful man he ever knew. No, he hadn't been catched but apparently he was kind of late or missed the plane.  
  
But he wouldn't worry. Not about Adrian. He could take care of himself.  
  
But Tom was worried, because Adrian didn't call him on his phone either and now with this determination Tom got sick with fear.  
  
Suddenly he heard a most welcome, wonderful sound - an approaching engine.  
  
Tom ran to the front door.  
  
A large vehicle, bus, or camper van drove at a snail's pace along the road and it came from the north.  
  
Tom's heart was fast beating and then began to knock wildly. He threw the beer can into the bushes and hurried to the letterbox on the street, shaded his eyes with his hand and stared into the setting sun.  
  
_Adrian was on this bus. He's sure of it._  
  
An eternity passed while the bus slowly approached. He saw at close range that the car was full of passengers.  
  
Tom waited for the car to slow down so that Adrian could get out, but the car didn't slow down. Unbelievingly he saw it driving by.  
  
"Hey!" he shouted and ran after the car. "Hey! Señor! Stop!!"  
  
The van stopped and Tom ran until he finally reached the driver's window. The driver looked at him like he was crazy. Tom asked him in English if there were visitors on the bus, but the driver shook his head.  
  
Tom stared at the sweaty Mexican stunned and finally took a step back. The bus started again and Tom jumped back so that the rear tyre didn't crush his foot.  
  
_Why wasn't Adrian on that bus?_  
  
For the hundredth time this day, he grabbed in his back pocket. His phone didn't report any new messages. Tom returned to the bungalow, fetched another beer and this time he walked down the grass covered path to the beach, shaded by palm trees.  
  
Tom stared exhausted at the beach, looking into the setting sun. A figure walked across the sand.  
  
He looked closer and prayed that it might be real and not just conceited.  
  
The figure was real. Tom's heart began to beat loudly, it was leaping with joy. He started to walk and was sure the person who was approaching was a man. He was still too far away to see his face.  
  
Tom ran faster and smiled. The man became increasingly clear. He recognized his blonde hair and his long, slender legs. Suddenly Tom stopped. Adrian had had his hair cut off a week ago and this man's body was tanned.  
  
He stared at the man with dismay and dropped his can when he walked past him.  
  
_He would come. He knew it. He hadn't been catched. This was unimaginable_  
  
Slowly he walked back to the bungalow and forward to the road. At the end of the driveway next to the rotting letterbox was a large white rock. The two-lane road was empty.  
  
Tom sat on the rock and looked north. He would wait here until he came. And if he didn't come today, he came tomorrow or the next day.  
  
He wouldn't leave this country without Adrian. He would wait - days, months, years.  
  
\--  
  
He looked in the rearview mirror while the civilian car drove north on the highway. The traffic was very dense, because it was almost 05:00 p. m. and the commuters wanted to go home. Their prisoner seemed depressed and sad.  
  
But that was none of his business. It was none of his business that he claimed to be Isak Valtersen.  
  
He caught his gaze in the rearview mirror and smiled weakly. The man automatically replied with a smile.  
  
Bill, who was his partner and drove the car, noticed it immediately and sighed.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom." Adrian said quietly.  
  
Bill ignored him, but Dan turned to him.  
  
"We'll be there in an hour. Can't you wait that long?"  
  
"It's more like two or three hours at that pace", Adrian gently argued. "I'm wearing handcuffs and as far as I'm concerned, you can come in the cabin with me." he smiled and Dan blushed. Finally he sighed and turned to Bill.  
  
"Stop at the gas station over there."  
  
Bill snorted. "If he has to pee, I'm a fairy.”  
  
"Come on, stop the car. He won't run away from us."  
  
There were five petrol pumps at the gas station. Bill parked in front of the store and got out.  
  
Dan turned to Adrian. "One moment."  
  
He nodded. "Thank you."  
  
Bill went into the gas station shop and heard from a young salesman that the toilets were in the back. So he walked down the hallway and finally opened the toilet door. It was a small room with a toilet, a sink with a mirror and a bin.  
  
Shaking his head, he went out again and ran back to the car.  
  
"No problem," he told Dan. "No windows, absolutely nothing."  
  
Dan nodded and opened the back door and helped Adrian out. Their glances met, but they didn't say a word. Dan shouldn't take off his cuffs, but where would he go? And above all, how? He couldn't possibly get away from here.  
  
He unlocked the handcuffs, threw them in the back seat, slammed the door and took Adrian's arm.  
  
"This way."  
  
"Your partner could still learn a lot from you" Adrian said as they entered the store.  
  
Dan blushed with joy and led him to the back.  
  
"Take your time. Traffic sucks, so.."  
  
Adrian laughed and disappeared in the toilet and locked the door. Dan leaned against it. _He couldn't run away_  
  
After a few minutes he looked at his watch. How long has he been in there? Two minutes? Three? Five? He hadn't noticed. But it couldn't be more than five minutes. He'd give him another five minutes to knock politely.  
  
When five minutes had passed, Dan turned around and said embarrassed:  
  
"Adrian? I mean, Mr. Valtersen, uh... Mr. Bech Naesheim?"  
  
He didn't get an answer.  
  
He knocked on the door and decided to stick to the name he claimed was the right one.  
  
"Mr. Valtersen? Is everything okay?"  
  
No answer.  
  
The blood rushed into his ears. He told himself there was no window in this smal room, no way for him to get out of it. He knocked again, this time stronger.  
  
"Mr Valtersen? We have to keep moving. Are you all right in there?"  
  
He still didn't get an answer and the silence in there was frightening.  
  
Dan ran to the cashier, showed him his badge and asked for the key to the toilet.  
  
Hurriedly he unlocked the door and to his dismay, the room was empty. The waste bin stood inverted on the closed toilet lid. The soap bottle had been torn out of the dispenser and was now lying on the floor.  
  
Dan looked up at the ceiling in horror.  
  
There was a grille above the toilet. It had been pressed open and now a square black hole yawned down on him.  
  
Dan stared up stunned. _He had escaped_  
  
He turned around and pulled out his gun.  
  
"Where the hell is this vent going?" he asked the young man who was standing next to him.  
  
"How should I know?" the man replied amusedly.  
  
"Did you see if he left the store?"  
  
"No" he answered in a tone as if Dan was a complete idiot.  
  
Dan ran into the store, but here the ventilation grilles in the ceiling were all in place. Was he still in the air ducts above him?  
  
"There's another storeroom out back. Maybe he's in there?" the cashier suggested with growing enthusiasm.  
  
They ran to a door that wasn't locked, a sign announced that customers had no access to it.  
  
The cashier pushed the door open and Dan stepped in, while the young man was groping for the light switch. Immediately the small storage room was brightly lit up and the first thing Dan saw was the wide open door leading to the parking lot behind the shop.  
  
The cashier looked at the blanket above them. So was Dan.  
  
A square hole sneered at him. Dan ran out. The motorway ran less than a hundred metres further on, where the cars rolled along at a leisurely sixty kilometres per hour.  
  
"Somebody must have taken him" the young men grinned. "Did he kill someone or something?"  
  
Dan knew his career was over.  
  
"Or something" he growled.  
  
\--  
  
Sam was frantic. She was in the foyer, where two suitcases and a clothes bag were located. Her father had retired to his office room and Isak was upstairs. Sam suspected he took a shower and changed for the return trip to Oslo.  
  
She wiped the tears from her cheeks and ran up the stairs, taking two steps at once. Then she ran down the hallway and burst into the bedroom without knocking. There she paused panting.  
  
Isak was in the room, staring out the window and turning around.  
  
"I can't let you go. We love you, Isak. And Dad loves you, too!"  
  
Isak smiled sadly.  
  
"I don't think so. I've done something he'll never forget, and most of all, he'll never forgive me."  
  
Sam couldn't breathe. First her father had yelled at her in front of all her friends, then David had been wounded and now this.  
  
"I don't get it! You and Dad are such hypocrites!!"  
  
Isak stared at her briefly and then looked out of the window again.  
  
"Life isn't always fair" he mumbled quietly.  
  
Tears formed in Sam's eyes.  
  
"But you love each other" she quietly protested with a nasty feeling in her chest.  
  
"Yes" Isak said and smiled at her weakly. "I love him"  
  
After a moment he sighed and suffocated his sobbing. "I'd better go now."  
  
Sam held him by the back of his elbow.  
  
"No! Dad was always talking about forgiveness, saying that I should apologize to people and how important it is to forgive! I must have heard that lecture a hundred times! But when it comes to him, he can just be stubborn and not forgive anything?? I mean, I'm supposed to forgive him for exposing me and being mean to David, but he can't forgive you for coming here to help your brother?"  
  
Isak shook his head silently. Then he pulled Sam in a hug.  
  
"I'm very fond of you, and you can call me anytime." he said. Then he struggled to stand straight. "If your father allows it."  
  
"That's bullshit!" Sam screamed.  
  
Isak gave her a tearful look, tightened his shoulders and hurried out.  
  
Panic struck Sam. Isak was her father now! He couldn't just walk away. She needed him. Mads needed him and she'd bet her life her father needed him most.  
  
Sam ran after Isak.  
  
"Isak!! Please don't go! I apologize to Dad! I'm not seeing David any more, I'll do anything you want, please!"  
  
Isak whirled around and took her in his arms again. He quietly cried and held her tightly, whispered into her ear:  
  
"Sam, you don't have to do anything differently because of me. I love you just the way you are, okay?"  
  
Sam cried and Isak gently wiped her tears away, kissed her on the forehead. Then he slowly went down the stairs. Sam couldn't move and sank to a step.  
  
She heard the door open and closed again, heard Elizabeth say something and Isak answer.  
  
Liberated from her trance Sam jumped up and ran down the remaining steps until she reached the front door. She saw Elizabeth's car drive away with Isak in the passenger seat next to the housekeeper.  
  
For a moment she stood there as if she was frozen, then wiped her sleeve over her wet face and ran desperately to her father's office room.  
  
He was sitting at the desk but he had his head on his arms and his eyes closed as if he was asleep.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
He slowly straightened up. "What?”  
  
"You do love him. You have to forgive him, you have to get him back!" Sam nearly screamed.  
  
Even stared at her. "You don't understand..." he finally mumbled.  
  
"I understand!" Sam approached. "You love him, I love him and Mads loves him! And we need him, Dad! Why don't you just stick to all the forgiveness and forgetting stuff you always preach to me??"  
  
Even stared at her and he looked strange and miserable.  
  
"I'm scared." he whispered.  
  
Sam was amazed. "But he's not like his brother. He's nice and sweet. And he loves us! He loves you!! You're breaking his heart, Dad!"  
  
"Sam, you can't understand this—"  
  
"Yes, I do understand! I understand you're a pathetic coward!!" Sam ran out.  
  
"Hey!" Nick called in the door and held Sam back by her shoulders.  
  
Sam sparkled at him. "He's such an idiot and I'm going to Oslo to live with Isak." she glanced angry at her father, tore herself away from her uncle and ran away.  
  
Even stared at his brother and Nick returned the look.  
  
"Do you have a minute?"  
  
"Not if you came to give me lectures."  
  
Nick smiled. "It's been a while since I've seen you cry."  
  
Even felt the pain in his deepest heart. The pain of the man he had just recently learned to love. The pain of losing Isak.  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
Even gave his brother a dark look, stood at the window and refused to answer.  
  
"Stupid question. After all, I know the answer. You know, I have very good knowledge of human nature. And as little as I don't like Isak, I like him anyway. I think he's as different from Adrian as a brother can be and I know he's fallen in love with you."  
  
Even turned to him trembling. _Does he love him?_  
  
He wanted to believe it so badly. And somewhere he believed it too. But if he loved him, how could he lie to him for so long?  
  
He wasn't like Adrian. Even knew that, his fucking heart told him. Even if he didn't want to trust his own heart.  
  
"You don't always get a second chance in life." he mumbled and realized that he sounded like an idiot. But didn't he also act like an idiot?  
  
After all, he had also played games. The moment Isak looked deep into his eyes while Even was naked above him, he knew it. He knew that he wasn't Adrian.  
  
At that moment he remembered what Max had recently find out, namely that Adrian had a twin brother.  
  
At that moment he knew that the man underneath him, who felt so unbelievably wonderful, was his husband's twin brother.  
  
He had been relieved, aroused, and he had decided to enjoy every single moment until the game would end at some point.  
  
Because he wanted to be with him at all costs, because he had fallen in love with him helplessly, and because he had been selfish enough to wish that the game would never end.  
  
Otherwise they would have to face the reality, which neither of them wanted to have.  
  
"Really?" Nick laughed. "People hope as long as they live, Even. And that means you got a billion chances,."  
  
"Goddamn it, Nick! Since when are you actually on his side?" Even asked and he was as angry as he was desperate. All the time while pretending not to know who Isak was, he had always kept in mind that one day they have to confront each other with the truth and then it would be over with their love.  
  
In a way, he was just as angry with himself as he was with Isak, no, even more angry. He was angry, frustrated and trapped in his own moral standards, his self-righteousness. Strangely enough, the only person he couldn't care less about was Adrian.  
  
Somehow being together with Isak had completely banished his hatred of Adrian. He just doesn't care about him anymore. He doesn't feel anything for him anymore. He hasn't felt that in a long time, but now he just doesn't hate him anymore, he just doesn't feel anything when it comes to him.  
  
"I'm always on your side, never forget that." Nick said. "So listen to what I have to say. Isak is very brave. It must have been very difficult for him to betray his own twin brother. And it doesn't matter that Adrian is a thief. I bet Isak will feel guilty for a long time, maybe for the rest of his life. But he did the right thing anyway. I'd say he was a victim of Adrian's machinations just like you, Sam, Mads, the Parkers and half the town."  
  
Even growled. "Damn, you're not telling me anything new!"  
  
"Then why are you sending him away?"  
  
Even looked at him. That was a damn good question, and suddenly he didn't have a damn good answer to it. He was in love, he was scared and he was angry, especially at himself. Now it was clear to him that he should have confronted Isak immediately with the truth when they had slept together for the first time.  
  
How easy it was to see that in retrospect. And while his mind insisted that no couple could start a life together like this, his heart told him that he was a coward and a fool.  
  
"Do you love him?" asked Nick.  
  
"Of course I love him."  
  
Nick smiled.  
  
…  
  
Isak stared out of the window while Elizabeth was driving silently towards the highway.  
  
His heart was broken into many small pieces that he couldn't feel anything. He couldn't think and that was probably a good thing because if he could feel something now, he would probably collapse once and for all. He had to pull himself together.  
  
The forest was blurred and moved past him.  
  
Suddenly Elizabeth slowed down.  
  
Isak wondered what was going to happen but he was too tired and sad to be interested. He admonished himself not to forget that he had to thank Elizabeth later because she drove him all the way to the airport. He would have preferred a taxi but Elizabeth had simply canceled it without asking him beforehand. Isak sighed and heard instead a suffocated sobbing.  
  
Elizabeth braked and stopped at the side of the road. Isak closed his eyes and thought: What now?  
  
He couldn't stand another argument, no more confrontation, no more accusations. He didn't know whether he had apologized to the housekeeper for the deception, but he just didn't have the strength to do it anymore.  
  
"Get out of the car" Elizabeth grimly said.  
  
Isak turned his head and froze. The black barrel of a gun was pointed right at his nose.  
  
"Get out of the car" Elizabeth hissed.  
  
"Wh... wh" Isak didn't bring out a word. But then his mind turned back on.  
  
Elizabeth?? Elizabeth was the one who tried to kill his brother?  
  
"I'm not Adrian" he strangled with difficulty.  
  
"Get out!!" Elizabeth shouted.  
  
Isak pushed the door open and jumped out of the car. He stumbled and when he felt wet earth under his hands, he heard Elizabeth get off on the other side.  
  
_Elizabeth wanted to kill his brother. It was Elizabeth!!_  
  
Isak jumped up and ran.  
  
One shot was fired.  
  
Isak panted behind a mighty oak tree and crouched on the ground.  
  
"I should have done that a long time ago" Elizabeth growled.  
  
Isak pressed himself close to the tree trunk. "I'm not Adrian, Elizabeth!! Don't do this!"  
  
"I know who you are!" Elizabeth laughed “There are two of you, my good heavens, there are two of you and this time it is even worse than before! You seduced him, but Adrian could that too. But then it was just the sex and now Even has fallen in love with you!! I won't let him go through all this again! Now get up!!"  
  
Isak didn't budge.  
  
"Elizabeth, think about what you're doing! I'm not Adrian and I would never hurt Even! I lo— "  
  
Elizabeth cut him off.  
  
"He only took advantage of him from the day they met. When he came back from Oslo and started using Mads, I knew what I had to do! But I failed. Now thank God he's in prison where he belongs! But I'm not going to watch Even destroy himself and his children by getting involved with you! Did you hear me??"  
  
The bark bruised his cheek. Isak looked around in panic but saw nothing but trees and even more trees. He couldn't run away and he had nowhere to hide.  
  
Then he heard Elizabeth's steps approaching.  
  
"You burned down his stable!! How could you do that? And his horses... he could have lost half a dozen of his horses" he shouted gasping.  
  
"I thought the fire was a surefire thing. I thought I'd made it. I just did what I had to do. Do you think I wanted to kill his horses? Get up, Isak."  
  
Isak straightened up a bit and carefully peeked around the tree trunk. Elizabeth saw him immediately and shot.  
  
Isak tore his head back and the bullet hit a centimetre to the side of the tree trunk. He couldn't breathe. _She was a very good shooter_  
  
"Even doesn't love me" he gasped. "He sent me away. Why are you doing this? Adrian is in prison and Even and I will never be together again! Isn't that enough for you??"  
  
Another shot was fired. Isak felt the bullet make the tree trunk tremble just behind his head. He gasped for air. Somehow he had to manage to fight his way to safety, but how? And where should he run to?  
  
He looked desperately around, but of course nothing had changed. The forest was quite dense but nowhere did he see a suitable hiding place.  
  
Then he discovered the fallen tree that rotted on the ground about fifteen metres away. It would offer him much better cover than this upright oak tree.  
  
A car door was slammed shut.  
  
"Elizabeth? Isak? Are you all right??" Even shouted.  
  
For a moment Isak refused to believe his ears. He stretched his neck and saw Even standing in front of the car at the roadside, illuminated by the setting sun, his pick-up standing directly in front of the jeep.  
  
Elizabeth had also turned around at the sound of his voice. Isak recognized the exact moment that Even saw the gun. He turned pale.  
  
"Even, she wants to kill me!" Isak shouted.  
  
Evens eyes were wide open with horror.  
  
"Even it's for your own good. Go on home. No one will ever know" Elizabeth said.  
  
Even didn't budge. His gaze fell on Isak past Elizabeth.  
  
"Isak? Are you hurt??"  
  
Isak shook his head and finally shouted "No"  
  
Even looked him in the eye for a moment, then he turned to Elizabeth.  
  
"Give me the gun."  
  
Elizabeth hesitated.  
  
“Even I have to protect you and the kids. I can't look in the mirror anymore unless I prevent you from falling back on him.”  
  
"This is my decision. Now give me the gun" he replied with a firm voice.  
  
Isak sank to his hands and knees. Elizabeth had turned her back to him and she stood a good three metres away.  
  
"Don't you notice? He's trying to trick you again!!"  
  
"You burned down my stable..." Even said, tortured. "That's not a solution"  
  
Isak jumped up and fell from behind onto Elizabeth.  
  
Immediately she whirled around and shot at him.  
  
"Isak, don't!!" Even screamed.  
  
Isak felt a bullet whiz past his head for the second time in his life, just a moment before colliding with Elizabeth.  
  
Horrible pain flared up on his shoulder. Then he and the older woman went down, Elizabeth landed on her back and Isak on his stomach.  
  
Even fell to his knees next to him.  
  
"Are you all right??"  
  
Isak looked into his wide open blue eyes and let himself drop to his chest tremblingly.  
  
"Yes." he whispered. "You're here."  
  
Even pressed him hard against his chest. "I wanted to ask you to come back" he whispered hoarsely in his hair.  
  
Isak was stubborn with amazement, then slowly looked up to him. "Really?"  
  
Even nodded and then both turned to Elizabeth, who struggled to get up.  
  
Even bit his lip. "Are you hurt, Elizabeth?"  
  
She burst into tears. "I was just trying to protect you. You know that, don't you?"  
  
Even stood up and helped Isak on his feet. He let him go after giving him a calming look.  
  
Then he held out a hand to Elizabeth. She grabbed it and let him help her up.  
  
"I know" he said and tried to smile, but failed. "I know how much you love me and the kids."  
  
"Really?" she said loudly. "I'd give my life for each of them, you know that, don't you?"  
  
Isak took off his jacket and picked up the gun so that his fingerprints could not be found on it. A tear rolled over his cheek. He could imagine what was going on in Evens mind. Elizabeth was practically family. For Even, she was something like a beloved aunt.  
  
_Even followed him. Even didn't let him go._  
  
He couldn't help it and had to smile with tears.  
  
"I know that, Elizabeth" Even said quietly and sadly.  
  
Isak turned around as another car approached. He saw a black patrol car rolling up. He and Even alternated a glance.  
  
The police car stopped, Nick left the engine running and got out.  
  
"What's going on here?" he asked and looked around.  
  
Everybody kept silent. Isak walked a few steps up to the street and handed him his jacket with the pistol in it. Nick stared into the jacket and then looked up slowly.  
  
"I had no choice!!” Elizabeth complained "Nick, you're not going to arrest me, don’t you?? I know you hate him too! Somebody had to do something!!"  
  
Nick made a very strange face and Isak could clearly feel his confusion.  
  
Suddenly Even was next to him and put an arm around his waist, held him tightly and Isak knew that everything was going to be all right.  
  
"Adrian escaped" Nick finally said.  
  
\--  
  
The moment they all came through Fox Hollow's front door, Sam came rumbling down the stairs. Even held Isak's hand and Isak knew that he felt the same way he did - that after everything that had happened, he just wouldn't let go.  
  
Nick had recovered from his stunned amazement and had taken Elizabeth to prison. Isak knew that Even was totally shocked by this turn of events - just like Isak himself. Not only because Elizabeth had tried to kill him, but because Adrian had managed to escape. And once he had escaped, Isak knew that he would not be caught again.  
  
"You're back!" Sam called happily and ran towards him with open arms.  
  
Isak smiled and held her tightly. "Yes. I am."  
  
Sam looked at Even. "You've done it. You followed him. You actually did it!"  
  
Even laughed quietly and finally smiled. "Yes, I did it" his hand was still interwoven in Isak's. "You were right, Sam. I couldn't let him go."  
  
Isak and him exchanged a close look. Isak wondered what would happen next. Adrian would certainly be able to leave the country unnoticed, but would they bring Elizabeth to justice?  
  
"Are you all right?" Isak finally asked quietly.  
  
Even hesitated. "A lot has happened. I think I need a little time to deal with all this" he sighed, then turned Isak around and looked him in the face. "A lot has happened and not only today ... I have to tell you a few more things" he shyly smiled.  
  
Isak nodded and returned the smile and suddenly Even kissed him on the forehead and pulled him tightly into his arms. They stood there for a moment and Isak enjoyed feeling Evens body heat hard pressed against him.  
  
After another moment Sam coughed, but no one noticed her. Even went back a bit, but only in such a way that he could look into Isaks green eyes.  
  
"You know what's driving me crazy? If Adrian hadn't shown up at this business dinner six years ago, we'd have met back then.."  
  
Isak was astonished because he had also followed this thought.  
  
"This thought has already come to me" he confessed quietly. And it struck him how easy it was to overcome the abysses of his deception with this man in front of him and to create a foundation for a common life.  
  
Even smiled at him and pressed him against his chest again. Isak bent his head back a little so he could kiss him on the mouth. Finally he realized that the impossible became reality.  
  
Even had forgiven him and they would stay together.  
  
Sam coughed louder. "Hello, I'm still here" she said mischievously.  
  
Isak gasped for air and stepped one step back to see Sam's grinning face.  
  
"How's David, Sam?"  
  
Sam's face lit up.  
  
"They moved him from intensive care. They say he's out of danger and could be home in a few days!! For a while he can't go to school but yeah.." She looked down and Isak realized that she became unsure.  
  
At that Isak went over to her and took her in his arms. "I'm so glad to hear that, Sam" he whispered in her hair. "You have no idea."  
  
Sam took a step back to look him in the face.  
  
"I'm gonna break up with David. After all, I promised I wouldn't see him again if you just stayed here, so.."  
  
Before Isak could say something, Even stepped forward.  
  
"Sam, David needs you now. Who's gonna help him find his way back to school if you don't?"  
  
Sam opened his eyes. "Really?"  
  
"Really." Even smiled and finally cleared his throat. "I'll try to be more considerate as far as David is concerned. I mean, I don't know him. But I hope I can get to know him properly. I mean if I may."  
  
"Dad" Sam stammered, who apparently had lost her language.  
  
"I want you to be happy, Sam." Even said gently.  
  
Sam stared at him and after a moment Isak slightly poked her on the shoulder and Sam blushed and went to her father to sink into his arms.  
  
"Thank you" she said hoarsly.  
  
"I love you so so much, Sam. That's never gonna change, no matter what. I hope you know that" Even said with a confident voice.  
  
"I know, Dad. I love you too" she whispered and let him go, wiping her tears and then smiling at Isak.  
  
Isak replied with a smile. "Is Mads in his room?"  
  
"He's with Max in the stable" Sam replied. Then she jumped up the stairs to her room. "See you later then" she shouted happily.  
  
Isak was immediately back in Even's arms.  
  
"How will you deal with what Elizabeth did?" he asked quietly.  
  
Even gently stroked a curl behind Isak's ear. "I don't know. I really don't know. I'm very sad about what happened. How do you deal about Adrian escaping the police?"  
  
Isak hesitated. "I don't know either. I'm not angry with him anymore anyway... I just want to looking forward. With you. And Sam and Mads."  
  
"I totally agree with that." Even smiled. "I'd like to talk to you about something else. Shall we go to the living room?"  
  
Isak nodded and let himself led by Even into the room next door.  
  
…  
  
Even sat on the sofa and Isak cross-legged next to him so that they could look each other in the eyes as they talked.  
  
For a moment, none of them said anything. When Isak noticed that Even nervously plucked around on his sweater, he gently laid a hand on his shaky fingers.  
  
"Hey it's all right, okay? Just tell me what you think. I'll listen to you."  
  
Even gazed briefly into his eyes until his tension slowly loosened and he give Isak a weak smile.  
  
"Since we slept together and I knew you weren't Adrian, I waited until you finally told me your secret.. I wanted to give myself completely to you if you didn't pretend everything.. And the day you told me everything, I was just angry. I've seen my daughter cry all day, was fucking scared and in the evening you came up with the whole truth and... it was too much for me."  
  
In Isak's eyes gathered small tears, which he quickly blinked away.  
  
"When I knew you weren't him, I always believed in the good things about you. Sure, there was a chance that you played everything but I saw _you_. I saw the way you looked at me. I saw you completely naked and vulnerable beneath me. I saw you taking care of Sam and Mads like you were their father. I knew that it wasn't all played, so I was looking forward to the moment when you would finally tell the truth. But when the time came, I suddenly doubted everything. You told me your name, I knew this name and that scared me. I panicked that you and your brother had been working together for years and that all my observations were just wrong. And then next day when Nick came in and arrested you, I was even more confused. I thought it would further corroborate my thought that you were part of this loathsome team."  
  
Now Isak could no longer hold his tears. Even gently put a hand on his cheek and stroked the tears away.  
  
"I was wrong. I sent you away, and I'm so sorry. God, you could have died and I was almost too late and then—"  
  
"But you're weren't." Isak interrupted him. "You know I don't blame you for any of your actions, right? Everything you thought was totally understandable. I mean, what's this crazy story?" Isak laughed quietly. "I was completely helpless and confused in the beginning and it was never planned that I would fall in love with you but..."  
  
"But...?"  
  
Isak looked up in Even's eyes and they were so blue. Blue as never before. Brighter than ever.  
  
"But I've fallen in love with you" Isak said.  
  
For a moment Even just looked at him and didn't say anything. The moment felt so long, although it was probably only a few seconds.  
  
Before Isak was able to ponder his thoughts further, his face was covered with Evens hands and his lips were gently pressed on his.  
  
It took a moment for Isak to realize what was happening, but then he gave himself completely to the kiss.  
  
At first Even kissed him tenderly but soon the kiss became more intimate. His mouth opened bit by bit more, his tongue caressed Isak's lips. Then he pressed his tongue gently to his lips to ask for admission, which Isak granted happily. Her tongues slipped against each other. It felt like they'd never kissed before and this was their first one.  
  
When Even leaned back a little bit, both of them moaned from exhaustion. Even gasped for breath and smiled.  
  
"I finally got to kiss you the way I wanted all the time. You. Isak."  
  
Isak smiled and still held his hand firmly in Even's hair on the back of his neck.  
  
"That was—"  
  
"I'm in love with you too" Even burst out. "How could I not, you're ... it hurt so much to see you suffer when you told me the truth. God you looked so hurt and I just... I just wanted to hold you. Instead, I pushed you away. I was too angry, I—"  
  
"Even, look at me" Isak gently laid his hand on his cheek and waited until he could see into the blue of Evens eyes.  
  
"A lot has happened. You don't have to apologize for anything. After what my brother did to you, I'd be the one ..." he paused and swallowed hard. "Bbut we're here now. Together. And that's what counts. You know who I am and..."  
  
"Stay with me." Even interrupted him.  
  
Isak stared at Even and tried to look in his face to find a clue whether it was just a joke but Even was totally serious.  
  
"I mean, would you like to? I mean, stay here with me? With us?" Even asked cautiously.  
  
Isak smiled. "I think you know the answer"  
  
\--  
  
Elizabeth was not put on trial but remained in a psychiatric ward in a special hospital. Adrian had not been found and Isak wondered where he might have gone and suspected him somewhere in South America. It was just a feeling, but it was very strong.  
  
Isak refused to thought of the past. He plunged fully into his new life.  
  
Every day he drove Mads to nursery school and picked him up again. He trained regularly with Jim and soon got a wonderful grey horse from a grinning Even. In the evening they often cooked together and several times a week even Nick came over for dinner.  
  
Julian also passed by after a week in the early evening after finding out the truth.  
  
"I broke up with Alicia" he explained.  
  
Instead of answering, Isak nodded.  
  
"You know, I've thought for a long time that she likes Adrian. But I didn't think they would anything .. well. Maybe it was naive of me, but I didn't want to believe that my wife _and_ my best friend would betray me like that."  
  
"I'm really sorry it went like this." Isak said seriously.  
  
Julian looked at him for a moment before he smiled.  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
Isak was grateful for this answer and smiled happily back.  
  
"So... new start?" Julian asked.  
  
Isak laughed. "Yes, please."  
  
Julian reached out his right hand and Isak immediately accepted it with his own.  
  
"Isak Valtersen"  
  
Julian nodded. "Julian Jonas Vasquez."  
  
Isak frowned. "Jonas?"  
  
"It's my middle name."  
  
Isak smiled. "I like it."  
  
\--  
  
Isak was lying on Evens chest while whom stroked him over his blonde curls, plucked tenderly from time to time on individual strands of hair and kissed Isak on the temple.  
  
"I don't think I've ever been so happy in my life." Even said quietly.  
  
Isak slowly lifted his head up to look him in the eyes. "Neither do I" he finally smiled. "It's getting easier every day to just leave the past behind."  
  
Isak thought not only of _his_ time as Adrian, but also of the fact that Adrian was once Evens husband and had now disappeared without a trace.  
  
"I know" Even also said with a smile and pulled him even closer to bury his nose in Isak's curls. "Sometimes I can hardly imagine that I have ever been with another person."  
  
Isak fell silent for a moment. Then he mumbled:  
  
"I think I was scared. I was afraid it wouldn't work after all"  
  
"That this doesn't work with us?" Even asked and rest on an elbow.  
  
Isak laid his hand on his cheek. "I said I _was_ feeling scared." he tried to look for the right words. "I guess I was afraid the past wouldn't let us go. But the last few weeks have seamlessly merged into a new life. It was so easy to slip into this life with you. Sometimes I forget that there was a time when I didn't live here and wasn't with you." Isak explained seriously. "And then suddenly I woke up and wasn't afraid at all. I was just happy."  
  
Even kissed him on the tip of his nose. "I was worried about the past too, until the day I followed you and got you back. On that day, I just locked out all my fears because... because you were more important to me than fear."  
  
They looked into each other's eyes and after a few seconds Isak interrupted the silence.  
  
"Let's make a pact. This is the last time we'll talk about the painful past of the two of us - and about Adrian."  
  
Even smiled. "That's a good idea." he sat up. "We'll never see him again. I'm sure of it."  
  
"Yes, I can even feel it" Isak mumbled.  
  
Even took his hand. "Maybe we'll have to wait a long time before we can get married legally."  
  
Isak blinked and then giggled softly. "Is this a proposal?"  
  
Even laughed and pressed a short kiss on his lips. "I think I can do better than that" he teased. Then he got serious. "I love you so much, Isak. I already consider you as my husband."  
  
Isak smiled at him with glassy eyes.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Even stared at him and then leaned forward to kiss him passionately. Immediately Isak deepened the kiss and held Even with both hands close to him.  
  
As they slowly panted away, they catched for air and squeezed their foreheads together.  
  
"God, all the time in the world with you would not be enough." Even said hoarsly.  
  
Isak smiled and snuggled up to him. "Let's start with forever"  
  
"I think that can be done, angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to all who have been with me on this journey with this story. No matter how. You guys are the best, really.
> 
> Reading all your theories was so interesting! Funnily enough, no one suspected Elizabeth. But it was planned from the beginning that it was she who was going after Adrian/Isak.
> 
> I hope you still like the way it went.
> 
> Thank you for the support, i love you all ♥


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took me awhile cause my life is so chaotic right now argh! I'm sorry! In three weeks I will have my final exams and my personal life is just messed up lately.
> 
> But, here it is. A little epilogue of this universe.  
> So I hope you enjoy this :) <3 
> 
> I hope that Isak and Even get their happy ending in every possible universe ♥

**Three years later**  
  
It's early in the morning. Isak was barely awake, everything was blurry. After he rubbed his eyes open with both hands, he discovered Even who was standing in the middle of the room, getting dressed.  
  
„You're always up so early.“ Isak mumbled.  
  
Even laughed and walked to the bed to bend down and kissed him on the tip of his nose, then at his mouth.  
  
„Mhh“ Isak moved a hand into Evens hair, tugging a little.  
  
„I love early mornings when it feels like the rest of the world is still asleep and you are the only one who is awake, you know”  
  
Isak nodded. “Yeah, I know.” he smiled and touched Evens face lightly. Brushing over every feature with his fingers.  
  
Even gave him another kiss on the lips before he stood straight up and walked quietly through the room, out the door.  
  
…  
  
“Mads, can you wake your sister?"  
  
Mads nodded eagerly and ran happily up the stairs.  
  
Even just entered the door from outside, still in his riding clothes. He walked around the kitchen island, widely smiling and greeting Isak with a tender kiss on the back of his neck. Then he gave a few more little kisses on the sensitive skin behind his ear until Isak giggled softly and finally turned in Even's hug to put his hands around his neck to pull him even closer to himself.  
  
„Hi“ whispered Even.  
  
Isak traced with his thumb his cheekbone and then smiled shyly. “Hi”  
  
Even breathed out a laugh and kissed his chin, then his mouth and Isak immediately deepend the kiss, but then he murmured “We have to cook, you know”  
  
“Why can’t you indulge my dream for even a minute, huh?” Even laughed quietly and Isak pressed another kiss to his neck, then his shoulder. “Fine, one minute of pretending.”  
  
Even smiled widely, pulled Isak closer to his body, wrapped his hands in the fabric of his shirt by his hips and kissed him passionetly.  
  
After a few moments of a heavy making out, Sam entered the kitchen and cleared her throat. Mads followed her and Even pulled slightly away, while Isak giggled.  
  
Still in her pyjama, Sam went straightly to the fridge to put out a can of orange juice.  
  
Even frowned. “Did you just get up?"  
  
Sam filled her glass and rolled her eyes. „Here we go again.“  
  
„It's 1:00 pm, Sam.“  
  
She drank her glas of orange juice with two big sips empty before she finally spoke: “I don’t get it. Why do parents get mad when you sleep all day? Like, I‘m staying out of trouble and I‘m not spending your money so what is the issue” she mumbled and Isak laughed.  
  
“Clever girl”  
  
Sam smirked at him.  
  
A smile formed on Evens face, made his wrickles on his forehead disappear. Then he laughed too and couldn’t help stroking a hand through Isaks curls, finally pulled slightly at the ends of a few strands of hair. Isak was biting hard on his lips to keep himself from grinning stupidly, but then he raised his head to look into Evens eyes, smiled at him and brought their lips briefly together. And then again, and again.  
  
Mads giggled and after a few pecks, Isak pulled back and raised his brows.  
  
“So, what shall we cook?"  
  
„Pizza!!“ Mads shouted enthusiastically.  
  
Sam sighed. „No, I had that yesterday.” At that Isak sighed loudly. He knew there was going to be another long discussion.  
  
“We could do something with potatoes?” Even suggested.  
  
„Something with potatoes?“ Mads was confused.  
  
„Omg yes, I'm all for it!“ Sam called out and Isak laughed. „Well, that's a relief.“  
  
„I don’t like potatoes“ Mads mumbled but Sam shoved slightly into his side.  
  
„Of course you like them. There are so many ways to eat potatoes. I mean, I feel potatoes don’t receive enough recognition for their versatility. Breakfast? Hash browns. Fast food? French fries. Fancy dinner? Baked potato. Then we also have mashed potato, potato chips and so on.”  
  
Everybody stared at her until Isak clapped his hands together.  
  
“Your sister is right, Mads. There’s a potato dish for every occasion. So, you're okay with us making some?” he asked and squeezed Mads shoulder gently.  
  
Mads groaned. “Fine”  
  
Yes, it was not so easy to please a nineteen-year old and a seven-year old at the same time.  
  
…  
  
“Mads, don't you have homework to do?” Even asked, raising his brows.  
  
Mads turned slowly towards him and sighed loudly.  
  
Even laughed. „You have to do it today. Tomorrow's the wedding and then there's no time for it. Get your books, you can do it down here.“ he offered and Mads slowly stand up and made his way to his room.  
  
„And you?“ Even asked and took a sip of his coffee. Sam slowly looked up and stared at him in confusion and disbelief, as if she could not believe that he spoke to her.  
  
„Dad, I'm in my first year of college. I don't think you need to remind me of my chores.“ she scoffed.  
  
„I know, but I'm just saying there's gonna be a lot going on tomorrow, and there won't be much time left, you know. And—„  
  
„Don't worry“ Sam assured, „I got it under control, Dad.“ she smirked and Even nodded and smiled gratefully at her.  
  
When he looked at Isak, who was preparing the next lesson of his class on his laptop, he had to grin broadly. Isak was always totally absorbed in his work, forgetting everything around him.  
  
In this state almost nothing could distract him. But Even didn't care. He was quite happy to just stare at Isak. His blond curls, which fell easily into his forehead and looked almost golden through a ray of sunlight through the window.  
  
„What are you looking at, huh?“ Isak fondly asked, his eyes still on the screen in front of him.  
  
Even smiled and he gently put a hand on Isaks hip, stroking little circles there.  
  
“It’s hard to work if you’re going to try and distract me..” Isak mumbled. Even smiled at the thought that this is one of the rare things that can distract him. Gentle touches with only his thumb.  
  
„Did you know that the actress who played Sana in Game of thrones adopted the dog from the show and now it's her pet?" Even asked, totally excited about this fact.  
  
„You mean the wolf?“ Isak asked, a little absent.  
  
“Yes, the dog that represented the wolf.“  
  
Isak furrowed his eyes. „Wasn't that a real wolf?"  
  
Even laughed. „No sweetheart, it was a dog.”  
  
Isak shrugged. “Seems to me like a wolf.”  
  
Even put his hands tighter on Isak's hip and pulled him to his side.  
  
„And do you know what you look like?” Even asked quietly in his ear. “A little kitten.” he whispered and kissed Isak before he could say something.  
  
Isak stayed still for a moment until he took up the kiss again and deepened it, one arm around Evens neck.  
  
“God, you two have a bedroom.” Sam mumbled when she grabbed her glass of water.  
  
Isak almost fell out of the chair, forgetting that Sam was sitting at the other end of the table. Even giggled and turned to his daughter.  
  
„How is it actually going with David?” Even asked.  
  
“Good” Sam simple answered, but smiled widely at her screen in front of her.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
Sam laughed. “Last week he talked for like an hour about having kids. It was a little weird but somehow kind of cute I think”  
  
“Wait, what?” Isak asked laughing while Eve choked on this words what makes Isak laugh even more, patting Even on the back.  
  
“Well, okay. Wow. I mean, that shouldn't surprise us. He’s totally into you” Even finally said.  
  
Sam blushed and cleared her throat. “Yeah, but imagine if I was pregnant right now.”  
  
“I don't honestly want to imagine that yet, little one.” Even mumbled.  
  
„Then I'd already be a grandfather.“ Isak noticed.  
  
„A really hot one” Even said and smirked at him.  
  
“Eww, Dad!!” Mads shrieked when he returned to the table, throwing his schoolbooks on it, holding his hands over his ears. Now, even Sam started to laugh.  
  
…  
  
“I hate biology.” Mads groaned and let his head fall on his arms. Even laughed and ruffled his brown hair.  
  
“You gotta go through there, kiddo. We all had to..“ he sighed and Isak looked up from his laptop, raising his brows.  
  
“Always so little love for science subjects.” he laughed und grinned widely at Even.  
  
Even laughed. „Not everyone is a genius like you, you know.“  
  
Isak giggled while Mads rolled his eyes.  
  
“Maybe I'll just drop out of school. I mean, Bill Gates was a drop out and he's turned into something too..“  
  
Even sighed. “Yeah, but he dropped out of Harvard and not the 3th grade, Mads. And it is important to learn some stuff, for your future and—"  
  
“No its not, Dad.” Mads rolled his eyes. “Like never.”  
  
“You know, there are jobs where that skills comes in handy. Like Pappas for example.”  
  
Mads raised his brows. “Yeah, he is a teacher for that kind of subjects and that’s like one of the less jobs where that comes in handy”  
  
Even gave Isak a helpless look and Isak laughed softly as he finished typing his words.  
  
Before Mads could say anything again, Isak closed his laptop and suggested: "I can help you if you want."  
  
Mads face lighted up. „Cool! Then I'll certainly be better than Lea!!"  
  
Isak laughed and reached for Mads book. „Let's knuckle down, then.“  
  
Mads slid his chair closer to Isak and supported his elbows on the table, eager to work. Isak smiled at that and finally looked up at Even who gave him a wide smile and then said silently “Good luck”.  
  
At that Isak laughed quietly. Mads gave him a slightly slap in the hips and that’s gave Isak the hint to turn back his attention to the schoolbooks in front of him.  
  
…  
  
„There's a new teacher at the school.. I told you about a few weeks ago. “ Isak mumbled.  
  
„Are you talking about Eva?“  
  
Isak nodded. “She's really cool and nice..”  
  
“..so?”  
  
„I think Julian would get along very well with her.“  
  
Even laughed and pulled Isak tighter to his chest. “You wanna try setting these two up?"  
  
Isak stiffened. „Would there anything bad with this?”  
  
“What? No! I kinda find it sweet, you know.” Even smiled and kissed his forehead. “You are so full of love”  
  
Isak breathed out a little laugh. “Good, because I have invited her for tomorrow.”  
  
Even frowned. “What? You invited her to our wedding?”  
  
“Well, yes.”  
  
“Ok, now that’s weird.”  
  
Isak looks up at him, his chin on Even's warm skin. “It’s not! I have a good feeling about her”  
  
For a moment Even stared at him. “That’s fine, love. But Julian doesn’t even know her and—”  
  
“Well, he will meet her tomorrow then.”  
  
Even slightly shook his head, smiling. “You are unbelievable—”  
  
“I know, thanks” Isak interupted him again and smiled widely.  
  
“Stop interrupting me! I wanted to say that you are unbelievable cheesy!!” Even laughed. “but I have to admit, that I really really love it” he said and kissed Isak temple.  
  
“I’m not that cheesy..” Isak sighed and when Even stared at him with _this_ look, Isak sighed even more. “Ok, maybe I’m a little bit cheesy but I mean.. is it okay? I mean, that she will come?”  
  
Even smiled at him, planted a kiss to Isaks forehead. “Of course, baby.”  
  
Isak smiled and curled himself deeper in Evens chest.  
  
“You know” Even whispered, twisting Isaks blond curls between his fingers. “As long as you're there, everything's fine for me.“  
  
Isak giggled. “Who's cheesy now, huh?” finally pressed a kiss to Evens chest, where is heart was lying. “I will definitively be there.”  
  
Then he felt at his head that Even was smiling, and it didn't stop.  
  
„What?“ Isak asked.  
  
„Mhh? I‘m just thinking.“  
  
„About what?“  
  
„About corny stuff.” Even laughed quietly and then he said: “About you.“  
  
Isak, turned his head to Even, smiled sweetly. „What in particular?“  
  
„Mhh, let me see.” Eve began, soothingly rubbing Isaks back. “That you are incredibly beautiful. That you still keep stumbling over your own feet, which is unfortunately very dangerous sometimes but infinitely adorable. That you, when you are sad or grumpy, you not only simply have cravings for chocolate ice cream, but it actually calms you down. That every time you think harder, you lick your lip, which drives me crazy. And that nobody on earth have a bigger heart as you. Honestly. If I could build a human, then it would be like you.“  
  
„Oh..“ Isak said calmly, a little overwhelmed, as he had not expected these words now. He is silent for a moment.  
  
„And what are you thinking?“ Even asked, his thumb stroking gently Isaks cheek now.  
  
„I think that I don‘t deserve you.“  
  
„You deserve the world.“  
  
„You are my world.“  
  
„See. Then you definitely deserve me.“ Even smirked.  
  
Isak smiled with tears in his eyes before slowly stretching up to Even to kiss his lips.  
  
…  
  
Isak woke up from little children's hands, tugging him slightly on the shoulder.  
  
He blinked disorientated into the darkness until he recognizes a silhouette in front of him. „Mads?“  
  
No answer, just sobbing.  
  
Immediately Isak sat straight up and turned his night lamp on. In front of him was Mads standing weakly, his cheeks covered with tears.  
  
„What’s wrong, sweetheart?“ Isak asked worriedly.  
  
„I- I had a nightmare..” Mad's stuttered and now even more tears fell from his eyes.  
  
Isak picked up the duvet on one side and took the little boys hand gently in his. „Come here.“  
  
When Mads was lying in the middle of the bed, next to him and Even, Isak kissed his forehead and pulled him close to his chest.  
  
„It’s okay, I’m here. We are here.” Isak whispered. „The night lamp is on until you are asleep, okay?“  
  
Mads nodded and the crying became quieter and calmer with the whispering words and he finally buried his head deeper in Isak's neck while he tenderly stroked his hair.  
  
“Isak?” Even mumbled quietly and when he saw Mads little body pressed into Isaks chest, he immediately sat up and rubbed his eyes awake.  
  
“What happened?” Even asked and looked worried in Isaks eyes.  
  
Just when Isak was about to answer, Mads beat him to it.  
  
„There was an angry wizard and he wanted to take me and then I was alone and nobody was there. I- I was just all alone and you weren’t there and…“ Now Mads started stuttering again.  
  
“Hey” Even said quietly and sliding closer to them, kissing Mads forehead. “It’s okay. You are not alone. You are never alone, okay?”  
  
Mads nodded, looked up briefly to met Evens eyes.  
  
“Mads, is it possible that Lea and you watched harry potter yesterday?”  
  
Mads didn’t answer, just lay still like a statue.  
  
“Mads?” Even furrowed his eyes.  
  
The little boy sighed and quietly answered: “Yes but.. but only the first part and not—“  
  
„Only the first part? Mads, we told you not to watch this movie" Isak said, now a little more louder, no longer whispering.  
  
„But why? I love watching films and Dad loves films too!” Suddenly, he was like fully awake.  
  
“It’s nothing wrong with liking films, Mads.” Even sighed, running a hand over his face.  
  
“But—”  
  
“But it is wrong to watch films, which we forbidden you to watch.”  
  
Mads stared at them and didn’t know what to say.  
  
“Mads, Harry potter, even if it's only the first part, are no movies for seven-year-olds. See, you had even a nightmare about this.“  
  
For a moment everything was still and when Mads tried to speak again, Even cutted him off because he knew what his son wanted to say.  
  
“No. You are too young and done. I don’t want to have this discussion again, okay?” he looked serious.  
  
Finally Mads mumbled a quiet “Okay..”  
  
“We don't mean to deliberately forbid you to do anything, Mads. We just want you to be okay.“ Isak said quietly.  
  
Mads nodded, a little bit sad, which gave Isak a sting in his heart.  
  
„It’s fine now. You are here and we are here.” Isak said gently. “And you are never never alone, okay?”  
  
Mads smiled widely. “Tomorrow you get married” his face lifted immediately up and he looked so happy that Isak had to laugh, stroking Mads messy hair behind his ear. “Are you excited?”  
  
“God yes!!” Mads said proudly and finally Even laughed too.  
  
“Now, go to bed and we’ll see us tomorrow, okay?” Isak asked and Mads nodded eagerly. Jumping up from the sheets, nearly fell off the bed.  
  
Even giggled. “Careful, little boy”  
  
But Mads just waved him off and then, finally, was running out of the room.  
  
After a few seconds, Even turned to Isak. „I love harry potter.“ Even said and Isak laughed. “I know baby, I know.”  
  
Even kissed Isak a few times on the lips until he finally fell asleep peacefully again. But Even couldn't fall asleep anymore. Tomorrow would be the day. Tomorrow Isak would be his husband. He would bear his name. He would officially become a part of this family, even if he would have been a long long time before.  
  
Even carefully got out of bed and walked quietly out of the room, down the stairs to go out onto the terrace and get some fresh air.  
  
When he got there he saw Sam wrapped in a blanket on the bench, looking out into the fields, which looked like a big blanket with a big string of lights through the fireflies.  
  
„Sam?“ Even asked carefully and after a moment she looked at him and smiled weakly, a little bit tired.  
  
“Hi” she said quietly.  
  
“Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, of course. I just couldn't sleep."  
  
Even laughed quietly. „Are you as excited as I am?"  
  
Sam stared fondly at him. “Dad, there's no need to get nervous. You and Isak are made for each other."  
  
Even smiled and then he looked at the fields, this sight always calm him. “He is perfect”  
  
“And so are you” Sam said and Even turned around and smiled brightly at her.  
  
They talked about Sam's dream wedding, how many children she would like to have and what career goals she would like to pursue.  
  
„How have your lectures been going lately?"  
  
Sam looked very excited at this question and started to tell Even for an half an hour about her new topic in her science subjects without even letting him have his say.  
  
But Even didn't even want to talk, he just wanted to listen to his daughter. He was damn proud of her.  
  
"Why are you smiling so weird?" Sam asked at some point.  
  
„Mh? Oh. I'm just fascinated."  
  
"By what?"  
  
"By you."  
  
Sam blushed and looked at her lap. But Even continued.  
  
„We all know you're not Isak's biological daughter but..“  
  
„But what?“  
  
„You're so much like him.“  
  
Sam looked up and faced him.  
  
“You're so inquisitive. You love science, but at the same time you are open to other opinions. You even have the same dimples when you laugh like him. It's really almost creepy.“ Even grinned and Sam was laughing quietly.  
  
„Sometimes he is grumpy but he has the biggest heart, full of compassion and love."  
  
Sam nodded and looked again over the fields. A light, pleasant breeze blew through the night.  
  
„Something you have in common too." Even smiled and then Sam looked him in the eyes und stroked with her finger a little tear from her cheek.  
  
“But when I look at David, I can say that you definitely don't have the same, good taste in men as Isak.“ Even giggled.  
  
„Dad!!“ Sam laughed and buried her face in her hands.  
  
\--  
  
Isak walked slowly down the stairs. There were only a few minutes left for the ceremony. At the bottom of the stairs, he found Mads bouncing up and down in his impatience to go. It was ridiculously cute, but Isak didn't say that. He was sure, Mads would roll his eyes cause he was no longer an 4-years old. Instead Isak was laying a hand on his back and leading him out the door.  
Nick stood in the foyer and ran to him, smiling.  
  
"Excited?"  
  
Isak nodded, laughed quietly and then sighed. "Kind of, yeah."  
  
Nick smiled and nudged Isak with his shoulder. "I'm really glad it all turned out this way. You guys are good together, you know."  
  
Isak looked up and could see nothing but honesty in Nick's eyes, so he hugged him tightly.  
  
"Thank you, Nick. For everything."  
  
As Nick turned around to head out to the rest of the guests, Isak saw Julian standing at the end of the foyer, casually leaning against a wall. He smiled at Isak and then slowly walked towards him.  
  
When he reached him, he gave him a long hug and a peck on the cheek. "I think its time. You ready?"  
  
...  
  
When Isak was a few steps ahead of Even, he couldn't hold it back anymore: „God, you look fucking handsome“  
  
Even smiled brightly with his blue, sparkling eyes. „So do you“ he said and reached for Isaks hand, kissing gently his wrist.  
  
At the ceremony, both of them made their vows. Isak rolled a single tear down his cheek when he heard Even's speech.  
  
When Even wiped the tear away with his thumb, Isak chuckled shyly and Evens smile grew wider and wider.  
  
It was like a blur when the man tell them that they were married now. It was like a blur when they put on the rings. It was like a blur when everyone got up and started cheering.  
  
But it was no blurr when Even leaned to him, brushing their noses together and gave him a long, passionate kiss.  
  
“I love you” Isak said, gazing Evens eyes, a ocean of blue.  
  
“And I love you” Even smiled. “Always and forever.”  
  
Cupping Evens neck with both hands, Isak leaned in and kissed him again, hot and slow, their tongues sliding. “Always”  
  
…  
  
Later, Eskild pulled them towards him to play a wedding game. Isak laughed loudly when he heard about the rules and was not really surprised, as he was able to assess his favourite colleague after two years.  
  
They were to sit back to back on chairs and answer questions with two signs either green, which stood for Isak, or blue, which stood for Even.  
  
Sam sighed at that. "You won't be too surprised. These two are almost always in agreement."  
  
Isak and Even laughed and sat down on the chairs, the backs pressed against each other, and took the two signs into their hands. Finally Eskild read the first question.  
  
"Who makes breakfast in the morning?"  
  
Isak did not hesitate and lifted the blue sign into the air. Apparently Even had the same sign in the air, because the people around her smiled, clapped and shouted loudly.  
  
"Pappa often oversleeps and Daddy brings him breakfast in bed" Mads shouted and Isak could hear Even laughing. Sam laughed too, but shortly afterwards David pushed her slightly into the side, smiled widely and lifted his brows which made Sam blushed.  
  
"Who takes the longest in the bathroom?" Eskild asked and laughed aloud, "Okay, I think we all know that." he said and looked briefly at Even.  
  
"These hairs take time." Even proudly said, lifting Mads to his lap.  
  
…  
  
"Who's in charge of travel planning?"  
  
Isak and Even held the same sign again, and now the green one.  
  
"I must admit, I'm really too incompetent. Luckily I have such a planning genius at my side" said Even, leaning back sideways to kiss Isak on the shoulder.  
  
…  
  
"Who complains more when he's sick?"  
  
Nick grinned and sipped at his glass of champagne.  
  
Again Isak and Even lifted up the same sign, the blue one.  
  
"Dad's horrible when he's sick." Sam said and Max laughed loudly next to her.  
  
"I just enjoy it when your Pappa takes special care of me" Even said and smiled broadly.  
  
"Dad!!" Sam moaned and buried her face in her hands. Mads rolled his eyes next to her, even though he probably didn't know what Even had implied.  
  
Isak had to laugh, actually amused.  
  
…  
  
"Who's the worse loser?" Eskild asked and raised his eyebrows in curiously.  
  
"Pappa!!" Sam shouted and immediately shut her mouth. "Sorry" she muttered.  
  
Even laughed. "Don't worry, I think we all agree on that"  
  
"Hey!!" Isak said, "It's only because you three always cheat!"  
  
The guests were laughing and Mads giggling. "Sure, Pappa."  
  
…  
  
"Now, a few more questions for Sam and Mads. Just call out the names, okay?" Eskild said and grinned at them broadly. "What do you think, who'd rather spend money?"  
  
"Dad!" said both of them at the same time. "But only for necessary things" Sam said and winked at Even, who rolled his eyes.  
  
"Who prefers to read?"  
  
"Definitely Pappa." Mads said. "He often reads aloud to us too" he smiled and Isak smiled gently back.  
  
"Who has the power over the remote control?"  
  
Again both answered at the same time with "Dad", and Even laughed.  
  
"Well, what can I do? I just know the best movies" he said.  
  
"Filmnerd" whispered Isak and kissed him briefly on the cheek, then on the mouth.  
  
There were more questions and they all answered them with the same name until they stopped because Eskild started with more intimate questions and Isak sighed out loud and got up from the chair.  
  
"I knew something like that would happen when you ask the questions."  
  
Eskild laughed and put one arm around Isak's shoulder. "I'm really, really happy for you, buddy."  
  
Isak smiled and looked at Even, who looked at him with happy, sparkling eyes.  
  
"Believe me, I am too"  
  
…  
  
Later in the evening, their guests danced to a groovy piece from the 80's on the terrace, talking and laughing. Everyone was visibly happy and full of fun.  
  
Isak watched Even dancing with Sam in his elegant suit. At nineteen, she looked like a tall, beautiful young woman.  
  
Mads danced around them all the time and tried hard to imitate Even, almost falling over his own feet.  
  
Isak laughed quietly and his eyes glided past his family to Nick, who danced with his wife, in the midst of the jumping around guests.  
  
Then he saw Max sneaking off into the garden with Noora Amalie Sætre, the most beautiful woman in Norway according to the magazines. At first it looked as if the two couldn't stand each other. The gossip press had enjoyed very much their wedding - a private detective and a famous actress.  
  
Isak looked back at Even and his smile went out after a few seconds. Where was Mads?  
  
He quickly looked around the dancing guests - they had decided to celebrate the wedding in the closest circle. But his seven-year-old son was nowhere to be found.  
  
Isak could already imagine where he was and hurried into the house. Satisfied, he stopped in the living room, where the wedding presents piled up on the sofa.  
  
Mads sat with eight-year-old Lea, just as Isak had thought. His son and the little girl were busy arm wrestling and it looked like Mads would lose. But in Mad's defense, Lea was a year older, so..  
  
"Take that, you baby," Lea said and slammed his arm on the tabletop with a triumphant shout. "You might as well be a girl" she finally said and jumped up.  
  
"And you a boy!" Mads yelled.  
  
"You're just jealous because I'm stronger than you" Lea replied and made a proud face.  
  
"You're a year older!" Mads protested, but Lea already ran out and screamed "Such a bad loser!!"  
  
Isak pressed his lips tightly together, hid his smile. He knew that they liked each other very much, even if they didn't always show it.  
  
"Pappa!!" said Mads when he discovered Isak and finally got up. He looked so adorable in his little suit and bare feet. His black shoes were under the table where he had wrestled with Lea.  
  
"Lea thinks I'm like a girl" Mads said with a frown and Isak giggled softly.  
  
"I'm pretty sure she's just trying to piss you off, you know? I think she likes you a lot"  
  
"Well, I like her too" Mad's eyes sparkled, but then his eyes got serious again. "Do you think I should kiss her?"  
  
"Mads, you're only 7 years old!" isak laughed, "You've got plenty of time, don't worry."  
  
"But Kai has done it before" Mads grimly objected. "Maybe I'll never kiss a girl. I'm gonna die without kissing a girl." he sighed dramatically.  
  
Isak laughed and muddled his hair. "You know, I don't think that."  
  
Mads looked at him for a moment until he stretched his chin and marched barefoot towards the terrace. "I will challenge Lea to the next duel."  
  
Isak laughed and waved after him.  
  
When Mads was out of the room, Isak could still hear a quiet "Hey Dad, Pappa is inside" and immediately Even stood opposite of him in the open door.  
  
Finally they were married. They had waited three years for Adrian to finally be officially declared missing. Three years and now it was finally official. He had married the love of his life.  
  
Even approached him calmly. "What are you doing here?" he put one arm on his hip and stroked his cheek with the other. "Are you crying?"  
  
"No" Isak whispered as he blinked away a second tear. "Or yes. I'm just happy. Husband."  
  
Even smiled and kissed him gently on the forehead. "So do I. More than happy even."  
  
"At first I thought I'd catch Mads kissing Lea in here," Isak sniffed and laughed softly.  
  
"And?" Even asked amused.  
  
"Lea beat him at arm wrestling."  
  
Even laughed. "Poor Mads. But I think they're really liking each other. Let's see what they'll become."  
  
"He thinks he'll die without ever kissing a girl"  
  
Even laughed again and pulled Isak towards him. "Mhh I somehow feel that suspicion will vanish too soon."  
  
Isak smiled and kissed Even tenderly on the mouth. They kissed each other for a long time until Even finally whispered: "Let's go upstairs."  
  
"But we have guests."  
  
"They don't care," Even muttered. "But I do."  
  
Isak caressed his soft hair behind his neck. "Insatiable." he said quietly and then he wrapped his arms around Even, went onto the tip of his toes and kissed his forehead.  
  
Even grinned during the kiss. "You're not reaching me well, sweetheart"  
  
Before Isak could answer, Even lifted him off of his feet, rucking him so that their heads were level and their foreheads were touching.  
  
"Clearly not" Isak said, giggling and nudging Evens nose with his. He looped his legs tightly around Evens waist. "I do like this" Isak mumbled, strokes Evens lips with his thumb and then he kissed him passionately.  
  
Then after a few more kisses, Isak removed his legs and slid down Evens body, his hands still on his waist. Even took one of his hands, slipping his own into it and lead him to the stairs.  
  
They were facing the stairs when Even stopped them, holding Isaks hand firm in his.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
Even smiled at him and then he lifted him into his arms without warning, like carrying a baby. Isak screamed in shock, but Even just laughed softly and kissed his nose. "I waited three years for permission to do this," he explained and carried him up the stairs.  
  
Isak looked into his face and grinned. "You don't even get out of breath"  
  
"I have a husband who keeps me in good shape," Even winked, and Isak blushed and poked him slightly into his chest, whereupon Even laughed softly.  
  
"Stop it, or I'll drop you." he finally said and held Isak tight to his chest.  
  
Isak stopped the nonsense and Even stopped on the doorstep of their bedroom. Isak clung to his neck and before Even entered the room, he whispered Isak softly into his ear: "I love you, Isak Bech Naesheim".  
  
Isak smiled with glassy eyes. "I love you too" he replied.  
  
Once he stood on his feet again, Even grabbed gently, with two strong hands, his waist and guided him towards the bed. Pushing him down on his back and then took a moment to look at him, as Isak lay there, so vulnerable underneath him.  
  
His eyes sparkling and his mouth slidely open, Isak was beautiful. _So beautiful_  
  
Slowly Even was crawling above him, straddling Isaks lap and leaning down to kiss him.  
  
After they slowly strip each other of their clothes, Even went down and began to kiss the inside of Isaks thigh, got quietly moans from Isak.  
  
Isak was curling his fingers into Evens hair and pressing his other hand into Evens, who lay their interwined finger on the mattress.  
  
He then licked a long stripe over Isaks dick, before focusing on the tip, bobbing slowly up and down at a calmly pace. He noticed Isak getting impatient, his fingers clawed harder and deeper into Evens scalp.  
  
At that Even parted gently with his thumbs the cheeks of Isaks ass and ran his wet fingers around Isaks asshole, making him sharply moan.  
  
„Even just..please..“ Isak begged and Even began to thrust one finger into Isak, while licking him wetly with his tongue. Isak gasped loudly and pushed his hips forward to his husband, who had now two fingers and a very eagerly tongue in him.  
  
When Isak tried to wrapped his hand around Evens dick, Even pulled carefully his fingers out and looked up with dark eyes. So, so dark. His flushed face, lips swollen, eyes wide and hazy. He was fucking breathtaking, Isak lost his words sometimes.  
  
Even lifted gently one leg of Isak, looked him straight in the eyes as he slowly thrust into him. Isak continued to moan underneath him, his nails drawing half moons of pressure into Evens back.  
  
“Fuck, I love you” Isak moaned. “I love you so much”  
  
Even gasped quietly, his hand pulled Isak cheek wider open so he could kiss him deeper. Mumbled “Love you too, love you so much” between their lips, while he hit Isak spot over and over again.  
  
Now Even thrusted harder, faster, deeper into Isak, making both of them sob and groan.  
  
Isak half screamed Evens name when he came and when Even followed him only a few seconds later, he bend down and kissed Isak, deep and slopply.  
  
They were still breathing loudly when they looked into the other eyes. And after a few seconds, Even pulled carefully out of Isak and then sank on his back, pulling the equally heated body towards his chest.  
  
“You are so hot” he whispered into Isaks ear, making him giggle and made his cheeks even redder than it already was, like a teenager.  
  
…  
  
Even spread next to him and Isak immediately curled up against him, putting a few kissed on his chest.  
  
“You know, back when we met, I fell for you so fast.” Isak laughed quietly. “It‘s like the universe already knew that you were mine, that we are supposed to be together.” He continued, now serious, “And then, when we were together, I realized this moment is the beginning of everything” he smiled and looked up to Even, who was almost crying.  
  
“I think it’s definitely more than just love.” Even said weakly, “I don’t think that anyone in this world feels what I feel when I look at you. Your smile is the brightest thing I had seen in my life.” Even whispered and then touched with a single finger into the corner of Isaks mouth. Then he stroked gently his cheek, before he gave him a long, passionately kiss. “My husband”  
  
_Husband_  
  
…  
  
They went back to their guests and had a wonderful and amazing night.  
  
A few guests began to get really drunk, still dancing and smiling. It was wonderful.  
  
Even was sitting on a table, watching all of the people around him. Julian was chatting with Eva, who smiled widely at him. Max danced slowly with Noora and Nick, Sam and Isak were laughing about something Mads said. Even watched them together and felt his chest full of love.  
  
Somehow he catched his eyes with Isak and they looked long at each other. He knew Isak thought the same thing.  
  
It felt like finally arriving.  
  
…  
  
After the last guests had left, Isak discovered Mads sleeping on the couch. He looked quitly peaceful. Isak walked carefully, making sure to keep silent and finally crouching down.  
  
He slid his hands underneath Mads knees and back, lifting him steadily. For a moment he stared at Mads to convinced himself that he was deep asleep and after a few deep breathings, Isak knew that Mads didn't wake.  
  
He kissed his forehead and finally heading out the room and up the stairs to Mads room. There was a soft whine when Isak layed him slowly down onto his bed.  
  
"Shh, go back to sleep."  
  
"Mmh" Mads hummed, pulling the pillow to his chest.  
  
Isak walked slowly out of the room and gave a last look back. It seemed Mads had fallen back to sleep, but then mumbled quietly "Love you, Pappa".  
  
Isak smiled and whispered "I love you too" back into the dark room. He closed the door carefully and suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hi" whispered Even and kissed Isak behind his ear. Isak hummed and put his head a little more backwards.  
  
"How about we clean up the rest tomorrow and go back to bed?" Isak suggested and took Even's wrist and kissed the inside where he could feel his heartbeat.  
  
Even smiled, pulled Isak towards him and rubbed his nose against his temple before kissing it tenderly. "Good idea."  
  
They walked hand in hand into the bedroom and only let each other go to undress. While Even was taking off his trousers, Isak noticed a box wrapped in brown wrapping paper on the small side table.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
He had expected a secret grin, but Even seemed as surprised as he was.  
  
"I have no idea" he said and frowned slightly.  
  
„You didn't put that there?“  
  
Even shook his head slightly.  
  
"Max told me a package arrived this afternoon, but in all this hustle and bustle I forgot. That's probably why he put it here" Even said.  
  
Isak took the package in his hand and went to the bed, sitting on the edge. It was addressed to him - _Isak Bech Naesheim._  
  
"It's for me. That's not a wedding present." he looked at the sender, but there was no name - just an address. "It's from Rio de Janeiro," he said confused. "I don't know anyone in-" suddenly he froze.  
  
He had not received a single message, not a single word from his brother in all these years. Now Isak stared at the package. That couldn't be true, could it?  
  
Even stared at him with big eyes and Isak looked up at him.  
  
"Maybe you do know someone in Rio" Even said quietly. "Maybe even both of us."  
  
Isak took a deep breath. Then he tore off the brown packing paper and opened the medium-sized box. White paper bulged in it and for a moment he saw nothing else. But then he discovered a small, flat box.  
  
"It's from Adrian" Isak said quietly.  
  
Even briefly remained silent. Then he said: "Open it."  
  
Isak bit his lips and opened the little box. He didn't even gasp for breath.  
  
Inside lay a magnificent watch. It looked expensive, obviously worth a fortune.  
  
Finally he looked up at Even. "There's a card."  
  
Isak put the watch back in the box. His name was on the white envelope and Isak recognized the handwriting immediately. There was a plain white card in the envelope.  
  
"And?" Even asked. "What does it say?"  
  
Isak took his hand. "Congratulations" he said. "That's all. It only says _Congratulations_ "

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think, no matter what it is <3


End file.
